


Bahkeeta

by black_blade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Creature Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Slash, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 107,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: Voldemort has managed to get his hands on a creature that could grant him immortal life but there is more to this than the animal being a simple potion ingredient. This creature is also a wizard and Severus just can't let him die when Voldemort's hide out is raided. He now finds himself at the mercy of the animal's blood but that's only the beginning. Snarry HP/SS Slash.





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort has managed to get his hands on a creature that could grant him immortal life but there is more to this than the animal being a simple potion ingredient. This creature is also a wizard and Severus just can't let him die when Voldemort's hide out is raided. He now finds himself at the mercy of the animal's blood but that's only the beginning. Snarry HP/SS Slash.

xXx

AU from the end of fifth year but set before Harry's seventh year. So, the events of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince did not happen. Hope that's not too confusing. ;-)

xXx

_There was once a creature known as a bahkeeta, many have called them a half breed due to the fact that they were born human.  These creatures mature quickly due to having dog like genes. They however do not age like dogs, in fact, if they are not killed they can life a very long life span.  The male of these creatures had the ability to change into the form of a winged dog, while the female can change into a dog without wings.  The bahkeeta easily lived in both the magical and muggle worlds and did so until the Fifteen century._

_A potions master, by the name of Matthew Madison, made an extensive study of the bahkeeta. He found that the creature's feathers and blood could be used in a potion that he called the Eternal potion. Which would make the drinker immoral to disease, advanced healing and old age. The records of the healing properties in the bahkeeta's blood had already been well recorded. Their blood however couldn't combat old age related issues to anyone else beside their mate._

_The Eternal potion, however, made it possible fora human to have an almost immoral life.  As much of a break through the potion was to the magical world, the bahkeeta suffered for it.  Within a hundred years only about a hundred of the creatures survived and many went into hiding.  It wasn’t until the Seventeenth century that it was found that the creature was extinct. Hunted for their blood and feathers._

_There has, however, been cases of muggles showing signs of being a bahkeeta but without the physical transformation.  It is believed that the only surviving bahkeetas could be found in squib lines, this however is a theory that hasn't been proven.  In saving their children they had sacrificed their other form and learned to hide what they were._

_The potions board and the Ministry of Magic deemed that if a bahkeeta, should a magical line ever appear, they would be placed under the same laws as a witch or wizard.  If anyone forced a bahkeeta to give up a part of itself they would find themselves in a cell in Azkaban for life._

_There were unconfirmed reports of female bahkeetas born without their dog form but with the need of a mate in the early eighteenth century. Those lines however died out without confirmation of the rumours by the early nineteenth century. Since the feathers for the Eternal potion were needed from the male bahkeeta form the law hasn’t been needed…_

xXx

“Have you heard, Snape.  Rodgers captured a male bahkeeta!”

Severus eyes focused sharply on the Death Eater in front of him.  The other man squirmed under Severus’s intense black eyes.

“Is that so, Banker.” Severus sneered.  “And how did Rodgers come across such a creature?”

“Oh, he was traveling through Surrey when he came across it,” Banker explained quickly.  “It was playing with some of the neighbourhood dogs and since muggles can’t see their wings, they didn’t know the dog wasn’t normal.”

“And where is the creature now?”

“The dark lord has it down in the lab." Banker replied then added with a smirk. "Oh, he wants to talk to you too."

Banker gave him a nod before walking off to do whatever the simpleton did. Severus made his way down to the laboratory, if the Bahkeeta was still playing then it mustn’t be very old.  Severus felt kind of sorry for the creature, it would have been taken away from its family and friends and knowing Rodgers. It would have been stuffed into a cage with no food and water.

Severus knocked at the lab door once he reached it and pushed his way through.  The Dark Lord and Rodgers stood in front a small dog cage.  A large dog the size of a Great Dane lay inside it, its wings curled around its body. Severus was surprised that Rodgers had managed to shove the animal in such a small metal cage. The creature was larger than he was expecting.

“My Lord,” Severus greeted, his head bowed.

“Ah, Severus." Voldemort said cheerfully. "Come in and see what Rodgers found."

Severus stepped up closer and looked the animal over. It looked to be on the skinny side and he would have to spell the cage larger so that it would be able to move. Not to mention look it over for injuries once the Dark Lord left.

“It seems to be in good health,” Severus commented, looking the animal over.

"It put up one hell of a fight," Rodgers reported with a sneer. "I think it broke one of its wings in the struggle, you might want to look at that.”

“Which one?”

“Left.  Watch it, it’s more cunning than a snake when provoked.” Rodgers warned. "Took a chunk out of Falcona's leg, the idiot."

“How soon can you have the Eternal potion done, Severus?” The Dark Lord asked with a glint in his eyes.

“I’ll have to look it over first, my lord." Severus answered. "It must be in near perfect health before I can use any of its feathers or blood.  If it has a broken wing, as Rodgers reports, then that must be healed before a potion can be made."

“Very well, Severus. I’ll leave it with you.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Severus offered with a bow as Voldemort left with Rodgers behind him.

Severus pulled his wand and spelled the cage bigger so that when the Bahkeeta woke up. He could change back into human form and be able to stand and walk around.  Once that was done, he carried on with some other work while he waited for the animal to wake.  It was a few hours later when he heard a clicking sound. He looked over at the cage to see brown eyes looking back at him.

“You can change back if you wish,” Severus told the creature. "After I look at your wing."

The animal continued to stare at him without moving an inch.  Severus sighed and moved closer to the cage. The Bahkeeta stood, its wings tucked tightly into his sides.  His left wing was held slightly lower than the other one and Severus noticed that he wasn't putting as much weight on his right hind leg. He held his head low as he stared at Severus.

“I need to look at your wing,” Severus told him, feeling odd talking to the dog like this.  “If you cooperate I will not have to spell you asleep.”

The creature growled low in his throat as he bared his teeth at him.  The two stared at each other, not giving an inch.

“Very well,” Severus conceded after a few minutes.  “You bring this upon yourself.”

Severus had his wand out and the creature was out cold before it could blink.  The Bahkeeta slumped to the side, breathing deeply.  Severus opened the cage and stepped in. He left the door open to give him an escape route just in case.

The wing was broken and so was a rib, there were a few scraps and cuts but nothing too concerning. He gave the dog a few potions to help with his healing before he looked him over.  Severus stroked the dog’s side, the fur felt like silk under his fingers and the feathers were just as soft. 

The animal was beautiful, his fur was pitch black and his wings were a dark grey. He had pointed ears like a German Shepard but with a short coat and the build of a Great Dane but longer. There was a strength in his body even if he looked skinny. There was a sense of power around the creature and it hit Severus that he was looking at an animal that hadn't been seen for hundreds of years.  He ran his hand over the fur one last time before leaving the cell.

He called up a house elf to bring some food up and a bowl of water as he got back to his work.  The elf reappeared and placed a bowl of beef stew in the cage along with some water and left.  Not long after that the bahkeeta woke, just as silently as last time. 

When Severus turned to check on him, he was sitting up looking at Severus with intelligent brown eyes.  Severus carried on with his work aware of the eyes on his back.  Once he’d finished his potion, he made his way over to the cage with a chair in his hand.

He placed the chair down, just out of reach of the bahkeeta, near the cage.  He looked the creature over trying to determine his age. It looked fully grown and yet had been found playing with dogs. He didn't feel up to trying to work out how old he was by checking his teeth.

“I’ll rather talk to you face to face, than face to muzzle,” Severus smirked.  “It’s like I’m talking to Black.”

The bahkeeta cocked his head to the side then let his tongue hang out of the side of his mouth as he panted slightly. The two stared at each other before the bahkeeta laid down and continued to stare at him.

“How old are you?”

The bahkeeta just panted slightly.

“What about family?”

The bahkeeta flicked a pointed ear at him.

Severus was getting frustrated. 

“Are you going to eat?” Severus snapped.

The bahkeeta yawned, showing off his impressive teeth before he settled his head on his paws.

“Are you afraid to face me like a man,” Severus sneered.  “Has your form affected your mind?”

The bahkeeta didn’t move, Severus gave a frustrated growl as he shot to his feet. His chair crashed to the ground and the bahkeeta flicked an ear at the display.

“Very well, if you do not wish to speak to me, I shall see you tomorrow,” Severus drawled. 

He slammed the door as he left.

Severus arrived early the next day. He opened the door quietly, so that didn't disturb the bahkeeta.  His torches flared around the room as he entered.  He looked over to the cage to see the creature curled up on his side, a slight shiver running down his body.  Severus frowned, he’d forgotten how cold it could get in the dungeons.  He pulled out a blanket from a cupboard along the wall and walked over to the cage.  He spelled the blanket over the winged dog, being careful not to wake him.

He slid out the untouched food with a sigh. He would have to convince him that the food wasn’t poisoned. He wasn't sure how long it had been since the animal had eaten something.  He walked down to the kitchen, more for the walk then for the need.

He returned to the lab with a fresh bowl of bacon and eggs and some toast.  The animal was still asleep so he slid the food into the cage. He turned away to start on one of his potions.  He was half way through his potion when he felt eyes on his back.

“The food isn't poisoned. You are worth more alive than dead,” Severus called over his shoulder, without looking away from his potion.

He heard no noise from behind him so he guessed that the bahkeeta didn’t take his advice. 

“If you do not start eating," Severus drawled. "I will have to force you too which will not be a pleasant experience for either of us."

The bahkeeta growled lowly in challenge and he glanced over his shoulder.

“Don’t think for a minute that I will not force that food down your throat.”

The bahkeeta whimpered behind him.  A few hours later he heard a licking sound as the dog ate its breakfast. Severus felt satisfied that he'd won that battle. The bahkeeta went back to sleep as Severus worked on his list of potions. 

A loud bark, nearly made him drop a very expensive ingredient. He whirled around to yell at the dog when he came face to face with the Dark Lord.  The bahkeeta barked and growled at the older wizard, spit flying from his jowls as he pushed against the bars with claws and teeth.

“My lord,” Severus intoned with a bowed head, ignoring the bahkeeta.

The Dark Lord was looking over the creature, the animal was going mad. His brown eyes were wide as he tried to get to the Dark Lord.  Severus could now understand why the bahkeeta was such a dangerous creature.  He knew that if the dog wasn't locked up in the cage, he would have torn the Dark Lord to pieces. Severus shivered at that wild look in the beast's eyes.

“Has it done this before,” Voldemort yelled over the bahkeeta’s barking.

“No, my lord.”

“ _Curio_!” Voldemort spat. 

The bahkeeta was flung back with a yelp of pain. He squirmed, yowled and yelped until the spell was lifted a minute later.  He lay in a heap, panting on the floor, with his wings rustling as he breathed heavily.

“Maybe that will teach it a lesson,” The Dark Lord stated smugly.

“Yes, my lord,” Severus reluctantly agreed.

It also set back when he could use the mutt’s blood, but he wasn’t going to say that to the Dark Lord. Or he would find himself in the same state as the dog.

“Can I help you, my lord?” Severus asked as he looked over at the still shaking beast.

“Just wanted to see how you were coming with the potion, Severus.” Voldemort answered mildly.

“The bahkeeta did have a broken wing." Severus replied evenly. "It will have to be fully healed before I can start anything, which will be in about three weeks if no other setbacks occur. Its blood can still be used for healing but not for the Eternal potion."

The bahkeeta watched them with burning brown eyes, which made Severus believe that he knew exactly what they were talking about. He wouldn't be surprised since the animal did have a human form even if it didn't want to change. It was hard to think of the animal as a wizard, not after his display before.

“Very well," Voldemort consented. "Keep me updated on your progress.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Severus didn’t let himself relax until after the Dark Lord left.  He turned to the bahkeeta, the animal’s brown eyes were watching him cautiously from the back of the cage as he crouched there. He could still see the slight shivers running down his spine.

“Don’t do that again,” Severus scowled.

The bahkeeta growled at him, the sound raising the hair on his arms.

“I mean it," Severus insisted. "He will kill you and hope for the best if you keep up that behaviour.”

The bahkeeta whimpered and settled down on the bare floor of the cage.

xXx

Severus looked after the bahkeeta for the next two weeks without incident.  The bahkeeta never turned back to its human form and Severus never asked again.  At the end of the two weeks Severus could tell that the animal was feeling a bit caged. It would spend his time pacing up and down the cell, watching Severus.

The bahkeeta whined at him now and again, until Severus had had enough.

“Fine,” Severus snarled, whirling on the innocent looking winged-dog.  “If I let you out will you stop that aggravating sound?”

The bahkeeta stopped and looked to be thinking it over before nodding his head.

“And you will not try and maul me or escape?”

The bahkeeta lowered his head in agreement.

"On your magic?" Severus demanded and the beast nodded.

Severus eyed the dog for a few minutes before striding over to the door to the lab and locking it with a powerful locking charm.  He then slowly opened the bahkeeta’s cage door, wand aimed at the creature in case he decided to go back on his agreement.

The animal cautiously stepped forward under Severus's eyes until he stood in the middle of the lab, then he spread his wings out. The breath caught in Severus's throat, he hadn't realized how large the wings were. He stepped forward without thinking.

The bahkeeta glanced at him before flapping his wings slightly. He stretched his back and Severus could tell that the cage had been too small for him to stretch completely. He could also see the power in that slim body as he curled his wings back along his sides and looked at him with those intense brown eyes.

"Why won't you change?" Severus asked.

The winged dog just turned his head away and sniffed the air slightly. The beast could tear him apart but as he watched it sniff around he couldn't imagine that.

"You do know that bahkeetas have mates?" Severus remarked and the dog glanced over at him. "I would guess by the fact that you were found playing with normal dogs that you are only young? Do you have a mate missing you?"

The bahkeeta didn't react as he sniffed along the floor. He crawled under the table that Severus normally had his food at and sniffed around in interest.

"If you are only young," Severus continued. "That means you still have growing to do."

The bahkeeta moved back out from under the table and over towards Severus and he tensed. The dog's head easily came up to his waist as his brown eyes focused on him. He knew on some level that there was a human mind behind those eyes and yet the image of him trying to get at Voldemort came to mind.

"I have old potion texts here on the potion the Dark Lord wants me to make," Severus said calmly and the dog growled. "I am still trying to translate it. I need a dozen feathers and a fair amount of your blood to make the potion."

The bahkeeta sat down with his tail behind him as he rustled his wings. Severus knew he should feel fear as he looked at the beast and yet he didn't.

"Can I check your wing and ribs?" Severus asked softly.

The dog looked at him for a long time before nodding and spreading his wings. Severus moved forward and carefully ran his fingers over those silky wings. Gently feeling the bone that had been broken. The bahkeeta whimpered slightly as he hit a sore spot but didn't react in any other way.

Severus moved to the front of the beast and ran his hand down his chest. Feeling the dog's warm breath and those teeth so close to him but the bahkeeta just let him gently press on his chest and feel the bones. He'd healed well, it was just the wing that needed to heal completely.

Suddenly the dog's head was close to him and he froze as the animal sniffed him. He realised at that moment that he'd put himself into a dangerous position. He then started badly and fell back on his ass with a yelp as the dog licked his neck. He looked up at the winged dog with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he curled his wings along his form.

"Bloody beast," Severus muttered. "Now, back in the cage. I have work to do and if the Dark Lord comes along and that door is locked. We'll both pay the price."

The bahkeeta cocked his head to the side before moving to his feet and back to the cage. He moved in and curled up in the blanket that Severus had placed in there. Severus closed the locked the door before moving back to the main door and undoing his spell.

xXx

Severus slipped down the hallway with his cloak up and mask on as the sounds of fighting sounded out in the house. Death Eaters scrambled down the hallways as Severus struggled to make it down to the lab. The Aurors were attacking the house and he had to get to the bahkeeta. He didn't know what drove him but he needed to get down there and get him away from both Voldemort and the Ministry.

He finally made it down to the lower levels and the noise of fighting dimmed slightly. Suddenly the house shook, reminding him why he had to hurry. He finally got to the lab and flung the door open. A loud growl sounded from the cage and he quickly pushed his mask up and the beast stopped growling and stared at him. Hackles still raised and head lowered.

"We have to get out of here," Severus said quickly as he slipped the mask back down.

He flicked his wand at the cage and the door sprung open. The bahkeeta rushed out and was quickly at his heels as Severus ran back out into the hallway. Two death eaters suddenly barrelled around the corner and the winged dog was on them in seconds. He pulled the first one to the ground with a snarl as Severus flicked a spell at the other.

The man screamed as the bahkeeta ripped into him before jumping to the side as the other death eater cast a spell. The beast couldn't move as smoothly in the small space but neither could the other man as Severus spell had him skipping to the side and into the path of the bahkeeta's jaws. The beast pulled him to the ground without hesitation and the man's screamed.

"Avada Kedavra," Severus hissed and the man went still under the dog.

The bahkeeta didn't even paused as he jumped at the first death eater. He clamped his jaws down on his neck and then they were moving. Severus pulled ahead of the dog as he led the way. Just as they were coming into the living room, the bahkeeta slammed into him, knocking him to the side. He heard a loud yelp as a spell flung the beast into the wall and Severus heard a crack as the dog hit.

He quickly flung a spell at the death eater and he fell as the dog pulled himself up and panted. He shook his head and stumbled and Severus felt a bolt of concern run through him.

"Move!" Severus snapped.

Dazed brown eyes looked at him and Severus cursed. Two more death eaters appearing had them moving and Severus flicked his wand at the window and blew it out. He ran out of the house with the dog close behind. Severus could hear his panting breaths a step behind him.

The bahkeeta suddenly yelped and Severus turned back to see him crash to the ground as Lucius Malfoy stood there with a grin on his face.

"Going somewhere?" Malfoy drawled as he came closer and Severus brought his wand up. "So, we did have a traitor in the ranks and stealing the Dark Lord's prized possession as well."

Severus flicked his wand but the blonde calmly brought up a shield. Malfoy was a very skilled dueller. The bahkeeta slowly moved to his feet and growled with his head lowered.

"Does the doggy want to play?" Malfoy taunted.

The bahkeeta stalked forward as he rustled his wings but Severus could see that he was in pain.

"What a shame that the Dark Lord wants it alive," Malfoy purred. "Would have made a nice trophy."

Malfoy flicked his wand and the dog sprung to his left as Severus cast a stunner and Malfoy laughed. He didn't see the other spell Severus cast and the red light smashed into him. The dog followed shortly after it. The beast landed on Malfoy, driving him to the ground, then sprung back. He flapped his wings to get some height and slightly to the side, just missing the green spell the blonde threw at him.

Severus cursed and rushed forward as the bahkeeta landed and snarled as Malfoy pointed his wand at him. Severus saw red as he flicked his wand but Malfoy had a shield up quickly. The bahkeeta launched himself at the man and Severus cringed, waiting for him to hit the shield.

He didn't, he went straight through and Malfoy crashed to the ground again, then the dog was bolting towards Severus. He turned and ran after him without a backwards glance. They had to get passed the wards before Severus could apparate. He could hear the panting breaths of the beast and looked down at him and shivered at the blood on his coat.

They made it over the wards and Severus grabbed the dog and apparated them. He heard a yelp and a pain spike through him before they landed in a heap. Severus grabbed his side as pain flared and the bahkeeta untangled himself from him.

The dog quickly stood over him and looked around, every line of his body tense as he sniffed. Severus moved until he was sitting up and pulled his shirt up, already seeing the blood and winced. The bahkeeta, once he'd assessed that nothing was going to harm them, turned to him. His brown eyes looking him over as Severus cursed. He pulled out his potion's pouch but his hands were shaking too much from pain and shock.

At some point a cutting charm had hit him and deeply. The bahkeeta moved close to him as Severus fumbled the potion, he was trying to get out. He tensed as the beast lowered his head to his side then started when he licked the wound. Severus tried to push the dog away but a growl froze him. The bahkeeta pulled back slightly. His brown eyes locked on him before lowering his head again and licking the wound.

Severus panted then started to feel sluggish. He grabbed the dog's neck but he kept licking the wound, cleaning it. He looked down and paled when he saw the damage. He was sure not even his potions would save him now.

"Stop," Severus gasped but the dog kept going.

Severus flopped back to the ground as he felt light headed. The dog pushed his shirt up further with those large teeth before going back to licking the blood and wound. Severus could feel himself slipping and wondered if it had something to do with what the bahkeeta was doing or blood loss. He went to grab for the winged dog again but missed as the darkness took him down.

The bahkeeta paused as the wizard passed out before licking the wound clean and changing into the form of a young man with shaggy black hair and green eyes. The man looked down at the potion master before patting down his pockets until he found a small knife and slipped it out.

The man hesitated slightly before nicking his wrist and shifted behind the potion master. He gently helped Snape swallow down his blood, watching as the wound slowly closed. He felt exhausted and he wasn't sure where they were as he looked around the clearing. They had landed in a forest area and he couldn't see any houses and he was too tired to look.

He looked back down at Snape before making sure the wound had healed before healing the small cut on his wrist. He pushed his hair back from his face, revealing the lightning bolt scar on his brow, before sighing and changing back into his other form.

He laid down next to the potion master and waited for him to wake as he kept an eye out for danger. There was nothing he could do until then. He wasn't going to leave the man until he was safe.


	2. Chapter Two

Severus woke to the feeling of a warm furry body pressed into his side and something soft covering him. He opened his eyes to see that it was the bahkeeta and that it was cold. He shifted and the wing moved from over the top of him. He grabbed his side as it pulled slightly but he couldn't feel a wound there and he frowned.

He sat up and looked around as the bahkeeta stepped away. The animal placed his wings along his sides and looked at him with sharp brown eyes. They hadn't moved from the place he'd apparated them to and he could feel the dried blood on his shirt and robes making them slightly stiff. It was dark and he shivered again as he wrapped his robes around him. The bahkeeta stepped close and pressed against his side, sharing his body heat.

He could have fled but by the coopery taste of blood in his mouth and the healed wound. Severus came to the simple conclusion that he'd decided to heal him instead. That also meant that he'd changed forms to do so. Severus could also understand why he had changed back to a shape with a fur coat. He struggled to his feet and the bahkeeta watched him carefully, his dark coat blending with the shadows around them. He pulled his robes closer as a shiver ran down his back.

The bahkeeta suddenly whined and pawed at something on the ground. Severus moved to his knee and picked up his knife.

"Thank you," Severus uttered and placed the knife away. "Are you hurt?"

The bahkeeta pushed him slightly and moved off, limping slightly on his back leg. Severus understood, they had to get shelter before the temperature dropped even more. Severus led the way with the bahkeeta limping beside him. They were both happy to see the small cottage and Severus pulled his wand and placed the tip to the door. The door swung open and would also alert Albus that he was there. They moved in and Severus flicked on the light and looked around.

They had to get a fire started, he strode over that way as the bahkeeta laid down and watched him with sharp brown eyes. He cursed when he didn't find any wood.

"Woof?" The bahkeeta huffed.

"We need wood," Severus explained, already moving to the door.

When he opened it, the bahkeeta pushed passed him and disappeared while Severus cursed. The winged dog appeared quickly with a few sticks and dropped them at the wizard's feet before turning and moving off. Severus built up the fire as the bahkeeta brought him sticks and logs but he could tell that he was hurting and limping more heavily.

"That's enough," Severus ordered and moved to close the door.

The bahkeeta limped over to the fire and carefully laid down. Severus looked him over before stepping closer. The dog growled at him when he got close and he froze at the sound.

"I just want to check you for injuries," Severus explained softly but the animal showed his teeth with a growl. "Fine."

Severus moved to the cupboards and quickly looked through them as the small cottage heated up. He kept looking over at the bahkeeta in slight confusion. He'd been happy to heal him and keep him warm but didn't want Severus to look at his injuries. That threw up red flags for the wizard as he gave up on the cupboard and moved over to the small single bed. The eyes of the bahkeeta watching him the whole time.

"Help should be coming," Severus remarked. "Probably tomorrow, we just have to get through the night."

The bahkeeta huffed and laid his head on his paws as he watched him. Severus could see the blood on his face and coat and hopped that it wasn't his. He slipped under the blanket and curled up.

xXx

Harry looked over to Snape as he fell asleep and carefully moved to his feet. He'd done something to his right leg and it was aching. Snape's blood had helped heal him but he hadn't wanted to take too much. He picked up a log and threw it onto the fire with care. He limped to the light switch and balanced on his back legs, with a slight whimper of pain. He pushed it off before moving back to the fire and curling up.

Besides the soft sounds of the fire, the night was quiet. The warmth slowly wrapped around him and he could feel sleep tugging at him. He sprawled out on his side and glanced over at Snape. He could tell that the man was asleep and he closed his eyes as he dozed.

xXx

Severus woke with a start as the bahkeeta barked loudly. He rolled out of the bed and was quickly on his feet with his wand out. He could hear voices as the bahkeeta stepped back towards him. Standing in front of him with his hackles raised and his head lowered. The growl coming from the beast sent a shiver down his spine. He had seen the bahkeeta take down grown men and by the look of it now, it would again.

"Severus?"

Severus relaxed and placed a hand on the bahkeeta's back without thought.

"It's okay," Severus said softly and moved around the dog.

Severus moved to the door and opened it to see Albus and Tonks on the other side. The old man smiled in relief when he saw him then looked passed him and his eyes widened. Severus glanced over his shoulder to see the bahkeeta still near the bed and watching them carefully.

"Severus," Albus whispered with awe in his voice. "What did you do?"

"I had to get him out," Severus stated and pulled himself to his full height.

"What is it?" Tonks asked and the bahkeeta growled at her.

"A wizard, no doubt." Albus replied as he looked the animal over.

"Yes," Severus confirmed as he stepped through the doorway and held the door open. "He hasn't changed into his human form."

"An Animagus?" Tonks asked with a frown. "I've never seen an animal like it."

"He's a bahkeeta," Severus drawled then looked at the dog. "Hurry up."

He bahkeeta locked his eyes on him and Severus waved his hand at the door. The winged dog paced forward slowly, limping heavily on his back leg now.

"He's hurt," Tonks cried and stepped forward.

The bahkeeta growled loudly and Tonks skipped back as the animal drew even with Severus. His alert eyes taking in the humans.

"I have a portkey," Albus announced as he eyed off the bahkeeta.

The dog lifted his right leg off the ground as he waited next to Severus and the potion master closed the door to the cottage.

"What are you going to do with him, Severus?" Albus asked.

"He's a wizard," Severus drawled. "He can make his own way after we get him back to the school and medical attention."

"The portkey I have will only take us to the headquarters," Albus countered. "We can't take him there."

The bahkeeta moved closer to Severus's side and he could feel his wings brushing against him. Severus let his hand rest on the animal's head then pulled back when he felt the dried blood and grimaced.

"I'll have to apparate then," Severus remarked. "Give me the portkey and I'll use it to get to headquarters after."

Albus held out a small toy solider and Severus took it in his hand.

" _Snake_ ," Albus commanded and Severus felt the pull of a portkey.

Harry jumped back as Severus disappeared and Albus looked at him as he flared his wings behind him and growled.

"Sorry, you can go back to your family now." Albus whispered and grabbed Tonks and they disappeared.

Harry just looked around in shock, they had just left him. He flapped his wings and felt the strain in the one that he'd broken but he was sure that it would hold his weight. He whimpered slightly as he looked around, he sniffed the ground for a while before limping off.

It looked like he was on his own again. He huffed, he was used to being on his own.

xXx

Severus stumbled as the portkey spat him out at headquarters and he cursed Albus. He spun around and stormed towards the front door.

"Severus," Molly called. "Albus added your blood to the wards, you can't leave."

Severus stopped and turned on the woman with a glare.

"I'm sorry," Molly offered. "They are looking for you."

Severus sighed in frustration, he started when Albus came through the fireplace.

"Where's the bahkeeta?" Severus demanded when he didn't see the dog.

"I'm sure he can apparate himself," Albus replied mildly. "He is a wizard after all, he can go back to his family."

Severus just stared at Albus.

"He may be a child," Severus snapped, his temper flaring. "He was found playing with dogs, Albus! He may be too young to apparate!"

Albus frowned.

"I thought he was an adult?" Albus commented. "He was big enough."

"No," Severus snapped. "You have to go back there!"

"He's probably gone, Severus."

Severus pulled himself up and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down his nose at the older man.

"He saved my life, Albus." Severus drawled. "And he is injured."

Albus's blue eyes widened as that sunk in and he nodded.

"I'll be back soon," Albus promised and moved to the fireplace.

"Why don't you have a shower, dear?" Molly suggested softly. "Albus brought some of your clothing and placed them upstairs."

"Call me when he gets back," Severus ordered and stalked from the room.

Albus returned half an hour later without the bahkeeta and Severus felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"He was gone," Albus reported. "I checked the area and the cottage, I couldn't find anything. I tried a few spells but they didn't point in any direction. He must have found a way home."

Severus just glared down his nose at Albus before turning on his heels and storming off before he said something he would regret.

xXx

Harry changed into his human form and eyed off the creek he'd found. He started shivering as the cold breeze touched his naked skin. He couldn't change his clothes when he changed into his other form, which had left him in quite a few embarrassing situations. He looked down at the gash in his leg before quickly moving into the creek.

He quickly washed his body down, washing off as much dirt and blood as he could before scrambling from the creek. His teeth chattering and changed back into his bahkeeta form. He shook his coat and wings out and moved to where the sun was shining down to dry his wings. He would have to fly until he reached a residential area and find some clothes and a doctor.

He woke with a start and looked around before sighing. He'd slept a lot of the day away and the sun was just setting. He pulled himself to his feet and shook out his wings and spread them wide. He was going to be putting them to the test. He moved up the small hill he'd spotted earlier and eyed it off. He flapped his wings a few times before jumping high and pumping them to get height.

He was sure magic played a big part in his flying as he moved higher and looked around at the forest below him. He glided along for a while before seeing the lights in the distance and heading that way. He didn't know where he was as he flew, the sky darkening around him as the sun set. He gently coaxed a spell to cover his form to let him blend in with the darkening sky.

He had to fly for a while until he found a large enough town and a clothes line. He landed easily and changed into his human form and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt off a clothesline as his eyes darted around. He shivered at the cold breeze but didn't see a jacket or shoes. He sighed before slipped from the yard and onto the street. He just had to find a hospital or clinic now as he got a few strange looks as he limped along the street.

xXx

Severus paced in his room as his hand ran over where the cutting charm had hit him. He was beyond angry at Albus as he thought about what the bahkeeta had done. He could have just left him at the Riddle house or when they apparated. He could have left him to die and yet he'd given him his blood. Severus was sure without the healing from the bahkeeta's blood; the cutting charm would have killed him.

He also remembered the feeling of the bahkeeta licking his wound and was unsure about whether he had been cleaning the wound or something more. Severus only knew what was in the potion textbooks and even the potion masters hadn't known much about the animals beyond their uses in potions. All Severus knew for sure was that the bahkeeta had saved his life and they had left him behind.

Severus paused, he was just thinking of the bahkeeta as an animal. He was also human, a wizard and probably a young one. Severus sighed and ran a hand over his head. There was nothing that Severus could do now, he's been made as a spy and until Hogwarts started back up he was trapped in the Black house.

xXx

"Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up at the doctor and moved to his feet carefully. The woman smiled at him kindly as he limped over to the bed that the doctor pointed at. She pulled the curtain closed around them and gave him a once over. Harry was thanking the fact that with the rough hair on his face he looked older than his years and they had ignored his date of birth. He didn't want to have to deal with child services again.

"My name is Doctor Sinn," The woman introduced with a smile. "Is your leg giving you problems?"

"Yes, Doctor." Harry replied and unbuckled his belt and wiggled out of his pants as he stood.

"Ah," The doctor said as she looked the gash over. "You'll need stiches. Any other injuries?"

Harry slipped his shirt over his head, standing naked before the woman.

"Hurt my ribs," Harry said softly.

The woman poked and prodded him and he winced at the pain.

"We'll get an x-ray for the ribs," Sinn suggested as she looked at another gash in his side. "And more stiches here. What happened?"

"Got in a fight," Harry replied.

The doctor looked at him for a long time before sighing, she knew what that answer meant.

"I'll get a nurse to stitch these closed and set you up in a bed. I'll have a look through lost and found for some shoes and a jacket." Sinn offered. "We'll do the x-ray in the morning. Did you hit your head?"

"I don't think so," Harry replied, grateful that he wouldn't have to find somewhere to sleep tonight.

"Are you living rough?" The doctor asked and he nodded. "You can dress until the nurse arrives."

"Thank you," Harry replied.

The doctor gave him a smile and a nod.

"Just wait here," Sinn remarked with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry sat up on the bed and Sinn passed him a couple of blankets.

"Thank you," Harry muttered as he curled up on the bed.

"I'll see if I can get you in somewhere," Sinn offered and Harry nodded with a soft 'thanks'.

Harry had had to find places to sleep before. Between the Dursleys having enough of him and throwing him out or those times that he'd had enough of his relatives. He was used to sleeping rough or in his other form. The Doctor looked him over before moving through the curtain and leaving him alone with just the sounds of the busy hospital around him.

He would have to find out where he was before he could work out if it was worth it to try to get back to the Dursleys or to head towards London. He knew from the date that the school year would be starting in a few weeks time anyway. He curled up on the bed a little more until a nurse arrive. She held a pair of shoes in her hand and a jacket and Harry thanked her. She placed them down on the bed with a smile.

"Mr Potter?" The nurse questioned, reading his chart. "I'm nurse Kristy Fuller. You have a few gashes that need to be cleaned and stitched?"

Harry moved from the bed and reached for his pants and the nurse gave him 'that look'. He knew that look well.

"Trouble at home?" The nurse asked. "Or just trouble?"

"Trouble," Harry replied as he let his jeans fall and slipped out of his shirt.

"Nice one," Nurse Fuller remarked as she set everything out and Harry knew it was going to be a long night.

xXx

Harry limped towards the nurse station early the next morning. The nurse on duty looked up and Harry waved to the phone on the counter. She nodded as she spoke into her own phone. Harry snagged the phone up and pulled a card from his pocket. He dialled a number he knew from memory and waited as he leaned into the bench.

"Good morning, Gringott's bank, London branch. Sarah speaking, how may I direct your call?" A woman cooed into the phone.

"Hi," Harry greeted. "Harry Potter calling for Goblin Coopersmith please."

"Please hold, sir."

Harry waited as he tapped the card in his hand and looked around the busy room.

"How much and where?" A ruff voice came over the phone and Harry quirked a smile.

"Two hundred in pounds," Harry replied and looked at the card in his hand and recited the address for the hostel that the nurse had gotten him into for that night. "Can you get a hold of the seventh-year supply list for Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes," Coppersmith answered. "Standard fee, anything else?"

"Can you book me into the leaky cauldron for three days before Hogwarts starts," Harry replied and noticed the nurse giving him sideward glances. "Under contract of course."

"Yes, yes." The goblin replied gruffly. "We are used to these calls by now, Mr Potter."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"Nice little side business?" Harry muttered and heared a rumbling laugh in answer.

"Anything else?" Coppersmith questioned. "Clothes or food…To square things up with a cab company?"

"That was once," Harry muttered. "That's it, Mr Coppersmith. Thank you."

"Anytime that it makes us money, we are happy." Coopersmith answered and Harry quirked a smile.

Harry hung up the phone and the nurse looked over at him and he gave her a smile. He was sure that word had already gotten around about him.

"Did you call home?" The nurse asked in interest.

"Um, no." Harry answered and the woman gave him 'that look'. "I'll just be going."

"The doctor is due for her rounds soon," The nurse pointed out. "If you wanted to stay a little longer."

Harry held up the card for the hostel and she nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for the use of the phone," Harry said softly before limping away.

xXx

Harry stepped into the reception area of the hostel and looked around. It was well kept and clean as he made his way up to the front desk. The man behind the counter looked up and took him in before giving him a fake smile.

"Hello," The man greeted. "Do you have a booking?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "One of the nurses from St Michael's booked me in. My name is Harry Potter."

"Ah, yes." The man replied and shifted a few items around. "I'll just get you to sign in. A courier dropped off a parcel for you as well about an hour ago."

The man picked up a clip board and a small parcel and placed them on the desk, then scrambled around for a pen. Harry signed in as he placed the parcel to the side.

"You're in room six," The man stated. "It's quite at the moment so it's just you in there at the moment. Just the one night, unless you can pay for longer?"

Harry opened the parcel and pulled out a few notes and placed them on the counter for the man to see.

"Three nights it is," the man replied with a glint in his eyes.

"Four," Harry countered and stared the man down. "I'll be happy to work in the laundry."

The man gave him a toothy grin.

"Four it is," he agreed.

Harry held out his hand and they shook on the agreement.

xXx

Albus looked up at the very ordinary house that looked like all the other houses on the street before moving up to the door and knocking loudly. He'd wisely dressed in his suit for this visit as he waited.

"Yes?" A thin woman asked as she opened the door.

"Hello, my dear." Albus greeted with a smile. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

The woman paled at his name and her eyes darted around the street before focusing on him.

"He's not here," Petunia said quickly and Albus frowned. "Have you come to get his things?"

"Um, yes." Albus stuttered. "When did he leave?"

"Shortly after we picked him up," Petunia snapped. "I'll show you where his things are before my husband and son get back."

Petunia reluctantly opened the door for the old man. Her eyes darting around the street before quickly shutting the door behind him.

"He left before his birthday?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Petunia snapped. "Without a word, no manners that boy. Always coming and going and using my house like it's a hotel."

Petunia opened a door on the second floor and pointed at the trunk before stepping to the side of the door. Albus gave her a smile but she just thinned her lips and didn't say anything. He stepped into the room and looked around with a frown. The bed hadn't been slept in and as Albus opened the trunk he could tell that Harry hadn't taken anything out of it. His concern went up a notch as he looked at Harry's wand sitting on top of everything in his trunk.

He closed the trunk and looked around the room but couldn't see anything else that was Harry's. With a flick of his wand, the trunk shrunk as Petunia gasped behind him. He placed the small trunk away in his pocket before turning to the woman.

"He has an owl?" Albus inquired. "Do you know where it is?"

"He didn't bring it with him." Petunia sneered and Albus could tell he'd worn out his welcome.

Albus moved passed the woman and back down the stairs. He couldn't understand why the wards hadn't warned him when Harry had stepped over them and not returned. He stepped out of the house and the door shut behind him without a word from the woman and his frown deepened.

He stepped away from the house and down the pathway. He could still feel the wards, so they were still there. He had more questions than answers as he apparated away.

xXx

"What do you mean he's gone?" Molly cried. "Where would he go?"

Severus winced at the woman's squeak as he sat at the back of the room at the Black house.

"His Aunt reports he left just after he arrived," Albus reported to the Order. "He left his trunk and wand behind."

"Was he taken?" Molly gasped.

"We would have heard by now, if that was the case." Kingsley stated mildly. "Severus?"

"I've heard nothing," Severus replied evenly.  

"There has been no reported sighting of him either," Kingsley added.

"Has he just disappeared?" Tonks asked with a frown.

"It seems that way," Albus remarked.

"What about the wards?" Arthur asked.

"They are in place," Albus informed him. "They didn't inform me that he had left and not returned."

"He hasn't used any magic," Kingsley expanded. "Nothing that could be picked up by the Ministry at least."

"We need everyone out and looking for him," Albus ordered. "With school starting in a just over a week, we don't have long to find him."

"And if he doesn't arrive at the train station?" Severus responded. "He is seventeen which makes him of legal age in the magical world."

The room grew quiet at his words. Harry Potter was now of age and didn't need to complete his last year of schooling. Severus could see from the paleness of Albus's face that the old man hadn't thought of that.

"Let us focus on finding him first," Albus stated. "Molly could you ask your son if he knows anything?"

"Of course, Albus."

Severus just gave the old man a smirk. It looked like his golden boy had slipped his collar and Albus didn't know how to take it.

xXx

Harry looked around his room at the leaky cauldron with a sigh and moved to the bathroom. He'd been living rough or in hostels for the last three weeks and he was happy for a private room and a long shower and as he looked into the mirror, a razor. He would have to hold off on that, since the dark hair on his face made him look that bit different to the Harry Potter that most people knew.

His trunk and wand were still at the Dursley and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to get them back before school started. He sighed before stepping towards the bathroom and stripped out of his clothes and into the shower. He still had a lot to do around the alley to get everything before school started.

A trip to Gringotts would be top on his list and to see Mr Coppersmith. He looked into the mirror and ran a hand over the dark hair on his cheeks and chin. He didn't know if it was his bahkeeta genes but the extra hair came early and dark. He washed himself down before stepping out of the shower. He walked back into the main room and looked at the bed longingly. Now that he was around witches and wizards he would have to be more careful but he was used to that by now. He stepped towards the bed and sprawled out with a sigh, he would deal with tomorrow, tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

"I'm sorry, sir." The man behind the counter told him, without sounding the least bit apologetic. "I've already sent all the student orders to the school."

Harry cursed silently, he'd been able to get all his student supplies sent to the school, except his potion ingredients. He'd hoped that he would have been able to fly to the school, to give his wings a stretch before he was confined to his human form.

"I have Professor Snape's order here," The man added. "I could add it to his?"

"As long as you write him a note, informing him of why you are sending my order with his." Harry relented and tapped the agreement that the man had already signed. "You have my permission to inform him of my name, only."

"Yes, sir." The man said with a fake smile. "I'll just get that order together."

"Perfect," Harry replied and signed his name at the bottom of the agreement so that the man could take the funds for the agreed amount from his account. "Thank you."

"Nice doing business with you, sir." The man said with a smile.

Harry turned away and moved out onto the busy street and pulled the collar of his jacket up. He felt eyes on him and he quickly slipped down the first alley he came to. He crouched down behind a large bin with his nose up slightly and waited. He sighed as a tall dark skinned man moved into the alley and looked around.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Harry greeted as he stepped out from behind the bins.

"Mr Potter?" Kingsley questioned, looking him over and Harry nodded.

He walked towards the man smoothly and watched in interest as Kingsley's eyes darted over him. He had a frown on his brow and his hand was close to the wand on his hip.

"You look different," Kingsley remarked.

Harry gave him a grin and Kingsley seemed to relax and let his hand slip off his belt. Harry rubbed the dark hair on his face as Kingsley stepped closer.

"Good or bad?" Harry asked. "Why are you here?"

"We've been looking for you," Kingsley stated.

"Why?" Harry asked with a frown, they had never bothered looking for him before.

"Albus was concerned that you left your Aunt's house," Kingsley replied. "And if you were having any trouble with the school year starting soon."

"Just finished ordering my school supplies," Harry replied.

"Do you need help getting to the train or the school?"

"I can make my own way," Harry replied and leaned against the stone wall.

"I could take you to the Black house?" Kingsley offered. "It would be safer there."

Harry looked Kingsley over, the man didn't look like he wanted to force him. He was just making the offer and Harry gave him a smile.

"I'm fine, Kingsley." Harry said casually. "I can make my own way to the school. Did Professor Dumbledore pick up my trunk?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic," Harry replied. "I should be going then."

Kingsley reached into his pocket and slipped out a coin and held it out to him.

"In case you need it," Kingsley offered.

"Have a good afternoon, Kingsley." Harry said, not reaching for the coin as he moved passed the man.

Harry moved out of the alley and onto the street. He didn't hurry but walked at a casual pace as he weaved through the crowds until he reached the pub. He didn't go upstairs to his room but out onto the streets of London. He was sure that would be Kingsley's next stop and that he would pick up anything that Harry was leaving behind. He kept an eye out as he picked up the scents around him as he strolled along. Blending in with the crowds as he slipped a spell over him to turn people's eyes away.

The first alley he found, he slipped down and behind a large bin. He pulled his clothes off and changed into his bahkeeta form. Cursing the fact that he would be leaving perfectly good clothes behind but at least someone that needed them would find them. He pulled his wings close, the magic running over him as he moved back out onto the street. He made his way to a park he knew well so that he could take off. His spell working to turn people's eyes away but they still gave him space as he padded along.

If Kingsley had found him, others would as well and he wasn't sure who he could trust. Except one person and he huffed. He could feel the pull and knew what it was. It would get to him, wanting to taste that blood again and he wasn't sure if Severus would feel the same. He had no choice, he had to go back to Hogwarts.

The need would drive him there.

xXx

Harry loved the feeling of wind under his wings even with the slight drizzle running over his coat. He would have smiled, if he could have in this form. He winged along as he kept the train track in view. The coating of magic on his fur keeping him concealed as he flapped his wings every now and again.

He gained some height and could see the castle in the distance. He could feel the pull growing stronger as he got closer. He'd felt the pull for a couple of years but he'd been able to push it to the side but since he'd now tasted Severus's blood. Even if it had been the only way to clean the wound before he could heal him, didn't matter. He'd tasted his blood now and he knew that the pull would just increase over time.

He flapped a few times before flying over the castle, winging around it. He took in the sight before turning to land near the Forbidden Forest and slipping into the cover of the trees. He padded along until he found the spot that he'd left some clothes in a large plastic zip locked bag.

He changed into this human form and quickly slipped on the clothing. He still had a few hours until the train arrived and he had a friend that he wanted to catch up with. He walked through the forest easily, he knew it as well as the neighbourhood he'd grown up in. Once he'd understood what he was and the need to be in his other form had come to the front of his mind. He'd spent many nights enjoying the forest and the sky above the castle.

He looked at Hagrid's hut fondly as he watched the smoke rising up from the chimney before smiling and moving forward. He still looked rough and he would have to shave before the welcoming feast, but it felt like coming home. He walked up to the half giant's house and knocked loudly.

"'Arry!" Hagrid greeted him and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Need to breath," Harry gasped and Hagrid released him.

"How 'ave you been?" Hagrid asked as they moved into the cottage. "Let me get you a towel, you're soakin' wet."

"Thank you," Harry replied with a smile. "I've been well. How have you been?"

Hagrid gave him a smile as he snagged up a towel and held it out before starting on some tea. They two settled down for a chat and Harry smiled at the familiar setting and the fire soon warmed him up.

xXx

Severus frowned as he looked over at the Gryffindor table and the golden trio. Hagrid had been quick to send a message to Albus about the boy arriving. They had been unsure how he'd gotten to the school due to the fact that he didn't catch the train and he didn't have an apparation licence or wand on him. The best they could work out is that he used the Floo into Hogsmeade and walked. However, the boy was here now and as he joked with his friends, seemed his annoying self.

He did look different, older and his hair was longer and wilder. He could tell that Granger was giving Potter grief about it and he smirked. The way that he'd dealt with Kingsley had been concerning. Not to mention the way he'd slipped away from the seasoned Auror. The fact that he'd picked up on Kingsley following him had the Order wondering. Severus knew that Albus would be watching Potter closely in case he was under a spell or an impostor. Severus would normally scoff at such an idea but the way he'd acted, did bring the possibility to mind.

He had just disappeared that day without a trace, magical or otherwise. Kingsley had looked over the room that he'd stayed at but there wasn't much there and the owner couldn't tell them anything since Potter had made him sign a magical agreement when he'd hired the room. They did know that the room had been booked by Gringotts which meant that Potter's name hadn't been on the books.

"He looks well," Minerva commented from beside him. "Even if I will have to speak to him about correct hair length."

"At 'east he has shaved," Hagrid replied and rubbed his beard.

Severus rubbed his own chin as Hagrid and Minerva nattered. Kingsley had reported the same thing and if it weren't for Kingsley picking up his magical signal. He would have passed him without thought. He had also known that if he signed an agreement with the shop owners they couldn't let his name slip. The boy had managed to walk around Diagon Alley without someone picking up on him. Severus had to give him some credit for that.

Suddenly Potter looked up and locked eyes with him and he felt a pull in his chest. He glared down his nose at the boy and he turned away. He picked up his coffee to cover up his reaction. He wasn't sure if it was the bahkeeta blood but he'd felt a little off since then.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Minerva asked softly. "You look a little pale?"

"Just a little off," Severus replied.

Minerva patted his arm, they knew they could face trouble with the fact that he'd been made as a spy. Which may come from within the student ranks and possibly from the house he was a head of.

xXx

"Mr Potter," Severus drawled after his first potion class. "Stay."

Harry bristled at being ordered like a dog as he packed up his desk and waited. He knew what this was about as he placed his bag on his table.

"Did you want me to wait in the hall?" Hermione offered.

"No," Harry replied with a sigh. "I know what it's about."

The room cleared out and Harry waited for Snape to make the first move. He could feel a slight pain in his chest now that he was within the same room as Severus. However, so far, the other man had shown no signs of his own need and Harry had doubts.

Severus stepped closer and Harry used the desk between them, to give him space. Snape placed a piece of paper on the desk and Harry frowned as he picked it up. He read it through then silently cursed the man that had put his potion ingredients together.

"Sorry, sir." Harry apologised. "The man said he could add my order to yours due to the students' orders leaving earlier in the day. I told him to write you a note informing you of that fact. I should have written it instead."

Snape's lips twitched at that and Harry knew it was in amusement from his many years of watching the man. Severus moved back to his desk and picked up a potion textbook and dropped it in front of Harry. It made a sharp thud as it hit the desk.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said softly. "The ingredients?"

"I shall keep them here," Severus drawled. "Do not repeat that."

"Yes, sir."

Harry then shifted as Severus looked him over and he resisted the urge to fiddle with the text book.

"Anything else, sir?" Harry asked.

"No," Snape snapped. "Leave."

Harry nodded and forced himself to turn away and move towards the door. The pull was even stronger but he could deal with it. He had been dealing with it for a long time.

"Potter."

Harry turned back and looked at Snape and held back the wince when those dark eyes locked with him.

"Yes, sir?" Harry questioned.

Snape held up the text book and Harry silently cursed. He moved back to Severus and reached out. The potion master held the book out and he took it in his hand. He looked up and their eyes locked. Harry grimaced at the sharp pull in his chest and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you injured?" Severus questioned.

"No, sir." Harry replied as he tucked the book under his arm. "Just a headache. Thank you."

Harry turned away and hurried out the door. Those dark eyes on his back and that pain in his chest and he silently cursed. He shouldn't have given the man his blood and vice versa. He also knew if he hadn't then Severus would have died, since that cutting charm had cut too deep. He wouldn't have been able to let that happen.

xXx

Over the next two weeks, Harry felt those eyes on his back and that pain in his chest. The pain didn't increase but it also didn't go away. The ache annoying him as he rubbed his chest to try and ease it and his attention would waver. He was very happy when Friday rolled around and he could slip away from Ron and Hermione and to the Forbidden Forest. His friends were well aware that he needed time alone.

He slipped out of his clothes quickly and changed. He sighed as he rustled his wings and shook out his coat, feeling better just for being in a different skin. The pull was still there but as he moved off into the forest, he felt better and calmer. Then a scent touched his nose and he paused.

"I thought you might have been a student."

Harry swung his head around and eyed off the potion master as he leaned back against a tree. Harry prowled closer to him with his head down slightly and his tail swishing behind him.

"I set a spell on the castle and grounds to alert me if anyone changed their form," Severus explained. "Even if it's a natural form. I had not expected to find so many students working on the Animagus spell."

Harry snorted and sat down. He was aware of them, some were even up to the stage of a full transformation.

"Your blood did something," Severus informed him as he moved to kneel in front of him. "I can feel a pain."

Harry whined and tensed as Severus pulled out a small knife and a vial. Severus didn't do any more than that. Harry wasn't sure which way that Severus wanted to do this. He had worked out that his blood had something to do with the pain he felt but had he worked out that they had a link?

Harry laid down on the ground and shifted on to his side. Severus gently reached out a shaking hand and touched his flanks and legs. Harry stretched his front leg out and Severus gently pieced the vein in the elbow of his leg with the knife and held the vial under the cut and to catch the blood. Severus's eyes watched him the whole time.

Harry panted slightly as the pull increased but he pushed it to the side. He wouldn't find relief but Severus would. Once the man had filled the vial, he placed his thumb over the cut and pulled his wand. He healed the cut before looking at the blood on his fingers.

Harry pushed his hand with his nose in a 'go on' gesture and Severus hesitated slightly before placing his bloody fingers into his mouth. He closed his eyes and Harry wiggled slightly so that he was touching the man.

Severus opened his eyes and looked down at him then he looked at the vial as laid his hand on his side. Harry let him work it out, he would know from that first taste of his blood. Severus looked at him then the vial before sighing in resignation.

He swallowed the blood in the vial in one go and his hand clenched in Harry's fur. He could smell his arousal on the air from that taste. Harry held still, the pain in his own chest pushing and pulling on him. His eyes slipped closed as he panted and pushed the feeling to the side harshly. He could smell Severus's scent around him as he laid a paw on his thigh.

A hand stroking his fur had him blinking his eyes open to look up at the man beside him. Soft dark eyes looked down at him and he whined at the pull.

"What have you done?" Severus whispered.

Harry couldn't answer and he couldn't pick up anger just resignation. Harry slowly moved to his feet as the potion master stayed where he was. Harry looked at him before turning and walking away.

"Wait," Severus snapped and he turned his head back. "How long will this last? When will the pull and pain come back?"

Harry huffed, turned and walked away. He couldn't answer Severus but now that he knew that the man had a spell on the forest it would be an easy way to call him. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last without the man's blood but at least he could help Severus.

xXx

Harry laid down and rested his head on his paws. Over the last few weeks; Harry would change then wait for Severus to find him and he would give him his blood. Severus would then pat him for a while and Harry would take in the attention, which helped a little, but the ache in his chest was making it hard to sleep now.

Harry huffed and looked around but Severus hadn't arrived and he'd already been there an hour. He spread his wings out and let the sun warm them as he waited with his head on his paws. After another hour he moved to his feet, it looked like Severus wasn't coming. He strolled off into the forest and stretched his legs out into a run. Hoping to exhaust himself so that he could get some sleep.

xXx

Severus taped the glass ball with red mists inside it as he reset the alarm. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest and the slight pain and pull there. He felt like he was caged by the bahkeeta's blood. The thought that one of the students at the school had such a hold over him sent a bolt of frustration and slight fear through him.

He'd also worked out that the blood had to be fresh. He'd taken an extra vial hoping that he could get around the dependency but after twenty-four hours the blood lost whatever was in it that stopped the pain and pull. He was already working on finding a spell that would keep the blood fresh. That way, a student wouldn't have as much control over him. He stared at that glass ball before sighing and moving to his lab. Anything to take his mind off the ache.

xXx

"Harry!"

Harry started and looked over at Hermione looking at him in disapproval. He gave her a sheepish grin; he'd fallen asleep while doing homework in the library.

"Maybe Madam Promfrey could give you something," Hermione suggested. "Ron tell me that you have been restless at night."

"Just a touch of insomnia," Harry replied as he sat back in his seat.

"So, it's not…" Hermione trailed off as she looked around.

"No," Harry answered with a smile. "Just normal, run of the mill, insomnia."

Hermione smiled back as they got back to their homework.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked after a while and looked at his watch.

"Detention," Hermione replied and Harry groaned.

"That means I'll have to listen to him complain about it," Harry moaned.

"Better you than me," Hermione muttered.

"You are his girlfriend," Harry pointed out and rubbed his chest. "Doesn't that fall under your duties?"

Hermione snorted and looked him over.

"Is your chest still hurting?" Hermione asked in concern.

Harry stopped rubbing his chest without realising that he'd been doing it.

"Heartburn I think," Harry suggested with a lopsided grin. "Too much gravy with the roast."

Hermione giggled before they went back to their work.

xXx

Severus started when the glass ball beeped and turned red and he frowned. It was a Thursday night and the bahkeeta normally only changed on the weekend or Friday nights. He had ignored the ball the last two weeks and he could feel the ache and he knew that he needed the bahkeeta's blood to settle it.

He moved to his feet and locked his door on the way out. He moved down to the forest with the glass ball leading him towards the bahkeeta. He lifted his wand and cast a light spell as he moved into the forest. His light fell over the bahkeeta sitting there and he looked the beast over.

"You're early," Severus stated as he knelt down.

The bahkeeta huffed as if to say, who is late. The dog stepped towards him and Severus ran his fingers into his soft fur. He started and pulled back when the dog licked his neck. Severus pulled back fruther as he locked eyes with him and he paused at the tired look he saw there.

"Are you okay?" Severus muttered and gently rubbed his ears and the bahkeeta's eyes slipped closed.

They spent a few minutes like that before the bahkeeta laid down and held out his leg. Severus looked at him, feeling that pull and pain. He slipped his knife out and the vial and looked into the bahkeeta's tired brown eyes before they closed. Severus hesitated, something was going on here but he wasn't sure what.

"Can you sit up?" Severus whispered and those eyes blinked opened.

The bahkeeta moved to his feet and Severus gently pushed his head up and felt along his throat before gently pressing the knife into his short fur. He filled two vials before pressing a thumb to the cut, he hesitated slightly before leaning forward and pressing his mouth to the cut. He couldn't hold back the moan as that fresh blood filled his mouth and he could feel the dog's breath ghosting across his own neck.

The blood tasted richer, direct from the cut and he felt that pain and pull disappear completely. His hands tangled in the dog's fur and felt his wings touching him.

A soft whimper had him pulling back. He quickly healed the cut as glazed brown eyes looked at him before the dog laid down on his side, panting. Concern bolted through him as the bahkeeta closed his eyes and Severus laid a hand on his chest, feeling the breaths.

"Sorry," Severus uttered.

The bahkeeta blinked open his eyes and pushed his nose into his knee. He laid sprawled out with his wings behind him and Severus touched those feathers. The bahkeeta lifted his head and licked his arm. Severus started then a thought came to him and he pulled his knife again.

The bahkeeta's eyes locked on him, intensely and Severus pressed the knife into his wrist until a slight trickle of blood flowed. The bahkeeta whined and Severus could see his body trembling. Had the bahkeeta's need for blood been as strong as his?

Severus held his wrist out and the bahkeeta wiggled forward and gently licked the wound. He hadn't cut deep enough for the blood to flow freely as the dog licked the cut clean before he pulled back and Severus healed it. The bahkeeta laid back down with glassy eyes and Severus rubbed his head.

Severus knew that the bahkeeta had slipped into sleep and he looked down at the dog in concern. Severus looked at his wrist and the two vials of blood he'd taken and what he may have taken from the vein. Did he take too much?

Severus moved to sit on the ground as he ran his hands over the fur and touched those wings, feeling each feather. One came loose and he looked it over and wondered if the winged dog could fly with those wings and who he was. He'd looked closely at any male student from fourth year and older with brown eyes but he was sure it wasn't any of them. In fact, no student had stuck out to him as he ran his hand down the bahkeeta's side.

xXx

Harry woke when Severus shifted and he lifted his head to look at the seated wizard. The blood he'd given him had helped take the edge off but it wasn't enough and he could still feel the ache and pull as he moved to his feet. He noticed the feather sitting next to the two vials of his blood and he was unsure what Severus wanted to do with them.

He stepped forward and when Severus didn't pull back, he licked the man's cheek. Severus pulled back sharply as he screwed up his face and Harry let his tongue hang out the side of his mouth.

"You like that?" Severus drawled.

Harry moved his head forward again but Severus pushed him slightly and he stepped back. The taste of the man was intoxicating. He looked the wizard over before looking over his shoulder and whined slightly. He'd been gone too long, it was well past curfew now.

"Past curfew?" Severus questioned with a smirk. "I should give you a detention."

Harry looked back at him but could see the amusement in his eyes. Harry pushed his body into the seated man and he wrapped an arm around him. Harry huffed as he took in the scent of him before sauntering off.

"Wait!" Severus called after him.

Harry paused and looked over at the man, when he didn't say anything more, he slipped into the night.


	4. Chapter Four

Harry panted in pain as he held his stomach, he didn't know what had gone wrong. The tug of the bond was pulling so strong that he felt sick and the need to change pushed on him. He'd only had enough time to find a classroom and lock the door before the pain rolled over him. He moaned as he collapsed to the ground and curled up.

He'd just had a potion class and Severus had seemed fine so he was sure it was from his end as he panted and moaned. He needed to change but he was sure that Severus would know the minute that he did and come looking for him. He grunted as the pain increased and he felt hazy.

He was already missing Defence and he was sure that Professor Grover would be reporting it to McGonagall. He groaned and grabbed his head and rolled up in a ball. He had to change, his body was pulling at him to change. He couldn't take the pain much longer, he needed his mate.

Harry slipped his shirt over his head and wiggled out of his pants. The pain surge through his body and he changed. Pain spiked through him and he yelped before the darkness took him down.

xXx

Severus started as the glass ball beeped and turned red and he glanced around his third-year class. He'd felt that pull a while ago but had ignored it as he'd taken a quarter vial of blood and it had eased off. He'd found a charm that worked to extend its life but he was concerned as he looked at that glass ball. He felt it then, the wrongness.

"Close your books," Severus ordered. "Pack up and go to the library for the rest of your lesson. I want half a foot of parchment on the Pewter potion."

The class packed up quickly and Severus tapped his hand as that wrongness put him on edge. Once the last student had fled, Severus picked up the glass ball and locked his classroom. He focused on the spell and his concern grew as it led him further into the castle and not outside.

He came to a classroom on the third floor and pulled his wand as he picked through the locking charm. He quickly had the door open and pushed into the room. His stomach dropped and he quickly relocked the door before he rushed over to the bahkeeta sprawled out over the floor. He didn't even pay attention to the clothes around him as he dropped to his knees and grabbed the beast's shoulder and shook him hard.

The winged dog was completely out and breathing shallowly. Severus shook him harder but he didn't wake and Severus concern peaked. He didn't know what to do as he looked around the unused classroom, then his eyes noticed the clothes. He was a Gryffindor, it looked like he couldn't change his clothing as he looked around for the boy's bag.

He picked it up then paled and his eyes darted to the bahkeeta, he knew who he was. A slight whimper had him looking over to the dog and those brown eyes tried to focus on him.

"I need you to change," Severus ordered. "I need you to tell me what is happening and what you need."

Severus could see the pain and tremble in the dog's body as he lifted his head and looked at him. It happened quickly; one second, he was looking at the bahkeeta, the next he was looking at the naked form of Harry Potter. The boy curled up around himself as he groaned with his hands curled around his head.

"What do you need, Potter?" Severus snapped.

"Blood," Potter whispered as he held his head.

Severus reeled back and was glad that the boy had his head covered and couldn't see him. Potter had been giving him his blood for the last four months and yet Severus had only given him small amounts of his in that time. He looked down at him and could see the tremble running down his body and the whimpers that he just couldn't hold back.

Severus shifted closer to him and pulled the small knife. He hesitated before nicking the vein in his wrist.

"Potter," Severus snapped and those green eyes focused on him and Severus held his bleeding wrist out.

Harry hesitated slightly before grabbing his wrist and gently wrapped his mouth over the cut. He tried not to look at him as he drank his blood slowly and Severus could see the change instantly. The trembling stopped and Harry moaned slightly as he slowly and gently took in his blood. He could see the boy's physical reaction as well and knew from experience what that blood did to the body. He just hadn't expected it from him.

Potter eased up on his wrist and placed a thumb over the cut as he panted. His eyes glazed from arousal and pain. Harry nodded and Severus knew he couldn't voice his thanks as he tried to cover himself. Severus healed the wound before grabbing the boy's shirt and draping it over his waist as Potter panted. The sound went straight through him and he could feel himself responding.

Without thinking he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Potter moaned and Severus ran his thumb over the skin as he panted. That pull made him want to do more than just touch the boy but he roped that in harshly. Slowly Potter came down and those green eyes opened and locked on him.

"What did you do?" Severus hissed and the boy pulled back sharply.

"Nothing," Harry whispered as he held his shirt over his waist.

"You did something, Potter!" Severus snapped. "When you gave me your blood the first time."

"Saved you," Potter panted and Severus could tell he still wasn't in his right state of mind. "Would have died."

"And now I am bound to you and your blood," Severus hissed and Potter whimpered and tried to pull away. "How is that any better!"

Severus hand clamped down on the shoulder in his hand and Potter stilled. Those glassy green eyes looked up at him and it was in stark contrast to the brown eyes he was used to seeing.

"Always bound," Potter whispered and Severus stomach dropped.

"No," Severus snapped in anger. "I did not feel this pull until you gave me your blood."

Harry shook his head as he looked up at him groggily.

"Always bound," Harry repeated and Severus moved to his feet quickly.

He sneered down at the boy as he lay on the floor.

"No," Severus sneered. "You did this!"

Harry shook his head and Severus snarled as he glared. With a growl he turned on his heels and stalked to the door to the room before he did something that he could be charged over. He ripped the door open and stalked into the hallway, not looking back.

xXx

Harry groaned and held his head. He was glad it was the Christmas break and he didn't have classes. It had been over three weeks since Severus had given him blood. He had gone down to the forest and offered his blood every weekend. Severus had taken it but he hadn't touch him any more than to fill a couple of vials. He was sure that Severus had worked out how to make that last without feeling the pull.

The pain in his own chest and the pull was getting worse and he hadn't pushed for Severus to give him any of his own blood. The glare and disgust on his face was enough and he now knew that his refusal just made the pull worse. He could just refuse to give Severus his blood but didn't want his mate to suffer. Harry held his head and hopped the headache would ease.

He had two days before it was Saturday and he would see Severus, which was the down side to Christmas holidays. He knew the man was in the castle, could feel the pull that told him where he was but he couldn't go to him. He couldn't even take comfort from his bahkeeta form without alerting Severus. He just felt trapped again but without the bars, trapped by his own nature.

Slowly the pain eased off and he could move to his feet. He stumbled to the door and back out into the hallway.

xXx

Severus tensed when the glass ball beeped and turned red and he sighed. With the two vials of blood he took from Potter he could go the whole week without the pull and pain. He hadn't seen much of the boy and he had a feeling that he was keeping away from him. Besides the weekly meeting where he would take his blood.

He felt frustration run through him at that thought. He ignored the glass ball for another hour before picking up the two vials he had already spelled and slipped them into his pocket. He glided from his rooms and down towards the forest. He paused slightly when he found Potter waiting for him in his human form.

Those green eyes looked him over as he came closer. Potter leaned into the tree behind him and wore just his shirt and jeans and no shoes. He must have changed to alert Severus before changing back. Severus frowned as the boy shivered and he wondered why he wasn't wearing a jacket at least.

"Do you need to change?" Severus asked as he got close and pulled the knife and vials out.

Potter just held his arm out without a word and Severus paused as he looked him over. He looked tired and worn but didn't say that he needed blood. He took the boy's hand and felt his cold skin and he looked at Potter with a frown.

"Have you been standing there, like that, the whole time?" Severus questioned and a guarded look came into those green eyes.

"Just take what you need," Harry replied.

Severus bristled at the tone as he released his hand and nicked his skin with the knife. He held the vial under the cut as it slowly filled, not looking at the other man. He could feel the pull at the smell of the blood and how close Potter was to him but he ignored it.

He placed his thumb over the cut to stop the flow as he healed it. He placed the vials away as he used a cloth to wipe the blood off his fingers. Harry had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking away from him.

"With the students coming back next weekend," Severus drawled. "It would be better if you were in your other form."

Potter nodded, without looking at him and Severus felt concern then anger at that concern. It was due to Potter that they were in this situation at all. Severus looked him over, one more time, before turning on his heels and stalking away.

xXx

Harry slid down the tree until he sat on the ground. The pull in his chest pushed on him to follow the other man but he held back. Severus didn't want anything more to do with him besides his blood as the pain in his chest ached and throbbed

He wrapped his hands around his head, he'd hopped that being in his human form would make Severus ask more questions but it hadn't. He also knew that his blood in human form would mean that he wouldn't need to give blood again for two weeks since it was more potent in that form.

He rubbed his chest, this was his life now and he wondered why he came back to the school but he knew. He couldn't let Severus suffer without his blood and he had been the one to strengthen the bond. If he hadn't given his blood to save him. Severus could have continued to live without knowing the bond was there. He'd been damned either way.

Harry moved to his feet and slipped into the forest. He undressed and placed his clothing away in his hiding spot before changing. Severus wouldn't come back down, at least he could take comfort in his bahkeeta form.

xXx

Severus looked down at the quarter full vial of blood. Potter's blood had been richer in his human form and it was over two weeks since he'd needed more. One sip had been enough and from the way that his glass ball hadn't beeped. Potter had been aware of that which just frustrated him. The fact that Potter knew more and hadn't told him.

He'd seen the boy in passing and he didn't look well. Severus was sure that he needed blood but he hadn't asked and Severus didn't know what to think of that. He didn't want the bond between them to be even stronger. His dependency on his blood to take over even more and yet he couldn't help but be concerned for Potter.

He opened the charmed vial and tipped it back and closed his eyes as that blood ran over his tongue and zapped down his spine as he hardened. Potter's blood in human form pulled that from him stronger than in his bahkeeta form and he was sure what the next part of the bond would demand and he shielded away from that.

xXx

Harry stumbled slightly into the wall as he panted. It was past curfew on a Friday night. He grabbed the wall and tried to get his pounding headache under control. The need and pull of the bond was like a painful hand clamped around his chest and heart. He couldn't think straight as he followed the pull in his head. His sight filled with mists, everything seen through shadows. He'd never felt like this before and it terrified him.

He wouldn't have been able to stop even if he wanted to. He'd held on as long as he could until after curfew. He wasn't even sure where he was as he followed that pull. All he knew was that he was down near the dungeons as he came to a door.

He laid his hand on a door and could smell and feel Severus's magic. He groaned at that scent. He knocked on the door and waited to the side, seeing the hallway through shadows of black and white. He heard a gasp near him and turned his head slowly.

Hands suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into the room. He stumbled slightly into a taller body. Those hands pushed him and he fell back onto a lounge and just sprawled out. He could smell Severus's scent and blood before a hand grabbed the back of his head and there was blood under his nose.

He grabbed that arm and placed his mouth over the cut on the other man's wrist. Every thought fled his head as blood flooded into his mouth. He didn't even notice the hand running over his hair or the warm body beside him as he took in the blood slowly.

Severus could still feel his heart hammering in his chest as he looked down at Harry. The boy looked completely out of it and paper white as he slowly drank his blood. The fear that had run through him when he'd opened the door and seen the boy leaning there was still running through him. Potter had looked like he'd been seconds away from passing out.

He gently ran his hand down the boy's back as he curled around him slightly. His eyes glazed and he was sure that he didn't know where he was as he drank his blood. Severus didn't need to ask Potter how he knew where his rooms were as he felt that tongue pushing against his skin. He shivered as he felt his arousal and he pushed it to the side.

Potter pulled back and laid his head back on the lounge as he closed his eyes. He was half in Severus's lap as he healed the wound and looked at him. This had gone too far and he was starting to understand that this was a give and take as Harry curled into him. He had his hand on his thigh as he sat there, still looking pale.

Severus gently picked up that hand and looked at his wrist before pulling his knife and nicking the skin. Harry didn't react as he brought his wrist up and hesitated slightly before taking in the boy's blood. He moaned at the taste and his cock was rock hard and throbbing as he drank that blood down.

Harry opened his eyes and their eyes locked and Severus moaned louder. Potter moved his hand to Severus's groin and he tensed. When Severus didn't stop him, he slipped his hand into his pants while Severus drank his blood and he wrapped his hand around Severus's length.

Severus bit down on the wrist as Harry worked on him. He pulled back from his wrist as he sprawled back and Potter unbuckled his pants as Severus rode on the high of the blood. The boy stroked him before with a grunt he came. He groaned as Harry's eyes darted to him before he brought his hand up and licked his fingers and Severus's eyes darkened.

Harry finished cleaning his hand then he shifted closer. His glazed eyes focused on him and shifted around to kneel beside him.

"Don't even think about it," Severus snapped.

Harry pulled back and something seemed to come back into his eyes. They darted around before focusing on him, then he paled. Harry scrambled from the lounge, tripped and went sprawling on his ass as his eyes darted around wildly. Severus watched him, noticing that his blood was covering his arm and hand. He wasn't sure if Potter realised he was bleeding from the cut on his wrist.

"I'm sorry," Potter said quickly as he scrambled to his feet and looked around. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Severus felt his gut clench at that naked fear in the boy's eyes as his blood dripped to the floor. Severus shifted on the lounge and reached for his wand to clean himself off.

Harry paled completely and bolted to the door of the room.

"Harry!" Severus snapped, but it was too late as the boy fled in a panic and he cursed.

He grabbed up his wand and cast a cleaning charm before moving to his feet and buckling up his belt. He adjusted himself slightly before rushing to the door. He couldn't feel the pull and as he stepped out of his rooms. He looked around the hallway but he couldn't see Potter. He didn't know how he was going to find him or whether the boy wanted to be found.

He could have even run back up to the Gryffindor common room. He ran a hand over his head and looked at his options. Being a Friday night, Potter could hide for the next two days somewhere in the castle and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. He pulled the glass ball from his pocket but it was clear so he couldn't use that. He could only follow the magic when he changed.

He could still taste Potter's blood and feel it in his system and he sighed and stepped back into his rooms. The boy couldn't run forever.

xXx

"What is wrong with you today?" Hermione snapped at him as Harry hunched slightly outside the potion's classroom. "You have been acting strange all weekend."

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked him over and her lips thinned but she didn't say any more. Severus appeared and Harry looked away so that he didn't need to see the disgust and anger that he was sure would be there.

"Move in," Severus drawled. "Open your books to page one hundred and fifty-three and start reading."

Harry followed after Hermione and moved to his desk and pulled his book out. He couldn't look at Severus as he tried to focus on his textbook. The bond was quiet, satisfied and Harry shivered slightly on what it took for that to happen. The taste of Severus had stayed with him for a long time after he had fled his rooms. Teasing him with what he couldn't have.

"Start the potion once you have finished reading the chapter," Severus intoned. "You have two hours. I want the potion completed and one vial of it on my desk at the end of the two hours."

Harry focused on the textbook and ignored everything else, feeling Severus's eyes on him as he worked. He finished the potion before the bell and ladled out a vial full before starting to clean up. He started when Severus grabbed the vial and he looked up then cringed back as those dark eyes settled on him.

"Stay after class, Potter." Severus drawled and he nodded.

He had been expecting it as he went back to cleaning his table.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed and he looked over at her. "What did you do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know," Harry lied.

Hermione's lips thinned as they finished up and the bell rang. The students filed out as Harry waited at his table. Severus shut the door behind the last student before moving towards him and Harry fiddled with a stirring rod on his table. He started when Severus's hand wrapped around his arm and turned it wrist up.

If the man needed his blood, then he would give it to him. Severus's thumb ran over his wrist and Harry looked away, waiting for the sting of the knife.

"You healed the cut," Severus remarked and Harry nodded.

"Just take what you need," Harry whispered.

The hand on his arm tightened before releasing him.

"We have a meeting with the Headmaster after dinner tomorrow night," Severus said into the silence and Harry glanced up at him in surprise. "This has gone too far."

Harry nodded and he felt the fear in his stomach. The Headmaster could throw him out of the school and he remembered the way he'd been left behind in the forest. Even if Dumbledore didn't know who he was then. Harry held out his arm and looked at Severus.

"You should probably take my blood now then," Harry stated evenly.

He didn't care about being turned away from the school. He cared about what it would do to Severus. The man took his wrist in his hand as his dark eyes looked him over.

"Take a few vials," Harry requested and sat down. "I'll tell you when to stop."

"Potter-" Severus started.

"Do it," Harry snapped in frustration and concern.

Severus looked him over before letting his wrist go and moving to his desk. Harry watched him as he pulled out a needle, plastic cord and a bag. Harry paled but then gritted his teeth. Severus pulled his wand and cast a spell over the bag, before moving to him.

Harry just held out his arm as Severus moved the chair from the next table over and took a seat beside him. Severus took his arm in his, he was sure that the other man could feel his slight tremble.

"Are you sure?" Severus whispered, his voice holding something that Harry couldn't pick.

"Yes," Harry stated with steel to his voice.

Severus gently felt his arm before sliding the needle into the vein and the bag started to fill.

"How long will it be until you need blood?" Severus questioned and Harry looked down at the floor. "Potter?"

"A month," Harry answered.

They fell into silence as the bag filled and Harry swallowed as his mouth went dry and he felt a little light headed.

"That will do," Harry whispered and Severus looked at him carefully but didn't stop. "Snape."

Harry went to grab the needle but Severus grabbed his wrist in a steel grip and Harry looked up with wide eyes. He struggled slightly before Severus placed his thumb over where the needle was. He stilled as his head throbbed and he felt faint.

Severus gently removed the needle and released his wrist. Harry placed his fingers over Severus's and the man moved them as he did something with the bag before healing the small wound. Harry sat there for he knew if he went to stand up, that he would pass out.

"Get out," Severus snapped and Harry felt a bolt go through him.

He felt that bond twist in his chest and nodded as he slipped from the chair. He grabbed the table as the blood rushed to his head and the floor moved slightly under his feet.

"I said," Severus drawled. "'Get out'"

Harry nodded and stepped away from the table when the world tilted suddenly. He fell into something soft as arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You idiot," Severus snapped as his vision swum. "You were planning on running before the meeting."

Harry didn't say anything until he felt Severus sniff his neck. He tensed as Severus's arms tightened around him.

"God, the smell of you." Severus muttered into his neck and Harry tensed even more as Severus's hands moved down his body and rubbed him through his pants and he hardened. "I could take you right now."

Harry's gut clenched at the words but with the amount of blood he'd just given. He couldn't push the other man away as the bond pulled at him.

"Would you like that?" Severus whispered then kissed his neck.

Harry shivered, he couldn't hold back the natural reaction to his mate holding him as his mind fought with his body. He wouldn't be able to stop the other man if that's what he wanted. He tilted his head to the side under the other man's mouth. Suddenly Severus turned him and slammed him into the wall of the classroom and his head cracked against the stones. The pain cleared his head.

He looked up into Severus's dark eyes and he froze. There was no desire in his gaze and Harry gasped at the anger he saw there instead. He whimpered as he flinched back.

"I'm your mate, aren’t I?" Severus snapped. "That's why you are reacting like this. It isn't a dependency on your blood, it's a mate bond?"

Harry just looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't find the words as those dark eyes looked at him and he felt light headed.

"You weren't going to tell me," Severus hissed.

"No," Harry uttered, hoarsely.

Severus pushed into him and he felt that pain in his chest flare at the look in Severus's eyes.

"And what would have happened when your blood ran out?" Severus snapped.

"I would have come back," Harry answered easily.

"And if you were killed by the Dark Lord?"

"Than my blood wouldn't matter."

Severus paused and an odd look came into his eyes and Harry felt fear run through him. He cringed back and Severus sneered, which didn't help his fear.

"Scared of me, Potter?" Severus whispered with a leer.

"Yes," Harry gasped.

Severus instantly stepped back from him and Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He had more fear of Severus than anyone else, even Voldemort. The power that Severus held over him, could tear his mind apart. Both men eyed each other off. Harry panted harshly as he leaned into the wall behind him.

"You will be at the meeting tomorrow," Severus hissed. "Or I will hunt you down, understand?"

Harry nodded sharply as fear ran through him and he felt coldness in his stomach. That pain still twisting in his chest. He felt like shit but he pushed away from the wall and stood on his own feet. He felt shaky and his head was pounding but he wasn't sure he could stand there under Severus's dark eyes for much longer.

"Go," Severus ordered and Harry moved to his desk.

He ignored his headache and Severus's eyes as he picked up his bag and moved to the door.

"The meeting is after dinner tomorrow night," Severus reminded him. "Do not be late."

Harry glanced over and shivered at the look in Severus's eyes before nodding and slipping out of the door.


	5. Chapter Five

Harry just looked at the golden griffin like it was his judge, jury and executioner.

"Pops."

Harry then turned to the man that was. He looked away from Severus as the griffin jumped to the side and the stairs were revealed.

"You first, Potter." Severus snapped and Harry stepped forward.

He could feel Severus behind him as he moved into the Headmaster's office and glanced around.

"Harry, how are you my boy?" Albus asked with a smile. "Take a seat."

Harry moved to the chair across the desk from Albus with Severus next to him. They settled in and Albus looked between them.

"Professor Snape?" Albus questioned. "How can I help you two today?"

"Harry Potter is the bahkeeta that I rescued from the Riddle house," Severus said straight up and Harry shifted as Albus's blue eyes settled on him in surprise. "He has since informed me that I am his mate and I have a dependency on his blood due to the fact that he saved me from a cutting charm."

Harry looked over at Severus but the man had his eyes fixed on Albus, ignoring him completely. He looked down at the floor instead.

"Um," Albus stuttered. "I must admit, that was not what I was expecting."

"That is the situation," Severus stated mildly and sat back in his chair with his lips curled up in a smirk.

Harry looked up and could tell that Albus didn't know what to make of the situation. He could also tell that Severus was enjoying the fact that he'd struck the old man silent.

"If that is the case," Albus announced after a few minutes, once he'd gathered his thoughts. "We'll have to move Harry out of Gryffindor tower. That is the rule set out by the founders. Harry, how long have you known you are a bahkeeta and Severus's mate?"

Both sets of eyes settled on him and he shifted.

"A few years," Harry answered and noticed Severus tense which didn't settle his nerves.

"You didn't come to me?" Albus asked. "Or your Head of House?"

"No one," Harry replied and looked away. "What happens now?"

"You will still be in Gryffindor," Albus said into the silence. "We'll tell anyone that asks that due to extra training. That you didn't want to disturb your other dorm mates and have been moved into a private room."

Harry nodded and looked back at the rug on the floor.

"There will be a couple changes to your timetable but your classes will mostly stay the same and your room will be down near Professor Snape's rooms," Albus added. "Severus, you know the ones?"

"Yes," Severus intoned.

"Harry?" Albus stated and Harry looked at him. "I left you in that forest and I apologise. I was under the impression that the bahkeeta that Severus had freed was an adult."

Harry nodded sharply and didn't touch on that point. He looked away as an awkward silence overcame the room.

"Ah," Albus coughed. "If you have any concerns, feel free to come to me. Harry could you wait at the bottom of the stairs, please? I wish to speak to Severus alone, then he can show you to your room."

"Yes, sir." Harry answered.

He moved to his feet and walked out of the room without looking over his shoulder.

Severus and Albus eyed each other off once Potter had left.

"You are his mate?" Albus whispered.

"Yes," Severus confirmed.

"Do you know what that entails?"

"No," Severus answered. "I do know that I have a dependency on his blood and there is a pull and a slight pain if I go too long without it."

"And from his side?"

"Blood as well," Severus replied and sat forward in his seat as he looked at Albus. "He can go longer without it. He said a month but I am unsure if that is correct. When he gave me blood the first time, it changed things."

Albus nodded and said, "It took the bond to the next level."

"Correct," Severus confirmed then shifted. "He fears me."

"I can understand his fear," Albus replied mildly and Severus stiffened. "Not of you but of the bond."

Severus sighed, he was sure he wasn't feeling half of what Harry could. He hadn't even known the bond was there until they shared blood and yet Potter had known for years and had done nothing. He had put up with it without a word and he remembered the look on his face when he'd found him outside his rooms. Not to mention the way that he'd held his arm out without question and his reaction to his touch. Just how much of his nature was Harry hiding?

"You could shatter his mind, Severus." Albus uttered and Severus looked up at him sharply. "Through the bond."

"Explain," Severus demanded.

"The bond will pull on him," Albus expanded. "If you reject that, the bond could turn on him. We just don't know what kind of mate bond this is. We barely know anything about the bahkeeta."

Severus felt a chill at what he'd done yesterday ran through him. The way he had pushed the man to confirm a hunch and wondered at the damage he could have caused and may have already caused by his actions.

"Just be careful, Severus." Albus warned.

Severus moved to his feet and nodded his head.

"Good night, Albus."

"Good night, Severus."

Severus moved down the stairs to find Harry leaning into the wall and looking down at the stones.

"Follow me, Potter." Severus snapped and Harry fell into step behind him.

He glanced at the boy as they moved down the castle but Harry didn't say a word the whole way. The silence sent a chill down his back, it was unlike the boy he knew. They passed a few students and they moved out of his way quickly. He ignored the pitying looks they threw at Potter.

He stopped outside of a door further down the corridor from his own room. Harry looked around with dull green eyes and Severus felt a chill. Did he push too far yesterday?

"Place your hand on the door and I'll key you in," Severus ordered and Harry complied. "I'll have a house elf bring your trunk down."

Harry nodded and Severus opened the door for him.

"Am I still allowed to go up to the Gryffindor common room?" Harry questioned softly.

"Yes," Severus informed him. "You just have to sleep down here."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said quietly.

He walked into the room and looked around in interest as his lifted his nose slightly. He started when the door closed sharply behind him. He glanced over to see Severus leaning back on the door and looking at him with dark eyes.

"You know where my rooms are," Severus stated and Harry tensed and was unsure what the man wanted from him. "You should not make a habit of coming to them."

Harry nodded, he hadn't been in the right state of mind when he'd first gone there. He looked around the room to try and distract himself. He could feel the pull of the man near him and he pushed that to the side. He wasn't sure having rooms so close to Severus was going to help him. He would have preferred they were further away. The distance made the bond easier to deal with.

"I apologise for my behaviour yesterday," Severus offered and Harry started at the confession. "I should not have pushed you to confirm a suspicion."

"I should have told you," Harry countered and rubbed his head. "It wasn't a problem until I gave you my blood."

"You saved my life," Severus remarked, his eyes hard. "I would not want you to change that."

Harry gave him a small smile.

"That blood should last you for a while," Harry commented, changing the subject. "Let me know when you run out."

"And you will tell me when you need mine," Severus purred and Harry tensed.

Harry nodded his head sharply and looked away.

"I do not want to find you passed out in here, Potter." Severus snapped. "Or falling through my doorway, understand?"

Harry looked back at the man and could read nothing from his expression.

"Yes, sir."

"Get some sleep, Potter." Severus suggested smoothly. "You look like you need it."

Harry nodded and Severus gave him a look over before leaving his rooms. Harry walked over and locked the door with a complex charm he knew. He then slipped out of his shirt and pants and changed into his bahkeeta form. He stretched his wings out and shook his coat. He felt more comfortable as he pushed the bedroom door open and jumped up onto the bed.

He curled up in a ball and huffed, a calm coming over him as he slipped into sleep.

xXx

"So, why did Dumbledore move you down to Slytherin territory?" Ron asked with his mouth full and Hermione glared over at her boyfriend in disgust.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped. "Swallow first."

"Dumbledore wants me to do extra training," Harry explained, the lie rolling off his tongue. "He didn't want me waking the dorm room if I come back late."

"Well that's good," Hermione said softly before Ron could open his mouth. "The extra training will come in handy when you become an Auror."

"Yeah," Harry replied, the chances of him becoming an Auror were fading every day that he could feel the pull of the mate bond.

"And Voldemort," Ron murmured around his toast.

"Your mother would be appalled by your manners," Hermione snapped.

Harry turned away from his two friends as they started in on the old argument. Harry was amazed that they were still in a relationship with the way they bickered.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall announced and placed a timetable on the table. "Your new timetable."

"Thank you," Harry said softly and looked it over.

"If you need anything, Mr Potter." McGonagall offered and Harry stilled at the look in her eyes. "You can come and see me."

"Thank you," Harry repeated and McGonagall moved off.

Hermione slipped the timetable out of his fingers and he let it go.

"Why do you have potions after dinner on Thursday nights, until after curfew?" Hermione asked and Harry shrugged. "And Special training on Monday and Wednesday nights and more spare classes? How will you be able to pass your NEWTs?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "Dumbledore just said that he would write up a new timetable."

"Oh, well." Hermione announced and passed it back. "I'm sure that he'll make sure you pass your NEWTs."

"Yeah," Harry muttered as he looked at the timetable.

It looked like he would be seeing Severus every Thursday night but he had no idea what the other two nights were about. He would just use them as time in his room or the forbidden forest until the Headmaster or Severus told him overwise.

"I'll see you in Transfiguration," Harry mumbled and moved to his feet.

xXx

Harry looked up from his charms homework when he felt someone picking through the locking charm he'd placed on his door. He placed his pen back on the table and could her Hermione cursing from the other side of his door and he quirked a smile. He'd found a good on this time and from the sounds of it, it had Hermione stumped.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

Harry chuckled as he pulled himself out of his chair and across the room. He pulled down the charm and let the disgruntled Gryffindor in. He then pulled back sharply when the girl tried to whack him.

"Oi!" Harry yelped.

"You deserve it, Harry Potter!" Hermione snapped and pulled the door closed behind her. "You lied to us!"

"It's not like I could have told you the truth in the Great Hall!" Harry countered and ran a hand over his head. "I was going to tell you on the weekend but you know there are things I can't tell you."

Hermione deflated at his words and looked him over. Her sharp eyes picking up on things that most people missed. She suddenly flung her arms around him and he grunted at the impact as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered in his ear, holding him tight. "They know, don't they?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

They stayed that way for a while before Hermione pulled back and looked him over. She didn't know what type of creature he was, only that he needed a mate. Harry was sure that she had guessed but they had never spoken of it and if Hermione knew than she understood why he couldn't say.

"Ron?" Harry questioned and Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"There was food on the table," Hermione stated blandly. "You know you can't talk to him when there is food involved. I'll talk to him later."

Harry quirked a smile and gave the girl a fond look. He could feel the tension ease in his shoulders as he looked at one of his best friends. She gave him a smile as she pushed her frizzy hair back from her face.

"Did you like my locking charm?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Harry wasn't quick enough to miss the girl hitting his shoulder that time and he laughed. At least some things didn't change.

xXx

Thursday night rolled around and Harry knocked on the door of the potion classroom. Severus opened it and looked him over before stepping to the side. Harry stepped in before Severus shut and locked the door behind him.

"The Headmaster set up a way into my rooms," Severus told him.

They stepped over to a section of one of the walls and Severus placed his hand there. The stones moved out of the way to reveal Severus's lounge room and the older man stepped through. Harry followed after him and after he'd stepped into Severus's rooms the wall reset itself behind him. Harry stood in the middle of the room as Severus walked over to the lounge.

"Do you need blood?" Harry asked.

"No," Severus replied as he took a seat.

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked in frustration. "I have a transfiguration assignment to work on."

Severus looked over at him and Harry felt that pull but he pushed it to the side harshly.

"Just place your hand on the wall to leave," Severus instructed. "I'm sure that you can find your way back to your rooms."

Harry nodded and stalked over to the wall. He placed his hand on the stones and they rolled out of his way. He had no idea why Severus had even let him in as the stones closed behind him and he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair before moving out of the classroom.

"Well, well." Malfoy sneered as he walked out into the corridor. "Detention, Potter?"

"Something like that," Harry replied as he stood up straighter.

Malfoy's sneer widened.

"No special treatment for the golden boy?" Malfoy smirked. "Or is a private room special enough."

"Feeling left out, Malfoy?" Harry shot back. "Does your Daddy not have enough sway to get you your own room."

Draco's cheeks flushed as he stalked forward.

"Just remember that you are in our territory now, Potter." Malfoy hissed. "Accidents happen all the time down here."

"I'm not surprised," Harry remarked. "Must be the lack of sunlight."

Draco moved in close to him and sneered with a glint in his pale eyes.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord would love to know how close you are to us now," Draco threatened. "So much easier when there are more of us and no Gryffindors to save you."

"I would like to see you try," Harry hissed back, his green eyes flashing.

"What is going on here?" Severus drawled, breaking into the stand-off.

Draco's face twisted up before blanking as he turned towards Severus.

"Nothing, sir." Draco said sweetly. "I was just chatting to our new guest."

"I believe your common room is that way, Mr Malfoy." Severus stated as he pointed back down the hallway.

"Yes, sir."

Malfoy sauntered off with his two fat shadows behind him. Severus watched him disappear into the Slytherin common room before turning to Harry.

"Do not stir him up," Severus snapped.

Harry felt a stab of frustration go through him and felt that twist in his chest as he nodded.

"I'll be going then," Harry muttered and turned towards his rooms, the feeling of Severus's eyes on his back.

xXx

The weeks passed as the blood that Harry had given Severus allowed the man to not need anything fresh as the bond pulled on Harry. He would turn up at Severus's classroom every Thursday and ask the same question before leaving again. He was still confused about why it was on his roster but he would turn up.

The Slytherins were quiet so far but they knew where he was. He was sure that the fear of Severus was keeping them from acting on their threats but that could only last so long. His room was close enough to his mate that if the Slytherins caused trouble, he wouldn't be too far away but Harry also wasn't sure that he could rely on Severus to come to his aid. Not that he was helpless but Malfoy words gave him doubts.

Harry lay on his bed curled up in his bahkeeta form when his main door opened and he looked over sharply. He jumped from his bed and changed quickly as he grabbed a pair of jeans. He pulled them on just as Severus appeared and he sighed and cursed silently. He looked at the man as he tried to calm his breathing and his racing heart. It looked like he would have to use one of his more complex locking charms on his door.

"What is it?" Harry gasped as he grabbed a shirt and slipped it over his head.

"It's been over a month," Severus pointed out and cross his arms over his chest.

"A month?" Harry questioned as he moved into the main room. "What about a month?"

"You said you would need blood once a month," Severus said tensely.

"I'm fine," Harry replied and ran a hand through his hair. "You startled me."

"You were in your other form?" Severus asked as he strolled over to the lounge in the room and took a seat. "Does that form help with the bond?"

Harry looked over to the seated wizard as Severus crossed his legs and settled in. Harry sighed and moved over to him. He wasn't sure what Severus was up to as he looked him over. There was only the lounge to sit on and he sat on the edge of it as Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Mr Potter?" Severus drawled.

"It feels more comfortable," Harry expanded with a frown.

Severus leaned back on the lounge and pulled out the knife from his pocket and Harry held out his wrist without question. Severus's hand wrapped around his arm and Harry moved further along the lounge. It was a Saturday night, so Severus must have run out of blood and couldn't wait for Thursday. Harry relaxed slightly now that he knew why Severus had come to see him.

Harry felt nervous, remembering what happened last time that they had done this, but he wasn't on the edge. Severus gently pressed the blade to his wrist. Harry looked away as Severus slowly drank his blood and he felt the pull of the bond. It was always worse when Severus fed like this.

He started as Severus pulled on him and he wiggled closer until he was against his side. He could smell Severus's arousal on the air, a by-product of his blood. Harry couldn't stop himself from glancing at the other and their eyes locked and the bond pulled on him painfully. He bit back on the whimper in his throat. Severus eased back on his wrist and healed it before placing the knife to his own wrist.

Harry felt that need flood through him and before he could stop himself. He saddled Severus's thighs and the man froze.

"Get off," Snape snarled.

Harry scrambled off, so quickly be landed on his ass, and he quickly pushed himself back as the bond twisted in his chest sharply.

"Sorry," Harry gasped. "I didn't mean to."

Severus stared at him, the knife still held in his hand but he hadn't cut his skin. Harry's eyes were locked on that knife as he panted slightly. He moved to his knees as Severus watched him.

"Change into your other form," Severus ordered.

Harry shook slightly but if that was the only way that Severus would share his blood. He slipped out of his shirt and hesitated slightly before slipping his pants down and changed into his other form. He crept closer and Severus cut into his wrist and held it out.

Harry sat down in front of him and Severus let him lick the wound. He didn't try to get close as he took the man's blood. He sat back, once the pull settled, and laid down at Severus's feet. The bond wasn't happy but it was what Severus was offering and Harry took it. He would take whatever the other man offered since there was nothing else he could do.

They stayed like that for a while, neither touching the other before Severus pulled out a book and settled back. Harry glanced up at him, it looked like the other man was settling in for a while and Harry was confused with why. After a while he pulled himself to his feet and padded to the middle of the room. He stretched out his wings before laying down. He sprawled out on his side as he slipped into sleep with the scent of his mate around him and the soft turning of the pages of the book the only sound in the room.


	6. Chapter Six

Harry woke with a cry as the bond suddenly twisted in his chest and he panted as pain ran through him. He curled into a ball and culched his chest until it eased off and he was left panting and sweating. He couldn't go to Severus and be refused. That added refusal would push on him and it was a Thursday so he would have a chance for blood that night. He just had to make it through the day.

The pain eased off enough for him to fall into a light doze as he rode the spikes out. He woke up as his alarm rang out and dragged himself to his bathroom, his mind scattered. He reset his alarm for his first class as he sprawled out on his lounge, feeling sick.

By the time he made it to dinner he'd had enough and skipped the Great Hall. He went straight to his room and waited there until he could see Severus. He'd only had blood on Saturday, the pull of the bond shouldn't be this bad so soon. When the time to go to Severus's classroom rolled around, he pulled himself off the lounge with a groan.

He knocked on potion classroom door as he stood up as straight as he could. Severus opened the door and looked him over as he stepped to the side and Harry stepped passed him. He then noticed Malfoy and tensed.

"Good night, Mr Malfoy." Severus snapped and the boy sneered.

Malfoy brushed passed him and out the door and Severus shut the door firmly. Harry could smell Malfoy's scent on the air and it put him on edge. He lifted his nose slightly to see if he could pick up on Malfoy's scent anywhere else.

"You look like shit," Severus drawled.

Harry looked at him and Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"You only had blood on Saturday," Severus remarked. "You shouldn't need it now."

Harry tensed even more, the bond twisting sharply in his chest. It felt like a hand was gripping his chest and heart and squeezing. Severus stalked towards the wall and placed his hand on it to open the way. Harry followed after him without a word.

"Change," Severus snapped and Harry flinched back

He slipped out of his clothes quickly and changed. He panted and his head felt light as his eyes locked on Severus. The man moved to the lounge and pulled out that knife as Harry watched him, intensely.

"Get over here," Severus ordered.

Harry belly crawled along the floor and Severus sneered.

"Can't you walk, Potter?" Severus hissed.

Harry whimpered and rolled onto his back as the bond twisted, feeling like a knife in the ribs. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" Severus whispered and Harry shook slightly.

Against his better judgement he changed back into his human form and heard Severus suck in a breath. He panted as he exposed his neck as pain ran through him and Severus swore. He could feel Severus moving closer but he stayed where he was.

"Get up," Severus snapped.

Harry whimpered and could feel darkness starting to creep into his vision. He felt Severus kneel down and a hand placed on his forehead, before he smelt blood.

Severus started when Harry gently took his wrist and pulled it close as he closed his mouth around the wound. He had no idea of the boy's behaviour and he was concerned as he slowly drank his blood. Something had happened. Harry didn't move as he fed with his eyes closed and Severus sighed as he sat down next to him.

He wasn't even sure if the man had had anything to eat. He hadn't seen him in the Great Hall and they didn't have a class together on a Thursday. He could feel his own need for blood to settle the pull as Harry fed and knew he would also have to feed.

He refused to look at the rest of the boy and was unsure why he'd changed back into his human form. Harry stopped drinking and was licking his wrist and he gently pulled it back. The boy didn't look at him as he tilted his head back and Severus healed the cut on his wrist.

He reached out and picked up the boy's limp arm. Harry was completely out of it. He could see that his eyes were open but he wasn't aware of what was going on. Severus felt a little guilty as he nicked the boy's wrist and leaned forward slightly as he licked the wound before placing his mouth over the cut. The blood flooded into his mouth and he moaned at the taste as he hardened. His eyes strayed down the naked form before him.

He reached out and laid a hand on Harry's side and the boy didn't react and he felt concern. He pulled back from Harry's wrist and healed it before gently pushing the other man onto his back. He rolled limply and Severus cupped his face and looked into his glazed eyes. Something was very wrong, he just wasn't sure what.

"Potter!" Severus snapped.

He didn't react as he gently rubbed his thumb over the man's hip and the slight tremble in his body eased off. Severus felt like he should know what to do and yet he had no idea but as Harry relaxed under his hand. He started to get a vague idea. However is wasn't an idea that he was overly comfortable with.

He moved to his feet and hesitated slightly before flicking his wand. He floated Harry to his bedroom and soon had him under the covers. He slipped out of his clothing before slipping into the bed. He moved Harry until he was facing away from him and he pulled him close. Slowly the slight trembles eased off.

Severus took in the smell of the man and he could still taste his blood on his tongue as he ran a hand down his side before settling and closing his eyes. He could feel Harry relaxing back into him and he had the odd feeling that this was right. He tried not to think about anything else as he took in Harry's scent and relaxed himself. He felt content as sleep tugged at him, unsure what he would face tomorrow.

xXx

Harry woke slowly with his thoughts scattered and a body along his back. He could feel an arm over his chest and he tensed until the scent of his mate rolled over him and he relaxed back. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up in bed, naked and with Severus but he was sure that they hadn't had sex at least. Whether anything else happened, he wasn't sure.

He relaxed further back into Severus's arms and took in the scent of the man and the pain in his chest eased off completely. The skin on skin contact taking the last of the tension out of him. His eyes slipped closed and he fell back into a deep sleep.

Severus shaking him woke him the next time, he groaned slightly and glanced over his shoulder. Severus moved from the bed and Harry's eyes travelled down his naked form before those dark eyes focused on him.

"Get an eyeful, Potter?" Severus drawled with a sneer and not a hint of embarrassment.

"Yes," Harry answered evenly.

Severus paused slightly at the answer and raised an eyebrow but Harry didn't rise to the bait. He rolled onto his back as Severus stared down at him. He looked the other man over as he stood there for a minute before moving smoothly to his cupboard.

"Do you need to stay here?" Severus asked casually as if he weren't standing naked before him. "Or are you well enough for your classes?"

Harry wiggled to the side of the bed in answer and Severus glanced over at him. Harry moved to his feet smoothly and watched as Severus's eyes darted over him. He stalked from the room without a word. He found his clothes on the floor and pulled them on as he heard the shower start up.

"Don't leave," Severus called out from the bedroom.

Harry sighed and sat down on the lounge. He pulled on his shoes then leaned back as he waited for Severus. He felt like he should have felt on edge and yet he felt calmer than he had in a while. He was sure that it was due to the fact that he could smell Severus's scent around him and on his skin. He felt almost normal as he relaxed back while Severus had a shower. He heard the shower shut off and the other man moving around before he appeared and Harry looked him over. The tall man snagged up his robes from the back of a chair.

"Albus linked my rooms with yours," Severus remarked as he moved over and looked down at him. "Both you and I have to place our hands on the wall to open the way. Albus thought there may be a time that you would need to use it."

Harry nodded and Severus settled his robes before holding out his hand. He took his hand and Severus pulled him to his feet. They stepped over to a section of the wall. Severus placed his hand there and Harry placed his hand next to his and the wall rolled to the side.

"Thank you," Harry offered softly. "I can't remember what happened but thank you."

Severus's dark eyes settled on him and Harry shifted slightly at the look that the other man gave him.

"I want to see you after dinner tonight," Severus stated.

"Okay," Harry conceded then reached out and touched his arm. "Did you take any blood?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "You don't remember?"

"No."

"Do you remember me giving you blood?"

"No," Harry replied. "I remember Malfoy then everything gets blurry."

Severus's dark eyes settled on him.

"That is concerning, Potter."

Harry shrugged his shoulder and Severus stilled beside him.

"You have blacked out like that before?" Severus stated more than questioned.

"When I was younger," Harry expanded with a nod. "I would black out then wake up and the Dursleys would avoid me. I think I used to change forms but I'm not sure."

"They didn't tell you what happened?" Severus questioned.

"No," Harry stated with a shrug. "They would go out of their way not to talk to me for a few days or weeks after."

"These are your relatives?" Severus asked. "Lily's sister?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

Harry moved into his room and glanced back at Severus.

"I'll see you in potions, Harry." Severus remarked before the wall closed.

Harry looked around his rooms before sighing and moving to his bathroom. As much as he wanted to keep the scent of his mate on him, he needed a shower before he could face the day.

xXx

Harry knocked on the potion classroom door that night after dinner and could feel the eyes of the few Slytherins in the hallway. Severus opened the door and he moved in as the older man glared around the hallway. He had the students moving quickly before he shut the door.

"We need to set a few rules," Severus announced as the opened the way into his rooms.

Harry followed the other man into his rooms with the feeling of dread in his stomach. He looked around so that he didn't need to see Severus's expression.

"Is there another room I could use?" Harry asked before Severus could start.

"Are your rooms not up to your standard, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"They are fine," Harry replied evenly. "I just wanted to know if there are rooms away from the dungeons that I could use?"

"No," Severus snapped. "There are guest rooms on the third floor but we can't link them with this room-"

"Can I move to one of them?" Harry cut in.

"No," Severus said shortly. "Now, rules. Take a seat."

Harry moved to the lounge as Severus sat in the armchair. The scent in the room pulled at Harry but he ignored it.

"When you need to feed from me," Severus set out. "You will do so in your other form, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"We will set up, that every Thursday night, I will take two vials of your blood."

"Yes, sir."

"Every two weeks I will give you blood," Severus stated as his dark eyes bore into him and Harry nodded. "If you need it outside of those times, you will tell me."

"Yes, sir."

As Severus laid out each rule, Harry could feel the bond tightening in his chest. He pushed at it slightly, these were the conditions that Severus wanted. The bond loosened slightly but was still tight. It understood that Severus was the human and had a choice in this but it also pushed on him. Harry had strengthened the bond and now Severus was pulling away from that.

"You will not stand naked in front of me after changing into or out of your other form," Severus stated mildly. "You can change in my bedroom."

Harry nodded and felt a sinking feeling, it looked like the days of Severus running his hands over his fur were over. That part of the bond that craved physical contact wouldn't be met and Harry was unsure how that would affect him. Looking at Severus, he would have no choice. He also knew that it would be useless to try and explain it to him. The man was focused on rules and science and Harry's nature didn't work that way.

"There will be no physical contact," Severus stated as he leaned forward in his chair. "What happened last night, will not happen again. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded sharply and Severus's eyes darkened.

"Say it," Severus snapped.

"Yes, sir." Harry whispered and felt a hand clamp around his chest.

"Good," Severus said, leaning back. "You can leave now. I will see you on Thursday."

Harry fled the room and back to his own. He could feel the bond between them but it felt rough, the mate bond was not supposed feel like this. Harry slipped out of his clothes quickly and changed. He hurried into his bedroom and up onto the bed. He curled up in a ball and whimpered slightly.

The bond would adapt, it always did but Harry felt a little hollow. It was easier when Severus didn't know who he was, before he knew the bond was there, but they couldn't go back. Harry laid his head down on his paws and tried to sleep but he knew he was going to have a rough night.

xXx

Severus looked at Harry at the Gryffindor table, it had been over a month since he'd set out his rules. He looked tired and even if Severus knew it wasn't from lack of blood. It seemed like the boy had lost the fight in him and he wasn't sure why. The arrangement was working fine for him. He couldn't even feel the pull of the bond or the pain in his chest but as he looked at Potter it felt like something was missing for him.

It also frustrated him that Harry wouldn't say why or talk about being a bahkeeta. The time they did spend together was awkward and slightly strained and only seemed focused on giving blood to stop the pull of the bond. Potter was mostly quiet and compliant when they met.

"He fell asleep in my class yesterday," Minerva remarked softly and Severus started. "Granger woke him up before I could. I don't think he's been sleeping."

"That is hardly my concern," Severus drawled and Minerva's lips tightened.

"I disagree," Minerva snapped. "I think it is very much your concern. I may not know what he is Severus but you are his mate."

"Do you think I should be supplying him with sleeping potions?"

"No," Minerva hissed then looked around.

They both knew the Great Hall was not the place for this discussion.

"I will talk to him tomorrow night," Severus conceded.

xXx

Severus tapped his arm and glanced at his watch, Potter was late. He was never late on a Thursday. He tapped his arm a couple more times before moving to the classroom door and pulling it open. The hallway was empty as he went down to Potter's door and silently cursed at the locking charm. It was always a different charm or spell and Severus was unsure where Harry was finding them. He untangled the locking charm with a few uttered swear words. He pulled the door open in frustration and slipped in without knocking.

The boy wasn't there and he felt a stab of concern. He pulled out the little glass ball and noticed that it was red and he frowned. He'd taken the alarm off it a while ago. He moved out of Potter's room and followed the glass ball. It took him out of the castle then gave him odd readings. He frowned in confusion then looked up.

He couldn't see the bahkeeta but he had a feeling that he was up there. He'd never seen Harry fly but as the red ball and the bond told him, that was where the winged dog was. He tried to glimpse the dog but couldn't see him and he walked further out onto the lawn.

Had Potter just not realised the time while he'd been flying. He held the red ball in his hand and focused on that slight pull that he could feel. He looked up and could tell that Harry was there. He focused a little harder and as that feeling passed over him. He could just make out the body of the winged dog then he winged in front of the windows of the school.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight.

The way the dog flew made him look stream line and his wings were impressive. He felt like Harry was gliding through the air on magic alone before he flapped those large wings to get some height. He wasn't sure how he could see through the spell that Harry was using but he could. His eyes adjusted to the night as the lights of the castle danced off the bahkeeta's feathers and dark coat. The sight was captivating and Severus wasn't sure how long he stood there watching him.

The dog seemed to float on the air currents as he flew around the castle. Casually winging between the towers like he'd done this many times before. The sight made Severus wonder just how long Harry had been able to change into his bahkeeta form. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched him flying until the dog noticed him and flew lower and his breath caught again.

He was beautiful as he winged down and flared his wings as his back feet then his front touched the ground. Harry carefully folded his wings along his sides and panted slightly as he looked at him. The dog looked up at the castle and seemed to be sniffing the air before he moved closer. The muscles and strength in that body easy to see. He could see a glint in the dog's eyes as they focused on him.

"You're beautiful," Severus whispered, before he could stop himself.

Harry paused before sitting down in front of him, his tail wiggling behind him. He hadn't realised how big the dog actually was as he sat there with his head up. He could have rivalled a Great Dane on height alone but was longer in body. Severus knelt down before him and ran his hands over the dog's head and rubbed his pointed ears.

The dog pushed into him slightly and he could feel the magic on his skin from the spell that Harry must use to keep hidden. His coat soft under his hands as Harry moved his wings. He flared them out slightly as Severus ran his hands down his sides.

He could feel the bond between them humming slightly and it was the first time he'd felt it that way before. Harry rested his head on his shoulder and he was glad no one was around to see him kneeling there. Those wings settled on his arms and he shivered at the feeling. Surprisingly, the pull to drink his blood faded at the contact.

"You were late," Severus explained in a whisper. "I came looking for you."

The dog huffed and Severus wasn't sure which way to take that. Harry went to step back but Severus tightened his hold and he settled again. He took in the feel of the animal and those wings touching him. He wasn't sure why there was a mate bond between them but as he felt that warm body close to him with Harry's head on his shoulder, it felt right.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't felt it before. He didn't know if it was because Harry felt so relaxed in his arms and he was as well but the need eased off. Something seemed to settled between them and he wasn't sure what it meant.

After a while he pulled back and watched as Harry flared his wings out before settling them along his sides. He couldn't pass as a dog in the wizarding world but could in the muggle one. They couldn't see his wings like someone with a magical core could. He reached out and laid a hand on his head and could feel the magic there.

"You have a spell to hide yourself?" Severus questioned, already knowing the answer as the dog nodded. "But not the day that you were captured."

Harry nodded again, he'd been playing with muggle dogs. Safe in the knowledge that he'd been surrounded by muggles when Rodgers had come across him.

"You left your relatives home," Severus expanded. "You weren't going to stay there?"

Harry nodded.

"The wards didn't have enough time to soak in your magical signature so they didn't activate," Severus mused. "That's why Albus wasn't alerted when you didn't come back."

Harry just panted as Severus worked it all out.

"How many years did you do that?" Severus whispered. "How many years did Albus think you were safe with your relatives when you weren't even there?"

Harry looked at him then looked up at the school before turning his brown eyes back onto Severus and he paled.

"Since you started?" Severus questioned and Harry lowered his head. "Before you started?"

Harry nodded and Severus felt a chill, then he remembered something from the potion textbooks. Bahkeetas matured faster, due to their dog genes but lived longer. He looked the dog over then gently picked up one of his paws. He was fully grown, not a teenager. Harry cocked his head to the side. He had been looking after himself for a long time and he was sure he would have left his relatives home a long time ago, except for the human reason of age. That didn't hold him anymore and Severus knew that Harry would never go back to his relatives.

Severus placed that paw to the ground and moved to his feet.

"Come with me," Severus whispered and he noticed the shiver that run down the dog's back.

Severus walked towards the forest with Harry moving silently beside him. He slipped into the forest and they walked together for a while before Severus stopped and turned to the winged dog. Those brown eyes watched him warily and he felt his gut clench at that look.

"Please change," Severus requested softly.

Harry looked around before focusing on him, it was one of his rules.

"Please change, Harry." Severus repeated.

Harry changed, it was instant and Severus looked him over. Harry shifted slightly as Severus's eyes took in the man before him.

"Sorry, time got away from me." Harry said quickly and wouldn't met his eyes.

Severus stepped closer until there was no space between them and he could see that Harry was trying not to make eye contact. He reached out and touched his face and those wary green eyes locked onto his. He ran his fingers into his shaggy hair and gently moved Harry's head and tilted his own head to the side to exposed his neck. Harry tensed under his hands.

"Bite down," Severus ordered.

"Snape," Harry gasped and his breath ghosted across his neck.

Severus could feel Harry trembling slightly in his hand. He gently placed his other hand on his hip and pulled him flush with his body. That's all it took and Harry bit down sharply on his neck and he gasped. He felt himself hardened as the bond between them hummed. He was sure that the bahkeeta shared a common kin with vampires as he moved his own head and licked up Harry's neck.

He placed his lips on Harry's neck and bit down. Harry moaned as his arms wrapped around him and Severus could feel his hard cock between them from feeding on his blood. He bit down harder until he could taste blood. His teeth weren't as sharp as Harry's but it was enough as the blood touched his tongue and he rocked his hips forward.

His hand drifted over to Harry's cock and he wrapped his hand around the hard length. Harry pulled back as he panted, then licked his neck. Severus ran his hand up and down a couple of times before Harry bucked his hips forward as he came silently. Harry's hands dug into his hips as he licked his neck and Severus could feel that bond between them as a connection and not the normal pain he'd been feeling. He felt like this was the way it was supposed to feel.

He slipped his knife out of his pocket and pulled back just enough to nick the skin, where he had bitten the other man, before closing his mouth over the spot and sucking strongly. He moaned as that blood filled his mouth and set his blood on fire. He felt hands grab him and he rocked into it as he drank down the blood.

He bit down hard and moaned as he came and could feel the man in his arms shaking. He pulled back and looked into the glassy green eyes of Harry, then took in how unsteady and pale he was. He cursed as Harry's eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the ground.

He'd taken too much.

He cursed as he quickly grabbed his wand and fell to his knees. He healed the wound first as he took in the shallow breaths of the man before him and how pale he was. He panicked slightly before cursing his stupidity. He held the knife to his wrist and nicked the skin until his blood flowed. He gently held Harry's head as he let the blood dripple into his mouth.

Harry slowly came around and grabbed his wrist. Those green eyes looked up at him and he shivered slightly from the cold. Severus shrugged out of his robes and Harry paused in drinking. Severus laid them over him before he offered his wrist again.

"Sorry," Severus offered softly. "I didn't realise I took so much."

Harry nodded with tired eyes before pulling back from his wrist.

"Keep going," Severus offered.

Harry frowned but took his wrist again and gently and slowly drank his blood until his eyes closed and he released him. Severus healed the cut and sat down next to him and gently ran his hand over his hair. They stayed like that for a while until the cold had them moving.

"What changed your mind?" Harry asked as he pulled Severus's robes around him.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Potter." Severus muttered in answer as Harry led the way.

Harry flashed him a grin and Severus's eyes softened.

"Your blood is intoxicating," Severus remarked.

"I could say the same," Harry countered and Severus looked over at him.

"How old were you when you first changed?" Severus questioned.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. "The Dursleys could probably tell you. Probably freaked my Aunt out."

"I could imagine," Severus drawled in amusement. "Leave a baby and come back to find a puppy."

Harry barked a laugh.

"I think she liked the puppy more than the baby," Harry remarked. "Except for when the chores needed to be done."

"You were always better at cleaning than the other spoilt brats," Severus muttered. "Why did you want a room further away from mine. Mated pairs normally want rooms close to their mates. That's why there are linked rooms in the castle close to each other."

"The pull of the bond is harder to deal with when we are close," Harry admitted and didn't look at him. "It's easier to deal with, if there's a distance."

Severus stopped walking and Harry turned to him.

"You feel it differently to me?" Severus questioned.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I'm not sure how it feels for you and I know that you couldn't feel it before I gave you my blood?"

"That is correct," Severus agreed. "How long have you known?"

"I started feeling it in third year," Harry replied. "I wasn't sure what it meant then, I knew I would have a mate but wasn't sure if that's what I was feeling. Finding information on bahkeetas is hard unless you want to be called a potion ingredient."

Severus huffed a laugh and gave Harry a grin and the boy returned it.

"It took me a year to track down a book that explained it better," Harry added. "I can lend it to you?"

"Yes." Severus said. "That would be appreciated."

"It's written by a woman," Harry remarked then fiddled with his robes. "Don't take this the wrong way but I think you would relate to it more, due to the bond you feel."

Severus stiffened before he thought it through as he looked at Harry and the boy gave him a cheeky grin.

"We shall see, Mr Potter." Severus purred and felt satisfied when Harry's eyes darkened and a shiver ran down his back. "We shall see."


	7. Chapter Seven

Severus stumbled as he felt a sharp pain across the bond which took his breath away. He grabbed the desk closest to him to steady himself and gritted his teeth as he tried to stop himself from grabbing his chest.

"Sir?" The second year at the desk asked softly and he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Severus straightened up as the pain eased off and he stared down at the student until she looked away. He moved back to his desk and he could feel his hands shaking. Something had happened.

"Come in," Severus called at the knock at the door, ten minutes later.

Albus moved through the door and looked the class over.

"You are needed in the hospital wing, Professor." Albus requested. "I'll take care of your class."

"Of course, Headmaster." Severus said quickly and moved from the room.

Once he reached the hallway he moved as quickly as he could without running and was thankful that he didn't meet anyone on the way.

"He's in the private room at the back," Poppy announced the moment he saw her, looking pale.

Severus nodded and headed straight there, he pulled the door open then froze. The cutting charm started at Harry's waist and moved up over his chest and as Severus moved closer he could tell it had broken a couple of his ribs. Poppy had stopped the bleeding but it was still a wide open gash and Severus was sure he would have lost a fair amount of blood.

"I healed what I could," Poppy told him as she closed the door. "Managed to stopped the bleeding, if it was anyone else I would have sent him to St Mungo's. You should be able to finish the healing."

"This isn't a normal cutting charm," Severus muttered.

"That's what I thought," Poppy agreed. "It cut deeper and broke his ribs. Normal cutting charms don't break through bone, only skin and muscle."

Severus pulled his small knife from his pocket as Poppy pulled her wand. Severus sat on the side of the bed and gently moved Harry into a comfortable position. He nicked his wrist and placed it to his mouth. He let his blood dribble into his mouth. Harry drank on reflex as Poppy monitored him as the cut slowly closed as they watched.

"Did you give him something?" Severus asked.

"Professor Grover knocked him out," Poppy hissed in distaste.

"What happened?" Severus whispered, anger bolting through him.

"Mr Malfoy used a spell in Defence," Poppy explained. "Grover didn't know what it was but it went straight through the shielding charm that Mr Potter had used."

Severus's arm tightened around Harry as he gently eased his wrist away and healed the cut. He could still see the long line of the cutting charm and the bruising spreading out across his stomach and chest but he'd given him enough blood. He gently ran a hand over his head before looking up at Poppy.

"You can't give him anymore?" Poppy asked.

"Tomorrow I will," Severus promised as he opened up his potion's pouch and slipped one out and took it. "I'll stay with him."

"Do you want me to wake him up?" Poppy asked as she finished with her spell.

"No," Severus whispered. "He'll be in too much pain."

Severus slipped out of his shoes and moved onto the bed. He gently moved Harry over a little and Poppy looked at them.

"We've had mated pairs here before," Poppy pointed out.

Severus nodded, he knew that. He'd had few in Slytherin over the years he'd been a teacher. Most of the time they only had to deal with one side of the mated pair or if they were unlucky two students. This was the first time it had been between a student and teacher, that he knew of.

"This is different," Poppy added.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Severus drawled.

"He might wake up a bit groggy and unlike himself," Poppy warned. "Grover used the Canalto spell to knock him out."

"He did what?" Severus hissed in anger. "What kind of idiot is Albus hiring now?"

Poppy smiled at him as she patted his arm.

"I know dear," Poppy tutted. "You should have seen how many students ended up here when he hired Lockhart."

"That charm is designed to take down dragons," Severus muttered.

"Perfect for Mr Potter then," Poppy said with a grin. "He can have a fiery temper like a dragon and just as stubborn."

Severus snorted and Poppy clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"You two are well suited to each other," Poppy uttered with a cheeky smile.

Severus wasn't sure which way to take that as Poppy moved to the door to the room and left them be. He then snorted in amusement.

xXx

Severus looked up sharply when he heard a startled gasp. He had his wand out and the door to the hospital room slammed shut and locked. Hermione Granger squeaked as her head floated in mid air and the two stared at each other for a few minutes. Severus fingered his wand before placing it on the table next to the bed as Granger slipped out of Potter's invisibility cloak.

"They wouldn't let me in to see him," Granger explained in a rush as she draped the cloak over the chair. "I made sure to banish his blood before Professor Grover could do any more damage. How is he?"

"That idiot used the Canalto spell," Severus muttered as he leaned back on the bed, Harry beside him. "He hasn't woken up but he is healing."

Granger slowly moved towards them and Severus watched her carefully. He would like to avoid using a memory charm if he could. Granger came to stand on the other side of the bed and gently brushed Harry's hair out of his face and Severus tensed. She looked up at him.

"I thought you might be his mate," Hermione confessed.

"You know what he is?" Severus questioned as he looked her over.

"He never told us," Hermione replied as she took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "But he knew I knew. We just never spoke of it. Harry likes to keep things to himself. Ron and I know when to give him time alone."

"And this?" Severus purred his hand close to his wand.

"Just another part of Harry," Hermione whispered. "Like Ron eating with his mouth full."

Severus snorted before he could stop himself.

"I hope you don't find it that unpleasant," Severus drawled.

"Oh!" Hermione cried with a blush. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"That was a complex charm on that door," Severus remarked, instead.

"Oh," Hermione stuttered then blushed deeper. "Harry likes using locking charms. I find it a challenge to get through them. He finds it a challenge to come up with new ones."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "I've come up against a few of his charms."

Hermione gave him a smile.

"How are your locking charms?" Severus asked and waved his hand to the door.

"Not as good as Harry's ones," Hermione remarked as she moved to her feet, taking the hint. "But I'm sure I can place a nice one."

"Ms Granger," Severus called as the girl grabbed the cloak. "I would believe that this discussion will stay between us?"

"Of course, sir." Granger agreed with a smile.

Granger disappeared under the cloak and the door opened then closed. Severus was left alone with the sleeping Harry next to him. He slipped off the bed and stripped down before sliding into the bed with Harry and gently placed his back to the boy. He would have rather have wrapped his arms around him but with the gash still healing, he couldn't.

xXx

Harry woke feeling groggy with a stinging pain across his stomach and chest. He had trouble breathing as he felt a body next to him. His mind was in confusion but he could taste blood in his mouth as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He moved his head slightly and groaned when he realised he was in the hospital wing then the body beside him shifted. He started then gasped in pain. He blinked when a soft light lit up the room.

"Just lay still," Severus whispered and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Harry blinked his eyes open and Severus shivered at the strange mix of green and brown. He felt a chill of concern at those eyes and gently rolled down the blanket but Harry was still completely human.

"Harry?" Severus questioned and cupped his cheek. "Your eyes."

Harry just looked at him with slightly glazed stare and Severus wasn't sure if he was in his right mind. Being hit with such a high strength spell wouldn't have helped. Slowly Harry blinked and the confusion seemed to clear but not the strange colour.

"Severus?" Harry whispered.

"That's right," Severus remarked and picked up a small torch.

He flicked it on and shone it in his eyes and Harry blinked. Slowly the brown leaked out of his eyes, leaving just his normal green.

"Were you going to change?" Severus asked. "Or thinking about it?"

"No," Harry said softly and brought a hand up to his head.

"I'll give you a pain potion in a minute," Severus told him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Defence?" Harry asked, sounding unsure as he rubbed his temples. "Did you give me blood?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "Do you remember anymore?"

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered then winced. "Cutting charm? What did Grover hit me with?"

"Canalto spell," Severus hissed.

Harry paused in rubbing his head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No wonder my head hurts," Harry muttered and Severus snorted.

"Do you want the pain potion first or more blood?" Severus inquired gently. "You will be getting both."

Harry looked him over and Severus could see the pain in his eyes.

"Blood then potion," Harry answered with a frown.

Severus sat up and reached for the knife, he turned back and Harry's hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked at the younger man in question.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked softly.

"I took a blood replenishing potion after I gave you blood earlier," Severus expanded and Harry nodded and released him. "I don't know if that will make a difference?"

"We'll find out," Harry muttered.

Severus nicked his wrist and held it out. Harry gently took his hand and licked up the inside of his wrist and Severus's eye darkened at the sight as he felt himself twitch. Harry closed his mouth over the cut and Severus could feel his tongue against his skin and he hardened. Harry looked up at him and those green eyes locked with him, he knew that he could smell his arousal.

Harry shifted on the bed until he was curled along Severus's side. He pulled back from his wrist and licked the cut, then further up his arm. Severus watched him as he licked the cut again to catch any blood then further along his forearm then back down to the cut. Severus let him, the feeling going straight to his cock. He was unsure why Harry was doing that but he didn't mind, very much to the contrary.

"If you don't stop that," Severus panted. "I might come."

Harry pulled back sharply, as if Severus had broken him out of a trace, then grimaced.

"Sorry," Harry whispered and looked up at him with a slightly dazed look.

Severus reached over and snagged up the pain potion and handed it over. Harry took it with a nod and swallowed it down before handing it back. Harry settled back on the bed and curled into Severus's side. He gently ran his hand over his head.

"Broke another rule," Harry whispered.

"Go to sleep, Potter." Severus drawled.

xXx

Severus woke to Harry muttering in his sleep. He rolled away from him and onto his back. He glanced over at the clock and frowned, it was close to lunch time and no one had woken them. He rolled back to Harry as he whimpered slightly in his sleep and kicked out.

"Potter," Severus said roughly and the boy woke with a start.

"Wha'?" Harry slurred and rubbed his head then he looked around. "Oh."

Severus snorted before moving from the bed. He pulled on his clothes with his back to the boy but he could feel his eyes on him. He turned back but Harry looked away. He stepped towards the bed and grabbed the blanket and lowered it down. The gash had healed to a thin red line and he gently touched on his ribs. He had a nice display of colours over his skin from bruising.

"No flying for a while," Severus remarked. "You have a nice bruise here as well."

Harry nodded and whispered, "Thank you."

Severus looked up and locked eyes with Harry.

"Can't have you dying on me now," Severus said smoothly. "It's your blood extending my life."

Harry looked away and Severus frowned.

"That was a joke, Potter." Severus drawled as he pulled the blanket back up. "Poppy will take care of you now. I'm sure that Minerva will be down here and probably Albus."

"Something to looked forward to," Harry muttered and glanced at him.

"Yes," Severus agreed with a smirk as he slipped his wand away. "I'm not sure which of those three are worse."

Severus moved to the door then paused at the locking charm. Perhaps, that was the reason that they hadn't been woken. He pulled his wand and quickly brought the charm down.

"Have a good day, Potter." Severus said over his shoulder. "I'll be back later tonight."

Severus moved out of the door and Harry just watched him as he closed the door. He slowly moved to the side of the bed. He felt stiff and sore as he pulled himself to his feet and grimaced at the pain in his ribs. Severus's blood had helped as well as his own healing to heal most of the damage. He slowly shuffled to the bathroom for a shower. The way that Severus kept changing how he dealt with him was confusing. From concerned to indifferent, to friend to something else.

Harry sighed and turned the shower on, he would just have to deal with it, like he dealt with everything in his life. See what happened next.

xXx

When Thursday night rolled around, Harry stood outside of Severus's classroom nervously. He held a thick book at his side and his eyes kept darting around the hall. The Slytherins were putting him on edge and after Malfoy's spell their threats carried a little more weight.

Malfoy had been able to slip through being expelled for the curse he'd sent at him. Harry was sure it had been an attempt on his life, even if no one else took it that seriously. Malfoy himself had been quiet but Harry felt his eyes on him and it was making him itchy and on edge.

Severus suddenly opened his door and waved him in. He stepped into the classroom and glanced around before holding out the book in his hand.

"Thank you, Potter." Severus offered as he took the book in interest. "Have you thought about writing your own book?"

Harry felt his gut clench at the thought of the type of creature he was and the reason there weren't any more that he knew of. Severus glanced over at him when he didn't answer.

"I don't think there would be a point," Harry stated. "The line will die with me."

Severus frowned, then paled. Due to the bond between them, Harry wouldn't have any children with him.

"Do you know what side of the family the blood came from?" Severus asked softly. "Lily has a sister."

"I don't know why I even have the form," Harry replied as he moved passed Severus. "It could have been a regressive gene on either or both sides. My cousin is completely human."

"And you are the last Potter," Severus added and Harry nodded. "You could still father children."

Harry felt a stab of pain and said nothing as he moved to the lounge and noticed the vials and knife set up. That also stabbed at him, it looked they were back to this again. He was unsure why Severus kept changing his mind, for him it was such a simple thing. Severus was his mate and that was that. Harry sighed and had to remember that Severus was human and not like him.

"Do you want me to do this?" Harry asked as he took a seat and picked up the knife.

"Do you mind?" Severus asked as he moved to the armchair and settled in.

Harry could feel the pull at the other man's words. Harry didn't answer as he picked up the knife and pricked his skin where the vein lay. He slowly filled up the two vials before healing the wound. He cleaned the blade and looked up at Severus already reading the book.

He moved to his feet and Severus paused and looked up at him. He placed a finger on the page and focused on him and Harry shifted.

"I should be going," Harry stated. "I have homework to finish."

"Has the gash healed?" Severus asked. "Do you need any more blood? How are your ribs?"

"Almost healed," Harry replied. "I'll see you next week."

Harry moved towards the wall and glanced over to see Severus had gone back to reading as he slipped out of the room.

xXx

Severus frowned at the book in his hands, it was not easy to read. It was written like a diary and the information about the bahkeeta were scattered throughout the pages of Latin. However, it did give him an insight into the bond. Potter had been right, the way he felt the bond was the same as the woman had written it, which also brought up the question of how did Harry feel it?

The male bahkeeta had known about the connection and at the start of the diary. The woman, Elizabeth, spoke of seeing a dog watching her from the shadows and in her dreams. It wasn't until she met the bahkeeta in human form that she had felt any feeling. He frowned at that, the woman spoke of feeling like something was missing from her life until this man, Arthur Coldson, came along. However, he didn't know if that was just the romantic fantasies of the woman.

She was a daughter to an old magical line at the end of the Fourteenth century just before the hunting of bahkeeta's started. So, everything that she would have ever wanted would have been met. Arthur was from the village that surround the castle and from her reports had been watching her for years before approaching her at a market.

The relationship between them happened quickly and as Severus read through the diary, he felt a sinking feeling. He'd known on some level that there was a sexual component to the bond, since all mate bonds had that. He'd just been hoping that they wouldn't have to go that far and yet as he read, those hopes disappeared.

He sighed and placed the book aside, Potter was due soon. He'd set up the vials all ready for him and he didn't seem to have any trouble with filling them but it was his week to give blood. He really didn't know what to think of Harry and the more he read of the diary and the way she spoke about Arthur. He grew concerned about what the bond would demand of him.

The woman didn't talk about the bond as a pain in the chest. She spoke of it as a pull, a 'connection of the heart' but it didn't sound the same as what Severus felt about it. He didn't know if it had anything to do with the fact that they didn't share blood until after they were married and had sex, as far as he could tell.

He moved to his feet at the knock on the door and opened it up to see Potter on the other side. The boy was looking down the hallway and Severus glanced that way to see a few Slytherins, they hurried off when they spotted him. He may have been made as a spy but he still held fear and respect from his snakes.

Harry stepped passed him and into the classroom without a word. Severus sniffed slightly, picking up the smell of the other man. Then anger at himself for doing so, he'd noticed that change only recently.

"I've set up the vials," Severus drawled and his sharp eyes picked up the slight winced as Harry nodded. "Are your ribs still giving you trouble?"

"No, sir." Harry replied and moved over to the wall to Severus's rooms.

Harry wouldn't look at him as he moved through the opening and towards the lounge. Severus frowned at the behaviour in concern before following after him and took a seat in his armchair. Silence fell in the room as Harry filled the vials carefully and Severus looked him over. He looked worn, in fact, since he started the school year he'd looked that way. Last year, he hadn't looked that way and he'd been dealing with the death of his godfather.

Once the vials were full, Harry glanced at him and he moved to his feet. Severus tensed but Harry just stood there, without moving to his bedroom to change as he looked at the rug under his feet. That stillness had another bolt of concern running through him then frustration at his reaction. He felt like his emotions weren't just his own anymore.

"Hurry up, Potter." Severus snapped, fed up. "I have reading to get back to."

Harry started and looked over at him and he felt a stab of guilt at his harsh tone. He knew that he wasn't dealing with this well.

"Can we do that next week?" Harry said carefully.

"If you wish," Severus replied and looked him over. "You look like you need it, Potter."

"Just tired," Harry muttered and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Haven't been sleeping. How are you going with the book?"

Severus frowned at the boy's behaviour and he had a feeling he was missing something but had no idea what.

"She rambles on about her life too much," Severus sighed as he sat back in his chair. "She spent two pages talking about her needle work."

"She does that," Harry agreed. "I should be going, Ron wanted to play a couple of games of chess before curfew."

Severus felt a stab a jealousy run through him and he sneered.

"Better places to be?" Severus drawled.

Harry started and looked over at him and Severus wondered at the guarded look in his eyes.

"No," Harry answered. "I can stay if you want, I told them I would be a while."

"Get out, Potter." Severus ordered.

Severus saw the flinch this time before Harry turned and walked to the wall. He placed his hand there to move through to the classroom. He could even see the slight tremble in Harry's hand. He also had no idea what it was about as Harry moved through to the classroom and the wall closed behind him. He felt that pull to go after his mate then frustration at his own reaction.

Harry just stood in the potion classroom, the pull a sharp pain in his chest. Severus's command still ringing in his ears. The bond was strained, every time Severus would get close, he would pull back and Harry could feel the bond fraying at the edges. It had to keep adjusting to how they acted around the other.

He sighed and moved towards the door to the potion classroom and out into the hallway. He tensed at the stares of the Slytherins around him and he couldn't stay there. He moved towards the entrance hall then out into the night. The cold air brushed him and he tilted his head back to feel it on his face. The tension drained out of him as he sniffed the air.

There was a soft drift of snow on the air as he moved further out and down to the front lawn. He lifted his nose up and took in the scents on the air, then frowned. He turned and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy. Fear bolted through him at the sight of the other boy that had almost killed him.

Draco just looked at him, his face pale and his breathing a little quick. Harry wasn't sure what he should do, then the smell of alcohol drifted to him and he tensed. Every muscle in his body ready to act. He'd had enough contact with alcohol and his uncle in the past, to be wary.

"Harry," Draco purred and stepped closer.

Harry stepped back, there was no one outside and with the distance to the castle, no one would hear them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked tensely.

"I didn't know," Draco whispered, but Harry picked it up with his sensitive ears. "I read the spell but didn't know what it would do."

Draco stepped closer and Harry backed up until the stone wall stopped him. Draco kept coming and the smell of alcohol rolled over him, putting him on edge.

"You're drunk," Harry stated bluntly.

Draco just grinned at him, his pale eyes wide.

"I've been watching you," Draco whispered. "You move so smoothly. Sleek like a cat."

Harry tensed, unsure about the other boy's words. Suddenly Draco lunged towards him and Harry slipped to the side but Draco had locked a hand around his wrist and pulled. Pain spiked through him from the place he'd just healed and he kicked out, driving Draco back.

Draco just snarled and jumped forward and drove him to the ground and Harry cried out. His still healing body protesting as the wind was knocked out of him. Then he felt hands on him and a mouth over his. He tried to kick up but Draco had him pinned and he panicked as the bond flared.

Harry held back on the urge to change as Draco tried to kiss him and he tried to get away.

"What is going on here?" Severus's voice cut him to the bone as pain spiked through him.

Harry rolled to his hands and knees as Draco jumped away from him.

"Nothing, sir." Draco said quickly.

"That did not look like nothing, Mr Malfoy." Severus hissed.

Harry panted, Severus's voice cutting through him, with the scent of Malfoy all around him. He was having problems getting breath into his lungs as he panted. The other two wizards' voices faded in and out as the frayed feeling of the bond grated against him. Severus's anger pushed at his mind and he whined.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, snapping the world back into focus.

He sucked in a breath before he was hauled up and slammed into the stone wall. He looked up into Severus's eyes, burning in anger and he retreated slightly in his mind with a whimper. Shielding away from that anger in the only way he knew how. Fear running through him at his own mate and he felt something untangling.

Unwinding in him and he whined in the back of his throat.

"Is this why you left early?" Severus hissed and bunched his uniform in his hands as he pushed him into the wall.

Harry just retreated further, he knew this kind of anger. It normally came with fists and pain and he couldn't take it with the bond so frayed and the pain in his chest.

"Answer me!" Severus snapped and slammed him back into the wall.

Harry whimpered and tilted his head to the side in submission and looked down at the ground. He didn't make a sound as Severus bit down sharply on his neck, marking him in anger. He didn't respond as Severus took in his blood or even when he released him and he crumpled in a heap beside the wall.

He felt a sharp pain as the bond broke and he followed it.

Severus panted heavily as he looked down at Harry then the realisation of what he'd done flooded through him. He felt a chill as the blood drained from his face. He dropped to his knees and could already see the blood on Harry's neck soaking into collar of his uniform and sight of it repulsed him.

"Harry," Severus whispered and he quickly healed the mark he'd made. "Harry?"

The boy wasn't responding and Severus was glad he'd sent Malfoy to his office. He gently tilted Harry's chin up then reeled back from the empty look in his eyes.

"Harry!" Severus snapped, his body shaking as he grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him. "Come on."

Severus's hands shook as he cupped his face but those empty green eyes haunted him. His face felt cold and he didn't know what to do. The anger he'd felt, when he'd found Draco on top of Harry, had faded as well as the echo of the call for help from Harry. The boy had reached out across the bond to him for help and this was how he repaid it.

He pulled the knife from his pocket but his hands were shaking too much to cut his skin without doing extensive damage. He moved his wrist to Harry's mouth.

"Come on, Harry." Severus whispered and ran his hand over his head. "Bite down."

He bundled Harry up in his lap as he held his wrist to his mouth and whispered softly. He didn't know what to do and he was glad that with the cold it would keep the students away. He wasn't sure how long he held Harry until he felt a slight sting on his wrist.

"That's it," Severus whispered as one of Harry's hands came up and grabbed his arm.

He gently held him as Harry very slowly licked his wrist, just taking small amounts of blood until he pulled back. Severus healed the small mark before tilting Harry's head back and shivered at the blank look. It was like the lights were on but no one was home.

"Let's get you up," Severus whispered.

He got Harry to his feet but the boy just stood there, looking at the stones. Severus felt chilled by the stillness and he stepped closer and tilted his head.

"Harry?" Severus whispered.

The boy just looked passed him. Severus cupped his cheeks and very gently kissed him but he didn't respond. Severus was beyond concerned as he pulled back. It was like something had broken and he didn't know what to do to fix it and Albus's words came back to him. Is this why Harry feared him? Had he shattered his mind?

"Come on," Severus whispered, hoarsely. "Follow me."

Severus stepped away and Harry stepped in behind him and Severus shivered. It was like he was leading a dog on an invisible tether. Harry just followed behind him without a word. His heart sinking with every step he took as a chill settled in his stomach and he could only blame himself.


	8. Chapter Eight

Harry became aware that he was alone in his bedroom. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there or how much time had passed. What he did know was that he was naked and curled up in a ball under the covers. He couldn't remember what had happened. He did remember Severus claiming him in anger and couldn't feel the bond then everything got hazy. He wasn't even sure if Severus had claimed him in any other way or how much time had passed since then.

He whimpered slightly, his worse fears coming to the surface and the reason that he hadn't told Severus when he first felt the pull towards him. The reason he feared the man beyond anyone else. There was still a bond between them, only one of their deaths could sever that. What was there instead…Harry shivered as he touched that connection.

He looked up and tensed when the bedroom door opened and Severus walked in. He felt fear bolt through him as those dark eyes settled on him. The man's face was unreadable and Harry could read nothing from his body language. He felt like he was tugged in two directions, one towards the other man and one away from him.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked quietly as he stepped towards him.

Harry just watched him warily as the compulsion to answer was there.

"Answer me," Severus whispered, an odd look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Harry whispered, his voice hoarse.

Severus nodded then shrugged out of his robes and Harry tensed as he undressed.

"You have been out of it for the last three days," Severus commented with an odd tone to his voice. "Do you remember?"

"No, sir."

Severus paused as he unbuckled his belt. Harry was unsure what the man was going to demand of him as he retreated slightly in his mind.

"Harry," Severus whispered then paused. "Move over."

Harry complied, he couldn't have refused. It wasn't a give and take anymore, it was ownership. Harry turned away and when Severus didn't give him any more orders he relaxed slightly until the man slipped into bed with him. An arm wrapped around him and he felt the lean body along his back and he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"Sh," Severus cooed and ran a hand down his side. "It's okay. Just relax."

Harry retreated completely in his mind at those words. The only relief this form gave him.

Severus sighed as Harry went limp in his arms and he pulled back. He had lost him again, he gently ran a hand down his side. His presence in his bed kept his nightmares at bay but this was the first time that Severus had seen any life in his eyes in the last three days. Hoping it was a step in the right direction, he took in the scent of the man as he just held him.

xXx

Harry looked around Severus's living room. He was unsure how he'd gotten there as he focused on the man in the armchair across from him. He was completely focused on the diary that Harry had given him. He had frown on his brow as Harry just watched him, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He lay sprawled out on the lounge and his chest was hurting him slightly and he shifted. Dark eyes focused on him and he froze.

"Harry?" Severus whispered as he marked his page and looked him over.

Severus slowly pulled himself to his feet and Harry resisted the urge to pull back. He started when Severus kneeled in front of him and gently took his hands. It was then that he noticed that his hands were shaking and he clenched them slightly in Severus's.

"I'm not sure what happened," Severus whispered. "Something happened, I can't feel the bond and there is no pull or need to drink your blood. Did the bond break?"

"No, sir." Harry replied, compelled to answer a direct question.

Severus gently ran his thumb over his hand, a tender move and Harry frowned as he watched him.

"There is still a mate bond?" Severus asked and Harry tried to resist answering.

"No, sir." Harry gasped and grimaced in pain.

Severus just knelt there as he ran his thumb over his hand, those dark eyes watching him carefully. Harry could feel the pull sharply and he panted slightly.

"Are you okay?" Severus whispered.

"No." Harry answered, the bond pulling the answer from him.

"Sh," Severus cooed. "Just relax and try to stay with me."

Harry nodded and did as ordered, even if he wanted to retreat again. Severus laid a hand on his knee and he tensed as his eyes widened. His breathing quickened as his eyes focused on Severus's hand on his knee and he bit back on the whine at the back of his throat.

"I'm not going to do anything," Severus stated gently. "I've done nothing to you since the night with Malfoy. Do you remember?"

"Yes…no." Harry answered as he panted.

"I did something wrong," Severus whispered, his dark eyes soft.

Harry just looked at him, unsure if he was supposed to answer that, and what his answer would be.

"I've been reading the diary," Severus remarked and looked over at the book. "I can't find anything in there that would account for this. Albus is looking as well. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, sir." Harry gasped as he fought against the bond.

Severus hands clenched around his and he had to look away. It became harder to breath as the panic settled in and the bond tightened.

"Explain, please." Severus whispered.

"Claimed in anger," Harry gasped, the bond pulling the words forward as he hunched over his stomach and Severus held his hands gently. "Frayed. Broke and replaced."

Harry whimpered in pain.

"Stop," Severus ordered and Harry sighed in relief as the bond eased off at the other man's words.

"Please," Harry gasped and looked into Severus's eyes.

Severus's hands tightened around his and he caught a glimpse of something in Severus's expression but he covered it up quickly.

"Please, what?" Severus questioned. "What do you need?"

Harry wasn't sure; did he want to retreat again unable to deal with the bond? Did he want to go back to the way it was before? Did he want to change forms so that he could deal with everything?

He didn't know, he just knew he needed something and he wasn't sure that Severus could give it to him. The other man was his mate, his other half and he should be able to and yet Harry couldn't reach out and connect to him through the mate bond. Due to the fact it wasn't there but something worse was.

He slowly became aware that Severus was rubbing his back as he sat next to him on the lounge. He had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and was holding him close as he whispered under his breath. Harry could feel his body shaking as he took in the scent of Severus as the man held him. He tried to reach out to his mate but was blocked and he whined slightly.

"Sh," Severus whispered. "Just relax, I'm not sure how to fix this but I will."

Harry sagged back into his embrace as the bond eased off at the contact and words. They stayed like that for a while before Severus untangled himself and stood up. Harry watched him warily.

Severus looked down into those green eyes. He felt his heart clench at the way that Harry watched his every move but at least he was aware of what was going on around him, which was better than he had been. Severus held out his hand and Harry just focused on it.

"Come on," Severus encouraged.

Harry moved to his feet without taking his hand and Severus let it drop. He moved to the door to his rooms and opened it. It was well past curfew and there shouldn't be any students in the hallway. He held the door open for Harry and the boy stepped out slowly, not even glancing around and Severus wasn't sure if he'd lost him into his mind again.

"Follow me," Severus encouraged and Harry fell into step behind him.

They walked up to the main door of the school and outside. It was cold and he wrapped his robes around him tighter as they stepped out. He turned to Harry and was rethinking his plan before Harry tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. The light snow touched on him as his eyes slipped closed. Severus knew he'd finally done something right as a smile curved up his lips. The boy looked over at him and there was some life to his eyes and Severus found himself smiling.

Severus gave him a few minutes, the last week had been rough. His ears were still ringing from both Albus and Minerva tearing into him and they'd had every right too. Just looking into Harry's dull eyes had been punishment enough for Severus. That sick feeling in his stomach and knowing that he'd fucked up royally and not knowing how to fix it. It wasn't only Harry that had suffered from sleepless nights and nightmares.

After a few minutes, Severus walked out onto the grounds with Harry a step behind him. They slowly made their way down to the forest. He shivered slightly as the light drifts of snow touched him. He could have cast a warming charm but he didn't.

He stopped when they reached the forest and turned to Harry. The boy was looking around before his eyes locked with his and his head lowered slightly. A guarded look came into them that had Severus feeling a stab of guilt and a chill running down his spine.

 "Could you change, please?" Severus asked carefully.

Harry's eyes grew a little distant before he slipped out of his jacket and Severus took it from his hands. His shirt and pants quickly followed as well as his shoes until he stood naked and shivering and Severus second guessed himself. Until Harry changed and flared his wings out and looked up at the sky before turning to him. Those brown eyes locking with him. Severus felt that stab that the dog was looking at him for permission.

"Go on," Severus whispered. "You don't need me to tell you."

Harry stepped closer to him and Severus ran a hand over his head, feeling the soft fur under his fingers. He felt a slight pull at that contact and he knelt down in the light snow.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered and choked on his words.

Harry rubbed his head against Severus's chest before pulling back and licking him. Severus smiled and gave him a soft push and that's all he needed. He stepped away from Severus before with a few quick steps and pumps of his large wings. He took off and the breath caught in Severus's throat at the sight. The strength it would take for Harry to get into the air was clear to see as he slowly gained height.

He wasn't as smooth as he'd been the first time Severus had seen him fly. He was sure that his ribs were the reason but once he gained enough height so that he could glide it was a different story. Severus just watched him with a soft smile.

Harry slowly winged around the school, feeling free, but he knew it wouldn't last. He pushed that to the side as he looked around. Most of the lights were off in the castle but he could see the light shining from Dumbledore's office. He winged over that way and with a couple of pumps of his wings, he gained more height, until he came to a perch he liked and he touched down.

There was a slight platform up on one of the east towers that someone had built into the design. By the amount of scratches in the wood and stone it had been well used by people and creatures over the years, since there was no way to access it from inside the castle. You could only get there if you have wings or a broom.

He looked down at the ground far below and could feel the bond like a rubber band, pulling but not tugging at him to go back to Severus. He laid down on the platform and dangled his front legs over the side as the soft snow fell around him and he felt at peace. Severus had known he needed this and he wondered at that.

He had made the change a request and not an order and Harry shifted slightly as he focused on the bond between them, it felt wrong. He shielded his thoughts away from it as he looked out onto the night. He closed his eyes as the slight breeze brushed his fur and he could feel the moonlight on his back almost as much as the sun. This is what he was, a creature and yet as he thought of Severus he was also a man.

After a while Harry moved to his feet and flared his wings slightly. Taking off from this place was harder than landing. The updraft of the castle could throw you to the side so you have to climb up the roof tiles to get into the right spot. He tested the air slightly before launching himself off and flaring his wings to catch the draft which took him higher.

He could feel that rubber band of a bond as it reeled out but Severus didn't pull him back down. Harry passed over the wards and he shivered as that magic ran down his form and he pumped his wings a few times to get higher. He winged off to the right and moved into the mountains slightly before turning and heading down the valley and back towards the castle.

Back towards Severus.

Severus looked up but he couldn't see Harry. He sat on the stool he'd conjured with a warming charm around him as he leaned back on a large tree. He wasn't concerned, Harry would come back when he felt ready and he wasn't going to stop him. He knew instinctively that he could call him back but he stayed well away from even thinking about that. Harry needed this and Severus needed this as well.

He looked out on the silent night and could just make out a black shape in the distance and realised that Harry had gone over the wards. Then he noticed Albus moving towards him and smirked.

"Where is he?" Albus demanded when he got close. "He passed over the wards."

Severus pointed out the dark shape and Albus turned and gasped.

"Oh, my." Albus stuttered and Severus smirked. "Is it safe for him to be up there? How are we going to get him down?"

"He'll come down when he wants," Severus remarked mildly as he watched the dark form.

"Can you call him down?" Albus asked. "He keeps slipping in and out of the wards."

Severus just leaned back in his chair and said nothing as he watched Harry fly. Albus gave a sigh before conjuring an armchair and taking a seat next to him.

"How is he?" Albus inquired after a few minutes.

Severus waved his hand in answer and they watched Harry fly around the lake. He then glided towards them and flared his wings before touching down and Severus looked him over. He could see the power in his bahkeeta form as he settled on the ground and shook his wings out before pulling them close to his sides. He padded silently towards them with smooth steps and his head up. He was panting slightly with a light in his brown eyes.

Severus understood that this was Harry's form of power. The form that could take down grown men and jump through shielding spells. He had seen him in action and as he moved closer, he was in awe of what Harry was, as those brown eyes focused on him. Full of fire before he lowered his head slightly and Severus felt his gut clench at that movement. He also instinctively knew that Harry was under his control and he felt sick at that thought.

"Good evening, Mr Potter." Albus greeted with a smile which slowly faded.

Harry came to stand before them, his eyes never straying from Severus.

"Did you enjoy your flying?" Severus said smoothly.

Harry nodded his head as he rustled his wings. He spread them wide and gave them a flap. He reared back on his back legs and Albus pulled back in his chair. Severus just smirked as he looked him over. He stood taller than Severus when he stood up on his hind legs and was all muscle.

Harry settled back to the ground and moved forward to rub his head against Severus and he placed his hand on his back. Albus hesitated slightly before reaching out. Harry growled low in this throat in warning and Albus froze. Harry locked his eyes with the old man before looking at Severus.

"It's fine," Severus said softly and Harry sniffed Albus.

Albus held his hand out and Harry knocked his hand with his head. Albus gently ran his hand over his head and ears.

"Feels like velvet," Albus muttered.

Harry moved away from them and Severus watched him as he disappeared into the forest.

"Where's he going?" Albus questioned as he looked over to where the animal had disappeared.

"Probably to dress," Severus replied evenly and leaned over to pick up Harry's clothes and folded them up.

"He can't change his clothes when he transforms?" Albus asked in interest.

"He is not an Animagus," Severus pointed out. "That form is as natural to him as his human form."

They looked over when Harry appeared wearing jeans and a shirt with a heavy jacket over the top. Severus held out his shoes and Harry took them from his hand with a nod. He looked more relaxed and calmer as he sat on a log close by and pulled the shoes on before grabbing up his clothes and disappearing again without a word.

"Why don't you head up to the castle, Albus?" Severus suggested and Albus nodded and moved to his feet

"Take it easy with him, Severus." Albus warned as he banished the armchair.

"Yes, I don't need to be yelled at again." Severus remarked, without humour.

Albus gave him 'the look' before moving off. Severus leaned back against the tree and listened to the night as he waited for Harry to reappear.

Harry watched Severus from the tree line. The other man looked relaxed as he leaned back against the tree as he sat on his stool and he smiled slightly at the image. He felt just as relaxed as his mate looked and he could understand why Severus brought them out here. He prowled closer and kept an eye out for any danger as he stepped towards Severus.

"You can come out here any time you want, Harry." Severus stated without opening his eyes. "I know you can use a spell over your other form to keep it hidden."

Harry drew even with the other man and Severus opened his eyes and tilted his head back to look at him. Severus reached out and gently tangled their fingers together without a word. An odd move for the Slytherin but Harry took it as he knelt down beside him before sitting on the cold ground. The charm he'd placed on the long coat keeping it from getting wet as he leaned into Severus's leg.

"Can you tell me how to fix this?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied, feeling tired.

"Do you have to answer every question I ask you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I only want you to answer the questions that you feel comfortable with answering," Severus ordered as he tightened his grip on his hand.

Harry nodded and felt something ease in him at those words. They fell into silence for a while until Severus quirked a smirk and looked down at Harry.

"Have you had sex?" Severus asked mildly.

Harry started and looked up at him with large eyes. Slowly a smile curved up Severus's lips as amusement came into his eyes and Harry felt something relax between them.

"Just checking to see if that worked," Severus remarked in amusement.

Harry snorted and looked out into the night. He was getting used to Severus's sense of humour. He felt calm and sleepy as he leaned into Severus.

"Come on," Severus stated after a while. "Back up to the castle before you catch a chill."

Severus went to move to his feet but Harry tugged on his hand and he fell back into his seat with a huff. Severus turned his eyes on the boy but he didn't say anything, his eyes were just locked on him.

"Can you feel it?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," Severus replied, knowing what Harry was talking about. "Feels faint, distant. Not right."

Harry released him and he moved to his feet and banished the stool then held his hand out to Harry. The boy looked it over before gasping it and Severus pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. He took in the scent and feel of him in his arms. Harry hesitated slightly before hugging him back.

Severus let instinct take over as let his hand play with Harry's shaggy hair in his fingertips.

"You need a shower," Severus muttered in amusement as he stepped back. "Come on."

They walked up to the castle with Harry a step behind him. Severus didn't point it out as they reached his rooms and he opened the door and held it open. Harry hesitated slightly before stepping in and looking down at the stones.

"How about you have a shower," Severus suggested. "I'll get ready for bed."

Harry nodded and stepped that way as Severus moved to the bedroom. He stripped down before snagging up some boxers and pulled them on. He moved back to the living room and waited for Harry. When the boy moved out of the shower, he paused in the doorway and looked at him.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Severus drawled with a smirk. "In fact, you have seen more."

Severus knew he'd said the wrong thing as Harry's eyes glazed slightly but he couldn't take them back.

"Where would you rather sleep?" Severus asked. "Here on the lounge or my bedroom?"

Harry looked him over and that glazed look eased off and Severus relaxed slightly.

"My room?" Harry asked.

"We moved your belongings to a room on the third floor and have been trying to work out how to link it to this room." Severus explained. "In doing so, we accidently cut through the link between your old room and mine."

"Do you…" Harry started to say then trailed off before a hard look came into his eyes. "Do you want anything else besides sleep?"

"No," Severus stated bluntly and noticed the flinch and yet relief and knew that Harry was fighting against the bond at his answer.

Severus moved to his feet and to his bedroom without another word. He left the door open in invitation as he moved to the bed. It was late, well past midnight, as he slipped into the bed and turned the light out. Leaving it up to Harry what he wanted to do next.

He woke briefly when Harry slipped into the bed next to him.

xXx

Severus groaned when his alarm went off and tightened his hold around the warm body in his arms.

"God," Severus moaned. "Can you reach that bloody thing?"

The alarm shut off as Severus rolled onto his back and felt like he hadn't slept at all.

"Do you want to teach potions today?" Severus muttered with his arm over his eyes.

Harry snorted.

"You're not a morning person?" Harry questioned.

"Ask me after coffee, Potter." Severus growled.

Harry's snort sounded a lot like a laugh. Severus moved his arm to see the boy sitting on the side of the bed and looking at him in amusement. Severus groaned, the boy was a morning person.

"If I snap at you," Severus said smoothly. "I don't mean it, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus groaned and closed his eyes.

"Please drop the 'sir' when we are alone," Severus muttered. "Makes me feel like I'm some kind of Dom."

"Dom?" Harry asked and Severus groaned louder this time.

"Forget I said that," Severus advised as he rubbed his eyes. "I need coffee."

This time the snort was definitely laughter.


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry looked over the pile of school work that Hermione had brought him and groaned. It looked like he'd been out of it for at least a week and a half. His memory of that time was a little scattered and he was happy to have something else to focus on as he picked up his transfiguration work. He slowly read through Hermione's notes. He tried to focus but could feel the bond and the sharp twist every now and again as he worked which would break into his concentration. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd last had Severus's blood or how long he could last without it with this new form of bond in place. He had the sinking feeling that it wasn't long.

He was halfway through his potion assignment when he started to feel sick and he placed his pen down on the table. He carefully stepped over to the lounge and laid down but after fifteen minutes, it didn't ease off, and a headache moved in to join it. He eased himself up and stumbled to the bedroom. He striped down before sliding into the bed and curling up in a ball. Severus's scent surrounded him and the sickness eased off as he took in the smell. He buried himself in the blankets and closed his eyes. Letting the scent roll over him.

xXx

Severus frowned down at the uneaten lunch and dinner trays that the house elves had brought down for Harry in concern. He'd had no trouble with Harry eating until now. He looked down at the school work he'd been working on and noticed that he'd stopped his assignment halfway through a sentence and his concern grew. He walked into his bedroom, the only other room that Harry could get into, and eased the door open. He could see the mass of blankets and he snorted in amusement as he moved closer and flicked on the bedside lamp. All he could see of Harry was his mop of shaggy hair.

He placed his hand on that mop of hair and ran his hand over his head. Harry moaned and shifted slightly. The sound went straight through Severus as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He stroked Harry's head for a while before those green eyes blinked open and looked up at him sleepily. That look also went through him, he could understand Harry's fear as other thoughts pushed at his mind. Severus pushed those thoughts to the side.

"You missed lunch and dinner," Severus commented softly.

"Felt sick," Harry replied as he rubbed his eyes.

Severus pulled the familiar knife from his pocket and Harry's eyes darted to him.

"Do you need blood?" Harry asked with a frown.

Severus's gut clenched at those words. He hadn't felt the need for Harry's blood since his cock up. In fact, the thought of it repulsed him slightly but didn't stop other thoughts of Harry coming to his mind.

"No, you do," Severus countered then slipped the knife away as he thought of something that might work better. "Sit up."

Harry shifted until he was sitting before him. Severus noticed that he wasn't wearing anything and Harry looked away. Severus ran his eyes over him, the strength of his body made Severus think thoughts that Albus would choke at.

Severus shifted closer to Harry.

"If you don't feel comfortable tell me," Severus whispered. "I'm working off instinct here and I'm not good at listening to my instincts."

Severus wasn't lying, he could feel the slight pull and he went with what he felt instead of what he felt comfortable with. He locked eyes with Harry and could see the wariness and yet interest there. Severus slipped out of his robes and shirt and Harry watched him, his eyes becoming guarded as more of Severus's skin was revealed. Neither one backed down though.

"Take what you need," Severus stated with a quirk to his lips and Harry's eyes darkened as he used his own words back at him.

Harry eyed off Severus and could tell he was nervous as he sat there. Yet there was a determined look in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side and Harry moved forward slowly. Giving Severus a chance to change his mind. That strange bond wanted him to give in to Severus and yet the older man was giving him what he wanted. Giving instead of taking.

Harry moved until he was saddling Severus's thighs and the man gently laid his hands on his bare hips. Harry knew what needed to be done for a mate bond. That instinctive knowledge was there in his head, but that wasn't what was in play now. Harry threw that out and went with his instincts. He placed his hands on Severus's pale skin and dipped his head forward. Severus tilted his head further to the side in invitation. Harry licked up his neck as he wiggled forward until there was no room between them and Severus's hands curled around his ass.

He could feel himself hardening just from the taste of Severus's skin and he could hear the other man's breathing picking up. He took his time as he gently licked up his neck then closed his mouth over Severus's skin. He gently scrapped his slightly sharpened canine teeth across his skin and tasted blood. He moaned at the taste of his mate but didn't deepened the cut. He pushed his tongue against his skin and could feel Severus's heartbeat thumping as he panted slightly.

Severus's hands tightened on his ass and pulled him close. Harry could smell his arousal on the air but he wasn't going to stop now. He licked and nibbled up Severus's neck until the man was panting and rocking his hips slightly. Harry took care to catch every drop of blood as he licked and tasted down Severus's collar bone and over his shoulder. He moved back up to his neck and felt Severus's breath on his own neck before Severus licked him and he moaned as his mouth closed over the skin. Harry bucked his hips forward and tilted his head to the side in invitation.

Severus didn't need to be told twice as he bit down sharply. Harry gasped, rock hard as Severus broke his skin and pulled him close. Harry gently licked up the blood that had escaped as Severus moaned before he turned them. Harry suddenly found himself under the taller man as he lapped at the blood on his neck and Harry tilted his head further to the side. Severus pulled back briefly before taking Harry in a deep kiss and they both moaned at the taste of the other as Severus took the lead. Harry surrendered himself to the older man as Severus braced himself before he pulled back enough to look down at him with burning eyes. Harry whimpered slightly at the look. Unsure what he wanted at that moment as the bond pushed on him to surrender to Severus's demands.

Severus gave him a grin then rolled them and Harry found himself between the older man's legs and looking down at him. His eyes locked on the blood on his neck and he leaned forward and flicked his tongue out. He captured that red trail and Severus gasped and arched his back slightly.

"Oh, god." Severus whispered and grabbed his ass and pulled him close.

Harry could feel his hard length through his pants as he rocked his hips forward. He teased more blood from that small cut as Severus's hand tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. Harry closed his mouth over that spot and bit down, breaking the skin completely and marking the other man as his. Harry moaned as their mate bond flared and Severus's blood flooded his mouth. He felt Severus's hands clench on his sides as he moaned as well and he was sure he was feeling an echo of what he was. They paused briefly for Severus to slip out of his pants, then skin was on skin. Harry groaned as that bond ran over his mind and he lost himself to it briefly, trusting Severus to have him.

Severus bucked his hips up into Harry's as the boy growled, the sound running down his back in a shiver.

"Harry," Severus gasped and the boy pulled back.

The breath caught in his throat as he looked into those wide brown-green eyes. Severus gently pulled Harry head back to his neck. He moaned as the man licked up his neck and Severus lost himself to the feeling. Each time that Harry kissed or licked him sent a buzz down his spine in pleasure. He bucked his hips up and Harry rocked his forward. He could feel the bond like fire between them and he surrendered himself to it as they moved together. He could feel himself on the edge then Harry bit down sharply on his neck and he tipped over as he bucked up. Harry groaned as he came as well, a slight overlap of feeling between them and Severus wasn't sure if he was feeling his own pleasure or Harry's.

Severus came back to himself with Harry softly licking his neck then he made his way down his body. Severus let him as those brown-green eyes caught his attention when Harry would glance up. His head fell back to the bed as Harry started to lick him and he wasn't sure to be aroused or repulsed as that tongue ran over every part of him. He was sure that Harry wasn't in complete control as he let the boy do what he wanted. Surrendering himself to him in a way that he'd never had to anyone before. Sex had always been something to satisfy a need to him but this was something different. Something that seemed to connect on a different level then he'd experienced before.

He started slightly as Harry bit the inside of his thigh then groaned at the feeling. He raised himself up on his elbows and looked down and his cock twitched at the sight of Harry between his legs. The man licked up his inner thigh then his cock before flicking his tongue up his other thigh. Harry bit down on the soft skin of his inner thigh and he groaned as it set his nerves on fire.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes back to his normal green before he placed a hand on his inner thigh. He healed the bite there then pulled back and healed the other one. Severus's could see the trail of blood running down Harry's neck and chest and his eyes caught on that. The impulse to lick up that trail pushed on him. To follow that trail and to bite into Harry's skin and taste his blood had his mouth watering and his cock hardening. Harry looked down at where his eyes were locked. He placed his fingers to the trail of blood before bring them up and curling his lips around his fingers and Severus groaned at the sight.

"God," Severus moaned.

Harry gave him a grin and moved to kneel between his legs. With a growl Severus grabbed him and pulled him down. He placed his tongue at the bottom of that trail and he moaned at the taste. He ran his tongue up to Harry's neck before closing his mouth over the bite mark and sucked hard. His mouth was filled with fire as Harry whined and bucked his hips forward as Severus held him. He felt a slight tingle as Harry healed the mark on his neck as he fed on his blood before pulling back. He flopping back on the bed, panting heavily as Harry braced himself above him.

"Can you heal that," Severus whispered, roughly.

Harry placed his hand over the bite mark on his own neck and healed it then held his bloody hand out to him. Severus felt a bolt of desirer run through him. He took each bloody finger into his mouth as Harry's eyes bleed back into that odd brown-green as he watched him, panting heavily. Severus shifted them to their sides and leaned forward. He cleaned the blood off Harry's neck as the man's breathing quickened and he could feel his hard cock on his leg. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around him. Harry groaned and Severus had him coming quickly.

Harry panted beside him as he came down and Severus watched him. He could feel something between them and he was sure it was the mate bond. He fumbled for his wand and cast a cleaning charm before taking Harry into his arms as he panted. Severus closed his eyes as he rubbed his hand over Harry's back and just took in the feeling. Harry hesitantly placed an arm over him. They shifted around until Harry was behind him and had his arm around his chest as he laid along his back. Severus tangled his fingers with Harry's and just lay there. Even after Harry's breathing even out. Severus just took in the feeling and scent of his mate. In a way, Severus understood better now, what he could have had from the beginning. He'd had to see what could go wrong to understand what he had been given.

The image in his mind of those hollow green eyes a reminder of what could go wrong. He never wanted that to happen again.

xXx

Harry looked up from his school work as Severus walked into the room with two beers in his hand. Harry frowned as Severus placed one down in front of him before taking a seat across the table and taking a sip from the bottle. Harry reached out and read the label before looking at Severus with a raised eyebrow.

"Giving alcohol to a minor?" Harry questioned in amusement. "Muggle beer as well."

"Since you are aware that it is muggle beer," Severus replied, evenly. "You have seen the bottle before and you are only a minor in the muggle world."

"Perhaps," Harry consented and Severus raised his eyebrow this time. "My uncle had a nice supply…unless Dudley got into it."

"Your cousin?" Severus questioned.

"Yes," Harry answered as he took a sip of the beer. "Is there a reason that you are giving me alcohol?"

"Science experiment," Severus remarked with a straight face and Harry paused. "That will be my answer if Albus asks."

Harry just looked at him for a second before Severus quirked a smile. He relaxed back with a snort and looked Severus over. The man looked more relaxed after what they had done last night. Harry got the feeling that he'd accepted the bond between them which had led to this.

"I also thought it might loosen your tongue a little," Severus admitted and Harry froze as the thought that Severus had added something to the bottle. "Take it as a peace offering, if you must."

"Ah," Harry muttered. "The thought that you had added Veritaserum to it, did enter my mind."

Severus sipped on his beer as he looked at him with dark eyes and Harry thought he may have over stepped the boundary. Severus placed his beer on the table and reached out for his. Harry handed it over as Severus pushed his beer towards him and took a sip of Harry's.

"In that case," Severus drawled. "We are now on equal ground and we also have things to discuss."

Harry nodded and moved all his work to the side and focused on Severus. He took Severus's beer in his hand and sipped at it. He wasn't a big fan of the taste of beer but he didn't mind it.

"Where did you want to start?" Harry questioned.

Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"What happened," Severus started. "When I fucked up…is that what can happen if I refuse this?"

Harry looked him over and could understand why Severus had given him the beer. He was also sure that Severus had added a potion to the alcohol but it wasn't a truth serum. He took another sip and took note of what he could taste under the taste of beer and knew what Severus had added to their drinks. Reminding him that Severus was a Slytherin and a potion master.

"No," Harry replied with a sigh. "That was different and yet the same."

"How do you know, Potter?"

Harry blew out a breath as he looked at Severus. He had to be honest here and it was hard for him. He was a creature, that even with the laws in place, could be hunted to his death for his blood and feathers. He had hidden who and what he was for such a long time. Severus just waited him out and let the silence hang between them.

"I know up here," Harry answered and tapped his temple. "It's instinctive. You are my mate and that is it. You were angry and you claimed me in that anger and the bond broke but the link was still there. It has to be there…"

Harry stopped and blew out another breath in frustration. He didn't know how to word this right.

"Harry," Severus stated and Harry looked up at him sharply at his name. "I need to know what I did, so that I don't do that again. I need to know that I won't shatter your mind or make this worse."

Harry looked at Severus and was surprised by his words and the other man smiled at him. Harry snapped his gaping mouth closed with a blush.

"Or have to deal with Albus and Minerva yelling at me," Severus added with a smirk. "They can get quite creative when the need arises."

Harry wasn't sure if he was kidding or not and just drank his beer. They eyed each other off over the table but it wasn't an awkward moment but also wasn't comfortable.

"I didn't handle this well," Severus admitted.

"You seemed okay about it at the start," Harry pointed out. "Before you knew that-"

"The bahkeeta was you," Severus finished and Harry nodded. "I apologise for that…"

Harry nodded as sipped on his beer and he milled over Severus's words.

"I guess that we both have something to apologise for," Harry admitted. "I'm not good at talking about this."

Severus quirked a smile and they shared a look that had both of them relaxing. In many ways they were similar. Same, same but different. Severus pulled himself to his feet with his beer in his hand.

"Do you want another one?" Severus questioned. "I find talking about feelings, takes at least, a three beer minimum."

Harry nodded with a snort and moved to his feet to follow the other man.

"What takes a four beer minimum?" Harry inquired with a smirk.

"Supervising students at Hogsmeade after Honeydukes has a sale," Severus answer easily and Harry snorted a laugh.

Severus gave him a smile and Harry relaxed even more, not taking into account the calming potion that Severus had slipped into their beers. Something just seemed to settle between them.

xXx

If Severus thought that Potter was going to be a light weight when it came to alcohol, he was mistaken as he watched the winged dog. He could feel the burn of the alcohol in his stomach as he watched Harry dive and twist in the air. Just how the boy had convinced him that he needed to go outside and fly, he had no idea, but as he watched him. He could feel himself smiling.

The dog suddenly pulled his wings tight and dropped and Severus felt his stomach clench before he hit the water. He could feel his heart in his throat as he went to rush forward then noticed that Harry was paddling around and he breathed out a breath.

"Bloody Gryffindor," Severus muttered under his breath as he stumbled his way down to the lake.

Harry had pulled himself out of the water, dripping wet and shaking and Severus thought it served him right. The water must have been freezing.

"You idiot," Severus snapped and Harry flicked his head around to him.

There was a light in the bog's brown eyes and Severus quickly scrambled back as he got a slight warning before Harry shook. Water flew everywhere as Severus pulled up a shield before him. The dog just gave him a look as he hung his tongue out of the side of his mouth and Severus smiled fondly.

"Finished?" Severus questioned dryly.

Harry just lifted up his head and howled. Severus shivered at the sound and could feel that pull towards the animal. The sound seemed to go through him as it lifted up on the air even after Harry had stopped, it seemed to echo back to them. Severus could see a wildness in him as he looked at him then he changed forms and stood before him naked. The light was still in his green eyes and the breath caught in Severus's throat at the sight. He still had that spell over his skin and Severus was sure, that even if there were anyone out at such a late hour, they wouldn't have seen him standing there.

"I'm regretting giving you alcohol," Severus drawled as he shrugged out of his robes and held them out.

"Thanks," Harry replied in the same tone as he took his robes. "Would take more than that to get me close to drunk…which a few of my friends weren't happy about."

Severus quirked a smile, he had been a student once as Harry wrapped his robes around him and tilted his head back. He closed his eyes and Severus took in the sight as the moonlight touched him. Seeing Harry in a different light, as they say.

"Back to the castle?" Severus questioned after a few minutes and Harry focused on him.

"Yes," Harry answered then added softly. "Thank you."

Severus stepped closer and reached out and touched his arm. Harry tilted his head in question. Severus gave him a slight tug and he moved into his arms and Severus wrapped his arms around him. Feeling that spell near his skin as his own warming charm surrounded them.

"If I am doing something wrong," Severus whispered. "I need you to tell me."

He felt Harry nod and he just played with the ends of his damp hair and feeling his cold skin.

"Good," Severus rumbled before pushing him back. "You smell like lake. Shower before bed or you can sleep on the floor."

 xXx

Harry woke with a start when Severus's alarm went off and the man in question started cursing behind him. Harry snorted as he wiggled and turned it off with Severus's arm still wrapped around him. He squeaked when Severus pulled him back tightly against his chest and kissed his neck before releasing him. Severus rolled onto his back, muttering something about coffee, as Harry looked at the time. He slipped out of the bed and Severus looked over at him as he started dressing.

"Where are you going?" Severus purred.

"Flying," Harry answered. "No one will be up yet. Why do you set your alarm so early?"

"Takes me that long before I can deal with idiot students," Severus groaned with an arm over his eyes.

"Am I included in that?" Harry asked as he left his button-down shirt open.

"Why do you think I'm always late for your morning classes?" Severus drawled as his eyes ran over Harry's chest and he shifted slightly. "You're one of those bloody morning people, aren't you?"

Harry gave him a grin.

"I do have wings," Harry remarked mildly.

Severus just groaned and Harry's smile widened.

"I'll be sure not to wake you when I go out flying early." Harry promised as he stepped back towards the bed.

"After classes start, come back here." Severus ordered as he sat up. "I still need to show you where your new rooms are."

"When will I start classes again?" Harry asked then squeaked as Severus grabbed him and pulled.

He landed on the other man with a laugh. Severus wrapped his arms around him loosely as Harry braced himself above him. This was a different side of Severus, a more relaxed side than what he was used to. He wasn't sure what had brought this out in the man but he was sure it had something to do with knowing what could happen if he refused and messed with the bond. That it was in place for a reason and neither one of them could change that. The fact that they were in this together and that both had secrets they didn't want to get out.

"Monday," Severus answered as he pulled him down for a kiss. "We still haven't worked out how to connect your new room to this one yet, so Thursday will be the only night you can stay until we link them up."

Harry pulled back and looked down at Severus and nodded. He glanced over at the clock before untangling himself and moving to the door.

"Shirt, Potter." Severus purred and Harry turned back and gave him a grin.

"What about it?" Harry asked and watched as Severus's eyes darkened.

He'd never been sure if Severus was attracted to him in a sexual way. He knew the bond would pull that way after he gave him blood. However, there was a difference between lust and attraction due to who he was. He looked at Severus and the soft smile as he did up the buttons of his shirt. He did have a feeling that Severus liked him for more than his blood and it wasn't just his cock leading him. The night before had proven that, since Severus could have taken him but didn't. He had let Harry dictate how that night went.

"I'll see you after your classes?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to teach potions?" Severus countered.

Harry just gave him a grin and slipped from the room. Dealing with Severus was different this way and he seemed more relaxed when it was just them. Once he started classes again and would only be seeing him on a personal basis, one day a week, it might be a different story.

He let those thoughts fade to the back of his mind as he hurried up to the entrance hall. He stepped out into the snow and grinned. The open sky before him as he moved to one of his hiding stops and stripped his clothing off and hid them away. He quickly changed forms as he let a concealing spell run over his fur and wings and took to the air. Everything human falling away from him as he pumped his wings and looked down at the earth far below, the mate bond settling as he flew higher.

xXx

Severus looked at the clock and grew concerned. Potter wasn't in his rooms when he'd finished his last class and by the fact that everything else in his rooms was undisturbed and there were two untouched plates on the table. He assumed that Harry hadn't returned from flying. He'd told him to come back after classes started but not the time. He moved to his feet to head to dinner, nothing had come through the bond so he knew that Harry was alright but it had snowed most of the day and it lay thick on the grounds.

He walked through the entrance hall after dinner had finished and he hadn't seen Harry. He looked out at the snow, no students were out there, except for one that is. He cast a quick couple of charms before stepping out and closing his eyes and focusing on Harry. He wasn't sure how the connection worked but he was learning. He had to listen to his instincts but for a man that worked with potions, which was the wizarding world's equivalate of science, he was finding it hard to tap into that. He sighed and let this thoughts drift before focusing on Harry. He started when he got an image of flying over mountains then it slipped away. He relaxed again and focused on Harry and gasped slightly as an image of mountains and snow-covered trees and valleys came into focus.

_'Did you want me to come back?'_

Severus started and lost the connection again, it had felt like Harry had whispered in his ear and he was sure he's seen through his eyes. He closed his eyes and focused again, going slower this time as he eased along the connection. The image of the mountains came into focus and Severus wasn't sure where Harry was.

 _'Not far,'_ Harry whispered. _'Hogwarts is just around the next mountain.'_

Harry twisted in the air slightly and moved into a glide as he rounded the mountain. The air rushing under his wings as he felt Severus's presence in his mind. He flapped his wings a few times as he came around the side of the mountain and Hogwarts came into view. He could feel Severus's wonder then the connection slipped again. He didn't pick it up, since Severus had to learn how to use it. He glided around the school as he felt Severus make the connection. The man seemed to be thinking about dinner and where had he been all day.

 _'I can hear your thoughts, Severus.'_ Harry mentioned along the link. _'Try to think quieter or think thoughts to me alone.'_

Harry huffed when he heard Severus's thoughts about that and the colourful language until he glided around towards the entrance to the school. He couldn't land there but when Severus saw himself, the connection grew thin before the other man grabbed it again. Harry winged out towards the towers as Severus held the connection, he was a quick learner. He flapped his powerful wings to get higher as he gave Severus a view of the school before winging towards his favourite spot. He flared his wings wide as he landed on the platform and slipped slightly on the ice as his front legs came down to steady himself. He felt Severus's thoughts about stupidity and Gryffindors with death wishes in the back of his mind.

 _'Practise,'_ Harry thought to the other man and looked down at the claw marks under his paws. _'Well used, I'm not the first student or teacher that's been up here. I'm thinking that one of the founders had wings…or a death wish with a broom.'_

Harry felt amusement along the link and the thought of if there had been others like him up here came from Severus. Harry looked down at his paws and showed Severus his dull claws before looking at the other marks. He could hear Severus coming the conclusion that sharper claws than his had scored the stone and wood. He looked back out onto the grounds as he settled down and felt the snow landing on his coat and wings. He looked around slowly for Severus as the other man's thoughts settled and felt like whispers in the back of his mind. He knew it wouldn't be long until Severus picked up the knack of speaking this way. His talent for mind magic would help him.

 _'Ready?'_ Harry asked softly and felt Severus wonder about what.

Harry climbed up the tower as the wind pulled at him and he could feel Severus's fear as he moved into place. He bunched his muscles and waited for the wind to be just right before launching himself from the tower. He felt Severus's fear spike as he pumped his wings before spreading them out to their full width and gliding out. He could have dived off but he was sure that Severus would have lost his connection that way. He swung around and felt the wards pass over his fur and the thought from Severus that the Headmaster would feel that and he cocked his head.

 _'He's never mentioned it?'_ Harry thought along the link.

He could hear Severus grumbling about the fact that he could hear his thoughts. He flew lower in wide circles as he headed towards the forest and could feel Severus's thoughts calm as he took in the sights through his eyes. He winged towards a place that he kept a catch of clothes near the school and picked a spot to land as he beat his wings back and brought his back legs forward.

The wind suddenly changed direction and he had to flap his wings as the gust sent him up a little before he landed heavily on four paws with a puff of snow around him. He could feel Severus's amusement in the back of his mind. He folded his wings down his back as the snow came up to his knees and he looked around with the thoughts from Severus about him being lost. Harry sniffed around in the snow for his clothes as Severus's thoughts whispered at the back of his mind. He gave the man's presence a slight push and Severus's thoughts paused. Harry gave him another push and he got the clue and withdrew along the link.

Severus blinked his eyes open and everything looked dull and dark around him. He hadn't noticed the sky darkening as he'd been seeing the world through Harry's eyes. He looked over when he heard cursing to see Harry moving towards him through the thick snow.

"That's why you haven't worn glasses since your third year," Severus remarked as the boy struggled through the snow.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Was very slow."

"Your eyesight?"

"Yes."

Harry moved to stand near Severus but far enough away that any students looking out wouldn't think to look twice.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly and Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "Malfoy."

"Restricted to the common room or classes," Severus said darkly. "With conditions and if he steps outside of them. Albus will know and he will be expelled. His father argued that since this is his last year that he should be able to finish his schooling. He will not have any classes with you either."

"He swayed the board?" Harry asked mildly and Severus nodded.

"Spoilt brat," Severus muttered. "Getting everything now, will not set him up for what's coming."

"The Dark Lord?" Harry asked in interest and Severus nodded sharply. "I've seen the way he treats those that follow him."

"Or whom were destined for potion ingredients," Severus added.

Harry huffed a laugh and looked over to Severus as the snow settled just above his clothes as the spell he'd cast kept it off. Harry hadn't bothered with the spell, he liked the cold as he placed his hands in his coat's pockets.

"What's the story?" Harry inquired

"Malfoy attacked you," Severus hissed in anger but Harry knew it wasn't directed at him. "You are still recovering."

"I suppose standing in the snow isn't recovering," Harry mused and brushed the snow off his head before pulling his coat closer around him.

"You don't have your wand?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Just be glad I'm wearing pants," Harry remarked with a smirk.

Severus looked him over then and went to pull his wand.

"Don't bother," Harry told him with a grin. "I can do some wandless magic as long as the spell isn't too complex. Hermione and I have been working on it, seeing how far I can push it."

"As well as locking charms?" Severus questioned with a smirk and Harry looked at him sharply. "She broke into the hospital wing."

"Ah," Harry replied. "Yes, a little bit of a challenge between us."

"What does Ron Weasley think of that?"

"Gets him away from Hermione's nagging," Harry said in amusement. "Old married couple already those two."

Severus snorted.

"As enlightening as this is, Mr Potter." Severus drawled. "You are probably hungry."

"Ah," Harry muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have had food out."

"Food out-ah." Severus stuttered then turned towards the entrance hall. "Some things I don't need to know, Potter."

Harry chuckled as he followed after Severus.


	10. Chapter Ten

Harry glanced around the room that Severus lead him too in interest. It was larger than his last set of rooms, with a living area, fireplace and dining table and even a small kitchen. The bedroom was small and it had a bathroom attached.

"Does Hogwarts get many guests?" Harry asked as he looked into the bedroom.

"Not many now," Severus replied. "I believe that the founders set these rooms up for families that lived and worked on the grounds or before Hogsmeade was set up."

Harry nodded and sniffed the air, that made sense.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"What?" Harry asked and looked over at him.

"Just then," Severus stated slowly. "What were you doing?"

Harry frowned then it dawned on him and he blushed.

"I'm checking the scents in the room," Harry muttered. "I can pick up on secret passages sometimes by the smell of fresher air. I can also tell who's been in the room."

"That would come in handy," Severus muttered. "Can you pick up the passage we placed?"

Harry paced around the room, picking up the scents. His nose wasn't as good in this form but still better than a human. He paused when he air changed slightly and stepped back to a wall in the bedroom. He placed his hand on the rough stone then started as he felt something warm under his palm.

"It opens out into your old room," Severus informed him. "We are trying to either connect those rooms with mine or move this connection over. The castle doesn't want to connect these rooms with mine and it's frustrating Albus to no end."

Harry barked a laugh and they shared a look, Albus liked things done his way. Harry pushed on the wall and the stones rolled to the side and he stepped through to his old rooms and looked around. He walked over to the wall that used to open into Severus's rooms and placed his hand there. Severus stepped up next to him to place his hand next to his but it wouldn't open the way.

"At least this gets me down here," Harry commented and they moved back to his new rooms.

"We'll work something out," Severus said softly.

xXx

Harry woke with a start with Severus's arm around him. He wondered what had woken him until Severus muttered something in his sleep and tightened his grip around him. Harry reached behind him and placed a hand on Severus's hip and rubbed it before giving him a little push. The other man turned away in his sleep. It was their last night sleeping together before Harry had to go up to the third floor and his rooms.

Severus sprawled out on his back and Harry wiggled around to look down at him. His eyes easily seeing him in the darkness and the frown on his brow then he noticed the way he had one hand over his left forearm. Harry gently moved the blanket back to expose the Dark Mark and removed Severus's hand.

Severus suddenly woke with a soft cry and wide eyes. His other hand clamped down on Harry's arm in a steel grip.

"Sh," Harry whispered. "It's just me."

Severus released him and flopped back on the bed with a groan. Harry placed his hand over the Dark Mark, feeling the dark magic under his fingers, and the slight pain in his scar.

"Did I wake you?" Severus asked, his voice rough.

"Yes," Harry answered, know that Severus wouldn't be able to see him nod.

Harry clamped his hand around the mark when Severus went to move his arm and the other man froze. He looked towards him, not able to see him clearly in the dark.

"Potter?" Severus asked.

"Our bond has been blocking him," Harry explained softly and Severus started. "Can't stop the pain completely if he focuses on you or calls you but it's been blocking the rest."

"I did wonder," Severus uttered.

"Was it a nightmare or was he reaching out?" Harry asked and released him.

"I don't know," Severus drawled then looked over to the bedside table and groaned. "Too early, Potter."

Harry chuckled and curled into Severus's side. The man rubbed a hand over his hip before they shifted and Harry curled along Severus's back and took in the smell of his mate. He wasn't sure how he was going to be when he would have to sleep by himself again but it was just until they could link his new room with Severus's rooms.

xXx

Harry watched from the corner of the room as Severus worked on a potion. He had his head on his paws and his wings tucked along his sides as he watched the man. He was sure that Severus had forgotten that he was there as he muttered under his breath while he worked. It reminded Harry a little of his time at the Riddle house but without the cage. He lifted his head at the smell of the potion ingredient that Severus was cutting up and the man glanced over at him at the movement.

"I hope you're not expecting me to explain this potion while I work?" Severus drawled and Harry huffed. "This is not a lesson."

Harry just laid his head back down on his paws, it was his first Wednesday night after Harry had gone back to his rooms. He'd had a rough couple of nights sleeping alone and had found himself at Severus's door. Severus had taken one look at him and had just opened it without a word, even if it wasn't a Thursday.

Harry didn't much care that Severus had work to do and he was happy to just curl up to the side, out of the potion master's way. He could tell that the bond just wanted them to be close. He would have rather that they were in closer contact but this would do. Severus had been more welcoming to his presence but he also knew that he had work to do and he didn't want to push too far.

Severus's dark eyes looked him over as he stirred the potion and Harry just yawned.

"Am I boring you, Mr Potter?" Severus drawled.

Harry just hung his tongue out the side of his mouth in answer.

"Can you answer me in that form?" Severus questioned. "Like you did when you were flying?"

Harry nodded and didn't voice his thoughts over the bond. Severus looked him over but let it slid, they were still get used to each other. Harry sprawled out a little more as Severus worked and he relaxed. The different smells of the potion touching his nose now and again. With the soft sounds of the bubbling from the caldron and Severus's muttering sending him into a light doze.

Severus glanced over at the pile of fur in the corner of his lab and could tell that Harry had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure why he was there but as long as he didn't interrupt him, he was fine with the animal there. He'd been surprised to find Harry at his door but since he did have a spare period on Monday and Wednesday nights. He must have thought he would take advantage of it.

Severus quirked a smile when Harry flicked an ear and his leg twitched in his sleep, very much like a dog would. Severus, in a way, could also understand why he felt more comfortable in that form as well and wondered how much time Harry had spent that way. Severus carried on with his potion, feeling a little less alone with the dog in the room.

xXx

Harry lifted his head from his paws as the wall opened into his bedroom. He cocked his head slightly as Severus and Albus stepped through.

"Ah," Albus muttered and looked behind him. "That was supposed to come out in the living room."

Harry huffed and looked at the two wizards as Albus stepped back through the opening. Severus looked at his watch then him.

"It's only six," Severus stated. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Harry nodded slightly before laying his head back down on his paws. Severus moved over to him and sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked his side. Harry rolled over and lifted his wings back for Severus. It had been about two weeks since he started classes and only seeing Severus once a week, even if he had snuck down on the Wednesday, was taking a toll. The bond was pulling for physical contact as well as blood and Harry was copping the brunt of it.

"This link was supposed to come out in the living room," Albus repeated, moving back into the bedroom.

Albus paused when he saw Severus sitting beside the bahkeeta. Harry had his wings back on the bed as Severus stroked his sides with his eyes closed. Severus had a frown on his face as he looked up at Albus.

"Close enough," Severus replied. "At least they are linked."

"Is he not feeling well?" Albus asked in concern then added, "is he asleep?"

"Yes, to both." Severus answered as he gently rubbed his side. "He doesn't say anything but the bond has been bothering him."

"Hopefully now that your rooms are linked, it will help." Albus commented as he looked the bahkeeta over. "I think this is the best we are going to get with the link. Should I set an alarm on this side for him?"

"I doubt that he'll be spending much time here," Severus drawled with a smirk.

"Ah, yes." Albus stuttered and shifted and Severus's smirk widened. "I don't need to hear the details, Severus."

Severus smirked with a glint in his eyes as he gently rubbed Harry's furry ears and the bahkeeta rolled slightly onto his back. Albus coughed and looked away from what Harry had on show, even if he was in his animal form and Severus chuckled.

"I'll leave you with it, Severus." Albus muttered with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Severus just rubbed Harry's stomach and chest as Albus flustered and quickly retreated. Severus looked down at the dog with his head tilted back as he slept.

"Even asleep, you can make Albus blush better than I can." Severus muttered with a smirk.

xXx

Harry flopped back on Severus's bed, he'd had a rough day. He'd been hoping that Severus would be in his room but the man had left him a note to say he had a detention to supervise. The bond had been a pain lately, he wasn't sure if it was just settling or pushing for the next level and he wasn't sure if he was even ready for that yet. He grabbed up a pillow and buried himself in the blankets as the bond pulled on him and the smell of Severus helped to ease off the pain in his chest. The bond only seemed to be pulling on his side. Severus had said he was having no problems so Harry knew it was his bahkeeta blood and not Severus.

Harry woke with a start when Severus slammed his door and he could feel his rage over the bond so he guessed the detention didn't go well. Severus stalked into his bedroom as he threw his robes over the bed then paused.

"How long have you been here?" Severus snapped.

"Um," Harry replied and pushed himself up slightly to see the clock. "Three hours."

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his head. Harry could see that he was gathering his composure and he didn't say anything that could set him off. The man then flopped back on the bed and Harry snorted.

"That bad?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Stupid students that don't even know how to use a scrub brush," Severus muttered.

"Pureblood?" Harry asked as he moved up onto an elbow and looked down at Severus.

"How did you guess?" Severus answered, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Take magic away from them and they fall apart," Harry muttered then paused. "Wait, can they use magic away from Hogwarts?"

Severus snorted and looked at him in amusement.

"Wards, Potter." Severus snapped.

"Grew up with muggles, Snape." Harry retorted.

Severus groaned and placed his hands under his head and looked him over.

"Were you feeling unwell before?" Severus asked.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed and Severus stilled.

Harry looked at Severus before looking away.

"What is the next step?" Severus asked.

Harry blushed and waved his hand.

"But I don't know if that will settle it," Harry replied. "With the way it broke, it may just be taking longer to settle."

"You're not ready for that yet?" Severus asked.

"Um," Harry stuttered and sat up on the bed.

"I don't want to push you, Harry." Severus said gently, that blank look in the other man's eyes still haunted him.

"It's the bond pushing," Harry replied. "Do you feel it?"

"Pushing on me to have sex with you?" Severus asked, straight up then smirked at Harry's blush. "No."

"You like doing that," Harry muttered.

"I'm a Slytherin," Severus pointed out.

Harry snorted as he shifted in the bed and Severus looked at him.

"Do you feel better now?" Severus asked. "Do you need blood?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied and laid back in the bed. "It's not that."

Severus sat up and looked at him and Harry shifted slightly at the look in his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you staying there or going up to your room?" Severus questioned as he shrugged out of his robes then paused. "You know…I never thought I would ask a student that."

Harry snorted as he looked at Severus.

"I think I'll stay here," Harry replied.

Severus nodded and moved to his feet before placing his wand on the bedside table and slipping out of his shirt. Harry climbed out of the bed and started to undress as well as Severus moved to the bathroom. Harry paused before folding up his clothes and placed them on the top of the chest of drawers. He stood naked and looked around Severus's room.

He could feel the bond but it wasn't pushing as hard, now that he could hear Severus in the shower as he moved back to the bed and slipped in. Severus's scent surrounded him as he settled back in and could feel sleep pulling at him. He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until Severus's arm slipped over him and he could feel the man's naked body behind him. Harry started at the feeling as Severus kissed the back of his neck.

"Did I wake you?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry muttered.

Severus just tightened his arm around him as he shifted and Harry could feel the bond between them as he settled back into the other man's arms. He listened as Severus's breathing even out as he fell asleep. Harry carefully turned in his arms and looked down at the other man. Seeing him clearly in the darkness as he took in the image. He gently brushed his hair to the side and ran his fingers down his sleeping face.

Severus's face didn't look as harsh when he was asleep and Harry knew how much a smile changed him. It had been hard knowing that his mate only felt distain for him when he was younger and had only just felt the pull. Harry may have been young but he knew that his maturity was different to others around him. He may have looked like a child but he hadn't felt like one. That still didn't stop him from doing stupid and reckless things but that came from experience.

He had been living on his own for so long, that when he had started at Hogwarts it had been jarring. The Dursleys had understood that he wasn't a child and he had worked to stay at their house, when he did. Hogwarts had been something different as he looked down at Severus he knew that this was different as well.

He turned back over and put his back to Severus and the older man wrapped himself back around him. Instinctively taking him in his arms in his sleep. He sighed and fell back into a restless sleep.

xXx

Severus groaned when his alarm rang through the room and he reached out blindly and whacked it before rolling onto his back. He ran a hand over his face before realising that Harry was still asleep beside him. He frowned and rolled back towards the other man and laid a hand on his shoulder. His skin felt hot under his hand.

"Harry?" Severus whispered and shook his shoulder.

"Hmm," Harry groaned and he grew concerned.

He pulled on his shoulder and Harry rolled onto his back. He looked at him with sleepy green eyes as Severus laid the back of his hand to his forehead. He was burning up and Severus cursed.

"Wha'?" Harry slurred.

"You have a fever," Severus replied and slipped out of the bed. "Do you feel sick?"

"A little," Harry replied.

"You felt sick yesterday," Severus reminded him as he grabbed up his wand and cast a spell. "Yes, defiantly a fever. I'll get you a potion."

"Snape," Harry called out before he could leave the room and he paused.

"Yes?"

"I haven't been sick since before I started here," Harry replied as he squinted his eyes.

Severus blew out a breath and looked at the other man.

"The bond?" Severus uttered as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Should I give you blood then?"

Harry frowned and rolled towards him. Severus started slightly as Harry reached out and placed his hand on his thigh, then he tensed at the implied meaning.

"I'll get you the fever potion first," Severus announced and left the room abruptly.

He opened up his potion cabinet and grabbed out the right potion and a couple more. He sighed as he looked at the potions and could feel the coldness under his bare feet and on his skin. It wasn't the act of sex that Severus had problems with or sex with Harry. It was the fact that the bond was forcing the other man into it before he was ready. He was sure that Harry had limit knowledge of sex and that concerned him even more.

"Severus?" Harry said softly.

Severus shut his eyes briefly before turning to look at the boy. He looked pale as he stood there, leaning into the doorway. Severus could see the sweat on his brow but also couldn't stop his eyes from looking at the rest of him on show. It also brought up the image of those hollow green eyes in his mind. He didn't want to see that look again. He knew what would happen if something went wrong. He also knew on an instinctive level, that he was still learning to listen to, what needed to be done.

He placed the potion vials down on the table and slowly paced back to Harry. The boy watched him with wary eyes. He took him into his arms and Harry melted into him. He tilted his face up and dipped forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Harry felt tense under his hands and he gently ran his palms down his sides and let them rest on his hips. Harry's hands hesitantly rested on his sides. Even after what they had done, Harry was still hesitant. Severus then ran his hands down to his ass and squeezed.

Harry gasped and Severus deepened the kiss, he felt Harry's teeth nick his tongue and he pulled back slightly at the taste of blood. Harry just moaned and Severus carefully kissed him. He would have to remember that Harry's teeth were sharper than his. He pulled Harry closer to him so that there was no gap between them as his hands curled around his ass. He could feel Harry hardening as he pulled back and kissed his neck and the smaller man groaned and tilted his head to the side. He could feel the heat under his lips and hands.

"How far do we have to go?" Severus whispered against his neck.

"Don't know," Harry gasped.

Severus bit down on his neck and Harry bucked his hips forward as he moaned. He was rock hard now and Severus had to give him credit for being able to hold onto his arousal. Severus stepped them back until his back was to the wall and Harry was settled between his legs. Both of their cocks trapped between them.

He gently moved Harry's head into place as he tilted his to the side and Harry took the invitation. He gasped slightly at the pain then groaned as Harry sucked on his blood hard. He felt his legs go weak and he was thankful at the support behind him as Harry drank his blood down. He groaned loudly as Harry sucked hard and he rocked his hips forward. He grabbed the boy's ass tightly in both his hands as he panted harshly in pleasure.

He could feel himself getting closer as Harry fed and could feel his own skin burning from the feeling. Everything else went out the window except the feeling of Harry in his hands and what he was doing.

"Oh, god." Severus moaned and tilted his head further to the side.

Harry huffed and bit down harder. Severus pulled the boy tight as he bucked up and came with a groan. His legs felt weak and he came down to feel Harry holding him up and licking at his neck. He let his head rest back on the wall behind him and let Harry go as he wiggled. He moaned as Harry moved down his body to kneel in front of him and licked up his thighs and cock. The sight of Harry taking in his limp shaft into his mouth as he took in his taste had his eyes darkening. He tangled his hands in Harry's hair as the boy's tongue worked on him. He could feel the heat under his hands and that snapped him back to reality.

"Harry," Severus whispered and he looked up with green-brown eyes. "Bed?"

Harry pulled back and an odd look came into his eyes before he nodded. Severus held out his hand and helped him to his feet. He led Harry back to the bedroom and took the boy into a soft kiss before moving onto the bed on his back. Harry looked at him and shifted slightly, his cock was still hard.

"Well?" Severus purred. "You are better at listening to your instincts, what are they telling you?"

A glint came into those green-brown eyes and Severus wasn't sure how much control Harry had over his actions. He watched as Harry knelt down on the bed and slowly moved between his legs and licked up his thighs and Severus laid his head back on the bed as he took in the feeling. Letting Harry dictate where this went. Harry slowly licked up both thighs before taking his half hard cock into his mouth. What Harry lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm as he licked and sucked until Severus was panting and hard. He opened his eyes when Harry pulled back to see what he would do now.

Harry had an odd look in his eyes and they seemed to be more brown than green and Severus shivered. Harry moved until he was saddling his waist and Severus brought his hands up and grabbed him. Those eyes focused on him and Severus felt a brush against his mind. He held back his natural reaction and lowered his barriers instead. Harry's eyes bled back to green as he looked as him and Severus could feel the link between them as he looked into his eyes. Harry reached up to his own neck and dug his nail in until blood slowly trailed down and Severus's mouth watered at the sight.

Harry ducked down and bared his neck and Severus pulled him down as he bit down on his neck and sucked hard. Harry moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward. Severus felt Harry bite his neck as blood filled his mouth and he rolled them. He moved between the boy's legs and coaxed his legs around his waist and pushed a finger into the man below him. Harry growled and Severus paused. He tried to pull back but Harry held him in place. He cast a spell he knew as he added a second finger, feeling the slick feeling on his fingers as he slowly widened Harry. He lapped at Harry's blood feeling the fire of it burning in him as the link between them felt like something alive. He'd never felt that before as Harry pulled back and groaned.

Severus looked down at him and their eyes locked. He could feel the connection to him on every level as he pulled his fingers back and grabbed himself. He gently pushed forward as he dipped forward and bit down on Harry's neck to distract him. He took his time as he rocked his hips forward until Harry was moaning under him. Harry growled, his eyes blazing green as he tightened his legs and pulled him forward sharply and Severus gasped. He bucked his hips forward hard and groaned at the feeling. He dipped his head down and licked up Harry's neck as he thrust forward. They moved together as Harry pulled him close and Severus tried to hold on until Harry groaned as he came hard and Severus followed shortly after as he tightened around him.

He panted hard as he braced his hands on either side of Harry's head. He started slightly as hands cupped his face and he looked into Harry's green eyes. He could feel the other mind brushing his and he forced himself to keep his mind open to him. His own skin was hot as he held still and could feel himself still in the man below him. Harry gave him a soft smile before pulling him down into a kiss. He returned it as he held himself up, he felt like he was buzzing on a high as he pulled back without breaking the kiss.

His alarm going off had him groaning and Harry huffed a laugh.

"Oh, god." Severus moaned as he rolled to lay on his back.

He whacked the alarm off as Harry curled into his side and he wrapped his arm around him. He took a second to cast a cleaning charm before stroking Harry's hair.

"Not sure if that's what you had in mind?" Severus panted.

"I was thinking of going back to sleep," Harry replied cheekily and Severus huffed a laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint," Severus drawled.

Harry just kissed his chest.

xXx

Severus walked into his rooms and into the bedroom. Only Harry's shaggy black hair could be seen as he took a seat on the bed and rested the back of his hand to his forehead. He didn't feel as hot as he had that morning but by the fact that Harry hadn't eaten lunch and had gone back to sleep after Severus had gone to his first class. Severus knew he still wasn't feeling well.

He gently touched on the bond between them as he had been doing all day and smiled. Harry woke under his hand and glanced over his shoulder at him sleepily.

"What time is it?" Harry asked roughly.

"Just after twelve," Severus answered. "I'm sure that Granger will have all your work for you."

Harry groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"How are you feeling?" Severus questioned.

"Tried," Harry replied. "But I don't feel sick."

Severus reached out to that link again and could slightly feel how Harry felt and noticed his eyes darken slightly at that move. Severus just ran his hands through his hair and Harry's eyes slipped shut. His hair felt as soft as his bahkeeta form and Severus could feel the tension easing out of him.

"Would it help if you changed forms?" Severus questioned smoothly.

"Maybe," Harry replied as he opened his eyes then smirked. "I wasn't sure if you wanted dog hair in the bed."

Severus paused in stroking his hair before barking a laugh and Harry's smirk widened into a smile.

"There's a spell for that," Severus stated dryly in amusement. "If you feel more comfortable in that form. Just remember that some acts are human only."

Harry blushed bright red and Severus smirked.

"Bloody Slytherin," Harry muttered.

"What was that, Mr Potter?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly with a smile.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Severus leaned back on the tree that he was seated in front of as he watched Harry flying. The sight still struck him in awe as he watched Harry and the effortless way that he stayed in the sky. Harry dived down towards the lake and skimmed along the surface before pulling up. He flapped those strong wings to gain height before moving into a glide. Harry had felt well enough to go out for a late-night flight which had lessened Severus's concern. He wasn't sure if them having sex that had helped with that but the fact that he could feel that bond between them stronger than before made him feel better.

He reached out to that bond and could feel Harry's delight leaking over and he smiled. He could have push further if he'd wanted to connect with the bahkeeta and see through Harry's eyes but he held back. He was just enjoying watching as Harry winged through the towers of the castle with ease. His eyes caught on Albus walking towards him across the front lawn.

"How are you tonight, Severus?" Albus greeted as he stepped closer. "Is Mr Potter out tonight?"

"Yes," Severus drawled.

Albus looked out but couldn't see through Harry's spell. Severus watched as the winged dog twisted through the towers.

"How is he doing?" Albus questioned.

"Better," Severus uttered.

"And the bond?"

"More settled. He wasn't very well this morning but is better now."

Albus fell silent at that as Severus watched Harry flying.

"That charm is impressive," Albus commented. "I can't even sense him unless he passes over the wards."

"His locking charms are interesting as well," Severus added. "He has a few odd charms and spells up his sleeve."

"Minerva would be interested in his form," Albus mentioned.

"Yes," Severus drawled. "Yes, she would."

Harry then decided to fly down towards them. He flared his wings out wide as he landed and Albus looked over at the sound and breeze. They could feel the wind as Harry landed and the boy dropped the spell around him. Albus looked him over as he stepped closer.

"How are you, Mr Potter?" Albus asked and Harry nodded his head.

He flared out his wings and gave them a flap before settling them along his back. He moved closer to Severus and the potion master threw his long jacket over the winged dog.

"Oi," Harry squeaked as he pulled it around himself and Albus smiled.

"We don't want to bruise Albus's tender sensibility by having a naked student before him," Severus said smoothly and Albus gave a laugh.

"I can assure you," Albus grumbled. "That I have seen more than enough of the Weasley twins, amongst others, over the years."

"When they went through that swimming naked phase?" Severus questioned mildly. "It wasn't until one of the mermaids tugged one of them under the water that they stopped."

Harry quirked a smile, his hair a shaggy mess around his head as he did up the jacket's buttons. He then lifted his head slightly and took a sniff of the air. Severus wouldn't have noticed if he didn't already know what the man was doing.

"Did you enjoy your flying?" Albus asked.

"It's a bit windy up there," Harry replied as he came closer to stand next to Severus. "Good for gliding. Couple of nights off a full moon as well."

Severus shivered at the reminder and Harry looked down at him. He reached out and clasped a hand to his shoulder and Albus politely ignored the touch. Not that there was anyone but them out to see it. It was well past curfew and even the lights in the castle had been put out for the night.

"Was there something you wanted, Albus?" Severus asked.

"Ah, yes." Albus replied and shifted slightly. "I have registered a mated pair at the Ministry. A bit late but they don't know that."

"They know that we are a mated pair?" Harry asked with a frown.

"No," Albus corrected. "I just have to register that I have a mated pair here and that they are not housed with any of the other students. It's just a legal matter."

"So, they don't know who or what the creature is?" Harry asked and Severus grimaced at his wording.

"Correct, Harry." Albus confirmed. "I do not have to inform them of who or what the mated pair are."

"Is this on public record?" Harry inquired then muttered under his breath. "I'm sure Hermione would know the ins and outs of this."

"I'm sure she would," Severus drawled and Harry blushed.

"It is not on public record," Albus answered. "However, anyone on the board can view it. I think we had a mated pair…two years ago. Severus?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "A Slytherin, Malcom Archer."

"Really?" Harry questioned in surprise. "I can normally sniff out anyone with creature blood…ah."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "He wasn't the one with the creature blood."

Harry suddenly crouched down beside Severus and the potion master looked at him in concern.

"Right there?" Severus questioned.

Harry nodded but Severus could feel the difference over the bond. He reached out this time and grabbed his shoulder.

"I believe that it might be best if you rest, Mr Potter." Albus told him. "Take the next two days off your classes and start again on Monday. I'm sure that Ms Granger will be able to catch you up on what you may miss."

Harry nodded as he kneeled down on the ground beside Severus, who hadn't released him.

"Good night, gentlemen." Albus said with a smile and turned away.

"Good night, Albus."

"Good night, Headmaster."

Severus looked Harry over after the Headmaster had walked away. He looked pale in the moonlight as he ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't hot but also didn't look or feel well. They both didn't say a word as Harry shifted to sit on the ground.

"You could have caught a bug?" Severus suggested.

"Not sure," Harry replied.

"Come on," Severus announced and moved to his feet and held his hand out. "Bed time I believe."

Harry snorted at his words as Severus pulled him to his feet.

xXx

Harry woke with a yell as he fought his way out of a nightmare and the bed. He didn't realise that he'd changed forms until his wing knocked over the bedside lamp and it crashed to the floor. He heard cursing and turned with a snarl before recognising Severus and the wand pointed at him. Severus dropped the wand to the bed as he looked him over and Harry whined before he changed back.

"Sorry," Harry gasped, on his hands and knees.

His body was trembling from remembered fear even if he couldn't remember the nightmare. He slowly pulled himself up then closed his eyes as he felt light headed. He felt Severus gently brush against him with the bond and he opened his eyes to see the man watching him carefully.

"I'll sleep in the lounge room in my other form," Harry stated and picked up the lamp that he'd knocked over.

"If you prefer," Severus replied, his voice rough from sleep.

Harry gave him a nod and changed forms. He felt better once he was in his bahkeeta form and he placed his front feet up on the bed. Severus reached out and stroked his head as he brushed against him with the bond.

"I would imagine that you would take over the bed in that form," Severus remarked. "Might need to look at a larger bed."

Harry huffed and gave Severus a lick on the arm before moving from the room. He padded over to the large rug in front of the empty fireplace and sprawled out. He stretched as he settled in and was soon asleep. Feeling better in a different skin.

xXx

Severus looked down at his new furry, black rug in amusement. Harry could really spread out when he wanted to as he snored slightly. He crouched down and lightly touched on those wings and the soft feathers. Harry's paws twitched slightly in his sleep and Severus smiled. He wasn't sure what the nightmare was that Harry had been having last night. Not to mention the bolt of fear that had run through him at that snarl. He knew that Harry would never harm him but the sound of that snarl in a dark room had raised the hair on the back of his neck and instantly woken him. Not that he would tell Harry that.

He ran his hand down that soft fur until Harry lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder at him. Brown eyes locked with his own before Harry huffed and laid back down. He stretched out his legs and curled his claws as Severus stood back up.

"Feeling better?" Severus questioned as he strolled over to the kitchen.

Harry pulled himself to his feet and shook his coat out before flaring out his wings as much as he could. He looked at him as he settled his wings along his sides. Severus made up a coffee as Harry padded over towards him and sat down and just watched him. Severus was getting used to that as well.

"I'll have the house elves bring you up something for breakfast and lunch," Severus commented.  "If you feel well enough, you can eat in the Hall for dinner."

Harry nodded his head before laying down and placing his head on his paws. Severus frowned over at him and knew he still wasn't feeling well. He brushed against the bond.

 _'It seems that sex wasn't the answer,'_ Harry whispered into his mind and Severus started slightly.

"I didn't mind," Severus purred as he leaned back against the bench. "Also, wouldn't mind trying it again."

Harry huffed and Severus could feel his amusement.

"It's changed the bond for me," Severus remarked. "I can feel it clearer and also some of your emotions."

Harry cocked his head to the side at that.

 _'Must have strengthened it from your side,'_ Harry replied.

"And you still feel sick?" Severus questioned as he sipped on his coffee.

_'Just tried and a little light headed. It comes and goes.'_

"Could it just be settling?"

 _'I don't know,"_ Harry answered. _'Can we give it a few days?'_

"As long as you wish, Potter."

Harry cocked his head again before lifting his nose into the air and taking a sniff. Severus watched him in interest before looking at the clock and groaning. Harry huffed in amusement.

xXx

Harry felt a lot better by dinner and made his way up to the Great Hall. He could feel Severus's eyes on him as he settled at the Gryffindor table and got hammered by questions. Hermione was quick to place a thick pile of notes and homework in front of him as well.

"You should come up for a game of chess?" Ron offered with his mouth full.

Harry turned away unsure if it was the sight of second hand roast beef or the food on the table that had made his stomach roll.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Harry is still recovering."

"Yeah mate," Ron added. "You look a little pale."

"Just a cold," Harry replied as he turned back to his friends. "Maybe this weekend?"

"Sure," Hermione replied.

Harry turned away from his two friends as they started to natter between them and he looked around the Hall. His eyes caught briefly on Draco Malfoy and the blonde quickly turned away from him. The sight of the other boy still put him on edge but Harry also knew that he couldn't do anything to him. Not with the risk of expulsion hanging over his head.

He felt Severus brush the link and he looked up at him but the man was talking to Minerva beside him. His eyes travelled along the table to see Professor Grover staring at him. He shivered and turned away from the man. There was just something about him that was unsettling and after the spell he'd cast on him. That just put him on even more of an edge.

"I'm going to head back to my rooms," Harry announced and Hermione patted his knee. "Thanks for the notes, Hermione."

Ron snorted and Hermione glared at him.

"Night, mate." Ron offered and Harry gave him a smile.

Harry moved out into an entrance hall but instead of heading up to the third floor, he headed out the front doors. He tilted his head back slightly as he took in the scents on the air and felt better. He made the familiar way down to the forbidden forest and stopped at the edge. He took in the sounds of the forest and the night, the moonlight bathing the landscape around him and he smiled. Something seemed to settle within him as he walked deeper into the forest.

He shrugged out of his jacket and shirt and goose bumps came up on his skin. He pulled out a large plastic lock bag and placed his clothes away until he stood naked. The air still had a coolness to it as Harry looked around. He moved deeper into the forest without changing. Most of the night animals giving him a wide berth as he went deeper and the moonlight struggled to get through the canopy until he came to an open and grassy area.

He startled a few rabbits and he watched them with interest as they fled. He crouched down as a large fox appeared and the animal's eyes focused on him. It froze before with a swish of its tail it disappeared. Most animal stayed away from him in either form except other dogs and larger predators. Harry sighed and tilted his head back to look at the moon through the trees. He felt at peace in these places and he had forgotten how long it had been since he took time to just be what he was. An animal in a human skin.

Harry quirked a smile as he leaned back against a tree, the night was cold but he didn't want to change just yet. He didn't often go walking naked in his human form but he did need it every now and again. More when he was younger than since he'd come to Hogwarts. A twig breaking had his head whipping around but it was just a large male centaur. The horse-man looked over at him before he wandered over towards him. Harry tensed and moved to his feet. He'd never had problems with the beasts but they could be unpredictable at times. Especially if there were mares in season or foals around.

"Greeting, man-beast." The man greeted and Harry quirked a smile at that.

"Hello," Harry replied before looking up at the moon again.

The centaur pranced closer as his eyes looked him over. Harry shifted slightly as he tensed. The centaur smiled and looked up at the moon. The two men fell into silence as the rabbits gained enough courage and started to reappear. Neither man had to ask what the other was doing there and it wasn't until Harry shivered that he changed forms.

The centaur looked down at him as the rabbits scattered. Harry lifted up his head and howled and the centaur barked a laugh next to him. His lone call lifting up on the air and carrying around the valley. He was sure at some point in time there would have been wild wolves to answer his call but not anymore.

xXx

Severus looked over to the clock on his bedside table in concern. It was close to midnight and Harry hadn't come back from wherever he'd gone. Severus knew that he hadn't gone up to his room and by the fact that his wand was still on the bedside table, it concerned him. He knew that Harry had some use of magic and as he brushed against the bond he knew he was alright. That didn't stop his concern and he was surprised with that reaction in him. He'd never felt enough for a partner to feel this much concern. He knew it was a by-product of the bond but he didn't much care. Harry was his.

Severus was just thinking of going looking for him when he felt Harry set off the spell on his room. He sighed and looked over when the bahkeeta appeared and he looked the winged dog over. Then he was looking at the naked man and Severus could feel a calmness around him over the bond.

"Where have you been?" Severus demanded and Harry pulled back. "Get in the bed."

Harry quirked a smile and slipped into the bed and Severus clicked the lamp off. Harry's skin felt cold as Severus wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder. Harry then wiggled around in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Severus muttered then gasped as he felt Harry kiss his neck.

He moved onto his back as Harry sniffed and licked his neck and his hands clenched around the boy's waist. Harry's hand drifted down his side and settled on his hip as he lay half sprawled over him. He expected Harry to bite down on his neck but he didn't. He would start at his collar bone and work up his neck to his ear, licking and kissing and the feeling had Severus hard and panting as he tilted his head to the side. The thought that the move was out of character for the other man just a nagging in the back of his mind.

He'd felt nothing like it in his life, it was more than a physical connection as Harry shifted to saddle his waist. He worked down his neck and over his collar bone before drifting lower and sucking on his nipple and Severus arched his back. Harry huffed and the breath over his skin had him shivering. The man worked further down his body before settling between his legs.

He licked and nibbled up his inner thighs and Severus moved his legs further apart before gasping as Harry bit down. He groaned at the feeling as Harry slowly licked the mark before moving to his cock and taking it into his mouth. He groaned loudly as Harry gently pushed his legs further apart before licking his balls then carefully nicking the skin near the base of his cock.

"Oh, god." Severus gasped at the feeling.

Harry licked over his balls before licking the bite mark then licking up his cock then back to the mark. The feeling had Severus grabbing the sheets under him tightly, he'd never felt anything like it before. It set his nerves on fire and pleasure bolting through him at the sensation.

Harry had a tight hold on his hip as he fed before taking his shaft back into his mouth. Severus couldn't hold back as he came with a groan. Harry swallowed him down as he bucked forward. He felt a hand on his thigh and knew that Harry had healed the bite mark. He panted as he went limp as Harry licked him.

"Come up here," Severus ordered roughly and he felt a shiver go down Harry's back.

Harry moved up his body and Severus rolled them until they were side by side. He took the boy into a kiss, the coopery taste of blood in his mouth as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his hand around his cock. Harry groaned and it didn't take long to have him bucking into his hand and coming with a soft grunt.

Harry lay boneless beside him as Severus moved to saddle his waist. He dipped forward and licked his neck, tasting the other man. Harry tilted his head to the side and Severus pulled back long enough for Harry to reach up and cut his skin with his nail. Severus closed his mouth around the cut and sucked hard and Harry arched his back with a loud groan. Severus could feel that he was hard again as his hand came up and grabbed his side and he dug his fingers into his skin slightly.

Harry rocked himself into him as Severus sucked on his neck as he took in his blood. Harry moaned and panted and each sound went right through Severus until Harry's hand clenched on his side as he came with a groan. Severus eased back on his neck before healing the mark. Tasting the sweat on the man's skin as Harry tilted his head back and panted. Severus knew that he was out of it as he lay boneless under him. He slowly licked and kissed down his body until he tasted something tarter and pulled back.

He looked up to see Harry looking at him, he wasn't sure how he knew that since the room was dark around them, he just did. He cast the cleaning spell before moving to lay beside Harry and the boy curled into his side. He could feel the bond between them as they settled in. Harry nuzzled his neck before kissing him. Severus just held him tighter.

xXx

Severus woke slowly with Harry's back resting against his and he blinked his eyes open. He'd slept late, not that it mattered on a Saturday but the fact he could feel Harry's back against his as he snored softly had him turning in bed. He looked down into Harry's face and gently placed the back of his hand to his forehead. He didn't feel warm but he was deeply asleep, he wasn't sure what had overcome the boy last night.

However, he'd felt a calmness around him and he hadn't hesitated before instigating the contact. Severus hoped that it was due to him having more confidence that he could seek contact, but he wasn't sure. Not that Severus had helped with that. With a soft groan Severus pulled himself from the bed and to the shower. He had a few potions that he wanted to get done today.

Harry woke with a jolt and a snarl at the back of his throat before he realised that he was in Severus's room and he relaxed back. He stretched and moved from the bed before he changed. He felt better once he was in his bahkeeta form and he lifted his head and took a sniff. Severus's scent was still strong, so he knew the man had only just left, as he yawned. He stretched out his wings before settling them along his sides. He stretched his back before padding into the other room and looked around.

He could smell Severus's scent but couldn't see him. He sniffed around until he came to a section of the wall. He reached up and placed his paws on the wall and suddenly it disappeared. He flapped his wings to keep his balance as Severus looked over at him from his cauldron. Harry planted his feet and lowered his head in apology.

"I won't ask how you found me," Severus drawled.

Harry hung his tongue out the side of his mouth as he sat down. Severus turned back to the cauldron and Harry sniffed the air. Taking in the smells and he was reminded of the Riddle house. He moved to his feet and sniffed along the ground. Severus had left the potion ingredient cupboard open and he sniffed over that way. The different smells always interested him or distracted him when he was trying to make a potion.

"If you break something, Potter." Severus warned. "You will pay to replace it."

Harry huffed and looked over at the man and ruffled his wings. A feather fell lose and Harry looked at it before giving it a sniff. He left it there as he sniffed around the room, this was a different lab to the smaller one that he'd been in before. It was a very large room and he stepped over, in between two tables, and stretched his wings out. He looked over as Severus picked up the feather that he'd lost and look it over. Harry changed into his human form.

"Did you still have that potion textbook with the Eternal potion in it?" Harry asked.

Severus looked over at him sharply and Harry noticed that his eyes gave him a glance over before he shook his head.

"No," Severus replied. "I wrote down what I could remember. I'm sure I could find you a copy if you are interested?"

"You could find a copy?" Harry asked in surprise.

He picked up Severus's robes and held them up and Severus waved his hand in permission. Harry wrapped them around himself and took in the scent of his mate on the fabric.

"I know a few places that are 'off the beaten track', you could say, that may have a copy." Severus said smoothly as he placed the feather down on one of the tables. "It's not the potions that are made from bahkeeta ingredients that make it hard to find. It is the other potions in the book."

"Dark arts?" Harry asked in interest as he carefully moved over to Severus. The robes were a little long and he didn't want to trip.

"Amongst other things," Severus drawled. "You were sleeping deeply?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

He leaned back on one of the benches and pulled the robes around him. Severus looked him over with dark eyes and an unreadable expression on his face.

"You are looking better," Severus remarked as he worked. "You were a little different last night?"

"Was I?" Harry asked with a frown. "In what way?"

Severus glanced at him before picking up a stirring rod. He carefully placed the stirring rod into the potion and started to stir it clockwise.

"You seemed calmer," Severus replied. "More confident."

Harry frowned, he had gone off instinct. Followed where he could feel Severus was pushing him from across the bond. He wasn't sure how he could put that into words.

"That is not a bad thing, Potter." Severus added as he stirred. "Just wasn't expecting it."

Harry's frown deepened.

"Would you rather that I ask permission?" Harry asked, unsure where the man was going with this conversation.

Severus glanced at him before looking back into the potion.

"No," Severus answered smoothly, not looking at him. "I am aware that this is a give and take."

"Like a relationship?" Harry suggested with a quirk to his lips.

Severus snorted and looked over at him with a smile. That smile changed his face and Harry gave him a soft look. Severus could never be called handsome but he had a charm and presence around him.

"If you wish to use such romantic terms, Potter." Severus drawled.

Harry gave a laugh and Severus smile widened. They fell into a comfortable silence as Severus worked and Harry watched him. He would have liked to have helped but from what he could see, the potion was very complex, and Harry was just enjoying watching a master at work.

"Are you planning on going to Hogsmeade in a couple of weeks?" Severus asked.

"Ron and Hermione are having one of their weekends," Harry remarked. "Would you mind if I left the castle for the weekend?"

"In what way?" Severus questioned as he focused on him and Harry shifted slightly.

"I like to get away from the castle for a while and just fly," Harry told him.

"Hold on," Severus ordered and Harry nodded.

Severus worked on the potion for a little while before setting a timer. He turned and leaned back on the bench and looked at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in question as he focused on him completely.

"Please explain," Severus drawled.

"About once a month I normally change and disappear for the weekend," Harry expanded. "I…haven't been able to do that this year."

"And how long have you been doing this for?"

"Since I started here," Harry replied easily. "When I was younger, I found it hard to stay in the castle. I would spend a few nights out in the forest and the other boys would cover for him."

"Minerva would not be happy to hear that," Severus pointed out. "You being her golden boy and all that."

"I'm sure I have other stories that she would not approve of," Harry replied mildly and Severus quirked a smile. "So, weekend?"

"Yes," Severus consented. "If that's what you need."

Harry nodded, he had felt that last night.

"Do you think that might be the reason for the fever and sickness?" Severus questioned. "You haven't been spending as much time in your bahkeeta form?"

Harry thought it through before nodding slightly.

"Possibly," Harry agreed.

"That's where you were last night?"

"Yes."

"Then continue to do that when you feel the need," Severus told him. "With the bond the way it is, I will be able to contact you if I need to."

Harry gave him a grin and Severus's eyes softened.

xXx

Severus moved into the forbidden forest in interest a few days later. He pulled his wand as he followed the bond towards Harry. He had expected the man to be up in the sky flying and not in the forest. He followed a slight trail and he was sure that Harry had used it a few times as he took in the few broken twigs on the trees and the indents of his paws in the dirt. He was also sure that Harry hadn't had to worry about covering his tracks as he followed the slight signs of Harry's passing.

He worked further into the forest, he knew he could have seen where Harry was through the connection but he was enjoying following the trail. It had been a while since he'd used his tracking ability. He came to a clearing and looked out at Harry laid out on the grass with his wings spread out as the sun warmed him. The bahkeeta looked so relaxed as Severus quietly moved around to see the dog's head.

Brown eyes, suddenly, focused on him as Harry lifted his head. Severus had to give him credit. He was a trained spy, that could slip in behind Death Eaters, and not be spotted and yet Harry had heard or sensed him. Harry moved to his feet and rustled his wings and stretched before changing. The man stood there naked with an odd look on his face. His eyes darted down to the wand in Severus's hand and the potion master slipped it away in his holster.

"Were you looking for me?" Harry asked then looked up at the sun.

Severus was sure that he was checking the time before he focused back on him. He shifted when Severus didn't say anything.

"Snape?" Harry questioned and took a step forward.

"I was curious to know what you were doing?" Severus replied. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh," Harry stuttered and looked around. "Nothing much."

"I could see that," Severus remarked with a smirk.

Harry pulled back slightly at his answer and shifted again and Severus silently cursed.

"You look comfortable standing there," Severus said instead.

"What-ah," Harry uttered as he looked down at his state of undress. "Sorry, I don't have any clothes out here."

Harry then shifted forms and Severus cursed silently again as he looked into those brown eyes. That hadn't been what he wanted but at the same time he wasn't sure what he wanted. Or why he was out here, really.

"I'll leave you with it then," Severus remarked and Harry cocked his head to the side.

Severus gave him a nod and walked back the way he'd come. Harry watched him in confusion as he lifted his head slightly and sniffed the air. He hadn't been expecting Severus to come looking for him and was unsure why he had. He looked around the clearing and huffed. He was sure that if Severus didn't want to tell him, what that was all about, then he would never know. He turned and tottered off towards a watering hole he knew well. Putting Severus's odd behaviour behind him.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Severus started slightly as the bed moved and he looked over to see Harry sitting on the side of the mattress with his head in his hands. It had surprised him how quickly that he'd gotten used to Harry sleeping next him as he looked the man's naked form over in the faint light. He frowned when Harry didn't do more than sit there.

"Potter?" Severus uttered and Harry started at his voice.

"Sorry," Harry whispered. "Did I wake you?"

Severus rolled onto his back as Harry looked down at him.

"Yes," Severus drawled. "Hurry up."

Harry wiggled under the covers and Severus turned back onto his side. Harry settled with his back to his. Severus was just drifting off when Harry shifted and he was wide awake again. He cursed and turned over and wrapped his arm over the other man. Harry started awake before relaxing back. He found himself sniffing the back of Harry's neck without thinking. Severus cursed again at his actions and Harry started.

"Wha'?" Harry slurred sleepily. "Did you want me to sleep in my room?"

Severus tightened his hold on the other man in answer and Harry relaxed again. Severus ran his hand down his side to his hip and over his bum slightly before settling on his stomach as he tangled his legs with Harry's.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked softly.

"Can it wait until morning?" Severus purred.

"Well," Harry muttered. "I know what you are like in the mornings…"

"Spit it out, Potter." Severus snapped.

"You have had sex with men before?"

"Evidently," Severus drawled as his hand drifted back down to Harry's hip.

"And my mother?"

Severus stilled completely before he pulled back. Harry glanced over his shoulder at him.

"I never had sex with your mother," Severus stated coldly.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly and went to pull away. "I shouldn't have asked."

Severus grabbed his hip before he could move from the bed and Harry stilled.

"I didn't have sex with your father either," Severus continued as he moved onto his back. "Or any of his friends…Malfoy was a different story."

Harry rolled onto his stomach and looked at him in interest. Severus had seemed more open lately which had led to Harry asking more questions that he normally would have kept to himself.

"Not a good enough lay for the trouble," Severus muttered and Harry snorted. "Now, Narcissa was worth the trouble. Bit on the wild side that one."

Harry tensed beside him and Severus moved to his side and placed his hand on the other man's lower back. He was unsure why Harry was asking these questions.

"And you Potter?" Severus questioned in interest.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"We are bound, Snape." Harry said slowly, as if he should know the answer to his question.

Severus paused in rubbing his thumb over Harry's back. Then his words made it through to him.

"Then that was your first time?" Severus uttered and Harry nodded. "No sneaky hand jobs or kisses."

Harry snorted and Severus let his hand drift over his bum. He could feel the shiver in the other man at his actions.

"Bit hard when you only feel the pull towards one person," Harry replied honestly. "There were a few 'sneaky' kisses before I knew you were my mate but it never felt right. Poor Ginny didn't understand."

Severus grabbed Harry's ass in his hand at those words and the thought of the bint touching what was his. He then released him quickly at that flash of jealously and wasn't sure if it was the bond or his own feelings that had brought that out. Harry looked at him and he could feel slight amusement over the bond.

Severus then remembered all the sexual contact that he'd had since Harry's third year. He stilled at those thoughts with a frown.

"Could you tell when I-" Severus went to say.

"Had sex with someone?" Harry finished.

"Yes."

"Yes," Harry echoed and Severus wished he could see the other man's expression better in the soft light. "But only just faintly…now would be a different story."

"Is that so?" Severus purred and could feel Harry's interest over the bond.

Severus moved to straddle Harry's waist and dipped forward to kiss his back as he pushed the covers to the side. He kissed and nibbled down Harry's sides and back until the man was panting under him. He gently nudged Harry's legs to the side and shifted until he was between his legs. He braced his hands on either side of Harry as he dipped down and kissed his neck as he hardened completely. Harry groaned under him as Severus kissed and licked up his neck, biting him lightly and making the smaller man gasp.

"Did you want to stay there or turn over?" Severus purred in his ear.

A shiver ran down Harry's body and he shifted his legs further apart and Severus bit down a little harder on his neck. Harry groaned loudly and the sound went straight through him. Severus sat back on his heels and reached over to his bedside table and grabbed out some lube and a condom.

He coaxed Harry up to his knees and grabbed his cock and stroked him a few times. He pulled back and looked at Harry in the soft light before him. Taking in the image of Harry before him, his dark hair a shaggy mess in contrast to his lightly tanned skin and hard body. Severus understood the strength in the man before him as he licked his lips at what was his, and yet at the same time, he knew that he was Harry's and he paused. Unsure what that meant completely. Harry glanced over his shoulder when Severus didn't do anything else.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked and went to turn.

Severus placed his hand on his hip to stop him. He slowly ran his hand down his thigh, feeling the muscles under his hand as he wiggled closer.

"Do you want to stay in that position?" Severus asked again as he ran his hands back up his legs and Harry relaxed.

Harry shifted slightly in answer and Severus grabbed up the condom and lube. He opened it and placed a bit of lube into the plastic before rolling it onto Harry's cock and stroking him. Harry groaned at the feeling and bucked back into him as Severus placed a finger at his entrance and gently eased it in.

Severus paused to grab a pillow and place it under Harry's hips before shifting into place behind him. He added a second finger and ran his finger nails down the other man's back. Harry made a strange groan/growl sound and Severus quirked a smile.

"Was that a good sound?" Severus asked as he added a third finger and brushed against his prostate.

Harry bucked back into his fingers in answer. Severus chuckled and moved until he was between his legs, behind him. He gently shifted Harry into place as he leaned over his back.

"Ready?" Severus questioned and Harry growled in answer.

The sound went straight through Severus and he shivered. He lined himself up and eased himself into the smaller man as he kissed up his neck before taking his ear lobe into his mouth and sucking on it slightly. Harry gasped as Severus let his ear lobe go and bit down sharply on his shoulder, not enough to break skin. Harry groaned louder and bucked back into him as Severus pressed forward until he was all the way in. He paused there as he reached between Harry and the bed. He grabbed his hard cock in his hand.

He pulled out sightly before rocking forward as he stroked him and Harry rocked back into him. For a man without experience, he knew what he was doing and Severus chalked it up to following his instincts.

Severus thrust forward harder the second time as Harry moved up onto his hands and knees. Severus grabbed his hips and took him harder and Harry growled and groaned, each sound going through Severus as he quickened his pace. He could feel the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach as he pushed Harry down into the bed and took him hard. The smaller man meeting him the whole way until with a shout and a hard thrust forward he came.

He held Harry's hips tightly and he was sure he was leaving marks as he rocked forward a few times before stilling as he panted. He came back to himself when Harry whimpered. He swore and pulled back, noticing the red marks on his hips. Harry shifted and Severus noticed that he was still hard.

Severus gave him a push and Harry sprawled out on his back as Severus moved between his legs. He took his cock in his mouth as he grabbed his hip in one hand and played with his balls in the other. Harry panted and tangled his hands in his hair gently as Severus licked and sucked him until he was coming hard. Severus was glad for the condom as he circled the base of Harry's cock with his fingers to keep him hard for a little longer. He swirled his tongue around the top of his cock and Harry moaned loudly.

"Oh, god." Harry whispered.

Severus looked up at him, taking in the image of him sprawled out in the soft light. He pulled back from his softening cock and kissed up his body until he was saddling his waist. He dipped forward and took him in a kiss which Harry returned. He took care not to cut himself on Harry's sharper teeth. He wanted this to just be about them and not feeding as he took his time to taste the other man. He pulled back and looked down at him as Harry grabbed his hips.

Severus wiggled across the bed and grabbed his wand and cleaned them up as the boy watched him. He flicked his wand again and a brighter light appeared. Harry quickly shut his eyes and turned away. Severus placed his wand down on the side table.

"Sorry," Severus muttered. "I'll warn you next time."

"Thanks," Harry replied, his voice rough.

"Okay?" Severus asked in concern and looked him over. "I got a little carried away."

He ran his fingers over the slight red marks on his hips. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Severus grunted and quickly turned so that he didn't land on the other man and Harry huffed. He sprawled out on his back as Harry curled into his side and laid an arm over his chest. It felt right to Severus and he was unsure why he hadn't felt that before as he gently stroked Harry's hair.

With most of his other sexual partners. It had only been about one thing, as he held Harry, it felt like so much more and it wasn't just the bond. He'd felt such anger at the other man at keeping this from him and for the fact the bond was there. After his cock up, he had understood that Harry had had no control over the bond. Had no choice in who the bond had chosen and in his own way had tried to protect himself. Harry could have let Severus live his life while he sat on the outside. He could have even let that cutting curse kill him but he hadn't. He had chosen to bind himself closer to Severus instead.

"If you didn't give me your blood," Severus said softly. "Would you have told me about the bond?"

Harry tensed under his hands and as the seconds stretched out into minutes, Severus wasn't sure if he was going to answer.

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly.

"You said if you die then the bond would break?"

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Only one of our deaths can break the bond."

"So," Severus mused. "If I die, then you would be free?"

Harry tensed even more and shifted to look up at him. Severus looked into those strange green-brown eyes. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut at that look.

"No," Harry whispered. "A bahkeeta, like some other magical creatures, must have a bond to level them out. The bond would shift to someone else if you died."

Severus's hand paused on Harry's back at that answer. He felt a chill at the thought. Harry's life could never be his own and he would live longer than a wizard would. In fact, Severus wasn't sure just how long Harry would live for or him for that matter. Since, Harry's blood would extend his life. Severus focused on the light he'd made and cancelled it. The room fell back into darkness, except the soft light from the light stone on his bedside table.

They fell into silence as Severus brushed back Harry's hair as the man settled into his side. Severus just took in the feeling. Neither knowing what the future held for them.

xXx

Severus looked around his rooms and sighed. He could see the slight hints of the fact that another person lived there. He didn't mind and yet he also wondered why Harry had overtaken his table with his work when he had his own room. It was odd though since Harry normally had his work done and set neatly to the side of the table before Severus would get back to his rooms. It was as if the man felt more comfortable in his rooms than his own. A concept that still felt foreign to Severus, since he hadn't lived with another person for an extended amount of time.

Not that they spent much time together in the room, beside the bedroom. Since, Harry would be out somewhere after he got his work done than wouldn't get back until well after curfew, which made him wonder if he'd done the same thing while he'd been in his dorm room. Then sometimes, he be up before Severus's alarm went off and it concerned him the small amount of sleep that Harry actually had at night. If the night was rough for the man, he would slip from the bed and Severus would have a furry rug the next morning. Harry tried not to wake him but sometimes his nightmares woke them both.

Severus looked over when the wall between Harry's room and his opened. He could see Harry standing there but he was looking back into his room. Harry glanced over at him with a smirk on his lips and his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Hermione, she's picking through the locking charm." Harry explained and stepped away from the wall and it closed behind him.

Severus snorted in amusement, he moved over to his table and looked through Harry's work. His writing was as messy as always but still readable enough. He had a read through what he'd written and frowned. Harry had always been an average student, unless a subject or project interested him, then he could get a very good mark. Minerva had vented her frustration more than once about the fact. They knew that Harry was intelligent, he just didn't seem to care what mark he got as long as he passed. He also had an irritating habit of writing in his text books.

Severus looked over to the wall with access to Harry's room but knew he would probably be a while as he walked towards his lab. He had his own work to do.

xXx

"Well?" Hermione demanded with her hand on her hip as she looked at him and Harry looked down at the floor. "Harry?"

"You know that I'm not human, Hermione." Harry stated.

"But what kind of not human!" Hermione snapped and Harry looked her in the eyes. "Come on Harry! You know that Ron and I love you and trust you…"

Harry blew out a breath as he ran a hand over his head. Something must have changed for Hermione to demand to know what he is. He was sure it had to do with what had been happening lately and the fact that they were almost halfway through the school year.

"Fine," Harry conceded. "Turn around."

Hermione eyed him off before turning her back on him with a huff. Harry slipped out of his shirt and pants before changing. This had always been a subject that they knew but never spoke of. Harry lifted his head and took in the scent of the woman before him. Hermione was tapping her foot slightly in irritation and Harry rustled his wings before resting them along his sides. He sat down on his bum and waited. He knew that Hemione's patience would run out first.

"Can I turn back yet?" Hermione demanded and Harry huffed.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder before gasping and spinning around with large eyes. Harry lowered his head slightly at the look in Hermione's eyes. Awe and the glint, that he knew well, of a new project…or a potion ingredient. He had the woman's interest now.

"You…" Hermione stuttered. "But how can you be…I thought you were…ah."

Harry whined.

"Oh," Hermione gushed. "No wonder you didn't tell us!"

Hermione moved to her knees as she nattered and picked up his paw. She then made him spread out his wings and she wiggled a few feathers until one came loose. Harry felt like a potion ingredient as he was poked and prodded. Hermione had to look him over in every way as she checked his teeth. He shifted slightly as she lifted up his back leg then growled. Hermione started then blushed and set his back leg down.

"Sorry," Hermione offered. "No wonder you have a mate! What does Professor Snape think of all of this?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and Hermione blushed deeper and quickly stood and turned her back on him.

"Took him a while," Harry replied as he pulled on his pants.

Hermione quickly spun around as Harry snagged up his shirt and he noticed Hermione's eyes looking him over. He slipped his shirt over his head.

"You can't change your clothes, like an Animagus can?" Hermione questioned, her eyes still roaming over him.

"No," Harry answered and strolled over to the lounge and took a seat. "It's a natural form. I suppose there could be a spell to change clothes but I don't think it would feel right. Though it would stop a few embarrassing situations."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before taking a seat next to him. Harry just leaned back on the lounge with a smirk then the questions started.

xXx

Severus rolled over in bed then frowned, he looked over at the clock to see it was close to one in the morning. It had been a while since he'd woken up without Harry in the bed or wrapped around the other man. He pulled himself from the bed and snagged up his robe. He shrugged into it as he moved to the bathroom.

Harry wasn't in the lounge room and after he finished in the bathroom, he walked over to the wall between their rooms. He placed his hand on the wall and it rolled aside. He stepped into Harry's bedroom and looked around. The moonlight flittered through the window and he could see Harry curled up on the bed in his bahkeeta form with the added light from his wand. He stepped into the room and the wall moved back into place behind him.

Harry suddenly started and his head came up. The light from Severus's wand shinning in his eyes. Harry then shifted and he was looking at naked skin instead of fur. Harry glanced over at his clock before looking back at him with a frown. Severus cancelled his spell and slipped his wand away.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked sleepily then added. "You have a furry black robe?"

Severus snorted as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"You didn't come to bed," Severus said as if that explained his presence now. "Well, my bed."

Harry blew out a breath.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Harry stated. "Only just got to bed myself."

Severus stood up and looked down at him before holding out his hand. Harry took it with a frown and Severus pulled him to his feet. Severus didn't release him as they walked back through to his rooms and Harry suddenly snorted.

"Problem Potter?" Severus drawled.

"Just didn't expect this situation," Harry replied with amusement.

"Being dragged to bed?"

"Something like that."

Severus stopped before his bed and turned to face Harry.

"Since you will not be staying here tonight," Severus drawled. "You will be staying here now and since it's Saturday. You will be sleeping in."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied with a smirk. "Possessive much?"

Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him closed as he captured his lips in a hard kiss. Harry opened his mouth under his as Severus grabbed his ass in both hands. Severus pulled back just enough before giving Harry a push onto the bed. Harry yelped as he went sprawling out on his back with a laugh.

Severus quirked his lips in a smile before untying his robe and slipping into the bed next to Harry. He curled along his back and pulled him close. He kissed Harry on the back of his neck and felt the shiver pass down the other man's form.

"Hmm," Severus muttered as he sniffed his neck.

"Right there, Snape?" Harry muttered.

"Yes," Severus uttered and licked his neck.

"Did you need my blood?" Harry asked.

"No."

Severus held Harry close with their legs tangled together. He could pick up Harry's scent now as he sniffed his neck and he was sure it was a by-product of the bond. He licked his skin again, the taste both sweet and salty. Harry shivered and shifted slightly.

"As much as I would like this to continue, Severus." Harry said softly. "I am tried."

Severus chuckled and they settled into the bed.

xXx

Harry woke to the feeling on a body sprawled out over his back and he tensed. He shifted slightly as his nose picked up the scent of his mate. Severus's actions last night confused him, he had gone looking for him and Harry frowned. He reached back and gave Severus a slight push.

The man woke with a snort before rolling off him to lay on his back with a groan. Harry looked over to him as the older man rubbed his face. Severus was not a morning person and Harry didn't say anything that could set him off.

"Are you having breakfast here before setting off?" Severus inquired, his voice rougher than normal and the sound sent a shiver down his spine.

"If you want," Harry replied.

"Right," Severus stated and sat up.

Harry lay on his stomach as he watched Severus try to wake up before the man gave up. He flopped back on the bed and Harry chuckled. Those black eyes focused on him.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" Severus drawled.

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"What was that about last night?"

"Hermione," Harry answered and noticed the way Severus tensed. "She demanded to know what I am."

"Did she now?" Severus purred, a slight edge to his voice.

"She had a right to know," Harry said quickly at the glint in Severus's eyes. "And a thousand questions."

Severus snorted and pulled himself from the bed. Harry's eyes took in the image of his mate. He was in the prime of his life and his hard body reflected that. His skin was pale from more time in the dungeons than the sun and his dark shoulder length hair accented that. He was more filled out than Harry and with his larger than normal nose and sharp features gave him a harsh look. Harry however could see past that to his intelligent dark eyes and when he smiled. It changed his whole face.

"Yes?" Severus purred and Harry realised that he'd been staring.

Harry shivered at his voice and he shifted slightly which made Severus smirk. Harry slipped from the bed to stand in front of the taller man and Severus grabbed his hips and pulled him close. Harry hadn't expected how hands on Severus liked to be, after the way he'd been at start of this, as his thumbs ran over his skin. Harry wasn't used to it as he stood up on his toes and sniffed his neck.

Harry reached up to his own neck and cut into his skin with his nail. Severus's mouth closed over the cut that he'd made as he held him tight. Severus sucked hard and Harry groaned as the feeling bolted through him and he tilted his head further to the side. His blood felt like fire in his veins when Severus fed like this and he panted. He was rock hard and his hips rocked forward before he could stop himself. Severus shifted his hold as he sucked hard again and Harry's legs felt weak as he leaned into the other man. Harry whined softly in the back of his throat and Severus pulled back. He gently licked up his neck before placing his hand over the cut he'd made.

Harry panted and could feel hands in his hair and guided him to his neck. Harry gently bit down then groaned as blood filled his mouth and he rocked his hips forward. Severus's hand wrapped around him and he moaned in pleasure as he gently teased the blood from the bite he'd made. He could hear Severus panting and moaning into his ear as he got close. He bit down sharply and sucked hard as he tipped over the edge, pulling Severus with him as he came. He braced himself as he held Severus and eased back on his neck, he quickly healed the mark. Severus was panting harshly in his ear and he pulled back and gently moved them back to the bed.

Severus sprawled out on his back, completely boneless and with a soft smile on his face as he looked at him with dark eyes. Harry shifted slightly at that glazed look and grabbed up his wand on the bedside table and flicked it as he cast the cleaning charm. He looked back at Severus, he hadn't meant to take so much blood as he noticed the look in the other man's eyes.

"Sorry," Harry said softly.

Severus just waved his hand as he lay sprawled out. Harry stood there unsure what he should do.

"Right there?" Harry asked in concern and moved closer.

"Better than good," Severus purred with dark eyes.

"Right," Harry replied and looked away. "I should be going."

Harry quickly walked from the room and to his own before Severus could recover his wits. He hadn't meant to go so far but Severus may not see it that way.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Harry sleepily opened his eyes when he felt Severus's mind touch on his. He'd been dozing in the sun for a while and knew he would have to head back to the school soon. He focused on Severus's presence in his mind and looked around for the other man. Severus was still learning but he'd picked up on the way to see through his eyes easily, it was the keeping his thoughts to himself that he was still having trouble with. Harry yawned and looked back out at the valley before him as he got the feeling of Severus asking where he was.

 _'Quite a distance away,'_ Harry replied sleepily.

It was just after lunch on Sunday and Severus had been checking up on him since he left the day before. He wasn't sure why and didn't think too much on it. It was something that he wasn't used to and it had kind of surprised Harry, the way that Severus had kept taps on him. He wasn't used to that behaviour from anyone, let alone his mate. He wasn't sure what had changed with Severus but he chalked it up to the bond being stronger for the other man…or it could have been something else that Severus wasn't sharing with him.

The stone outcropping he'd reached was a fair distance from the school and it had taken him about two hours to get there the day before. It was a favourite spot for him with enough food and shelter. Not to mention the view. Severus's thought changed to whispering about a storm and that he should head back to the school. He lifted his nose up and looked around at the clear sky and he couldn't smell a storm on the air.

 _'Storm?'_ Harry asked and he felt Severus agree. _'I don't smell anything?'_

Severus whispered something about the Ministry issuing a warning for late that afternoon.

 _'I'll head back now,'_ Harry replied then felt Severus's relief and he felt amusement and affection at that. _'It's going to take me a while to get back.'_

He felt Severus frustration and a few curse words filtered across the link and he sent amusement back. He then got an image of a bed and he frowned.

 _'Where are you?'_ Harry asked.

Severus's thoughts stilled then he got a feeling of guilt and a brief flash of Severus's bedroom.

 _'Are you doing what I think you're doing?'_ Harry asked as he shook out his coat.

 _'Potter!'_ Severus snarled.

Harry huffed in amusement and moved to the edge of the cliff then Severus's thoughts stilled again. Harry looked out over the valley and the waterfall close by. It was a shear drop in front of him and he felt Severus's fear and the whisper of; 'how high are you and you can't be thinking of jumping'.

 _'Gryffindor,'_ Harry sent back in amusement then listened to Severus's feelings on that matter. _'I am part bird, Severus.'_

 _'Bird brain,'_ Severus sent and Harry huffed.

Harry moved right to the edge, until his claws were hanging off. The wind tugged at him and he lifted his nose up to sniff the air. Taking in the scents, he couldn't smell a storm but if it was far enough off, he wouldn't be able to pick it up. He looked back out on the valley as Severus looked through his eyes. His presence a comfort as his whispering thoughts played in the back of his mind.

 _'Are you going to watch?'_ Harry asked. _'Or go back to what you were doing?'_

Severus thoughts blanked for a second, his presence was still there. He just didn't want Harry knowing what he was thinking then he felt agreement. Harry reached out to the link and tangled his presence with Severus's and their sight over lapped for a second. Harry was seeing both what was in front of him and what Severus was seeing of his room then Severus closed his eyes. Which allowed them to see just what Harry could see before him.

He pulled himself to his feet and paced back a few steps from the edge, Severus's presence close in his mind. He spread his wings and felt the wind and the direction it was coming from as he flapped them a couple of times.

 _'Ready?'_ Harry whispered.

 _'Yes,'_ Severus replied. _'Try not to kill yourself.'_

 _'I have done this a few times before,'_ Harry commented in amusement.

If Severus had a reply it was lost as Harry ran forward and dove off the edge of the cliff. He held Severus's thoughts back as he plummeted down the side of the cliff before flaring his wings and catching the air. He sailed to the side slightly and out over the valley. He stretched his wings out as far as they would go as the updrift took him higher.

His thoughts settled enough to feel Severus's fear turn to wonder then to envy. Harry took in the view of the mountains and valleys far below as he flew out. He shifted into an easy glide as he looked around. The concealing spell over his fur and wings, not that there was anyone to see him, feeling a little like oil coating him. He would have rather had not used the spell but he was being more careful since his capture as he took in the view below him.

This place was wild and untamed and except for the odd plane flying overhead and the other flying animals. Harry was the only other things up here and he knew that people didn't live in this remote area. He looked out into the sky but couldn't see a storm as Severus's presence coated him.

 _'Do you want to fly?'_ Harry asked. _'We are linked close enough.'_

He felt Severus's interest and grabbed a hold of his presence. He pulled it forward as the link flared and Harry settled back slightly. He could still take over if he needed to. Severus panicked slightly and flapped his wings and Harry coaxed him into a glide. Severus took to it instantly and he felt his wonder and awe as they glided along. He knew that flying like this was nothing like a broom.

They moved higher then dipped to the side and turned back slightly to look back to where Harry had jumped from and Severus could see how far they had come already. He looked at the cliff that Harry had jumped from as he swung back around. Harry coaxed him in the right direction as he used the sun as a compass point to get him back to Hogwarts as he followed the valleys.

Severus started slightly as a griffin launched itself into the sky but Harry gently glided them to the left. The griffin flapped off as another joined it. The two animals twisting and turning around each other before settling into a glide much like they were. The small gold and brown animals didn't seem too concerned with the presence of the larger predator but they did keep an eye on him.

 _'There are a few up here,'_ Harry remarked as Severus turned them to watch the beasts as they flew. _'Only a small breed. Hermione tells me they only grow to that size here.'_

Severus watched them flying for a while before Harry pushed them back on course. They glided easily as a few other birds flew around and Harry brought them down towards a grassy area where some unicorns were grazing. He felt Severus's wonder and interest as he took back control and winged them towards the unicorns. The beasts looked up at him and he turned to the side before moving closer and flaring his wings as he landed.

The large stallion snorted and stamped his feet as the rest of the herd looked over at him in interest. Harry kept well back as he stretched out his wings before settling them along his back. He kept an eye on the unicorns and heard Severus's thoughts about never seeing so many before and how many were around here. This herd was about twenty strong and Harry looked over at the foals as he kept an eye on the stallion.

The beast stamped his feet in agitation and Harry lowered his head and flared his wings out. They had never attacked him before but Harry always kept his distance. The stallion eyed him off before with a snort he rounded up the rest of his herd and moved them on. Harry watched them carefully as Severus whispered in the back of his mind about the grace and amazement at so many.

Harry let them get some distance before with a few running steps, he pumped his wings as he took off. He slowly gained height before winging out over the herd of unicorns as they ran below him. He was far enough above them that he wasn't spooking them as he slowed and let Severus watch them as they ran as a herd. Their shimmering white coats shinning in the sun.

Harry let Severus take control again as they flew out. They came across more smaller herds as they flew over a few more grassy plains. Harry shifted to the back in his mind and just nudged Severus in the right direction every now and again. They were about an hour in when something caught Harry's attention and he took back control. He turned them then pulled up and flapped his wings back. He let his body drop slightly as he hovered slightly.

He could see the storm, but it looked wrong and it was coming fast. He swung out before looking for a place to land.

 _'What are you doing, keep going?'_ Severus demanded, his thoughts clear this time.

 _'I can't outrun that,'_ Harry whispered. _'I have to find cover, that isn't a normal storm.'_

He could hear Severus wondering how he knew and how was he going to find cover. He let Severus whispering thoughts play out in the back of his mind as he looked around. He was in a forest area and he couldn't see much of the ground. He would have to land there and he cringed.

 _'This is going to be a hard landing,'_ Harry warned.

He picked out a large tree as he dropped lower then pulled his wings in tight. He hit the trunk hard before springing off and aiming for a wide branch and missed. He flicked one wing out to push him to the side. He landed on a smaller branch that broke under his weight. He threw out both wings to slow him down before hitting the next branch down, hard.

He dug his claws in as one of his back leg slipped, pulling the other over. He flapped as much as he could before twisting and aiming for a wider branch. He landed right this time and looked around before jumping for the next branch down. He wasn't built for this kind of work.

He was panting heavily and feeling the strain by the time that he made it to the ground and noticed Severus had gone quiet. He couldn't think on that now as the wind started to pick up. He looked around before spying a large tree that had been brought down in the last storm. He found a spot along its trunk that buttered up to another large tree and quickly started digging under it.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Severus asked as the wind picked up.

Harry didn’t reply as he dug deeper under the fallen tree and paused briefly as thunder rolled over him. He managed to get the space just large enough as the first of the large hail started. He yelped as a few hit him as he cleared the area out before pulling his wings close and wiggling into the space.

He whimpered slightly as the storm hit and he took comfort from Severus's presence. The eerie whine of the wind through the trees as he huddled in the space he'd dug out. The loud claps of thunder drowning out the wind briefly as lightning flashed. Then he felt the cold and his eyes widened.

 _'Dementors,'_ Harry whispered to Severus. _'Warn, Dumbledore.'_

 _'I'll have to leave you,'_ Severus thought to him and Harry could feel his reluctance. _'Will they find you? Can you defend yourself?'_

 _'Go Severus,'_ Harry whispered then pushed Severus's presence.

Severus tried to hold on but Harry gave him a hard shove and then he was alone. Harry laid his head down as he felt that cold settle on him and could see dark forms moving through the trees, the forest dark around him even if it was in the early afternoon.

He settled his thoughts into that of an animal, just trying to shelter and let everything else go as he absorbed his form. He shivered as the cold settled on him and tried to keep his thoughts very simple. If they found him, he was going to find it hard to defend himself. He huddled further back as something black floated passed as the wind suddenly died.

The eye of the storm.

He let the instincts of the bahkeeta take over as he shifted and huddled as a blackened hand curled over the place he was hiding. With a snarl the bahkeeta lunged forward with a loud bark and the figure withdrew with a hiss. The bahkeeta snarled louder and lunged for the dementor and the creature pulled back as he defended his hide out. He barred his teeth as the creatures floated around him and snarled loudly.

The wind then picked up and the bahkeeta growled with his head lowered. Protecting his den and the dementors started to drift off with the wind. The bahkeeta watched them with sharp brown eyes before a loud clap of thunder had him diving back into the hole. The wind howled and the storm rolled in and he shivered.

He felt something pushing at him but his fear was overriding everything else as he shook in the small space he'd crammed himself into.

xXx

Severus cursed as he tried to connect to Harry but couldn't. He could feel the animalistic fear and he felt chilled in what could have brought that out. He looked out at the storm from Albus's office. He shivered at the darkness and glanced over at the Headmaster talking to Kingsley at the Auror department through the fireplace.

Severus gently tried to reach out to Harry again but was blocked by that fear and something else and he pulled back. He didn't want to distract Harry, if he didn't want him to make a connection.

"Kingsley is getting a team together," Albus stated as he stepped away from the fireplace. "How far out was Harry?"

"About an hour, I think," Severus replied. "But the storm as moving fast, I would say we have about half an hour, maybe less."

"Can you get a hold of Harry?" Albus asked.

"No."

The fire suddenly flared green and Kingsley appeared followed by about twenty Aurors. Albus and Kingsley spoke quietly before the Aurors filed out with Albus and Severus following. They met the rest of the teachers in the entrance hall as thunder shook the castle.

Severus strolled over to one of the windows and looked out on the darkening sky. He shivered as lightning lit up the sky and he could start to see shapes moving without those clouds and he pulled his wand. He pushed his fear to the side, he'd never seen anything like this before, as another flash of lightning and thunder rolled over them shortly after. Minerva came to stand next to him and she looked at him with wide eyes behind her glasses.

"Have you seen anything like this?" Minerva asked.

"No," Severus answered as Albus cast a strong charm in a half dome in front of the main doors.

They walked over to Albus as he turned to Kingsley.

"Can you cover the back?" Albus asked and Kingsley nodded.

"Why won't the wards hold them back?" Kingsley inquired.

"They were changed when Sirius Black was on the run," Albus explained. "When we went to put them back into place, we had so much trouble that we had to leave them."

Suddenly Albus raised his hand and paused with his head tilted slightly then paled.

"Death eaters," Albus whispered and looked around. "They have broken into the school."

"I'll call headquarters and get more Aurors here," Kingsley stated and headed towards the fireplace in the Great Hall.

"Where did they come in, Albus?" Minerva questioned.

"Room of requirement," Albus answered then closed his eyes and held up a hand.

Everyone went quiet except for the thunder as the storm came closer. Severus felt something ripple under his feet before Albus opened his eyes and they locked with Severus. Kingsley reappearing with more Aurors, drawing his attention away.

"Severus," Albus ordered, turning back to him. "Can you lead a group of Aurors up to the room of requirement?"

"Yes, sir." Severus confirmed. "But they wouldn't have stayed there."

"Pair off," Kingsley called out. "We have death eaters in the school. Teams six through to ten, back side. Dementors coming in. One to five, hold here. The rest spread out."

"The students?" Minerva said softly.

"Any in Hogsmeade are being held there," Albus reported. "It's the best we can do."

"We have Aurors supporting the village," Kingsley added.

"I don't want to set the alarms off," Albus mused. "And just hope the report of the storm will be enough."

"Yes," Kingsley agreed. "Element of surprise."

Severus looked around.

"Tonks," Kingsley called out and the woman looked over. "Go with Severus up to the room of requirement with your team."

"Yes, sir." Tonks responded.

"Severus," Albus whispered. "Find out how they are getting in past the wards."

Severus gave a nod to Albus before falling into step with Tonks and her team of five behind them. He knew why Albus had sent him to get into the room of requirement and he felt on edge. The fact that he'd been a death eater wasn't a secret to the Auror department, since he had been put on trial for the crime.

"Seventh floor?" Tonks muttered to him.

"Correct," Severus replied.

Severus quickly had any students moving to the Great Hall as they walked along. He knew a lot of students would be in Hogsmeade as the wind started to howl and from what he could see from the windows. It was wild out there as hail and rain started to hit the windows. If it weren't for Harry, they wouldn't have known that dementors were on the way.

He reached out to Harry as they hurried along but the link felt odd and he let it go. Suddenly two figures appeared around the corner and Severus spun to the side of the corridor as the Aurors rushed forward to take on the death eaters. He brought up a shielding charm behind them so they couldn't be attack from that direction. The Aurors had the death eaters down quickly and they kept going with more care.

Suddenly the alarm went off in the school just as the storm hit in force and the castle shook. Severus cursed and Tonks looked over at him with a smirk then the cold settled around them. Severus shivered and looked over to the closest widow.

"Expecto patronum," Severus intoned and his patronus burst forward.

The doe rushed towards the window and through the glass and a little warmth came back to the corridor.

"Keep going," Severus snapped. "I'll hold the rear."

Tonks barked out orders to her team as Severus's patronus came back around and snorted silently as the doe paced towards him. He held the back of the group as the alarm rang out. He soon also had a small group of children between him and other two Aurors and he could see the fear on their faces.

The doe held back the dementors but he couldn't stop the shiver down his spine. There was just something off putting about dementors.

"How many are out there?" One of the Aurors muttered as he added his own cat formed patronus to Severus's doe.

Severus glanced out the window, just as lightning lit up the sky, and his breath quickened.

"How many were at Azkaban?" Severus gasped.

The Auror paled and they kept moving. They reached the seventh floor and Severus was concerned that they hadn't come across anymore death eaters as the alarm died. Severus quickly moved into place and focused on the dark mark on his arm and thought about other death eaters and how they were getting in. He frowned in concentration and turned his full mind on those thoughts as he paced back and forth with the students and Aurors watching him. He had the best chance of getting this right for he had a link to the Dark Lord.

He turned for his third pass when a door appeared and he tensed. Tonks quickly had her team in place and Severus stepped up to the door. He looked around the hallway as everyone watched him. The students had been pushed back with the two patronui protecting them as the Aurors stood waiting to flood into the room. Severus grasped the handle and looked at Tonks.

She nodded and he pushed the door open slightly before getting out of the way. One of the Aurors blew it off its hinges as Severus and the Aurors scattered to the sides of the doorway. They waited for movement, they didn't have to wait long for spells to fly from the room.

"Aurors! Surender!"

More spells flew and Tonks grinned at she pulled something from her belt and lobbed it into the room. A loud bang sounded, followed by smoke pouring out of the room. With the door blown in, they couldn't hide away, so they had two choices. Flee back the way they came or fight, Severus had his money on the former.

That's when the Dementors broke through one of the windows and coldness flooded the hallway.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Harry pumped his wings quickly as he ducked his head down and tried to ignore the damage around him. He flew as fast as he could to get back to the school quickly. The damage that the storm and dementors had done was astounding. Harry was concerned for the animals that had been in the way of that storm but he couldn't think of that now as he pushed himself.

The castle came into sight and he cringed slightly at the amount of dementors. One came close and Harry flared his wings forward with a snarl. He brought his feet forward and into the beast and the thing dropped. Others looked over at him and he snarled as he pulled his wings tight and dropped. About twenty dementors on his heels as he headed for the front of the school and Albus.

The Headmaster spotted him first and he could hear him shouting out orders. Harry barrelled towards him and just as he got close to the ward that Albus had placed. He hit the stones before launching off again as the Aurors and Albus shouted the patronus charm. Harry felt the spell slid over his fur as he pumped his wings and the dementors screamed around him.

He twisted and turned as the dementors turned to ash around him. He squinted his eyes as he broke through the mass of dementors and swung out. He rubbed his eyes with his front leg as they watered and stung. More dementors were taking notice of him and he bared his teeth in a snarl.

Then he felt Severus's fear.

He instantly twisted around in the air and headed towards his mate. He ducked and dived towards the window the dementors had broken. He flared his wings out wide before pulling them tight as he landed on the window ceil. He ducked his head down and squeezed through the window, feeling the glass cutting into his skin.

Once he was through, he cast a shield over the window, to stop any more dementors getting in. He swung his head about, the chill settling in his bones. His head flicked to the right as he felt out where Severus was and he bounded off. He lunged at the first dementor he came across and drove it to the ground with his weight and the thing screamed.

The patronus charm washed over him and the dementor turned to ash under his paws. Harry looked up to see Severus before him. The man was breathing heavily and looked pale. Harry didn't have time to think on that as another dementor lunged forward and Harry snarled and jumped forward.

Cold washed over him as he crashed into the black figure, bring it down. Harry torn into what he could grasp as skeleton hands tried to wrap around him. He yelped as the thing's claws dug into his flanks and he felt coldness pour into him before the patronus charm washed over them. Harry tumbled to the ground as the dementor screamed and turned to ash.

Harry pulled himself to his feet and shook his coat, looking for his next target when Severus pulled on the bond sharply. He swung his head towards him as he panted.

"Get over here!" Severus hissed.

Harry did as he was ordered, limping slightly. He then noticed the five students huddled together with an Auror standing before them, eyeing him off with his wand out. He padded towards Severus when suddenly a dementor appeared and he rushed forward. Severus skipped to the side as Harry jumped and he landed on the dementor taking it down.

Suddenly he felt something piece his chest and he yelped loudly. He tried to flap his wings but the hallway didn't allow him to get enough air under him. He felt coldness flood into him and he started to shiver as he looked down to see the dementor with one clawed hand in his chest. He whimpered as coldness overcame him before he snarled. He darted his head forward and closed his jaws over the creature's arm.

The dementor hissed as Harry broke the bones in its arm then it turned to ash under him and Harry stumbled to the side into the wall. He was shivering uncontrollably as he slumped to the ground on his side as he tried to recover.

Severus rushed forward, his heart in his throat as Tonks and the rest of her team came out of the room of requirement. He dropped to his knees before Harry. His coat was covered in ash and he could see slices in his skin with one wing over his form and one out to the side. Harry was panting harshly and the image of that dementor with its hand stuck in his chest came to him as he gently moved Harry's wing but he couldn't see any damage on his chest.

Glassy brown eyes looked up at him and he gently touched his chest. Harry slowly moved to his feet and looked around the hall. Severus glanced around as well as he laid a hand on his back. The bahkeeta was shaking under his hand and Severus frowned at him in concern. He looked over to Tonks.

"Find it?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Tonks confirmed as she looked them over. "A cupboard of some kind, we have placed a powerful locking charm on it to stop anyone from coming or going through it. Albus will have to look at it after we secure the school. We should head back to the Great Hall. How is he?"

Severus looked down at Harry and the dog turned to him and licked his face. Tonks laughed as Severus screwed up his face.

"I think that answers your question," Severus drawled.

Severus could see the looks the other Aurors were giving them. The secret of a bahkeeta at Hogwarts would soon be out. He looked back at Harry and could see the calculating look in his eyes but could still feel him shivering under his hand.

"Can you get down to the Great Hall?" Severus asked softly and Harry nodded.

Severus pushed himself to his feet and Harry flared his wings, as much as the hallway would allow, before tucking them along his sides. Severus walked towards Tonks with Harry beside him and the Aurors tensed. The young students watched the bahkeeta with large eyes.

"A bahkeeta," One of the Aurors whispered, a woman by the name of Angela Middleton.

"Yes," Severus confirmed as Harry looked the group over. "We should get moving."

 _'I placed a shield on the window the dementors were using,'_ Harry whispered in his mind. _'It will need a heavier shield than I could place.'_

Severus stepped over to Tonks and they spoke quietly as Harry laid down and watched everything around him. The students were watching him with fear as the Aurors set up in the hallway. The ash from the dementors thick along the floor. Harry moved to his feet and the Aurors tensed but he just stretched his wings as much as he could and shook. Ash flew everywhere and he rethought the act after he did it as he squeezed loudly. Severus glared over at him and he hung his tongue out the side of his mouth.

One of the students giggled which set off her friend and Harry thought it had been worth it for that reaction. He rubbed his foreleg over his head, his eyes still stinging. He could still feel the chill in his bones but he wasn't as bad as it had been. Severus walked back over to him smoothly and gave him a look over.

"Follow me," Severus ordered and they headed off.

Tonks and half the Aurors leading with the group of students in the middle. Severus and Harry with the other Aurors taking the rear. They reached the window that Harry had used and he stepped forward. He pulled the charm down and the Aurors placed something stronger in its place. Severus's eyes caught on the blood and he looked over at him sharply.

"Did you cut yourself on the glass?" Severus asked and Harry lifted his wings up.

"Do you want me to heal him, Severus?" Tonk asked, stepping forward.

Severus knelt down and looked the cuts over.

"They have stopped bleeding," Severus reported as Harry moved his wings back as much as he could for Severus to see. "I'll get Poppy to look at him."

Severus stood and Harry placed his wings back along his sides. Severus made sure to cast a cleaning charm to get rid of Harry's blood from the window and anywhere else he could see.

"He's a wizard, right?" One of the Aurors asked.

"Yes," Severus sneered. "Any other questions, Mr Balfast?"

The Auror bristled and went to step forward but Harry growled in warning and he thought better of it as the man looked down at him. They made it down to the Great Hall without incident after that. Harry keeping close to Severus as he sniffed along the ground, picking up the scents around them.

"Severus," Albus greeted when he saw them. "He found you."

"Yes," Severus confirmed.

"He lured some dementors towards us," Albus explained as he looked Harry over. "I'm sure that Poppy would be happy to look him over. A shower wouldn't go amiss either."

Harry suddenly tensed and swung his head over towards a secret passage he knew. He locked his eyes on it as he sniffed the air and the two men tensed as well. He crouched down and crawled forward, drawing attention as he stalked closer to the tapestry. His ears flicked as he listened to the tiny sounds that humans couldn't hear.

He paused briefly before rushing forward and diving through the tapestry and on the heels of two death eaters whom had been on the other side. The space was narrow and he had to pull his wings close as he ran on the heels of the man and woman. He could hear people behind him as he chased the death eaters. They twisted through the passage and Harry had to wait for a straight part of the corridor before launching forward. The man howled as Harry grabbed his leg and pulled him down harshly.

The wizard turned his wand on him and Harry locked his jaws around his arm. The man screamed before he had to jump back as the woman threw a spell at him. He snarled before jumping over the downed man and the woman bolted. He left the man for the Aurors as he chased after the woman. She was fast and as he turned around another corner he understood why, when he saw the tail of a large cat. She was an Animagus, which was good and bad. She couldn't do magic in that form but now she had sharp teeth and claws.

The two animals dashed out through another tapestry and into the hallway. Harry was able to gain on the tigress in front of him before the beast turned and swiped out at him with a loud yowl. Harry flared his wings and pulled to a suddenly stop before darting in as the cat lunged forward.

Harry had the greater strength and bulk as he crashed into the tigress until those claws dug into him. Harry howled in pain before using his powerful jaws to lock on to the cat's hind leg. Harry used his wings to get the upper hand as the fur flew and the tigress tore into him. Harry giving as good as he got before pinning the tigress down with a growl.

Until suddenly it wasn't a tigress but a woman under him and she grinned as she held her wand to his belly.

"Avada Kedavra," The woman hissed.

Severus's heart stopped as he heard the spell before the green light smashed into Harry. The spell sent him flying back and into the wall, back first, as the Aurors closed in. The woman quickly changed into her Animagus form and snarled but Severus only had eyes for the bahkeeta crumpled against the wall. Completely still, he felt coldness then a rage run through him.

He turned to the tigress but Tonks and Albus were there and grabbing him as the large cat snarled. The Aurors quickly had the corridor blocked before forcing the death eater out of her form. The two pulled Severus back as he felt rage course through him and he struggled in their grip.

Tonks suddenly twisted his wrist sharply. Severus grunted as pain flared up his arm. His wand clattered to the floor from nerveless fingers as his knees hit the stones. Tonks drove him down with his arm twisted behind his back and he stopped struggling. Tonks may weigh less than him but she had years of training on her side.

"Severus," Albus hissed. "Settle down, we can't afford for you to end up in Azkaban."

Severus calmed but he could still feel the rage running through him. He glared over his shoulder at Tonks and the woman let him go. He pushed himself to his feet carefully as the woman was handcuffed and lead away. Severus looked over at Harry, grief ran through him at the sight of the still body. He whimpered slightly and Albus grabbed his shoulder.

He just felt numb.

"Tonks can you place a shield at either end of the corridor?" Albus requested softly. "So that no one can see down here."

"Yes, sir." Tonk replied and walked off.

Albus patted his shoulder before releasing him. Severus could see the blood on the ground as he fell to his knees before the bahkeeta. He could see it slowly pooling from a deep bite mark on Harry's shoulder. He placed his hand on the dog's wing and gently moved it into a comfortable position. He could tell the other one was broken and caught under Harry's body. He carefully lifted the dog's head and cradled it in his lap as the first of the tears fell.

He'd come to care for the boy, to listen to his instincts and had been looking forward to seeing where this could go. Now, it had been stolen from him too early as he bowed his head. He ran his hands over the dog's head and down his neck, feeling the soft fur under his fingers and the slight puff of breath on his leg then he froze. He placed his hand close to Harry's nose and felt the slight puff of breath. His head shot up to Albus with wide eyes.

"He's alive," Severus whispered in disbelief.

"Severus," Albus whispered, pain clear in his blue eyes. "It was the killing curse."

"I am aware of that," Severus snapped and pulled the small knife from his pocket.

Albus kneeled down in front of him and gently wrapped his hand around his wrist. Stopping him.

"Stop," Albus ordered softly.

Severus snarled and grabbed the old man's other arm and pulled until Albus's hand was next to Harry's nose. Albus froze as he felt that soft breath.

"Oh, Merlin." Albus gasped and Severus released him. "Give him what you can then we'll get him down to your rooms. I'll have Minerva look after your students."

Albus conjured a stretcher as Severus carefully nicked his wrist. He gently tilted Harry's head and let the blood slowly dribble into his mouth. He'd noticed that Harry preferred to feed slowly while Severus liked the rush. He smiled slightly as Harry swallowed on reflex. He patted Harry neck then started as those brown eyes blinked open and looked up at him.

"Just lay still," Severus whispered.

Harry's eyes slipped closed again, he knew he was safe now as he felt Severus softly stroking him. He took in his blood as he started to heal. He felt Severus shift slightly before he felt a slight floating feeling then yelped when his right wing was moved. He could hear whispering before he was placed down on his other side and he panted slightly as the pain spiked through him. The darkness at the edge of his mind harshly pulled him down.

Severus softly ran his hand down Harry's neck as he shifted his wing as the bahkeeta passed out. He'd been surprised he'd held on that long and he was sure that Poppy would have a hard job ahead of her. Albus called in a sheet and held it out to him and he spread it over Harry's form and tucked it around him.

"We might need to call in a veterinarian," Albus whispered and Severus glared up at him. "To see to his wings, Severus."

Severus sighed, he'd seen the damage and it was a lot worse than last time.

"What about Charlie Weasley?" Severus suggested. "He deals with Dragons."

"I'll get in contact with him," Albus consented. "I'll clear your way down to your rooms. Tonks."

Tonks walked back towards them at the call and looked down at the bahkeeta sadly.

"Please escort Severus back to his rooms," Albus ordered and Severus glared. "We still don't know if there are more death eaters in the school."

Albus strolled off down the hallway as Severus floated the stretcher. Tonks took the lead as Albus cleared the way before them. It was slow going and Severus was finally happy to step into his rooms. Tonks looked around in interest.

"You can go now," Severus purred and Tonks started.

She gave him a grin before moving to the door and slipped out. Severus looked down at Harry before sighing and conjuring a bed next to his and floated Harry on it. He walked into the kitchen to pick up a bowl and filled it with water before gathering up some rags to clean the wounds he could while he waited for Poppy.

Severus was gently cleaning out a cut when Harry lifted his head slightly and looked at him. He felt the pull of the mate bond before Harry screwed his eyes closed. With a whimper and yelp, he changed back into his human form. Harry went limp as he panted heavily. Severus could see the full extent of the damage and he tensed.

"Harry?" Severus whispered.

Pain filled green eyes looked up at him and Severus pulled out a pain potion and held it out. Harry's hand shook as he took it and gulped it down before relaxing back as it took effect.

"Poppy will be down soon," Severus told him as the gash he'd been working on started bleeding again.

"Blood?" Harry whispered, his green eyes glazed.

Severus placed the cloth he'd been using back into the bowl and held his wrist out. He winced slightly as Harry grabbed him and bit down sharply, unlike his normal way of feeding. Severus fumbled for his potions and slipped out a blood replenishing potion. Harry's eyes flicked to him. He tipped the potion back as Harry fed and he could see the gash healing slowly. Since, Severus's blood wasn't as potent as Harry's when it came to healing.

Harry pulled back and bit his own wrist and Severus frowned at the behaviour. Harry then held his shaking wrist out to Severus. He took his hand in his and looked into Harry's eyes before bring it to his mouth and closed his mouth around the bite mark. Harry gently licked his wrist as Severus could feel the power in Harry's blood and he moaned. He resisted the temptation fill his mouth with the blood and took a couple of swallows before pulling back. He wasn't sure why Harry had offered his blood when he needed it more. He gently healed the mark as he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep with his hand wrapped around his arm.

It was unlike him to waste a drop of blood or other things. Severus carefully uncurled Harry's fingers from around his arm. He healed both marks before moving to his feet. He needed to inform Albus that Harry had changed back to human and wouldn't need Charlie to see him. He was unsure how Harry's broken wing would heal but he trusted Harry's instincts.

xXx

Harry woke feeling groggy and shifted slightly. He could feel every bite and scratch mark as he slowly moved to the side of the bed. He could still taste Severus's blood in his mouth as he slowly eased himself up and could feel a bad ache in his shoulder from where his broken wing would be. He would be more comfortable to let it heal in his other form but he was sure that he wouldn't have the time. He also had a feeling that he may not have a choice.

He was halfway to the bathroom when Severus walked in and looked him over. Harry braced his hand on the wall as Severus sighed and walked over to him. Harry hissed as Severus helped him to the bathroom and he felt a little light headed from the potions and pain.

"Those potions were supposed to keep you under for longer," Severus commented.

Harry nodded slightly as Severus gently eased him down until he was sitting on the toilet and turned his back.

"Are you going to try the shower or tomorrow?" Severus asked when he turned back and helped him to the sink.

"Tomorrow," Harry replied, his voice strained.

Harry was leaning into Severus more heavily as they made their way back to the bedroom. He shivered as Severus eased him back on the bed. Harry rolled onto his back and laid his hand over his eyes as his shoulder and back throbbed.

"I'm going to have to change," Harry muttered.

"Your wing?" Severus questioned and Harry nodded slightly. "Change, Harry."

Harry slowly rolled onto his stomach as Severus moved the blankets aside. He braced himself for the pain before changing. He yelled out which turned to a howl as he changed forms. He went limp from the pain but felt relief in his shoulder and back. He didn't have the energy to move as he panted. He whimpered when Severus touched him and the man pulled back.

He shifted slightly and pain burst through his right side from his wing and he yelped. He laid very still as he tried to ride out the pain. He could hear Severus talking but not the words. He retreated slightly in his mind as he tried to cope.

Severus was unsure on what to do as Harry made soft whimpering sounds with his eyes screwed shut. He could see where Harry had broken his wing as he slipped a coin out of his pocket. He strolled into his office and picked up a few potions, a few vials of muggle drugs and a needle. He walked back to the main room as Albus appeared at his door and slipped in.

"He had to change forms," Severus informed him. "Could you get in contact with Charlie Weasley?"

"Of course, Severus." Albus replied and followed him to the bedroom.

Harry was still in the position Severus had left him in and he carefully prepped the needle with a muggle pain killer. Albus moved towards the bed.

"I wouldn't go near him," Severus warned. "He might snap without thinking."

Albus stepped back with a frown.

"He looks like he's in a lot of pain," Albus remarked. "That's a nasty break to his wing."

"Yes," Severus agreed as he stepped closer to Harry.

Severus held his wrist out in front of Harry's nose and watched as it twitched before he gently placed his hand on his head. When Harry didn't react any more than whine slightly Severus very gently gave him the injection. The pain killer worked quickly as Harry relaxed and the whining eased off. The tension eased off around his eyes and Severus prepped the needle again before giving him the second dose.

Severus gave him a few minutes before placing his hand on his back. When Harry didn't react he very gently moved his good wing out. He could see the gashes in his fur as he looked him over.

"Do you think that Poppy could check these?" Severus asked.

"I'll ask her to come back down," Albus remarked.

Severus carefully placed Harry's wing back along his side before smoothing the feather down. He very gently eased Harry onto his side and then slightly onto his back. He moved his injured wing back and out onto the bed. He'd broken the first bone after his shoulder and he ran his fingers along the bone. It hadn't broken his skin at least and Severus could see the bad bite marks and punctures from the tigress. The death eater had done a number on him. Due to the nature of the puncture wounds, Severus knew there would be more damage under the skin than what they could see.

Harry had also left his mark on the two death eaters. He hadn't held back and Severus knew that both death eaters would be a St Mungo's for a while. He felt a sense of satisfaction at that thought.

"He didn't hold back," Albus remarked, as if picking up his thoughts. "He would have killed that death eater."

"He didn't hold back when he was at the Riddle house either," Severus reminded him.

"Is it the bahkeeta form?" Albus wondered. "He doesn't seem that way in human form."

Severus shrugged as he tipped a potion into a bowl and picked up a cloth. He ran the cloth over the bite marks. Albus gently touched the bahkeeta's feathers and ran his fingers over them as Severus worked.

"I spoke to Ms Granger and she has agreed to say that Harry was with them in Hogsmeade. That he was injured by some death eaters and is at St Mungo's." Albus reported. "He can stay down here until we have everything sorted. I have already spoken to a Mediwizard at St Mungo's and they have cornered off a room with his name on it. We'll have to work out the details-"

A growl suddenly froze both men and Severus looked into Harry's glazed brown eyes. He placed his wrist in front of Harry's nose and he sniffed him and the growl stopped. Albus watched the interaction in interest. Severus cleaned his hands and slipped out his knife. He nicked his skin and moved his wrist to Harry's mouth and the bahkeeta shifted slightly before he licked the wound.

Albus sat down in the seat next to the bed as Harry's eyes slipped closed as he licked the wound. Severus sat on the side of the bed as Harry licked him and he had to open the wound a few times to keep the blood flowing.

"That's interesting," Albus commented as one of the shallow gashes slowly closed.

"His blood is more potent than mine," Severus remarked. "Those pain killers should have knocked him out for longer as well."

"Do you believe that this is the reason that bahkeetas can live so long?" Albus questioned and Severus nodded.

"And also why their mates live longer lives as well," Severus added. "If they are not killed."

"And if they are?"

"Then the mate bond moves to someone else," Severus stated. "He would be tied to someone else."

Albus sucked in a breath.

"Does he have any control over who?" Albus uttered.

"I got the feeling that he doesn't have a choice."

Both men fell silent as Severus pulled his wrist back and healed the cut before taking a blood replenishing potion. It would take a few hours before he could give Harry any more blood. He looked down and was unsure if the bahkeeta was asleep or not.

"I'll get in contact with Charlie and send Poppy down," Albus offered as he stood up with a slight groan.

"Thank you, Albus."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Harry growled and snapped out without thinking. He heard a yelp and a thud before he could smell his mate. His eyes focused on Severus as the drugs flowed in his system and he felt heavy and sluggish. He could hear talking but not the words and his eyes focused on a red headed man and he growled.

He tried to move when pain flared through him and he yelped. Hands touched him and the smell of his mate stopped him from snapping again, even if he wanted to. Words started to get through to him and he looked at the red head and it bled into his mind who he was looking at. Harry tried to ask Severus why Charlie was there but he knew that it didn't translate into words.

"He's here to set your wing," Severus explained gently. "Just relax and let him work."

Harry tried to relax back as Charlie carefully stepped closer and he growled. Severus placed his hand on his side as the other man shifted his wing and he whined. He tensed when Charlie picked up his wand and Severus rubbed his ears. He tried to relax but he couldn't feel his wing and it put him on edge. He was sure that a spell had been placed to numb it but at the moment that fact didn't quiet sink into his mind.

He kept one eye on Charlie as he worked to set his wing as Severus gently rubbed his ears and head. The smell of his mate keeping him calm, the drugs keeping his more human thoughts slow as he worked on instinct. His eyes drifted closed as Severus hit a spot and he pushed his head slightly into his hand.

The next time Harry opened his eyes it was dark and he lifted his head slightly to sniff the air. He looked over and could see Severus on a bed next to the one he was on. He rolled onto his stomach and looked at his right wing. It still felt numb and he noticed that it was held against his side. He tried to stretch it out but it wouldn't move and he guessed that Charlie had placed a spell on it to keep it there. His left wing was fine and he placed it along his side.

He carefully stepped down to the floor and wobbled slightly as he stumbled to the bathroom. He looked at the toilet before moving to the shower but he couldn't open the door and he padded back to the bedroom. He looked at Severus and whined. The other man didn't wake and he whined louder. Severus shifted slightly before a light lit up the room and Harry blinked.

"Wha'?" Severus slurred.

Harry whined and paced to the door. Severus huffed a breath and pulled himself from the small bed and wrapped a robe around himself. He walked into the main room, with a few soft curse words, and to the door. Harry stepped into the dark corridor and carefully made his way out of the castle. He wasn't sure if Severus was following him as he limped along as quickly as he could. He was sure he wasn't walking in a straight line.

He only just made it outside and to the grass before he braced his feet as he got some relief. He looked up at the sky and had a slight sniff around before moving back towards the castle doors. He paused when he saw Severus waiting for him at the castle doors and walked over towards him. He'd expected the man to stay in his rooms and not follow him out.

Severus fell into step with him as they slowly made their way back to his rooms. He didn't say anything and Harry just focused on his steps. Once they were back in Severus's rooms, Harry padded over to rug in front of the fireplace and laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes. The drugs in his system pulling him back down.

Severus looked down at the bahkeeta and knelt down and placed his hand on his shoulders. He was surprised that he had woken up and he was starting to think that he may have to use stronger potions and drugs with his mate. Severus gently rubbed his head a few times before heading back to bed, now that he had his bed back.

xXx

Severus looked down at his student list and sighed, he was missing five seventh year, four sixth year and one third year student. Most of them didn't come back from Hogsmeade and the others just disappeared without anyone knowing where they went. Severus looked up from the list to see Draco Malfoy curled up on an armchair in a blanket and he wasn't sure what to think of the boy. He painted a pathetic picture sitting there. Crabbe and Goyle were two of the students missing.

"The common room is in lockdown until the Aurors give the all clear," Severus drawled as he looked out over the room. "Meals will be served here. If you have any information on the missing students you can come and speak to me now. If you have any concerns please also come to me or the Headmaster, once the lock down is lifted."

Severus looked around at the scared students and made his way towards the first-year students first. It was going to be a long day.

xXx

Harry woke feeling a lot better than the last time he'd woken. He yawned widely before pulling himself to his feet carefully and without as much pain. He padded towards the bedroom and placed his front feet on the bed and looked at Severus. He whined in question and Severus shifted.

"Just come up," Severus muttered.

Harry carefully crawled up onto the bed and sniffed his mate before laying down. He closed his eyes and the next time he opened them Severus was gone and he was sure it was afternoon. He shifted slightly and closed his eyes again.

xXx

Albus looked at the list that Severus had given him in concern then the other lists and his concern grew. Sixteen students were missing, more than half had gone to Hogsmeade and disappeared. He couldn't do anything about the ones that were older than seventeen but the younger students were required to finish their schooling. He also had been in contact with the families of the children and some had seemed indifferent while others had informed him that their son or daughter were not coming back.

"Albus?" Minerva asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"This is concerning," Albus murmured as he looked at the student lists.

"Could they call for your resignation?" Severus questioned.

"How many students, Albus?" Professor Sprout inquired at the same time.

"Sixteen," Albus answered. "Most from Slytherin."

None of the teachers said anything about death eaters coming from Slytherin. They all knew how false that statement was. Not to mention the look on Severus's face made them hold their tongues.

"What do we do now, Albus?" Flitwick asked into the silence.

"I've already reported the disappearances to the Ministry," Albus remarked as he cleaned his glasses. "They are already pushing for the identity of the bahkeeta."

"More than the missing students?" Minerva snapped and Albus nodded.

"And he is?" Pomona wondered.

Albus looked at Severus, leaving it up to him.

"Harry Potter," Severus voiced and Minerva gasped. "He is also my mate."

Minerva swore and Severus didn't take it personally. She had been aware of the bond but not what type of creature Harry was.

"Trust him to bond to a potion master," Minerva muttered and Severus snorted in amusement.

"It seems that Mr Potter doesn't do things in halves," Albus replied in amusement, knowing that what was discussed in his office couldn’t go any further. "I have handed over the investigation of the missing students to the Ministry, so expect some Aurors to be around the school. Severus be careful they will be trying to find Harry."

"Have you spoken to Tonks?" Severus added and Albus nodded.

"She will be very careful with what she puts in her report," Albus commented. "However, there were other Aurors in that hallway. They will know that you are his mate."

xXx

Severus carefully gave Harry a sedative and pain killer before nodding at Charlie.

"I feel like I'm working on a dragon and not a wizard," Charlie muttered.

"At least you're fast on your feet," Severus remarked.

Charlie quirked his lips in a smile.

"You learn to move fast when some dragon's teeth are longer than your forearm," Charlie commented as he undid his spell, holding Harry's wing in place.

Severus sat on seat next to the bed and gently rubbed Harry's ears. He knew that the injection would keep him under but he had surprised them a few times waking when he shouldn't. Charlie gently moved the bahkeeta's wing. Testing the movement before nodding and placing it back along his side.

"The bone is in the right place and with your potions it should heal well," Charlie told him. "He won't be able to fly for a few weeks but he should know that."

Charlie then stroked Harry's fur with a look in his eyes that put Severus on edge.

"I never thought I would see a bahkeeta," Charlie whispered. "Do you mind if I take a feather? For a keep sake of course, nothing more."

"I will ask him when he wakes up," Severus said tensely and Charlie started.

"Of course," Charlie said quickly. "Just to add to my collection, I have plenty of feathers and scales and other items from the dragons I've worked with."

Severus nodded sharply and Charlie gave him a smile.

"You are his mate?" Charlie asked then quickly held his hands up at the look that Severus gave him.

"Thank you for looking him over, Mr Weasley." Severus purred. "You may leave now."

"Ah, yes." Charlie muttered and stood up. "Just keep going like you are and he should be good in about five days to change back."

Charlie packed up and quickly escaped the room and Severus gently ran his hand down Harry's fur.

xXx

Severus watched Harry in amusement as the bahkeeta sniffed along the ground before giving him a look and Severus turned slightly as he peed. He looked around the grounds and could see a few students watching them but they stayed back. Harry sauntered off and Severus kept pace with him. The dog was walking stiffly as they walked towards the lake and Severus frowned.

Harry came to the edge before wadding into the water and Severus walked over to a large boulder and took a seat. He watched the dog paddling around in the shallows. He was sure that Harry would have rather have had a shower and washed himself down with soap but he was too large to wash comfortably in the small shower. Severus had thought about one of the perfect bathrooms but the thought had been fleeting.

Harry laid down in the shallows and let the water wash over him. Severus looked over when he noticed two Gryffindors and Harry glanced over at his two friends. It had been a week since the attack and the students had been quiet and subdued. Most were staying inside the castle while the grounds were slowly being cleaned up from the storm.

Harry made his way out of the water and towards his friends. He shook slightly before Hermione flicked her wand and Harry stopped. Harry walked over and Hermione patted him on the head and Severus snorted. He was too far away to hear what the two Gryffindors were saying. He kept an eye out for other students but none were close to them.

Harry sat down and Hermione as running her hand over his head as Ron kept glancing over at him. He was sure that the two were telling Harry about what happened and the missing students. He was also sure that Harry would have liked to have changed into his human form to speak to his friends.

Harry lifted his left wing and spread it out for Hermione to see and he could hear Ron exclaiming loudly and looking closely at the feathers. When the boy touched Harry's fur he tensed instinctively before relaxing. It was an innocent touch and Severus wondered about his reaction but he chalked it up to the mate bond.

Just then the three looked over at him and Harry moved to his feet and they strolled over towards him.

"Good afternoon, Professor." Hermione greeted.

"Good afternoon, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley." Severus returned. "I see your arm has healed well?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied. "I've been looking up better shielding charms."

Harry pushed his nose into Hermione's leg and the girl swatted him.

"Harry had been nagging me that I use the same one too much and that I should have more than one to fall back on," Hermione added and placed her hand on Harry's head.

"Woof," Harry huffed.

Severus quirked a smile at that. Ron stayed quiet and Severus could tell that he was uncomfortable with the situation. Severus wasn't exactly comfortable either but he wouldn't let it show.

"I've been looking up the laws set out by the founders and the Ministry laws about bahkeetas," Hermione said in a rush. "I'll be happy to talk to you and Harry about it."

Harry whined and Severus looked at him with a frown.

 _'We'll have to know,'_ Harry whispered into his mind. _'Now that the students will talk. They could make the connection and know that I am your mate. All it would take is for them to look up that a mated pair needs to have a separate room and make the connection.'_

"They do not know that you are a student," Severus told him and the two Gryffindors started.

"Sir?" Hermione asked and looked between them.

"My apologies," Severus intoned. "Potter can talk to me in my mind. I have yet to pick up the talent completely."

Harry huffed and Severus glared at him.

"Which he takes great delight in," Severus added and Ron snorted.

"Like when he used to lock us out of our dorm room," Ron grumbled then looked down at the winged dog. "I kind of miss that, bit of fun untangling his charms."

Harry whined as Hermione huffed.

 _'I bet Neville doesn't,'_ Harry stated to Severus.

"He remarks that he believes that Mr Longbottom doesn't share your sentiments," Severus drawled.

 _'I swear that I will find one that will challenge you,'_ Harry added and Severus looked down at him.

"You will find that I have greater skill when it comes to unlocking charms, Mr Potter." Severus stated.

Harry growled slightly and Hermione stepped to the side. Severus just waved his hand, unconcerned.

"Um," Ron stuttered with large eyes. "That's odd."

Severus and Harry looked at the red head and he paled. Hermione whacked his arm and Harry let his tongue hang out the side of his mouth as he looked at his two friends. Severus could feel amusement and affection leaking over the bond with Harry and he tensed slightly.

"You two should be going now," Severus remarked and nodded to a few students moving towards them.

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "Good afternoon."

Severus and Harry watched the two walk off before Harry huffed and paced a few steps away. He laid out with his left wing out to the side and his right out slightly. The sun shone off his feathers and fur as Harry placed his head on his paws

"Can you stretch your wing out any further?" Severus questioned as he looked him over.

 _'Just sore,'_ Harry remarked as he laid his head down. _'That shoulder is sore as well.'_

Severus walked back to the boulder he'd been leaning on and kept an eye out as Harry sunned himself. Severus could tell the moment that Harry fell asleep and he smiled.

xXx

Harry ran his fingers through his tangled hair. He could finally wash in the shower for the first time in just over a week. He was a little unsteady on his feet and his shoulder ached but otherwise he was healing well. The bruises on his skin were fading but the bite marks and gashes still looked red.

There would be no doubt that he'd been in a fight as Harry gently cleaned his body down. He was sure that Severus would be happy to see him back in human form as well. Harry finished up before stepping carefully out of the shower and snagged up a towel and started to dry off. Harry looked at himself in the mirror to see the dark hair on his checks and chin. His face was pale and he had a black eye and bruising down the side of his face, which was slowly fading into that lovely brown green colour.

He hung the towel up as he wrote his hair off as a loss as he walked into the main room. Severus wasn't there, he was in another meeting as they tried to work out why so many children had disappeared. The Aurors and the Ministry had been coming down on Albus hard from what Severus had told him.

Harry stepped through to the bedroom and picked up the potions on the bedside table as he eased himself down. He took the potions before curling back up in the bed.

xXx

Severus had had enough of Aurors and Ministry workers. They had come straight to him with their questions even with Albus's insurance that he'd been a teacher at the school for over ten years and was trusted. His past of being a death eater had been brought up more than once and he was sure he was going to catch flak from the papers.

They were putting pressure on him to reveal his mate and Severus refused. They had no legal grounds to force them to reveal Harry but that didn't stop them from trying. Severus sighed before moving through his door and closing it carefully. He slipped out of his robes in frustration and looked over to the rug in front of his fireplace but Harry wasn't there. He placed his robes over his dining chair before pulling out a glass and a bottle of rum from his cupboard.

He sipped on his drink as he moved towards his bedroom and paused when he spotted Harry curled up in the bed. He stepped over and placed his drink on the bedside table and noticed the empty vials. He placed his hand on Harry's head, his hair was still damp as he brushed it back from his face.

"Hey," Harry muttered with sleepy green eyes.

He'd missed those green eyes as Harry peered up at him.

"You should eat something," Severus said softly. "Those potions will only go so far."

Harry shifted around and Severus moved to help him stand up. He was still unsteady on his feet and between the fading bruises, cuts and scratches he still looked like he'd gone three rounds with a boxer. Then a couple of rounds with an anger cat. He touched his fingers to the red mark on Harry's chest from the killing curse.

"Good to know my theory was correct," Harry muttered as he wrapped himself in Severus's fluffy black robe.

"You weren't sure," Severus uttered with a chill. "You could have been killed."

"I wasn't in a hurry to test a theory, Snape." Harry retorted as Severus helped him to the dining table.

"I can understand that," Severus agreed.

He placed his drink on the table and picked up a quill and wrote out their order before tapping it with his wand. The note disappeared and Harry cocked his head to the side. He then started and hissed a breath as food appeared on the table.

"What give you that theory, Potter?" Severus questioned as they ate.

"I'm a magical creature," Harry said bluntly. "You can't kill a unicorn with the killing curse and we are related. I doubt I can be killed by magic."

"What about relations to vampires?" Severus questioned.

"Most likely," Harry replied. "The need for blood between us, proves it's in there somewhere."

They fell into silence before Harry looked at him with an odd look. Severus raised his eyebrow in question.

"How old are you?" Harry asked

Severus started and looked back as him with guarded eyes.

"Thirty-eight," Severus replied.

"You may not age past that," Harry remarked.

"Your blood?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "Elizabeth wrote in her book that she didn't age after she shared blood with Arthur."

"Ah, yes." Severus muttered. "That was in there somewhere, between the market and working on embroidery."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"Thinking of taking up a hobby?" Harry smirked.

"Just remember that I am a potion master, Potter."

"And I'm a potion ingredient," Harry drawled. "I'm not sure I'll be forgetting that any time soon."

Severus chuckled as he looked at the other man in amusement.

xXx

Severus woke with a slight pain in his forearm and he shifted uncomfortably. Harry was curled along his back with his arm around him and he'd missed that. He very carefully slipped to the side of the bed and clicked the light on and looked at the dark tattoo on his arm. He frowned and remembered Harry's words about their bond blocking Voldemort's link. He was sure that the Dark Lord was trying to call him but the pain wasn't as bad as it normally was. It felt like a pinch and a slight burning.

"Severus?"

Severus looked over his shoulder at the sleepy voice, he held out his arm and Harry nodded in understanding.

"I believe he has found out that we are mates," Severus remarked.

Harry shifted and Severus crawled back under the covers after clicking the light off. His arm ached a little as he carefully took Harry into his arms and it slowly eased off. Harry sniffed him before licking the skin of his chest and Severus shivered.

He rolled onto his back as Harry sprawled out over his chest and licked up his neck and Severus tilted his head to the side. He hadn't had Harry's blood since the attack and yet he didn't have the pull of the bond pushing on him for that. He wasn't sure what that meant or if they were satisfying the bond in other ways. Harry took his time as he licked his neck and over his collar bone and Severus could feel himself responding. He gently grabbed the other man's hips and resisted the temptation to rub himself into Harry.

"Why do you do that?" Severus asked.

"Tastes nice," Harry replied. "Like your scent."

Harry lightly scrapped his sharp teeth over Severus's neck and lapped at his blood. Severus could feel himself hardening at the feeling.

"Why do you do that?" Severus repeated to distract himself. "You don't just bite down and drink quickly."

"Like you do?" Harry stated.

Severus tensed but he could feel the amusement over the bond and he relaxed.

"Would you prefer I do that?" Harry asked as he paused.

"Does it make a difference?"

"Yes," Harry replied then smirked and licked up his neck.

Severus groaned at the feeling of that tongue on his skin, rock hard now. Harry gave him a grin before biting down sharply and sucking hard. Severus yelped then groaned loudly in pleasure. He found himself rocking his hips as he rubbed himself against Harry. One of Harry's hands drifted down to his shaft and wrapped around him. Harry then sucked on his neck hard as he pulled him and Severus came with a groan of pleasure. He panted as Harry gently licked his neck, his hand still wrapped around him.

"That is why," Harry whispered and Severus groaned.

"That…that is what you feel?" Severus panted.

"Sometimes," Harry replied. "I can control it better, you'll learn over time."

Severus reached out blindly for his wand and cast the cleaning charm. He felt less sticky as Harry softly licked his neck and healed the bite mark. Harry laid boneless, sprawled out over him as he rested his head on Severus's chest. He ran his hand down his side after placing his wand back on the bedside table. He rubbed his thumb over his hip as Harry lay there.

He never thought that he would find himself in this situation and yet at the same time everything felt right. But if Severus knew one thing, for him, things always changed and as he felt that slight ache from the Dark Mark on his arm. He knew they had more dangers before them.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Severus groaned as his alarm went off and cursed as he tried to reach the bloody thing. He finally bashed the alarm until it stopped and he flopped back on the bed without thinking. Harry hissed a breath and he quickly looked over at him.

"Sorry," Severus mumbled.

"Okay," Harry gasped as he held his ribs. "Still not going to teach potions."

Severus snorted loudly and plucked a potion off his bedside table and held it out to the other man to take. He could hear Harry's breathing ease as the pain potion worked into his system. Severus slipped to the side of the bed before easing himself up. He glanced back at Harry and caught the boy watching him.

"It's Sunday, Potter." Severus informed him. "No teaching potions. You can deal with the Slytherins and the Ministry instead?"

Harry paled and Severus cursed himself for his words. He sat back on the bed and lightly placed his hand on where Harry's shoulder would be under the blanket.

"Word has already gotten out to the media that we have a bahkeeta here," Severus told him. "The board has been putting pressure on Albus to release your name."

"It won't work," Harry replied. "They passed some very impressive laws to give us human rights after they killed off the last bahkeeta."

"You are human, Harry." Severus pointed out.

"Part of the time," Harry remarked. "That's probably what's pushing Hermione to investigate rights for magical creatures beyond the House elves, that is."

"She's planning on going into the Ministry?"

"She's been talking to a lawyer," Harry added with a smirk. "I have a feeling that Lucius Malfoy is going to have competition."

"She's going find it hard being a muggleborn pushing for magical creature rights," Severus pointed out then saw the look on Harry's face. "Just stating what the Ministry is like, Potter."

"That's why she is needed," Harry said with steel in his voice. "I'm lucky and unlucky in a way that I have the same rights as a wizard but if I was a vampire or werewolf or any other magical creature it would have been another story."

Severus paled at that thought, the Ministry could have forced Harry out of the school or he could have ended up in a cage in the Ministry potion department. The thought of Harry in that cage at the Riddle house, unable to stretch his wings, came to mind and he felt a chill. He leaned over and braced his hands on either side of Harry before dipping down and kissing him carefully. Harry opened his mouth under his and he deepened the kiss, tasting the other man.

xXx

"This is strange," Harry commented as he looked at himself.

"You're telling me," The other Harry said, his voice slightly off.

"Try not to say anything, Mr Weasley." Severus grumbled.

Harry threw an amused look at his mate as Severus thinned his lips, looking uncomfortable with the situation. Ron, whom had taken the Polyjuice potion to look like him, took a step closer to him. His eyes wide as he looked at Severus. Harry could only guess what was going through his friend's mind.

"You owe me, mate." Ron hissed at him and Harry smirked.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione snapped and Ron paled.

"Ah," Ron stuttered and Harry watched the expression on a face that looked like him but wasn't. "You owe me big time."

"I'm sure we can work something out," Harry replied and moved over to Severus.

Ron gave him a betrayed look and Harry wondered if his expressions were as easy to read. Hermione and McGonagall descended on Ron and he squeaked as they pushed him into a chair and spread out some make up. Harry sniggered as the women set out to place the makeup, just right.

"Harry, we need you over here," Hermione called and Severus clapped a hand gently to his shoulder.

"Of course," Harry muttered and went over to stand so that he was behind Ron.

He looked over to Severus and the odd look in his eyes.

 _'What?'_ Harry asked silently.

"I was wondering if Mr Weasley would be able to change forms under the Polyjuice," Severus remarked. "It is a natural form after all and not a spell."

Ron perked up at that and Hermione whacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't you even think about it, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione squeaked.

"But-"

"No," Hermione answered. "You have a job to do today."

Harry chuckled as Severus looked amused.

"So, Ms Granger?" Severus purred. "Have you set a wedding date?"

Harry barked a laugh as Severus smirked, Ron blushed while Hermione glared at them all. Albus and Minerva tried to hold back the laughter. Albus couldn't and chuckled. Ron muttered something under his breath and Harry quirked a smirk.

"What was that Ron Weasley!" Hermione snapped.

Ron tried to look away but Minerva had a tight hold on his chin.

"He said," Harry commented mildly. "If you would take the bloody ring, there would be a wedding."

"I did not!" Ron yelped. "Harry!"

"Hold still, Mr Weasley!" Minerva snapped and glared at Severus then at Harry. "And stop blushing. I don't know if that's makeup or not."

"Harry!" Ron whined again and Harry laughed. "Just because you have a set mate doesn't mean the rest of us are set for life."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished and whacked his shoulder.

"If I was you, mate." Harry drawled. "Well, I kind of am at the moment but…shut up."

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "You are as bad as him!"

"Hey," Harry said with a smile. "I'm out of your whacking range, he isn't."

"That is enough, Mr Potter." Minerva said sternly then she looked at Severus. "And you Mr Snape."

Severus chuckled lowly with a glint in his eyes.

"Not one word, Severus." Minerva warned.

 _'She's just in a bad mood because Slytherin won the last game,'_ Severus thought and Harry snorted.

 _'That came through clear,'_ Harry commented.

Severus and Harry shared a look as the boy leaned back on Albus's table.

"By the way, Mr Potter." Albus remarked. "I have a letter from Gringotts for you and Severus."

Harry looked over at him as Albus moved to his desk and picked up the letter. Severus took a few steps over to look it over as well. It was addressed to 'The bahkeeta and mate'. Harry looked it over before opening it up and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Hold on," Harry said softly as he read through the letter.

He read it through a second time before handing it to Severus. It was a request for him to go to Gringotts due to some vaults that had previously owned by bahkeetas and due to his blood connection, he was entitled to claim them.

"Is that odd?" Harry asked Severus as he handed the letter back.

"I'm not sure," Severus replied.

"May I?" Albus requested and Harry handed it over to him. "Ah, no. Squibs and muggleborns get this sometimes. When a magical line has run out or a new connection has been found by the goblins. Due to your nature, I'm guessing they have decided that the vaults fall to you."

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked over in interest.

"Looks like the goblins want some old vaults cleaned out and have contacted me to do the work," Harry answered. "Might be worth it."

"Yes," Severus mused. "There could also be more information on bahkeetas in the vaults."

"You're just hoping for potion ingredients and books," Harry remarked and gave him a smirk.

"You are a potion ingredient," Severus grumbled and didn't disagree with Harry's statement.

"No doubt, it will be like Elizabeth's diary," Harry pointed out and Severus groaned.

"Harry," Hermione called. "Could you sit next to Ron, so that we can make sure that we have gotten this right."

Harry settled into the seat next to Ron and gave the other boy a grin.

"Right there?" Harry asked. "Let's see if you like being Harry Potter for the day."

"Shove it," Ron muttered darkly.

Harry focused on the others in the room as they compared them and touched up Ron's make up.

"You can repay me by seeing if I can change forms," Ron uttered under his breath, knowing that Harry could pick up on it. "When I can get away from Hermione."

Harry looked at his own face and the familiar tilt to his lips. It was Ron's familiar expression on his face and it was strange to see. It wasn't like looking into a mirror and it reminded him of fifth year when the Order came to pick him up from the Dursleys. They had just been lucky that he'd been there at all.

"I believe that is as close as we are going to get," Albus commented. "Harry did you want to change here?"

Harry nodded and clapped a hand to Ron's shoulder with a whispered 'good luck' before moving to one of the side rooms and stripped down. He folded up his clothes before changing into his other form. His wing and shoulder ached as he shifted and he rustled his wings slightly before pushing the door open. Severus stepped towards him and he stretched his neck up.

He felt stiff as he came to stand beside Severus and sat down. Minerva stepped closer with wide eyes and knelt down in front of him.

"Can I?" Minerva asked and Harry nodded.

She placed a hand on his head and ran it down his neck before touching his wing. Harry held his left wing out as he held his right close.

"It looks like I won't be the only one experimenting on you, Mr Potter." Severus drawled.

Harry looked up at the man beside him.

 _'If you have Hermione at your door with a list of animal rights,'_ Harry told him. _'It's your own fault.'_

"Severus!" Minerva squeaked. "Do we have to have that talk again?"

Harry huffed when Severus cringed.

"Right," Albus announced before Severus could retort. "Severus and Harry, could you head down to the Great Hall. Kingsley and the Aurors are waiting down there. Mr Weasley and Ms Granger, you will head out next. Thank you everyone. I will meet everyone down there soon."

Minerva moved to her feet as Harry stood up and Severus lead the way out of the office. The tight stairs were a bit of a pain and it took a while to slowly step down them with Severus waiting at the bottom.

"Maybe we should have done this from my rooms," Severus remarked.

 _'We wanted as many people seeing us and leaving from here, gives the illusion that I may not be a student,'_ Harry pointed out.

"If your marks continue the way they are," Severus grumbled. "That might be the case."

Harry snapped out at the air near Severus and he skipped to the side with a scowl. Harry hung his tongue out the side of his mouth as Severus glared.

"Bloody animal," Severus cursed, without venom.

Harry huffed and sent amusement along the bond and Severus quirked a smile. They slowly made their way down the castle with Harry taking his time on the stairs. He was panting and irritated when they finally made it to the entrance hall as students whispered around them. He growled when students got too close and even Severus was giving him concerned looks.

 _'Do you need a moment?'_ Severus offered and Harry nodded.

Severus led them towards a side room and held the door open for Harry before closing it and casting a complex locking charm. Harry cocked his head to the side at the spell. He stepped forward and sniffed the door while Severus watched him in amusement. Harry changed into his human form and placed his hand on the door as he sniffed. Severus let his eyes linger on the naked man, only the bruises marring the image before him.

"Does it meet your standards, Potter?" Severus questioned dryly.

Harry turned to him and gave him a tried smile. Severus reached into his robes and held out a pain potion as his eyes strayed.

"You are getting better at broadcasting your thoughts," Harry commented as he took the potion and Severus slipped out of his robes and held them out.

"Getting my thoughts across has never been a problem for me," Severus drawled and Harry snorted as he wrapped the robes around himself.

"Disdain doesn't count," Harry countered as he took a seat in one of the chairs and rested his head back.

"What about affection?" Severus purred in his ear.

Harry started slightly, he hadn't noticed Severus moving, which proved how much out of it he was. Severus gently placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and he looked up at him.

"Just move your left thumb a little further down," Harry suggested and Severus did just that.

Harry could feel the moment that Severus felt the difference. He was more carefully on the right side as he felt out the extra bones. Harry slipped the robe that he wore down and Severus felt along his shoulders.

"I was wondering about that," Severus muttered. "I can also feel the swelling."

Harry bowed his head forward slightly as Severus's fingers ran over his bare skin. The pain potion worked in his system and he was sure that Severus was giving him stronger ones than normal. Severus kissed his neck and he tilted it further to the side and ignored the twinge. He then frowned as the thought came to him.

"How long has it been since you had my blood?" Harry asked.

"Since the attack," Severus replied. "About two weeks."

"Do you need blood?" Harry questioned. "Do you feel the pull?"

"No," Severus replied. "I can feel the bond but no pain or pull."

"Must be changing," Harry muttered and he felt Severus tense.

Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed the look in his eyes. He covered Severus's hand with his own.

"Not in that way," Harry amended. "It changes as we change. Adapts."

Severus stepped in front of him and sat down in one of the chairs before him.

"What kind of bond did it change into?" Severus questioned. "When I stuffed up?"

Harry looked over to one of the bare stone walls and Severus waited him out.

"I was born knowing that I needed someone to balance me," Harry explained. "I don't know why or whether it has to do with two forms but I know that I need that connection. Knew there was someone out there but not who or what that person was going to be to me."

Harry looked down at the floor.

"Then you knew," Severus said into the silence and Harry nodded.

"I started to feel a tug," Harry continued. "It started at the end of my second year but I didn't know what it meant until third year. I didn't know for sure until that clash with Sirius in the Shrieking Shack. You had cut your head…"

"The smell of my blood," Severus stated in understanding.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I froze unsure what to do. I knew your feelings on the matter. I could feel the pull for the next few years but the further we were away from each other, the less it pulled. The distance from your rooms to the tower was enough. It was easy to ignore except when we were close. The connection just has to be there and as far as I know, you don't have to acknowledge the bond for it to balance the bahkeeta blood out. That changed…"

"When you used your blood to save me."

"Yes," Harry confirmed, still looking at the floor. "I convinced myself that you didn't need an animal as a partner. That you were better not knowing."

Severus gently laid his hand on Harry's knee and he looked at that hand.

"I felt safer with the way you felt about me," Harry whispered. "You couldn't openly reject the bond if you didn't know it was there. The bond couldn't tip over…"

"Then I claimed you," Severus uttered and Harry nodded.

"It moved from a mate bond to a slavery one," Harry whispered. "From a give and take to ownership. A bahkeeta must have a mate to balance but it has the protection that the mate may not be aware of it. It keeps us grounded when one partner refuses, it pushes on that link. We had moved too far along to go back. The bond had been fraying for a while and it was unwinding. It didn't take much to shatter it."

Severus gently rubbed his leg and Harry placed his hand over his.

"That was not my intention," Severus whispered.

"I know that," Harry answered and looked up into Severus's dark eyes. "But the bond has to have a link with someone. You are that person, Severus."

Severus moved to his feet and held his hands out and Harry took them and eased himself up. Severus wrapped his arms around him gently and he took in the scent of his mate. Severus kissed the top of his head, an intimate move for the man.

"Time to face the music, love." Severus purred.

Harry shivered at the tone in Severus's voice as he slipped out of his robe and held it out.

"Try not to snap at any of them," Severus drawled. "Their reflexes might not be as quick as mine."

Harry snorted before taking a few steps back and slowly changing forms and stretching. He rustled his wings and settled them along his sides. He had spent his whole life hiding. Harry lifted his head up and a hard look came into his eyes. It was time that he stopped.

xXx

Kingsley looked over at the bahkeeta sitting next to Severus in interest. He was unsure what the Aurors had expected when they'd arrived at the school to question Severus. A bahkeeta in the flesh was still a foreign concept and the fact that the beast was a wizard was still blowing some people's minds. It was so much easier to see a magical creature as a beast and not a wizard. Yet a bahkeeta was both and also held the same rights as a wizard, regardless of what form he was in.

The winged dog looked around the hall with intelligent brown eyes and there was no doubt that there was a human mind there. Kingsley's eyes were drawn to Harry Potter sitting next to Hermione Granger. It was a ruse that would only last so long but they would deal with it. Tonks came to stand next to him and he gave her a nod.

"The Minister is getting nothing out of Severus," Tonks whispered. "Did he hope doing this in such a public place that it would force his hand?"

"I think that was his aim," Kingsley uttered. "He probably thought of revealing Severus's past in front of the students would tip his hand, but he doesn't know what Severus is like. He also hadn't expected the bahkeeta to be here and in animal form. He has already growled and snapped at a few of the Aurors."

"And they can't remove him from the school," Tonks added with a chuckle. "Albus's paperwork just says that there is a mated pair here and not if they both attend the school. Due to the fact that Severus has his own room, Albus is keeping within the law of the school."

"Yes, we couldn't keep it secret that Severus is his mate."

The two fell quiet as Harry growled and the Minster stepped back as his voice increased and Albus held his hands out. They were trying to get the bahkeeta removed from the school and they could tell that Severus was getting annoyed as well.

Severus suddenly stepped forward and Harry knocked into him and pushed him back. Kingsley and Tonks quickly hurried forward but Harry stood in front of Severus as he recovered his balance. The large beast spread out his wings and people quickly skipped out of the way. Harry knew how to clear a space around him and make a point.

"He can't be forced from this school, Minister." Albus explained, not for the first time.

"He shouldn't be around children!" The Minster retorted then pointed at Severus. "You have no control over him."

"I am his mate," Severus stated coldly. "Not his handler or are you forgetting the fact that he is a wizard."

The Minster looked at them with cold gold eyes as Harry settled his wings along his sides and stepped back next to Severus. He planted his bum down as he locked his eyes on the Minister.

"Minister, how about we move this to my office," Albus suggested with a smile. "Severus, why don't you head back to your rooms?"

Severus glared at the Minster for a few long minutes and the man coldly returned the look.

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus drawled and looked down at Harry. "Come on."

Severus stalked through the hall with Harry beside him. Students whispering around them as Harry walked with sure steps. Severus knew that it must have been taxing him to walk that smoothly and with the way that he'd spread his wings, Severus was concerned.

They made their way down to his rooms when Draco Malfoy came around the corner towards them. The blonde was looking down at the stones then his head shot up when Harry growled. The blonde jumped out of their way and Severus placed his hand on Harry's head.

Severus opened his door and Harry stepped through and headed towards the fire and laid down. He sprawled out slightly on his left side and Severus flicked his wand to light the fire. He stepped closer to Harry to see that he had his eyes closed.

"Alright?" Severus questioned.

Harry nodded his head slightly.

"Do you need anything?"

Harry didn't move.

"I'll be in the lab," Severus informed him. "If you need anything, just ask."

Harry opened one eye and nodded, they both needed some time to cool down.

xXx

Harry woke to the sounds of voices in the main room. He slowly pulled himself from the bed and slipped on pants and a shirt. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Ron, Hermione, Severus and Albus sitting around the dining table.

"You can keep being Harry Potter, mate." Ron grumbled when he saw him. "How do you deal with all the stupid questions?"

Harry snorted as he walked towards the table and took the seat between Hermione and Severus. He sprawled out in the seat slightly as he ran a hand over his face. He felt like he hadn't slept at all.

"Just mutter something until they give up," Harry replied. "Unless it's Colin Creevey, he doesn't stop. If he gets really annoying I say something in Parseltongue and he goes pale and wander off."

Severus snorted into his coffee at that as Albus's eyes twinkled.

"I'll have to remember that one," Ron muttered. "He's a pest."

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked.

Severus pushed a coffee in Harry's direction and he picked it up. He was sure that his lover had laced it and he needed it right then.

"How did you go otherwise?" Harry asked Ron. "Did you have fun spinning the story."

"Yep," Ron exclaimed with a grin and a wink. "Even added the bit about the nurse."

Harry groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Mr Weasley," Albus admonished and Ron blushed. "You were supposed to stick to the script."

"Sorry, sir." Ron apologised as he rubbed his head.

"He kept mostly on track," Hermione added. "With prompting."

"Hopefully that will turn a few eyes away from Potter," Severus remarked. "I know from personal experience that the different eye colour will throw people."

All eyes turned to Harry at that and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Harry remarked with a shrug. "That's just the colour they are."

"Yes," Albus agreed. "Any wizard with brown eyes will be looked at first."

"I wonder why the eye colour is different," Hermione mused. "Do you feel like someone or something different in your other form?"

"No," Harry replied. "It just feels the same, just a different skin."

"Eyesight?"

"Same."

"Night vision?"

"Same."

"Distance?"

"Same."

"Enough!" Severus snapped and both teenagers looked at him. "You two can discuss that later over tea and biscuits."

Ron looked around at the word 'biscuits' and Severus groaned. Harry placed his hand on his knee under the table and he started.

"God," Severus muttered as he rubbed his face. "Is this my life now?"

Albus coughed into his hand to hide his laugh.

"The Minister has given up for now," Albus reported. "The Aurors will still be in the school for a while and we may need to do this a few more times."

"They will find out eventually," Harry told him. "I would imagine that there are spells to find a bahkeeta. It's just a matter of time until someone digs one up."

"Harry is right," Hermione added. "The blood wouldn't have died off as much as it did, unless they couldn't hide."

"It's only the male that has the feathers and blood for the Eternal potion," Severus pointed out.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "I don't know how but some were able to give up that form."

Severus could pick up the pain over the bond with Harry and he placed his hand over the one on his knee. Severus had felt what it was like to fly and he knew he would never give that up, even if it meant his death. He could imagine that it was even stronger for Harry.

"That is not an option," Severus stated as he looked at Harry.

Ron squeaked when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything. Severus looked over at them with dark eyes.

 _'Ron doesn't like the fact that I can be controlled by someone,'_ Harry whispered into his mind and Severus looked at him sharply.

"You are hardly…" Severus trailed off as those hallow green eyes came to his mind. "Ah."

Harry cocked his head to the side at the look and Severus frowned, his eyes catching on the lightning bolt scar. He reached out and touched that mark.

"Severus?" Albus questioned.

"Just a thought," Severus muttered and let his hand drop. "What about the goblins?"

"I'll contact them," Harry replied. "I'll set up a meeting after hours to go through the vaults and work out what needs to be moved to the Potter vaults."

Severus looked over at him in surprise.

"The goblins like me," Harry explained with a smirk. "And they like money."

"Which you have plenty of," Ron grumbled and Harry smirked over at his friend.

"Your brothers are doing a good job eating into that," Harry replied and Severus tensed.

"Explain," Severus hissed.

Ron pulled back in his seat with wide eyes.

"Harry set the Weasley twins up in their business," Hermione explained. "He's the third partner."

Severus relaxed at that and wasn't sure why he'd felt that flare of anger. He had to remind himself that Harry wasn't a child in the same way that other seventeen-year olds were.

"Why do the goblins 'like' you then?" Severus questioned, instead of touching on his feelings.

"Not sure," Harry answered with a shrug. "They always have, I thought it was the fact that they knew that I was a bahkeeta."

"They could have picked up on the fact that you're not a wizard," Hermione pointed out. "Ah, I mean. Not completely."

Harry looked over at Hermione in amusement.

 _'Only when I have pants on,'_ Harry remarked to Severus and he snorted.

"If you are too embarrassed to say it out loud, Potter." Severus drawled. "Don't say it to me."

Ron groaned and muttered something about 'Don't give Harry a challenge'.

"I said," Harry repeated with a smirk. "I'm only a wizard with my pants on."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed with a blush.

Albus coughed and moved to his feet.

"Your classes start tomorrow, Mr Potter." Albus told him. "I'm sure that Ms Granger can get you up to date on what you have missed. Good night, everyone."

"We should be going as well," Hermione announced after they said good bye to Albus. "Come on, Ron."

"Night, mate." Ron muttered as Hermione grabbed his hand.

Harry and Severus watched them in amusement as Hermione waved over her shoulder as she dragged Ron away. Harry turned to Severus once they were alone again.

"What were you thinking before?" Harry questioned as he brushed his scar.

"You have a link to the Dark Lord," Severus remarked.

"So, do you." Harry pointed out. "Our link overpowers it. That is why you haven't been feeling pain through the mark."

"And if he gets around that?" Severus questioned. "Could he control you, force a slavery bond on you?"

"I doubt it," Harry answered with a frown. "But I wouldn't discount it completely."

"What else?" Severus asked, feeling there was more.

"Um," Harry uttered and looked down at the table. "I would be more concerned with him trying to shatter my mind in the attempt."

Severus paled then a thought came to him.

"Legilimency," Severus whispered and Harry stilled. "I looked into your mind and didn't see anything of being a bahkeeta."

Harry nodded with a frown.

"I thought it was because you had no barriers," Severus continued.

"I could only block what I could," Harry explained, not looking at him. "I could only do so much."

"Because I am your mate," Severus finished. "The Dark Lord tried to break into your mind in the Ministry?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"But he was trying directly," Severus puzzled out. "If he used the link through me?"

"That's a good question," Harry mused. "One I don't have an answer to."

"And me teaching you Occlumency would be useless," Severus uttered then paled. "Oh, god."

Harry didn't look at Severus as the man worked it out and swore.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered and placed his hand on the side of his face.

"You didn't know," Harry replied as he looked into Severus's dark eyes.

"That wouldn't have been teaching, Harry." Severus stated. "It would have been torture…a rape of your mind. You couldn't protect yourself from that spell."

"From you," Harry added.

"That is also why it rebounded on me."

Harry nodded and they fell into silence. Severus slipped his hand down to his neck and his thumb ran over his collar bone. He'd mucked up so much and yet Harry had said nothing. Yes, they would bite back at each other but Harry had never let slip that they were mates and how much Severus had been hurting him.

"What?" Harry asked with a frown. "What is that look for?"

"Nothing," Severus replied. "Why don't you head back to bed?"

Harry frowned before nodding. Even with the few hours of sleep, he still felt tired and drained.

"What did you put in the coffee?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"It might be a good idea to head to bed before it kicks in," Severus suggested.

Harry quirked a smile and looked at Severus fondly.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Harry loosened his tie uncomfortable as the Auror across the table wrote down a few things.

"So, you were near the Hog's head?" Auror Dean Cheng asked again.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Why were you there?"

"I was on my way back to Hogwarts."

"With a Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

"No," Harry answered, not for the first time. "They were having a date and I had left them at Robetta's. I was walking past the Hog's head when the Death Eaters appeared."

Dean looked back down at his notes as Harry answered the same questions for the fifth time.

"Before the storm hit?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, before the storm. They forced me out of town and I had to hide in one of the cottages with Mrs Shalman. Then the storm hit."

"Yes," Dean muttered. "We have her statement. She then took you to St Mungo's."

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "That's what I was told when I woke up a week later."

Dean wrote a few things down as Harry recited the story that Albus had drilled into them.

"Yes, I have been in contact with St Mungo's but, without your permission, I can't access your file."

"What a shame," Harry muttered before he could stop himself.

"Watch your words, Mr Potter." Dean said sharply.

Harry sat back in his chair, he'd been in the small room for over an hour. He had lost count of how many times that he'd been asked the same questions and he was getting frustrated. Which was their aim, of course, they were looking for holes in his story. What Harry couldn't understand was why they were so focused on him. Ron and Hermione had also been questioned but not as long as Harry had been so far.

"What about the students that have gone missing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know anything about that," Harry answered. "I met Ron and Hermione for ice cream before heading back to the school."

"I thought you said they were on a date?"

"They were," Harry sighed. "We agreed to meet for ice cream before they went to Robertta's…"

The questions started again and Harry grinned and bared it. It had been two and a half weeks since the attack. They were just lucky that with the missing students that they didn't want to start questioning him until after he 'left' St Mungo's. Albus had done a very good job to put his alibi into place and made sure that everyone knew their cover stories. He'd even had someone planted at St Mango's as a stand in for him.

"That will do for today, Mr Potter." Dean announced after another hour. "I'm sure you have a lot of school work to catch up on."

"I do, Auror Cheng." Harry replied as he pulled himself to his feet.

He grimaced slightly at the stiffness in his back and leg as he got to his feet. He knew that the movement didn't go unnoticed by the Auror, since he'd been watching for it. Not that Harry had to fake how he felt. That killing spell had really slowed his healing down even with Severus's blood and potions. He wouldn't like to be hit with it multiple times, since once had been enough.

"Still sore, Mr Potter?" Dean questioned and Harry knew it wasn't in concern.

"Yes," Harry answered. "That's what happens when you take a beating from three Death Eaters."

Dean stiffened as Harry turned to the door with a slight limp.

"At least you were fighting against them and not with them," Dean uttered under his breath.

Harry didn't react to the words, knowing that they were too low for a human to hear as he opened the door. He knew the Auror was fishing more for the bahkeeta than for anything else with that statement.

"I'm sure we'll have more questions for you, Mr Potter." Dean called and Harry looked back over to him.

"I'm sure you will," Harry replied. "Maybe a few new ones wouldn't go amiss."

Dean stood from his chair sharply and it crashed to the ground. Harry just looked at him mildly.

"Don't think that you can hide behind your name!" Dean hissed. "We will get to the bottom of this!"

Harry's lips curled up into a cheeky smile as he made sure that the door was open and the people in the hallway, waiting outside, could hear him.

"Are you accusing me of a crime, Auror Cheng?" Harry questioned sweetly. "As you can see, I wouldn't be running away from you at the moment."

Dean's face reddened as he glared at him.

"Dismissed, Mr Potter." Dean hissed.

Harry nodded and left the door open as he limped slowly down the hallway. More than one set of eyes following him.

xXx

Severus looked down at the bahkeeta sprawled out over his rug with a frown of concern. Harry was deeply asleep and snoring slightly and he'd noticed the limp when he'd walked into the Great Hall for dinner. He'd also heard that the Auror had kept Harry for three hours.

Severus carefully knelt down beside the animal.

"Harry?" Severus called and his ear twitched. "Potter!"

Harry started slightly and those brown eyes focused on him. He huffed and laid his head back down as Severus ran his hand down his neck.

"Albus is ready for us in his office," Severus told him.

Harry yawned and Severus moved to his feet as the bahkeeta stood up. He stretched out and Severus was happy to see that he could move both wings out before settling them.

 _'This form?'_ Harry asked sleepily.

"Yes," Severus replied. "Tonks is waiting in Albus's office. I have your clothes for when we get to London."

Harry nodded and stretched his neck. They were off to see the goblins and would have Tonks filling in as 'Harry Potter' while they were gone. They made their way to the door to the room and Severus held it open for him. The few students around, looked over when he appeared and whispering started up. Harry shifted slightly and sniffed the air, the different scents interesting him.

Severus shut his door as Harry sniffed along the floor. The potion master just watched him as the bahkeeta seemed to be following a scent. He let the dog do what he wanted as they strolled along with Harry taking in the scents. It was a slow walk up the castle as Harry would stop now and again but Severus didn't mind.

"Mr Snape?"

Severus turned to see a dark haired Auror as Harry settled beside him and sat down. Severus pulled himself up as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes?" Severus questioned.

"Would you have some spare time for a few questions?" The Auror requested.

"First off," Severus drawled. "It is polite to introduce one's self to someone before making demands and for the second; I have a meeting to attend."

The Auror pulled back slightly at the dark look Severus gave him before his eyes flicked to Harry beside him.

"Apologies," The Auror intoned and held out his hand. "My name is Auror Dean Cheng."

Severus ignored the hand as he glared down his nose at the man and he let his hand drop. He shifted slightly as his eyes darted to Harry again. The bahkeeta just laid down and rested his head on his paws. For all the world looking bored at what was going on around him.

"I was talking to Mr Potter this afternoon," Dean went on when Severus just stared at him. "And I have a few questions for you."

"And I would be delighted to answer them," Severus purred with sarcasm dripping from his words. "I am however, running late for a meeting."

Severus stepped forward and Harry rose to stand beside him.

"Tomorrow then?" Dean hedged and Severus looked back at him.

"I look forward to it," Severus stated darkly.

Severus could feel eyes on his back as he stalked off down the hallway. He noticed that Harry was walking as smoothly as he could as he kept pace with him. Severus slowed once they were a few corners away from the Auror. He looked down at Harry but he knew that he didn't want to talk as they continued on their way.

"Severus!"

Severus sighed and turned to Minerva and waited for the woman to catch up with them. Harry sat down next to him again and looked around with his nose up slightly.

"Yes, Minerva?" Severus questioned.

"Could you withdraw some gold out of my vault while you're at Gringotts?" Minerva requested and held out a small bag. "I won't get a chance before my sister arrives on Saturday morning."

"Of course, Minerva." Severus consented and took the bag from her hand and tucked it away.

"Thank you, Severus." Minerva said with a smile.

Just then Tonks appeared as 'Harry Potter' with Ron and Hermione on either side of her. Harry looked over that way and Severus could see his nose twitching in interest. Tonks had Harry's expression of boredom down packed and the slight limp.

"Mr Potter," Minerva called and Tonks looked over.

"Yes, Professor?" Tonks replied, her voice spot on for Harry's a talent that leaked over from her metamorphmagus ability.

 "I didn't receive your assignment today," Minerva said sternly.

"Oh," Tonks responded. "Sorry, Professor. I have it in my room, it slipped my mind."

Severus cringed inside at that answer and he was sure that Harry was doing the same.

"I suppose there are a different set of rules for you, Potter." Severus drawled and Tonks glared at him, she had that spot on.

"You can hand it in tomorrow, Mr Potter." Minerva cut in. "However, you will lose ten percent of your mark."

"Yes, Professor." Tonks replied, still glaring at Severus.

Severus gave her a smirk before stalking off with Harry beside him. He slowed down when he noticed that Harry was starting to lag beside him. Harry didn't say anything about the exchange and Severus looked down at him in concern.

"Alright?" Severus asked under his breath and Harry nodded.

Severus slowed his steps even more as they made their way up the castle and Severus used a few short cuts he knew to get to the headmaster's office. When they stepped into Albus's office, Harry laid down as Severus walked towards the older man. Albus looked over at Harry in concern.

"Is he okay?" Albus asked softly.

"I believe that we will all be happier once the Aurors are gone," Severus remarked.

"How did Tonks go?" Albus questioned.

"A bit rough," Severus replied. "But should do for people that don't know him well."

"Yes," Albus agreed. "I'm sure that Mr Weasley and Ms Granger will keep her in line."

Severus smirked at that and pulled the cloth bag that Minerva had given him and placed it on Albus's desk.

"I don't think you pay Minerva enough," Severus remarked and Albus chuckled.

They looked over at Harry to see that he'd placed his head on his paws and had his eyes closed. Severus frowned at that, he wasn't sure if he was still recovering, a residue from the killing curse or the dementors, but Harry didn't seem to have much energy and was sleeping more than normal. The fact that before the attack Harry hadn't slept much was concerning Severus more than he would admit.

"Here Severus," Albus offered and held out a gold ball.

"Thank you, Albus." Severus replied as he took the ball in his hand. "Potter!"

Harry started as his head came up and he moved to his feet. He padded over and Severus held the ball out. Harry placed his large paw over the ball in his hand.

"Good luck, my boys." Albus said with a smile. "Coco pops."

Severus stumbled as they appeared on the street in Daigon alley and Harry quickly tensed and swung his head around. He growled and flared out his wings and the few people on the street scattered.

"Would you settle down!" Severus hissed.

Brown eyes focused on him as Harry settled his wings along his sides and huffed. Severus gave him a glare before striding off. He was unsure what had gotten into Harry tonight. He glided up the stairs and into the bank with Harry on his heels. He banged on the inner door loudly before looking down at the bahkeeta. Harry was on edge and his eyes were flicking around as his ears twitched.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" Severus sighed.

Harry glanced up at him before going back to looking around. Severus just sighed and banged his palm on the door again. A few minutes later the door opened and a goblin looked out at them with a sneer.

"You're late," The goblin snarled.

Harry growled and the goblin smiled, a disconcerting expression of sharp teeth on the creature.

"Beast-man," The goblin greeted.

Harry's growl cut off suddenly and Severus frowned at that reaction. He felt like he was missing something. Harry cocked his head to the side and stepped forward. The goblin looked small compared to Harry as he sniffed him.

"Come," The goblin said gruffly. "You have work to do."

Severus and Harry stepped into the bank and the door clanged shut behind them. Severus tensed but Harry looked more relaxed than he had been on the street. The goblin led them through the bank without a word and they piled into the cart. Harry settled down in the seat behind Severus and tucked his wings close.

They rolled through the bank to the lower levels and Severus looked around in interest. He'd never gone so deep before as the cart went down further in the tunnel system until they came to a stop. Severus looked around in confusion when he couldn't see a vault but Harry just jumped out with a slight flap of his wings.

Severus followed him then turned back when the goblin stayed where he was.

"This is for him," The goblin stated then added after a pause and a sneer. "And his _mate_."

Severus frowned and turned back to Harry. The bahkeeta was already walking down a path and Severus cursed and hurried to catch up with him.

"Potter!" Severus snapped.

Harry didn't look at him as his eyes were focused on something. Severus felt a bolt of fear and grabbed a hold of the bond and pulled sharply. Harry yelped in pain as he dropped and Severus winced, he hadn't meant to do that.

"Sorry, didn't mean that." Severus whispered and quickly knelt down beside the bahkeeta. "Wasn't sure if you were under a spell."

Harry looked up at him with watering brown eyes and he ran his hand over his head in apology.

 _'Can you hear it?'_ Harry whispered in his mind.

"No," Severus replied. "What is it?"

 _'Music,'_ Harry answered as he stood back up. _'I can hear music.'_

"Be careful," Severus warned. "You looked like you were in a trance before."

Harry cocked his head.

 _'Maybe that's why you are here,'_ Harry mused. _'To watch me.'_

"Proceed then, Potter." Severus purred.

Harry hung his tongue out of the side of his mouth before stalking forward. He could hear soft music in the distance, a slight beat drawing him in. He watched his steps as Severus kept an eye out. They took care as they walked further into the bank and the walls of the cavern closed in around them. He could hear the dripping of water in the distance as they came to a fork in the tunnel.

Harry sniffed around before focusing on the left tunnel then cocked his leg on the wall.

"Potter!"

Harry lowered his leg and looked at Severus.

 _'What?'_ Harry said innocently. _'Easiest way to find our way back.'_

Severus just cursed at him and Harry huffed as he loped off down the tunnel following the music. They came across a few more splits in the way and Harry quickly dealt with them the same way that he had the first one.

"Bloody animal," Severus grumbled as he wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Severus as they moved off again. The tunnel started to open up then they were looking at a deep chasm before them. Severus pulled his wand and sent a light spell up into the air. Harry changed into his human form as he looked down but he couldn't see a bottom to the pit and there was just open air above them and to either side of them. He focused on the rock face about twenty meters in front of them.

"There looks to be a gap over there," Harry remarked, pointing out the dark spot.

"Are you meant to fly across?" Severus questioned. "Or use a spell?"

"I have a feeling that a spell won't work," Harry replied. "I'm sure that I am meant to fly across and since my mate wouldn't be able to fly there must be something on the other side to get you across. However, if I was a female bahkeeta then I wouldn't be able to fly, so this must have been set up for a male…"

"That is a lot of speculation, Potter." Severus replied.

"More logical conclusions," Harry countered.

"Are you able to fly across?"

"It's only a short distance. I should be able to."

"And if you get over there and can't get back?"

Harry frowned as he looked over the gap.

"This has been set up for a bahkeeta," Harry pointed out with a frown.

"Very well," Severus conceded. "Proceed."

Harry grinned and changed forms. He flared out his wings and flapped them a few times, testing them. The ledge they stood on was just large enough for Harry to flap his wings but he would have to jump off the edge to get air. He glanced over his shoulder at Severus before stepping to the edge. He spread his wings out completely and felt the pull across his right shoulder.

He huffed a breath before launching himself into the air and flapping. He gritted his teeth on the pain down his shoulder and back as he pushed himself toward the opening on the other side of the chasm. Severus's light suddenly went out and everything fell into darkness around him. Not that that mattered to Harry as he picked out the opening and headed that way. He pumped his wings to get higher and whimpered slightly in pain down his back. He tucked his wings in close and landed hard on the ledge on the other side and went sprawling. He panted and held his right wing close, he hoped that he wouldn't have to fly back across.

 _'Harry?'_ Severus questioned.

Harry sent back that he was fine but he was sure that it didn't come out in words and Severus would be aware of the pain he was feeling over the bond. He panted there for a while before pulling himself to his feet and with a whimper changed forms. He grabbed his shoulder as pain raced down his back. He stumbled towards the wall in front of him and placed his hand on it.

There was a groan and rumble and Harry flicked his head around to see a stone platform reaching back towards where Severus was waiting. Harry's eyes focused on that platform and the black form of Severus.

 _'Can you cast another light spell?'_ Harry questioned.

 _'No,'_ Severus replied. _'I also can't see anything.'_

 _'Close your eyes,'_ Harry sent along the link as he closed his own.

Harry strengthened the link with Severus as he knelt down and placed his hand on the ground. He connected with Severus in the same way that Severus did with him to see through the other man's eyes. He could feel his presence around him as Severus let him into his mind.

 _'Open your eyes,'_ Harry ordered.

Severus opened his eyes and Harry was seeing a dark world around him with only a few shadows. Harry focused on his sight and slowly those shadows lightened. He could feel Severus stepping further back in his mind as Harry slowly overlapped his sight through Severus. The world of shadows that Harry was used to seeing came into focus. It was a little jarring to see through Severus's eyes like this.

Harry nudged Severus and the man started moving out while Harry held his sight at the front of his mind. Severus stepped carefully and Harry didn't hurry him. Severus's eyes focused on him kneeling on the ledge naked. He felt Severus's desire run through him at seeing him. Harry pulled back from his mind once Severus reached him.

Harry blinked his eyes open then winced as he became aware of the pain. He slowly made his way to his feet and slipped his hand into Severus's. He gilded him forward through the dark tunnel. Severus stumbled slightly and his grip was tight as they strode forward with just the world of darkness around them. Harry stopped when he reached a wall. He placed his hand on the rough stone and could hear the music from the other side. He took a sniff but all he could smell was them and the earth around them.

"Place your hand on the wall before you," Harry whispered.

Severus placed his hand on the wall and suddenly the tunnel was flooded with light. Harry cried out and covered his eyes with his hand as he was blinded. Severus suddenly pulled on his hand and he stumbled into the taller man as he pulled him close and he felt something hot go past him. He blinked his eyes open but couldn't see anything and quickly shut them again. Severus suddenly pushed him back into a wall and he gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs.

"Get down!" Severus snapped and Harry couched down quickly.

He could hear the sounds of fighting and he growled in the back of his throat but he couldn't do anything while he couldn't see. He lifted his nose and scented the air but besides Severus's scent and the earth around him he couldn't smell anything else. Which just left hearing and with the tunnel, the way it was, he couldn't tell which direction the sounds were coming from. He could do nothing but to stay where he was and follow Severus's orders.

He whimpered slightly and slitted his eyes open but his vision was still blurred. He squinted and could make out slight shapes but nothing else. He couldn't help his mate and it frustrated him. He could see flashes of light and he shut his eyes again. Severus didn't voice his spells and whatever he was fighting against didn't make a sound except a slight rustling. Then everything went quiet.

Harry started badly when a hand landed on his shoulder and he quickly sniffed the air but it was Severus. He squinted up at him but could just see a dark blur next to him. He whimpered as Severus crouched down and cupped his face.

"Can you see anything?" Severus questioned, concern in his voice.

"Blurry," Harry answered and shut his eyes as it started to give him a headache from trying to focus.

"Should we head back?" Severus asked. "We can come back once you are healed."

Harry lifted up his nose and scented the air, he could smell fresher air up ahead than behind. He started when Severus wrapped his robes around him, he hadn't noticed that he was shivering from the cold.

"Harry?" Severus asked in concern.

"The air ahead smells fresher," Harry stated. "I think there is a way out ahead."

"I am more convinced that this is a test," Severus drawled and sat down next to Harry. "Why they would bother when they can clearly see that you are a bahkeeta, makes no sense."

"Reminds me of getting the Philosopher's stone in my first year," Harry muttered. "If there is a Mirror of Erised at the end of this, I won't be happy."

Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulder carefully and Harry took in the heat of the other man. He laid his head on Severus's chest and took in the sound of his heartbeat. His shoulder and back throbbed and he just tried to relax. He squinted his eyes open and could start to see details around him. Severus slipped out a pain potion and Harry took it gratefully.

"What were you fighting?" Harry asked.

"Some type of earth creature," Severus replied. "Made up of rock and soil. Looks like a construct."

"You didn't voice any spells," Harry commented.

"That is correct," Severus drawled. "I try not to voice any of my spells unless I need to."

Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes. Severus tilted his chin up and he could make out his blurry features in the light.

"Can you see anything now?" Severus questioned. "Your eyes look blood shot."

"Still blurry but I can make out enough," Harry replied. "It's coming back."

Severus nodded and carefully moved to his feet and held his hand out. Harry looked around before taking his hand and Severus pulled him to his feet. Harry hissed and closed his eyes and Severus was sure that he wasn't telling the whole truth. He didn't release his hand as they turned towards the large room before them.

Severus frowned at the fact that it was completely empty and didn't go anywhere. He also knew that was incorrect since Harry could smell fresh air coming from somewhere. Harry lifted his nose and walked towards the left and Severus kept close. Harry sniffed the air as he squinted his eyes and Severus was sure they were going to end up in the hospital wing before the night was out. For what was supposed to be a simple task, was turning out more complex. Severus had been expecting paperwork and vaults and not this.

Harry's steps were a little off as he tried to narrow down where the change in the air was coming from and Severus was starting to get frustrated by the whole situation. Harry growled in frustration and Severus quirked a smile. He wasn't the only one that wasn't happy with this situation.

"I'm having trouble pin pointing it," Harry told him, his voice strained. "It's coming from two sources."

"Has the music stopped?" Severus questioned and Harry cocked his head.

"Yes," Harry answered. "But I can hear a whistle, like wind through a rock but it's really faint."

Severus cocked his head and focused and he could faintly hear a whistle as well.

"I think I can hear it," Severus muttered and strolled towards the wall that Harry was standing in front of.

They both stepped closer and Severus could hear the whistle clearer, than before. He placed his hand on the wall and could feel a breeze. Harry moved in close, brushing him and Severus couldn't resist the temptation to sniff his mate. That rich smell touching him and he wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

Harry started at the move as Severus sniffed his neck. That smell pushing on him like never before and he wrapped both arms around the smaller man and pulled him close before him. He sniffed up his neck before pressing a kiss to his skin.

"Severus?"

Severus snapped out of it and pulled back slightly.

"Sorry," Severus muttered but didn't release him. "Not sure what came over me."

Harry stilled and tilted his head to the side. He then reached up and scrapped his nail over his skin and Severus sucked in a breath as the smell of blood filled the air. He closed his mouth over the mark without thinking and moaned as that blood filled his mouth as he sucked gently and rocked his hips forward as he hardened.

Harry shifted slightly and tilted his head further to the side and Severus tightened his arms around him. Harry's presence all around him and he felt like something was pushing on him. He moaned as pleasure shot through him and he was rock hard as he slowly took in his mate's blood. He knew that this wasn't the time and place but he couldn't hold back.

"Slowly," Harry purred. "Just a little at a time."

Severus followed that voice as he kissed up his neck and his hands drifted down Harry's bare stomach before wrapping his hand around him. Harry bucked into his hand as Severus licked up his skin and over that mark. He could feel the connection between them and the push to claim the man in every way shot through him.

He grabbed a hold of that and pushed it to the side as he focused on just Harry. He slowly ran his hand up and down his shaft as Harry panted. He took care to slowly lick the wound and to not take too much as he rocked his own hips forward into the man before him. He slipped his other hand into his pants as he pulled on Harry.

He panted as he got close, the pleasure building. He increased his speed and pressure on Harry, their panting breaths loud in the empty cavern. He closed his mouth over that mark and pushed his tongue over the cut. Blood filling his mouth and he had to hold himself back from sucking hard.

"Close," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Severus increased the speed and then Harry was tipping over as he came with groan and Severus followed shortly after as he bit down sharply on Harry's neck and the smaller man groaned louder and bucked into his hand. Severus thoughts cleared and he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder as he panted. Something seemed to lift from his thoughts as the realisation of what he'd done set in.

"Sorry," Severus muttered. "Must have been a spell."

"I didn't mind," Harry gasped then gasped again as Severus licked up the blood on his neck.

Severus pulled back and healed the wound. He was about to cast the cleaning spell when Harry moved and grabbed his hand. Harry then grabbed himself then slipped his hand down Severus's pants.

"What are you doing?" Severus squeaked.

Harry gave him a lopsided grin before placing his hand on the wall. Suddenly a doorway appeared and they both looked at it.

"Ah," Severus muttered.

Harry grinned at him but the red eyes, off set the look. Severus then cast the cleaning charm and felt a lot better. His eyes strayed to the open robes and the bare skin on offer. He stepped forward and slipped his arms around that thin waist as he pulled him flush with him. He dipped forward and took Harry in a kiss. The boy moaned into his mouth and Severus pushed his tongue against his sharp teeth.

The taste of blood had him moaning as they kissed. Severus pulled back and offered his throat to Harry. Lips closed over his skin and he felt Harry licking him before his sharp teeth broke his skin. Severus panted at the feeling as Harry sucked gently and he tilted his head further to the side.

His hands wondered down Harry's sides to his ass and he grabbed each cheek as he felt the rest of him pressed into him. Harry pulled back with a gasp and Severus took him in another kiss as he walked them back to the cave wall. He pinned the smaller man there and pulled on his ass.

Harry got the idea and Severus pulled slightly. The boy wrapped his legs around his waist and Severus offered his throat again. Harry licked up his blood then up his neck as Severus ran his hands down his thighs then back to his ass and held him. Harry locked his mouth over the bite mark and sucked hard and Severus felt fire in his blood. He growled in the back of his throat at the feeling.

His hands slipped around his ass before he pushed a finger into Harry. He'd never become hard so quickly after coming as he quickly added a second finger as his other hand undid his pants. He added a third as Harry kissed and licked up his neck before taking him in a kiss. He fumbled a vial out of his pocket and they paused briefly for Severus to slick up his cock.

Severus moved Harry into place before pushing into him and he pulled him down slightly. He moaned loudly as he thrust forward and Harry threw his head back against the wall with a groan. Severus growled and thrust forward hard as he pinned Harry to the wall. The small moans and growls spurring him on as he dipped forward and bit down on Harry's neck sharply and he bucked down on him hard. He had one hand on his ass and one wrapped around Harry's hard cock.

"Harry," Severus whispered.

Harry focused on him and Severus's hand slipped up to tangle in his hair as he took him in a kiss. Harry moaned as he came and tightened around him as Severus came to the edge. He growled and thrust forward a couple more times before tipping over the edge. He moaned loudly and braced himself on the wall as he fell forward and could feel Harry's hands on him.

He started when he felt Harry lick his neck before he bit down and sucked and he moaned at the feeling. His legs threating to collapse on him as he braced himself. He let Harry take what he wanted as he came down from his high. The first time may have been a spell, the second time was just for them.

Severus had never been good at expressing his feeling but in that moment. He knew the bond between them was open and he let Harry know how he felt. He didn't hold back, the other man had wormed his way into his heart, and he wasn't going to hide that from him. He had fucked up so many times but he felt like he was on the right track.

Their lives were twisted together and Severus wasn't sure where it was going to go from here. However, he was happy to have Harry in his life as he held the man close. Harry pulled back and he felt him heal the bite marks. Severus gently lowered him to the ground and noticed the grimace. He knew that had more to do with them just having sex. He reached into the robe Harry was wearing and pulled two potions out before reaching down and grabbing his pants.

"That first one was a spell," Harry clarified with an odd look on his face.

"Correct," Severus said as he cleaned them up.

"The second time?" Harry questioned.

"You work it out, Potter." Severus commented with a smirk.

He reached up and cupped Harry's face, he brushed his thumb over his cheeks softly. Harry gave him a cheeky grin and opened his mouth.

"Don't ruin it by being a smart ass," Severus drawled and Harry snapped his mouth closed on his retort.

Harry slipped the empty vials into the robes he was wearing before pulling it tight around him.

"Is it just me," Harry said slowly. "Or is it getting colder?"

Severus frowned.

"No," Severus intoned. "It's getting colder."

Harry nodded and slipped out of the robe and held it out. Severus shrugged back into it as Harry changed forms. Harry looked over his shoulder at him before they set off through the tunnel. They felt like they were heading deeper and Severus was forced to stoop as Harry followed behind him.

Severus was almost bent over double before they came to open area then he cursed. The goblin before him smiled and it was a scary sight of sharp teeth and squinting eyes.

"Well done," The goblin crackled from its place on the seat of one of the carts. "The vault is there."

Severus growled but that was nothing compared to the growl that came from Harry. The bahkeeta stepped forward before he changed. The goblin looked at him mildly and not the least amount of surprise.

"This was all a test!" Harry snapped as he stalked closer and the goblin stood up on the seat. "You knew what I was the minute that I arrived."

"Of course, Mr Potter." The goblin stated.

"Then why!"

"They were the instructions that we were given," The goblin replied mildly. "To weed out any that believed they could claim what wasn't theirs by birth."

Harry growled, "How long have you known?"

The goblins face twisted up in a smile and Severus shivered at the glint in the creature's beady eyes.

"We protect our cousins, man-beast." The goblin stated and Harry seemed to deflate at those words.

"The whole time," Harry whispered. "I spent years looking for information and it was here the whole time."

"We had to know for sure," The goblin stated with a hard look. "You needed a mate on equal grounds to get here."

Harry whined in the back of his throat and Severus stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. The other man felt cold and he was shivering slightly under his hand.

"Just call us when you are ready to leave," The goblin told them before sitting down and the cart trundled off.

Severus slipped Harry's bag out of his pocket and resized it. Harry was looking off down the tunnel.

"That bastard," Harry cursed.

"Here," Severus ordered. "Get dressed, you're shivering."

Harry turned to Severus and just stared at him.

"Get dressed, Potter." Severus repeated. "You're ice cold."

Harry nodded and quickly dressed. He looked around, his sight close to what a human would be and he sighed in frustration. He pulled his jacket around him before looking at the door. It looked very close to his own vault door with snakes curling along the edges. Severus stepped closer in interest.

"There's no key hole," Severus remarked. "I would say that it's blood locked."

"If it's blood locked to bahkeeta blood," Harry grumbled. "Then that whole test was useless."

Severus frowned at the man's tone before turning to him.

"Unless they keyed it to Potter blood," Severus added.

"And Snape blood," Harry uttered and looked at the other man. "We are a team."

Severus snorted and Harry quirked a smile. Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a familiar knife and nicked his hand before passing it to Harry, whom did the same. Harry held his hand up as Severus mirrored him.

"For better or for worse," Harry remarked and Severus snorted.

"Shut it, Potter."

Harry laughed and placed his hand on the door at the same time as Severus did. The door groaned before with a click and a creak it opened slightly and they gave it a push inwards.

"Ah," Harry uttered as he looked around the vault. "Yes, this is going to be like Elizabeth's diary."

Severus looked around at the piles of stuff and had to agree.

"Let's have a quick look now," Severus suggested. "Then come back at a later date. We have time to look through everything."

Harry nodded in agreement as they split up and started walking.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Severus looked down at Harry curled up on a lounge that he'd found somewhere in the mess of stuff around them. He crouched down before him and softly brushed his hair back from his forehead. He was dead to the world and Severus was unsure how long he'd been there.

Severus had been working his way through some books for the last couple of hours and it was well past midnight. He'd filled an old trunk with books and other items that had caught his interest. He'd shrunk it down and placed it away in his robes to go through later. While Harry looked like he'd found the first comfy item he could curl up on and fallen asleep on it.

"Harry," Severus called and shook his shoulder slightly.

Harry woke and looked at him sleepily. His eyes were still a little red and he looked tried as he glanced around.

"Finished?" Harry asked sleepily and rubbed his face.

"For now," Severus replied.

"Okay," Harry muttered and moved to sit up. "The furniture can go to a charity and there are a few items that would do well at auction. Some of the Weasleys might be interested in some of the stuff as well. I'll get Fred and George down here, they have friends that can work out what everything is worth."

Harry rubbed his face and eyes as Severus moved to his feet.

"You don't want to keep anything?" Severus questioned in confusion.

"Anything to do with bahkeetas, yes." Harry stated. "As far as I could see most of the stuff in here is from deceased estates. I guess, when the line died out, they didn't know what to do with it and shoved it all in here."

Severus nodded in agreement and held his hand out.

"Come on," Severus purred. "Back to the castle. You have classes tomorrow and I have lessons and a pain in the ass Auror to deal with."

"Oh, yeah." Harry muttered and took his hand. "Damn reality."

xXx

"Mr Potter!"

Harry started and looked up at Minerva as a few students sniggered. He'd fallen asleep at his desk.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said quickly and Minerva sighed.

"You don't look well, Mr Potter." Minerva remarked. "Please pack up and head to your room. You are dismissed from the rest of your classes."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry answered in relief.

Harry packed up as students whispered around him. He nodded at Minerva as he headed out the door. He didn't feel well as he walked through the hallways and back to his room. He paused as his nose picked up a scent and he looked up. His eyes locked with pale grey ones.

"Oh," Draco Malfoy stuttered. "Sorry."

Harry looked the other boy over and could still feel that slight fear in the pit of his stomach. Draco shifted slightly on his feet and looked around the empty hallway. A nervousness that Harry had never seen in the other boy before.

"I've got to go that way," Draco muttered and pointed passed Harry.

"Off you go then," Harry replied and waved his hand.

Draco shifted again on his feet and Harry watched him with sharp eyes.

"Potter," Draco said softly. "I…"

Draco trailed off and stepped closer and Harry braced himself.

"I wanted to apologise," Draco uttered as his eyes locked with his. "I'm not supposed to talk to you but I wanted to apologise for both the cutting charm and for my behaviour."

Harry nodded sharply and Draco looked down at the stones of the corridor.

"Do you know why those students disappeared?" Harry asked instead.

"No," Draco replied as he focused on him.

"Your father?"

"No one has said anything," Draco whispered. "They just disappeared and no one seems to care."

Harry cocked his head to the side but couldn't pick up a lie. He could pick up the concern in Malfoy, his friends had disappeared without him and without a word. He'd just been cut off completely.

"And how the Death Eaters got in?" Harry pressed.

"I don't know anything, Potter." Draco snapped. "I was told nothing!"

Harry looked the other boy over, he was telling the truth.

"I miss them," Draco admitted under his breath and looked down at the floor.

Harry would forget sometimes that the students around him were still children in a way that he wasn't as he looked Draco's slumped form over. The boy looked up and gave him a slight smile. Harry gave him a nod and went to walk around him. Draco's hand darted out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Harry and Draco's eyes locked.

"I don't want to go to him," Draco whispered with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Talk to Dumbledore then," Harry stated mildly.

"Mr Malfoy!"

Draco jumped back from Harry as he twisted around. Severus stalked down the hallway towards them with a dark look in his eyes. His robes blowing around him as he came closer. His mate was good at portraying a intimidating figure as he descended on them.

"I was just heading to the library, sir." Draco defended with his hands up. "Potter was in my way."

 _'Take him up to Albus,'_ Harry thought silently to Severus. _'He wants to go against Voldemort.'_

"You know the rules, Mr Malfoy." Severus snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest and Malfoy hung his head. "You are not to have any contact with Mr Potter. We will take this up to the Headmaster. Potter, what are you doing in the hallway?"

"Professor McGonagall dismissed me from my afternoon classes and told me to go back to my rooms," Harry replied. "I was on my way there."

Severus dark eyes rested on him.

"Carry on then, Potter." Severus answered. "Come with me, Mr Malfoy."

Harry nodded and started off down the hallway. He felt a slight question of concern from Severus.

 _'Just don't feel well,'_ Harry thought to him.

 _'I'll check on you after dinner,'_ Severus replied silently.

Harry kept walking.

xXx

Severus looked down at Harry sprawled out on his bed as Poppy ran a few scans. Harry was asleep with his back to them as they stood there and he was concerned that he hadn't woken. Even with the spells and their soft voices.

"Yes," Poppy agreed quietly. "His energy levels are down and his magical levels. I would say that he's still suffering from the attack from the dementors. Even being a magical creature having a dementor reach into his chest would have drained him."

"Would they have been able to kill him?" Severus questioned in interest.

"I don't believe so," Poppy replied. "They feed on souls and energy. Animals can only feed them so much, even with his human mind, his animal form would have shielded him."

"It's been over three weeks since the attack," Severus pointed out. "Shouldn't he have recovered more?"

"Delayed effect," Poppy replied. "He's been doing a lot of healing as well even with your blood helping him along. Not many people would have survived a dementor doing that to them."

"Not to mention the killing curse," Severus added and Poppy nodded.

"Yes," Poppy mused. "To survive once was a miracle… to survive twice-"

"Is a trend," Severus finished and Poppy snorted loudly.

Harry woke at that sound and glanced over his shoulder at the two of them, then groaned. Severus quirked a smile at that as Harry flicked the covers over his head and buried himself under the covers.

"Your normal reaction then, Mr Potter." Poppy stated mildly as she ran through a few more spells before placing her wand away.

Harry muttered something under the covers and Poppy shared a look with Severus. Amusement in her eyes and face.

"Have a good night, Severus." Poppy commented and left them be.

 _'Is she gone?'_ Harry questioned silently.

Severus sat down on the bed next to him and laid his hand on the covers.

"She has gone, Potter." Severus drawled.

_'What did she say?'_

"That you need to rest and recover," Severus told him with a sigh. "That you are stubborn and push yourself too much."

Harry snorted and Severus smiled.

"I'll see you later tonight," Severus told him as he patted the blanket before standing. "Follow orders this time, Potter."

Harry sniggered from under the covers as Severus placed his hand on the wall and opened the way into his rooms.

"As hard as that may be for you to do," Severus added in parting.

xXx

Severus woke with a start and reached out beside him but Harry wasn't there. The boy had still been asleep in his own bed when he'd come back and he didn't want to wake him. It had surprised him how quickly that he'd gotten used to him being there. Severus sprawled out on his back and tried to fall back asleep but something was pushing at him.

Severus followed his instincts and wiggled to the side of the bed with a frustrated sigh. He cursed as he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled over to the way into Harry's room and placed his hand on the wall. He stepped in and the wall rolled back into place, silently, behind him. He used the light from the window in the room to make his way to the bed.

He swore when he bumped his shin on the bed and the blanket moved. Harry looked over at him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Cursing your bed for getting in my way," Severus grumbled as he flicked back the blanket.

"In your way of what?" Harry questioned in amusement.

"You," Severus replied as he slipped into the bed.

Harry snorted as Severus wrapped his arm around his chest and placed his hand on Harry's stomach. He kissed the back of his neck and felt the shiver pass down the other man's back. They tangled their legs together as Severus settled in behind him. He felt better once he could smell Harry and he found himself sniffing his hair and neck.

He ran his hand down Harry's stomach before letting it rest there. Feeling his soft skin and the hard muscle. He felt something settle in him as he relaxed and could tell when Harry fell back asleep. He relaxed back and followed him back into sleep.

xXx

Harry cheered on the Gryffindor team as Ginny Weasley dived and Draco Malfoy followed her. He couldn't see the snitch and he wasn't sure if Ginny had spotted it or was just leading the Slytherin off.

"How did he stay on the team?" Ron grumbled as he watched his sister.

"How did he stay at the school," Hermione added darkly.

"Get it!" Harry yelled as he saw a glint of gold.

The stands erupted in cheers as the two seekers dived and twisted around as they raced each other for the gold snitch. Harry breath caught in his throat as they both dropped as they raced neck and neck.

Then he was running.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled after him but Harry was bolting down the stairs.

He made it out of the stands just as Ginny pulled up but Draco couldn't as his broom failed. The blonde hit the ground hard with a yell. The stands both erupted and hissed as Ginny pulled around with the snitch as Draco lay still.

Harry cursed and rushed out onto the grounds and counted himself lucky that the blonde had crumbled close to the edge of the stands. He quickly dropped to his knees beside the boy and could see the damage clearly. Harry swore as he placed his fingers on Draco's neck and felt his pulse. A shadow fell over him and he glanced up to see Severus standing there looking pale.

"Quickly conjure a stretcher," Harry ordered. "We have to get him to a private area or he won't make it."

Severus quickly did as he ordered without a question. Harry kept his hand on the blonde's neck, keeping count of his pulse. He couldn't do anything until they were alone. Poppy appeared as they were floating the stretcher into the Ravenclaw locker room, which was the closest. Severus quickly threw up a complex locking charm on the door behind them. Poppy pulled her wand and gasped as she came to the same conclusion that Harry had. Severus eased the stretcher down to the floor.

"Severus," Harry uttered. "I need your permission."

"Granted," Severus whispered without question and handed him the small knife.

Harry sat down on the floor behind Draco as Poppy helped move the blonde into a comfortable position. Harry gently straightened his neck and felt along vertebra and could feel which ones he'd broken. He cut into his wrist and pressed it to Draco's lips. He whispered a spell under his breath and could feel Poppy casting healing charms. Draco's eyes blinked open slightly and Harry pressed his wrist against his mouth.

"Drink the blood," Harry ordered. "Or you won't live past the next hour."

Draco looked confused and Harry knew it would be the concussion and possible fractured skull. The boy however drank his blood down. Poppy's magic running over both of them as Severus watched them with dark eyes.

"Severus?" Albus called from the door.

Severus stalked across the room and pulled down the locking charm before letting Albus in and locking it behind him. Albus looked over to the pale and bloody Draco before looking at Harry.

"Will he make it?" Albus uttered.

"We are trying, Albus." Poppy answered for him.

Harry shifted around and felt down Draco's neck as the boy drank his blood with a glazed look in his eyes. He could feel the damage through the slight connection due to him drinking his blood and he closed his eyes as he focused. This wasn't like when Severus drank his blood. He was directing the healing. A natural ability for a bahkeeta due to the healing properties in his blood.

Harry pulled his wrist back slightly and deepened the cut before offering it again. Draco grabbed his wrist as something seemed to take him over. Harry had done this before as he grabbed Draco's other hand and wrapped the boy's fingers around his hand.

"Grab my arm," Harry ordered. "Drink slowly."

Draco's fingers tightened around his arm and fingers. He felt Poppy's magic touch on Draco's broken neck and concussion.

"I have that," Harry replied and looked up at the woman. "Focus your healing on the rest of his body."

Poppy nodded sharply as Harry closed his eyes. Draco swallowed his blood down slowly as Harry focused the healing power of his blood on the worse damage. He could feel Severus through the bond as he kept an eye on him. It was an instinctive reaction from his mate and also why Harry had needed his permission.

"Harry," Severus warned.

Harry nodded and pulled his arm back, Draco tightened his grip but was too weak to hold him. Harry held his wrist out and Severus took it in his hand and he felt him cast the healing charm.

Harry then cupped Draco's cheeks.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said sharply and pale eyes focused on him. "Open your mind."

Draco's eyes were slightly glazed but Harry felt his barriers lower. Harry fell into his mind as he focused on healing the concussion, letting his instincts take over completely. A bahkeeta in human form as he worked. He lost all concept of time with only the connection to Severus keeping him grounded.

He smoothed over what he could and encouraged the swelling on Draco's brain to drain away before pulling back. Draco's face was slack and his eyes glazed completely. He reached forward and placed his hand over his eyes.

"You can send him to sleep," Harry whispered and he felt Poppy cast the spell.

Draco relaxed under his hands and Harry leaned back against the wall behind him. He gently held Draco's head in his lap as the boy slept. He felt bone tired as he looked up at Severus.

"You knew that was going to happen," Severus stated. "You were running before he hit the ground."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Someone tampered with his broom. He'd tried to pull up slightly and it didn't work."

"The spell I placed on the pitch was interrupted as well," Albus added.

They fell into silence as Poppy still worked to make the Slytherin comfortable.

"Was this an attempt on his life?" Severus questioned.

"I believe you are correct," Albus answered.

"Which means that someone worked out that he had come to you, Headmaster." Harry mused and he sprawled further back. "They wanted him out of the way."

Harry then leaned forward to push up Draco's sleeve to reveal only pale skin. He pushed the other up and felt down both arms. When he felt nothing, he pushed the sleeves back down.

"I would say that the Dark Lord may have wanted Lucius to do something that he didn't want to do," Severus pointed out.

"Or the fact that he hasn't handed Draco over," Harry added.

Poppy placed her wand away and took a seat in a chair next to Harry and shared a look with him.

"You did very well for someone without training," Poppy said to him.

"It's natural," Harry replied. "Healing is literally in my blood."

Severus groaned at his words while Poppy quirked a smile.

"Will he remember the healing?" Poppy questioned. "He looked a little out of it."

 "I'm not sure," Harry replied. "I needed him awake and aware enough of what I was doing. I'm not sure if my blood will blur that for him. Not to mention the blow to his head."

"We will only know for sure when he wakes," Severus intoned then looked at Harry. "Why did you need my permission?"

"Part of the bond," Harry answered with a shrug.

"You have my permission to heal anyone with your blood then," Severus drawled mildly and Harry nodded.

 _'Thank you,'_ Harry whispered to Severus.

 _'Do I need to ask you for permission to do something?'_ Severus whispered into his mind and Harry tensed.

"Yes," Harry answered.

Severus looked at him with dark eyes and Harry looked over at Albus. Severus got the message and let it slide.

"I'll leave him in your capable hands," Albus announced to the room and clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder. "Thank you, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded to him and shifted back so that Poppy could flick her wand and a blanket fell over the blonde. She then had the stretcher floating up and Albus held the door open for the mediwitch. Albus shut the door firmly after Poppy. Severus flicked his wand before focusing on Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked at him with intense eyes before sighing and rubbing a hand over his head. He slowly pushed himself up off the floor and took a seat in one of the chairs. He looked up at Severus standing before him, his eyes roaming over him. Severus pulled his robes around him and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at him with dark eyes.

"What do I need your permission for?" Severus questioned.

Harry looked up at Severus and he felt a coldness in his stomach.

"You have my permission to have sex with someone else," Harry whispered as he pushed his own feelings to the side.

Severus stepped back sharply as he sucked in a breath. Harry held Severus's eyes even if he wanted to look away.

"Do you need my…" Severus went to say but stopped.

"No," Harry replied.

"Then you can-"

"No," Harry cut across him.

They both fell into silence and Harry shifted slightly as Severus looked down at him with dark unreadable eyes. It was out there now; the bond wouldn't turn on them if Severus decided that he didn't want to have sex with him anymore and take another partner. The need for his blood would still be there as well as the bond but he could have a human life.

Harry looked away, he couldn't look at Severus anymore.

"I know you have had sex with other partners since I became aware of the bond in my third year," Harry explained. "The permission will allow you to take another partner now, since the bond is stronger."

"The bond?" Severus questioned with an odd note to his voice.

"Would still be there and the need for blood," Harry replied. "We have confirmed the bond enough for you to separate yourself."

"And you?"

Harry sighed and cupped his head. He was too tired from giving up so much of his blood for this discussion. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep.

"I am bound to you," Harry told him. "Blood and life."

"So," Severus drawled. "My death would be the only way that you could take another partner?"

Harry felt a chill and his head snapped up. His eyes locked with Severus, the man was hiding his feeling from both his face and the bond.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. Everything about him closed and Harry pulled back slightly from that. Didn't want to look at the blank feeling and look that he was getting from Severus.

"I should be going," Harry stated and moved to his feet.

He stumbled slightly as the blood rushed to his head and Severus grabbed his arm tightly. Harry got his feet under him and nodded and Severus released him. He stepped away from his mate and towards the door and pulled his wand as he came up against Severus's locking charm. He raised his wand but didn't cast a spell. Severus was quiet behind him and he lowered his wand.

"Too difficult?" Severus purred.

Harry started and raised his wand and broke through the charm. He stepped out of the room to the sounds of the Quidditch pitch.

xXx

"Mr Malfoy doesn't remember what happened," Poppy Pomfrey informed Severus and Albus in the Headmaster's office. "He remembers waking up that morning but nothing else after that."

"The head wound or Harry's blood?" Albus questioned.

"I would say the head wound," Poppy reported.

"So," Severus drawled. "He could remember."

"The possibility could be there," Poppy conceded. "However, I don't believe he will. I saw the wound before Mr Potter started working on it and I'm surprised that Mr Malfoy remembers as much as he does."

"We'll keep a close eye on him," Severus commented.

"We will also move him out of the Slytherin dorm room," Albus said.

"To where?" Severus asked. "You can't move him to the guest wing."

"I believe that may be the best place for him," Albus suggested.

"Harry's room is there, Albus." Severus snapped. "I don't want Draco near him."

The room fell into silence at Severus's words and Poppy pulled back in her seat as the two men stared each other down.

"And where does Harry spend most of his time?" Albus questioned mildly.

Severus's jaw tensed.

"We can't keep Mr Malfoy down near the Slytherins," Albus continued.

Severus didn't say anything, he knew that Albus was correct.

"And if he attacks Potter?" Severus hissed after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Albus blew out a breath.

"I believe that was an isolated incident," Albus remarked. "I will place him in the room that is the furthest away from Harry's room."

Severus clenched his jaw as he stared at Albus before nodding sharply. He sat back in his seat as Poppy gave her report on Draco's condition and it sounded like the boy wouldn't be moving from the hospital wing for at least the next few days.

"How is Mr Potter today?" Poppy asked. "Do you need me to come down and see him?"

"No," Severus answered. "He was asleep when I got back to my rooms and was sleeping when I left to come up here."

Albus gave him a sharp look but Severus didn't give anything away. Albus had already implied that he knew where Harry spent his time. He couldn't say anything against it when Severus pointed that out.

xXx

Harry looked down at the Latin before him as he tapped his pen on his notebook. He had a scattering of books across Severus's table and a deep frown on his face. He ran his pen down the page before looking at a family tree and sighing. He sat back in his seat and rubbed his eyes. He looked over when Severus opened his door and stepped into the room. Dark eyes looked him over before he sighed as he looked at his table.

"What are you doing now?" Severus questioned and looked everything over, Harry could tell that he wasn't in a good mood.

"I'm trying to find a connection," Harry answered. "I have a feeling that I might have to look at the Evans family and not the Potter family. It's just a pain that wizard families like to scratch out squibs from the family tree. They are still blood related, they just scratch out a whole branch of that blood, due to one person not having magic."

Severus looked down at the family trees before him but he didn't know a lot of the names.

"What is this in aid of?" Severus questioned.

Harry stilled at the man's words, he could read into that statement. 'Why are you bothering when you are the last?'

"If the blood runs in squib lines the possibility of a muggleborn being born with the form is there," Harry clarified.

"And you have covered my table in trying to find that out?"

Harry frowned and looked at Severus but couldn't put his finger on what the man was feeling. Harry looked over the table and the two chairs on either side of him. He had covered the whole surface.

"Ah," Harry stuttered and started to gather up the books and papers. "Sorry, my table wasn't large enough."

Severus blew out a breath.

"Even you have said that the line will die with you," Severus muttered as he fingered one of the papers, an odd tone to his voice.

Harry stilled at his words.

"That doesn't mean it won't turn up somewhere else," Harry pointed out. "Especially if it's on the Evans side of the family-"

"They are muggles," Severus cut in.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "And my mother was _muggleborn_."

Harry piled up the last book and tapped them to shrink them down. He placed them away in his bag. He then held his hand out for the paper in Severus's hand.

"I'll just take this to my room," Harry stated. "And spread it out over my floor."

Severus looked at him with dark eyes before holding out the paper. Harry took it from his hand and folded it up.

"Not to mention that female bahkeetas don't have the wings," Harry reminded him. "They may have just thought that they had a talent to be an Animagus."

"And didn't realise that they had a bond?" Severus said sharply. "That they had a pull towards someone? Harry, you are the first bahkeeta to be born in hundreds of years. You will probably be the last."

Harry felt his heart clench at the words but couldn't refute them. He knew the truth in Severus's words. He turned away from his mate.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "You are right."

Harry walked towards the bedroom to go back to his rooms.

"Potter," Severus called and Harry turned back. "Draco Malfoy is being moved to the guest wing."

Harry felt that coldness come back, he may have saved the boy's life. That didn't mean he wanted to see him on a regular basis. He did know what was bothering Severus now, at least.

"Ah…right," Harry stuttered.

"Albus wanted him moved out of the Slytherin common room," Severus expanded.

Harry nodded as Severus looked at him with dark eyes. Harry could pick up something from the bond but he wasn't sure what.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly as he stepped back towards him.

Severus pulled himself up and crossed his arms over his chest as he closed himself off. Harry pulled back at that, he hadn't been expecting that reaction. Severus had just closed himself off from him and he tried not to let that hurt. They had been a lot more open lately and yet now, Severus was pulling back. Something had happened and Harry was sure that Severus wouldn't share what. The man had pulled back from him completely and he wasn't sure why.

"Yes, Potter." Severus drawled. "Go play with your project."

Harry just nodded and left the room without a word.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Harry glanced up at Severus sitting at the Head Table with a frown. The man had been distant lately and Harry couldn't put his finger on why. He also knew that if Severus didn't want him to know, he wouldn't. Harry chalked it up to a human thing, something that he wouldn't understand. In a way, he had a feeling that he found this situation easier, Severus was his mate and that was that, there would always be a connection between them. He knew humans didn't like such final things. Ron had spoken to him, at length, about the fact that he was owned by someone due to the bond but Harry didn't see it that way. Severus was his balancing factor and he had strengthened that bond with his blood and without Severus's permission.

He finished dinner quickly and slipped away from his friends as he headed up to his rooms. He stepped in and threw up a locking charm without a thought. He held his hand up to the wall to move through to Severus's rooms then paused before his hand could touch it. He sighed and let his hand drop. He was getting a feeling that Severus needed some time alone. He placed his bag down on the floor before walking back out of his rooms.

He stepped out of the front doors of the castle and looked out into the pouring rain. He strolled out and let the water hit him as he walked across the grass and towards the forest. His shoes were covered in mud and he was soaked through by the time he made it to the tree line and he quickly stripped down.

He stood there naked for a while and let the rain wash his body down before he changed. He spread his wings out and could still feel the pull in his back. No matter how much he wanted to take a flight around the castle, that wasn't on the cards tonight. He rustled his wings and gave them a couple of flaps before tucking them tight and heading into the forest.

xXx

Severus frowned when he walked into his rooms but didn't find Harry there. He looked at his table but didn't see his neat pile of school work and his frown deepened. He moved through to the bedroom but he wasn't there either. Severus placed his hand on the wall and it rolled out of the way as he stepped into Harry's room.

He noticed his bag on the floor but he hadn't worked on his school work which was odd for Harry. Severus looked at the window and the rain was really coming down and the wind was whipping around the castle. He knew that Harry wasn't up for flying but he did feel concerned. He reached out to the bond with Harry but didn't get much more information. He sighed and moved back to his rooms, he had work to do.

Severus woke with a start in the middle of the night and reached out but didn't encounter anyone. He frowned and rolled to his feet and snagged up his robe and wrapped it around himself. He placed his hand on the wall and stepped through to Harry's room. He felt a bolt of concern run through him when Harry wasn't there. He stepped over to the window and looked out on the rain coming down and he frowned.

 _'Harry?'_ Severus reached out.

 _'Wha'?'_ Harry's voice sounded sleepy along the bond.

 _'Where are you?'_ Severus questioned.

 _'Cave,'_ Harry replied. _'What's wrong?'_

Severus felt a bolt an anger and frustration run through him. Harry hadn't told him that he was going to spend the night away from the castle. He cursed and he was sure that Harry could hear him. He felt Harry pull back on the link.

 _'You didn't tell me!'_ Severus snapped but he wasn't sure if those words made it across.

The link went quiet and Severus tried to control his temper. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry and he was sure it had to do with the worry he felt for Harry being away from the castle without telling him.

 _'Sorry,'_ Harry whispered into his mind. _'I got the feeling you wanted to be left alone.'_

Severus snarled and looked around Harry's rooms as the man went quiet on the other end of the link. Severus then did something that he'd never done before and blocked the bond then stilled. He hadn't been able to do that before as he tried to get himself under control. He didn't know why this was angering him so much.

That's when the pain hit him. He grabbed his forearm as the pain from the Dark Mark flooded his mind. He groaned as his knees hit the ground and he felt what their bond had been blocking. He fumbled in his pocket for the coin to alert Albus and pressed his thumb into it. He pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to the wall that would get him back to his rooms. He crashed into his dining table as the pain spiked. He had to get to his potions as his vision tunnelled.

"Severus!"

Hands grabbed him and gently pushed him down into a chair.

"Wait here and I'll get your potions," Albus ordered quickly.

Severus grabbed his arm tightly but the pain didn't stop as he dug his fingers into his skin. Albus appeared beside him and handed him a familiar leather pouch. He quickly had it open and swallowed down two potions. He let his head rest on the table as the pain killer potions started to work.

"What happened?" Albus questioned. "Where's Harry? Is he in his rooms?"

Severus shook, his hand still wrapped around his arm. He lay half over the table as the potions worked in his system.

"Severus?" Albus grabbed his chin and tilted his head back. "Where is Harry?"

"Cave," Severus uttered, his words slurred slightly.

"What happened? What cave?"

"He didn't come back," Severus whispered. "He said he is in a cave. I was angry that he didn't tell me that he was going to spend the night out…."

Severus then paled and Albus looked at him in concern.

"I…I blocked the bond." Severus stuttered then he looked down at his arm and the bloody marks he'd made. "I don't know how…Harry said that the bond was blocking my link to the Dark Lord."

"What about Harry's link?" Albus questioned.

Severus paled even more and quickly tried to pick up the bond but the pain killers had done more than just take his pain away. He couldn't concentrate enough on the bond.

"I don't know," Severus replied. "And I don't know where he is."

xXx

Harry curled himself up tightly and shook from the cold and the pain. Whimpers escaping him as he tucked his head under his paws and he could taste blood in his mouth. The pain kept rolling over him as he tried to reach for Severus but was blocked. His mind was in too much confusion to break the block himself as he shook.

He whimpered as the next wave of pain racked his body and he felt like his head was going to split in two. He gave up on the bond as the pain over took him. He curled up as tight as he could and it was a blessing when the darkness at the edge of his mind closed in and he went down with it.

xXx

Voldemort curled up a cruel smile as he looked down at the crumpled form of the beast. He knew it would have only been a matter of time before his snake slipped up.

"Get him," Voldemort ordered. "Cage him up."

Three death eaters rushed forward and quickly had the beast contained in a small cage. He looked over the mud splatted form with a glint in his eyes. The animal had slipped through his hands before, not this time.

xXx

Severus woke feeling groggy and reached out over the bed but couldn't feel a body next to him. He lifted his head up slightly before hissing and laying back. He reached out to the bond with Harry and gently brushed against it. He could feel the block that he'd placed and he pushed against it. It fell away and he tried to reach out to Harry.

He stilled when he felt nothing, he nudged the other man and got nothing back.

 _'Harry?'_ Severus called then louder when he got no response.

Something was wrong, he opened his eyes and stumbled from the bed. The pain in his arm already fading as the bond blocked his connection to Voldemort. He dressed quickly and was moving from his rooms and up to Albus's office. He burst into the office to see Albus already seated at his table with a black feather in his hand. Albus looked up at him with old blue eyes and Severus felt a chill run down his spine. He held up the feather and Severus paled as he grabbed the back of one of the chairs.

"Voldemort has him," Albus whispered and Severus collapsed in the chair he held.

"No," Severus uttered in horror. "How did he find him?"

"He had two connection points to focus on," Albus pointed out.

"He'd just been waiting for us to let our guard down," Severus finished and bowed his head. "For that one crack."

"Yes," Albus agreed. "We can only hope that he wants to keep him alive. However, at this point, that hope might be in vain. Harry has managed to slip through his fingers too many times before."

Severus reached up and tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled. Needing the slight pain to wake him up. Voldemort had his mate. He had Harry and it was all his fault. Every time he got close, he just fucked it up again.

xXx

Harry groggily opened his eyes and tried to focus but he could tell that he'd been heavily drugged since he couldn't even raise his head. He had no idea where he was, only that it was cold. He shivered slightly and some boots came into focus before him before someone crouched down.

"Hello again," A familiar voice purred.

Harry looked into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"We are going to be good friends, you and I." Malfoy announced. "But first you are going to be giving a nice donation to the cause."

Harry growled before he felt a pin pick and everything slid away from him again.

xXx

"He's at Malfoy manor," Severus said with conviction as he looked at the map before him.

"Are you sure Severus?" Albus questioned.

"Yes," Severus snapped. "He is here."

Severus pointed at the mark on the map and looked around the room. Kingsley stepped over and stood next to him and sighed.

"By the time that we would get through the wards," Kingsley informed them. "They would have time to move him."

Severus cursed, turned away and reached out to his mate. Harry felt groggy but he wasn't sure if that was from drugs, blood loss or both. He clenched his fists before turning on Albus. It concerned him that he couldn't get any response, from his mate, no matter how much he pushed on the link.

"I'm going to speak to Draco Malfoy," Severus announced. "If we have his permission to pass over the wards…"

Albus looked at him with flat blue eyes before slowly nodding. They could all hear the ticking in the back of their minds. Severus gave a sharp nod and hurried from the room. He made his way down to the third floor and paused outside of Harry's room before continuing down the hallway to Draco's room.

Severus knocked loudly and waited.

"Sir?" Draco asked when he opened the door.

"May I come in Mr Malfoy?" Severus questioned and Draco stepped to the side stiffly.

Draco winced as he carefully stepped towards one of the dining chairs and retook his seat, but at least he was walking. The boy shouldn't even be alive and as those grey eyes focused on him Severus stilled.

"You remember," Severus stated.

"I…I'm not sure." Draco replied and fiddled with his hands. "I got a hold of the report that Madam Promfrey wrote up."

Severus slipped into the other dining chair and looked the blonde boy over. He very carefully pulled out one of Harry's fathers and placed it on the table. Draco picked it up and looked it over before focusing on Severus.

"But it wasn't fur that I felt," Draco whispered.

"No," Severus replied. "He was in human form."

Draco looked back at the feather.

"Draco," Severus broached softly. "The Dark Lord has taken him to Malfoy manor."

Draco's eyes locked onto him and Severus could see how pale he looked.

"He's Harry Potter," Draco uttered with large eyes and Severus nodded.

"And my mate," Severus added.

"You have my permission to enter Malfoy manor," Draco stated softly. "And anyone else that you give permission to."

"Thank you," Severus whispered in relief as he looked at Draco.

The blonde was gently touching the feather with an odd look on his face. Severus pulled his wand and Draco started and his eyes locked onto it.

"On my magic," Draco said quickly. "I will not reveal Harry Potter's identity, his connection to you or the fact that he healed me. To anyone that isn't you or him."

Severus lowered his wand and Draco looked at him with pleading eyes. He slowly nodded before standing up at the table. Draco held out the feather but Severus didn't take it.

"Good luck, Severus." Draco whispered, his eyes locked on the feather.

xXx

Harry slowly became aware that he was strapped down and could feel a metal grid under him. He could hear a soft drip and felt groggy and light headed. He blinked his eyes open to see he was in a stone room and could smell blood on the air.

His own blood.

He looked down through the steel grid, that he was laying on, to see his blood on the stone below. His eye caught on the trail of red as it wound down the stone to a hole at the bottom. He felt sick as a drop of his blood fell and landed below him to join that red trail.

He felt hands on him but could do nothing as he felt numb and heavy at the same time. He closed his eyes as they got too heavy to keep open. The only sound around him, a soft shuffling and that drip.

xXx

Severus reached out to Harry via the bond but could only faintly feel him and he felt the coldness in his stomach increase. He shifted beside Tonks and the woman looked over at him. She placed her hand on his arm and Severus tensed, but at the same time, felt grateful to her for that support. He normally would have shrugged off such an comforting touch but he felt like it grounded him in that moment.

 _'Harry,'_ Severus whispered over the bond. _'We're coming, just hold on.'_

He didn't feel any acknowledgement from the other man as he tightened his hand around his wand. They were waiting at the edge of the Malfoy estate as the Aurors crept into place. The penalty for forcing a bahkeeta to give up their blood was high and Kingsley had brought in a large force of Aurors to take Malfoy manor. Severus just hoped that they got to Harry before Voldemort could move him or the Ministry could get their hands on him. Severus didn't trust someone from the Ministry to take advantage of the situation. Harry's blood and feathers were very valuable.

Tonks moved her hand to her ear and Severus knew she was listening to the communication device. He felt better knowing that the Order was backing him up as they waited.

"Yes, sir." Tonks said, talking to someone with the com device. "Yes, we are ready."

They looked back at the manor as the ground suddenly rumbled as the Aurors launched their attack. He felt the anti-apparation wards flare up and knew that the Ministry would have blocked the floo points as well. There was only one way in and out of the manor now.

"We wait here until Kingsley gives us the signal," Tonk reported.

Severus tensed as he watched the fighting. His eyes focused on the cloaked figure of Voldemort as the man appeared. Tonks sucked in a breath as Severus cursed. They'd known that the possibility of the Dark Lord being there had been high. They'd had to take the risk if they wanted to get to Harry before he was killed or transferred somewhere harder to get to.

"Tonks!" Severus hissed. "We need to move while he's distracted, it may be the only chance we get."

Tonks looked at him with wide eyes before Voldemort threw out an arch of fire from his wand with a cold laugh. Shouting sounded on the air and Tonks nodded sharply.

"Go!" Tonks hissed.

They moved, heading to the back of the house. They passed over the wards and Severus threw Harry's invisibility cloak over them. They had to step carefully as Tonks made herself as small as she could with her ability.

Severus quickly flicked his wand and broke through the complex locking charm on the door and they were in the house. Severus focused on the bond with Harry which led them toward a basement. They came to a door and Tonks slipped from the cloak. They paused as something rocked the house with a loud roar.

"I hope the house doesn't come down," Tonks muttered.

"It can fall once we have Potter," Severus retorted.

Tonk flashed him a grim smile before blowing in the door. Severus and Tonks raced through and quickly threw out spells at the two death eaters and they fell easily. Severus then sucked in a breath and felt faint.

"Harry," Severus uttered.

He bolted across the room to the bahkeeta, trusting Tonks to have his back. Harry was bond to a steel grid above a stone table that funnelled out to a glass bottle at the bottom and Severus paled when he saw the amount of blood in that container. He quickly placed his hand on the animal's flanks and could feel the slight breaths and sighed. He flicked his wand and healed the wound at Harry's throat.

"Harry!" Severus hissed and shook his shoulder hard. "Harry! Wake up!"

Harry's legs twitched and Severus quickly pulled his knife and started to cut through the leather straps holding him down.

"Hurry up, Severus!" Tonks called from the door. "Kingsley reports that You-know-who is getting the upper hand out there."

The manor suddenly shook as dust fell from the ceiling. Severus cursed as he cut through the last leather strap.

"Potter!" Severus snapped and sent a jolt across the link.

The bahkeeta started and slitted brown eyes flicked open.

"Potter!" Severus called as he shook his shoulder. "You need to change!"

He grabbed the beast's large head and looked into his drowsy brown eyes.

"Change!" Severus ordered.

Harry screwed his eyes closed and slowly changed. Severus let his head go as fur slowly receded to skin as the boy changed. Severus had never seen him change so slowly and except for a harsh panting, he made no sound. He just laid there, completely limp after changing.

"Tonks!" Severus called.

The woman rushed over and between them they got Harry up. Severus quickly flicked his wand and Harry's blood disappeared as the man hung limp between them. Severus could see the marks on his skin from where he'd been bond but otherwise he looked unscarred.

Suddenly two people appeared at the door to the room and Severus brought his wand up before recognising the uniform of the Aurors. Then Dean Cheng's smirking face.

"Well, well." Dean cried. "What do we have here, a Death Eater stealing away a prisoner and…Tonks?"

"We have to get out of here, Dean." Tonks called back.

"And the Death Eater?" Dean sneered.

"Is one of us!" Tonks snapped as they staggered closer.

Dean paused with his wand pointed at them and Severus reached out and tilted Harry's head up. The Aurors sucked in a breath at the sight of Harry's pale face.

"Quick," Dean snapped. "Elliot and Dave clear a path!"

The two Aurors quickly nodded and headed out as Tonks and Severus held Harry between them and Dean brought up the rear. Harry tried to get his feet under him to help but it didn't last. He suddenly when completely limp and Tonks almost fell under his weight. She cursed as Dean stepped closer.

"Get out of the way," Dean snapped and Tonks shared a look with Severus.

Severus nodded slightly and Dean slipped under Harry's arm as Tonks took the rear. They paused as the house shook around them and they could hear breaking glass. They quickened the pace to the back door. Elliot and Dave went first and started throwing spells to clear the way.

"If we keep this up," Severus hissed. "It will bring the Dark Lord down on us."

Dean looked over at him sharply and nodded in agreement. Harry suddenly came to with a groan and shifted slightly in his hands.

"We can bring him down," Harry whispered, his voice rough. "Severus?"

"What are you thinking?" Severus questioned quickly.

"Use the bond against him," Harry lifted his head and looked at him with groggy green eyes.

"Not this time," Severus replied. "You don't have the energy."

"Clear," Dave called.

They crept out onto the front porch and Harry shifted in their grasp.

"Stop moving," Severus hissed.

"Change," Harry replied. "Faster."

"You are barely awake," Severus retorted as they crouched down behind a stone wall. "We can't carry you in your other form or use a floating charm with Death Eaters around."

"Open bond," Harry panted. "Share."

Severus cursed and pushed Harry further down behind the stone wall as spells crashed into it. Dean swore and looked over to Elliot and Dave further down and Tonks to his right.

"If they come through the house," Dean stated. "They will have us pinned."

Harry and Severus both looked to their left as one.

"The Dark Lord," Harry whispered and Severus nodded.

"He's coming," Severus added and the Aurors cursed. "He's picked up on what we are doing."

"That is creepy," Tonks muttered.

Harry and Severus shared a look before Severus opened the bond between them completely and Harry picked it up as well. Severus could feel how tired Harry was as the man pulled on his magic. It balanced out between them and Harry changed forms.

 _'I'll distract him,'_ Harry told him. _'Get to the boundary and I'll meet you there.'_

 _'This was supposed to be a rescue mission,'_ Severus grumbled.

 _'It still is,'_ Harry retorted.

The bahkeeta then jumped up onto the stone wall and flared his wings out wide with a loud howl. The spells paused at the sight of the beast before Harry launched himself forward and was air born.

"Run!" Severus ordered.

The Aurors were scrambling and taking out Death Eaters that were distracted by Harry. The bahkeeta hit the ground in front of them and Severus felt Harry pull slightly on his magic as he threw up a shield then coated his fur in a concealing charm. Tonks gasped as Harry disappeared to everyone sight but Severus's eyes.

"Where did he go?" Tonks hissed.

"Keep going!" Severus yelled.

A Death Eater yelled out as Harry jumped onto him and the Aurors swung around at the screams. Spells flew around them as Severus held a shield and flicked his wand out as they ran. He knew they couldn't keep this up as Harry pulled on his magic as well. He could already feel the drain.

Then the Dark Lord appeared.

Severus tugged on the bond and Harry's head swung around to him. He gave another tug and Harry was bounding towards them. Voldemort threw out a spell towards them with a yell. Severus grunted as he blocked him while the Aurors kept running. Harry slid to a stop next to him and they were running together.

Suddenly Harry pulled to a stop and whimpered, Severus turned to him with wide eyes.

"Move!" Severus snapped.

Harry took two steps then whimpered as he wobbled on his feet. Something was wrong. Severus strengthened the connection and felt like he was in two places at once. He could feel a pain in his forehead as he looked at himself and whimpered in his throat.

Severus pulled on the link harshly and Harry stumbled forward before changing forms. Severus grabbed his arm and tugged, seeing through two sets of eyes as they ran as one. Tonks grabbed his arm as he passed over the wards and suddenly the world was spinning around them.

The spinning turned into darkness as he felt himself hit the ground.

xXx

Albus quickly jumped forward as Severus, Harry and Tonks appeared into the living room of the Black house. Tonks squeaked and Albus quickly helped her untangle herself from the two men. Poppy quickly rushed forward and started casting spells. Both men were out cold as Albus and Remus gently uncovered Harry's naked body from Severus. Both men were limp and pale and Remus quickly grabbed a blanket and draped it over Harry's form.

Tonks shuffled to her feet and looked around.

"I have to get back," Tonks said quickly. "Kingsley has to know that three Aurors know about Harry."

"Go," Albus ordered, looking pale.

Tonks rushed to the fireplace and quickly stepped through. Albus focused back on Harry and Severus. The taller man shifted before opening his eyes and rolling onto his stomach with a groan. Albus knelt down beside him and laid his hand on Severus's back.

"You're safe, Severus." Albus said softly. "Just relax, we have both of you."

Severus nodded before moving to sit up and looked around the room.

"Right there, Snape?" Remus questioned.

Severus groaned and shifted to lean back on the lounge and rub his head.

"Don't share a mind with a Gryffindor with a death wish," Severus muttered. "Bloody Potter."

Albus quirked a smile as Severus grumbled. Remus took a seat next to him as Severus untangled the invisibility cloak from around his neck. Severus then paused and looked at Remus with an odd look then tilted his head back and sniffed. Albus frowned at the odd behaviour from his potion master.

"What?" Remus questioned, with a frown.

"Did you know what he is?" Severus asked and Remus frown deepened.

"No," Remus replied. "I had no idea."

"You smell different, Remus." Severus mused.

Remus pulled back on the lounge as he looked at Severus with wide eyes.

"You can tell that he is a werewolf?" Albus questioned and Severus nodded slowly.

"That means that Harry would have known the second he saw me," Remus uttered. "He never said a word."

Severus snorted and drawled, "He knows what a secret is worth, Lupin."

xXx

Harry woke slowly, feeling stiff and drained as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He could feel an arm around him and a body along his back and he tensed. He sniffed the air and relaxed when he could smell his mate. Severus was snoring slightly as he blinked his eyes open. He was in an unfamiliar room and he frowned.

"You're at Sirius's house."

Harry rolled his eyes to the right to see Remus sitting in the chair next to the bed with a book in his hands. He closed it and placed it on the bedside table as his eyes focused on him.

"You've been asleep since yesterday," Remus reported. "Which isn't surprising with the amount of blood you lost."

Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Remus was gone. He was alone this time as he looked around the room as he shifted onto his back. His eyes locked on Severus's robe over the chair beside him and the residue smell of his mate.

He shifted carefully to the edge of the bed and grabbed those robes and pulled them back onto the bed. He felt drained as he curled back up with the robes clenched in his hands. He could still feel that cold feeling of Severus blocking the bond and he held the robes close.

He closed his eyes with the smell of his mate around him.

xXx

Severus looked down at the image of Harry curled up with his robes and he frowned. He sat down on the side of the bed and ran his hand over his head. Smoothing back that messy hair. Which just revealed the anger and inflamed scar on his brow and he sighed. It seemed that every time that he was on the right track, he would fuck it up. He'd always had problems committing to something and now he was bound to a magical creature. Severus sighed as his hand ran through Harry's hair. At least he had a choice to a degree. Harry didn't have that.

"Hey," Harry whispered, under his hand.

"Hey," Severus greeted as he continued to run his hand over his head.

Harry frowned up at him.

"Severus?" Harry uttered and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I should have told you that I wasn't coming back that night," Harry told him, his voice hoarse. "I thought you wanted to be alone."

"Why did you think that?" Severus questioned.

"Got that feeling," Harry replied and closed his eyes.

Severus pulled back and looked down at the boy. Harry opened his eyes sleepily and their eyes locked. He could feel the bond between them but it wasn't pushing or pulling. Just there, settled.

"You don't have a choice in this," Severus blurted out.

Harry frowned, making his red scar stand out even more on his brow.

"Wha'?" Harry questioned.

"In the bond and who it is with," Severus expanded. "From the moment that you gave me your blood, the bond has pulled on you. You didn't have a choice on who you spend your life with."

Harry just looked at him and Severus looked away.

"You said that I can have a sex with someone else," Severus continued. "To have a life with someone else. You don't have that choice, do you?"

Silence descended on the room and Severus looked back at Harry. He couldn't read anything into the man's expression.

"Why do you think I want that choice?" Harry asked and Severus pulled back.

"We all want a choice, Potter." Severus drawled. "People don't like to be pushed into a corner without a way out."

Harry looked at him as he held his robes in his hands. Those green eyes intense as they looked at Severus.

"I am not human, Snape." Harry stated mildly.

Severus sighed loudly before he cupped his head in his hands as he looked at the floor. He was just starting to understand how different Harry was and how much he'd kept hidden about what and who he is.

"That is why you have a choice," Harry added after a few minutes of silence. "You are the human in this. You have a choice to live a human life."

Severus felt a chill then and slowly turned back to Harry.

"I am the human," Severus repeated slowly as a thought came to him. "Elizabeth was human and Arthur was the bahkeeta."

Harry nodded slowly.

"A bahkeeta needs a human to ground them," Harry confirmed.

"And if they don't?" Severus questioned but already knew the answer.

"They need a human to bond to, Severus." Harry stated. "The bond would always be there."

Severus blew out a breath as Harry revealed that little more about his nature and the bond they had. A bahkeeta needed a human.

"I'm an animal in a human skin, Snape." Harry remarked softly. "Or an animal with a human mind."

Severus looked down at the rug below him as he milled over Harry's words.

"A slavery bond would have been backing me into a corner," Harry told him. "That would have given me no choice. What we have now, gives me a life, Severus."

Severus nodded slightly and slowly stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at Harry. He couldn't keep putting Harry into danger due to his mistakes.

"I'm not so sure," Severus retorted smoothly.

Harry frowned at his words but didn't say anything, he could almost feel the distance between them at that moment. Even if he could reach out and touch the other man, there was a different type of distance there.

"Do you want to go back to just giving blood?" Harry broached. "I'm sure that the bond would stretch for that. To give you a human life."

Severus just looked down at Harry for a few minutes. Those green eyes were locked on him and he nodded sharply. Harry's expression didn't change but his eyes closed off as well as his connection to the bond.

Severus turned and walked to the door and out, without looking back.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Harry knocked on the potion classroom door, slightly nervously. He had arrived back at the school that morning and Severus had placed a note beside him at dinner. He shifted before the door opened and he focused completely on Severus. If his nose came up slightly to take in his professor's scent, neither man said a word on it.

"Come in," Severus offered with a smile.

Harry relaxed at that, he didn't know what to expect when he'd arrived. He stepped past Severus and the potion master locked the door behind him before strolling to the wall that would let him through to his rooms. Harry followed after the man and relaxed even more when Severus shrugged out of his robes and threw them over his lounge.

"Take a seat," Severus offered. "Do you want a drink?"

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked as he settled on the lounge.

Severus came back with the butterbeer and a normal beer and settled on the lounge beside him. Harry relaxed back at that.

"I wanted to clarify what I meant by my words," Severus ventured and Harry nodded. "I fucked up."

Harry started at that.

"I think that we need to take a step back," Severus continued. "I know that the bond is there and will always tie us together."

"But that isn't everything," Harry finished and Severus nodded.

Severus held up the beer and gave him a smile.

"How about we just start with this?" Severus asked.

"As a friendship?" Harry questioned and Severus nodded. "The need for blood would still be there."

"Yes," Severus answered and placed a hand on his knee. "We were never friends before all of this."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"How about we start there?" Severus offered and Harry snorted.

Severus went to pull his hand back at that and Harry grabbed it.

"I'd be happy with that," Harry said softly with a grin. "Start the human way?"

Severus snorted this time and gave him a nod.

"How about we both try the human way of life?" Severus questioned.

Harry looked at Severus fondly at those words and the other man's lips quirked up. Those dark eyes focused on him completely.

"Did you want to help me with a potion?" Severus offered as he grabbed up a book off the coffee table. "Found it in one of the potion books from the bahkeeta vault."

"Sure," Harry replied. "I'm not sure how much help I will be."

"Count it was practise towards your end of year exams," Severus replied with a smile.

xXx

Harry looked around the bahkeeta vault, taking in the amount of stuff before him.

"How do you get so lucky?" Ron grumbled from beside him. "Look at all of this."

"There's enough stuff in here to fill six houses…ten times over," Fred remarked.

"That lounge would look nice in my unit," George mentioned and wandered over that way. "And that lamp."

The twin wandered off as Ron eyed off everything.

"Do you two want to pick out some stuff for your place after Hogwarts?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. "For after the wedding that you know is coming."

"Harry!" Ron squeaked.

Hermione just hissed at him and the two wandered off. Harry was left standing alone and he sighed. It had been a month since he'd been rescued from Malfoy manor and he only had a couple of months of school to go before he would be leaving.

He didn't know where he would be going and with Voldemort still alive. He didn't know what his life would hold. Ron had been bugging him to fill out the forms for the Auror program but he hadn't done it. Hermione had just been giving him 'that look'. Harry had just been dealing with his life the only way he knew how; seeing what came next.

Harry had gone back to sleeping in his own bed. Thursday nights were the only night that Severus and him would spend time together. The only direct contact they had was if either of them needed blood otherwise it was a casual affair. There was no touching or sexual contact. The bond was happy with that since neither was refusing the other.

The time they spent together, surprisingly wasn't awkward, since they always had something to talk about. In some ways, Harry felt closer to Severus now than he had before. Harry could see them being friends, he would have liked more but that's what Severus wanted. Harry looked down at the stones, he knew that Severus needed time. He wasn't sure what he was having trouble with only that he needed time. It didn't stop Harry from curling up with Severus's robe or the fact that Severus hadn't asked for them back.

"Right there, mate?"

Harry looked up at Ron and nodded.

"Find anything you like?" Harry asked, turning his thoughts away from where they had been going.

"Hermione found books," Ron muttered as he rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go for a butterbeer and come back? She could be at it for a while."

Harry smiled and nodded in answer.

xXx

Severus looked up at the bahkeeta as he flew around the school. He leaned back on the tree as Harry flew low over the lake then swerved to the side as the Great Squid threw up a tentacle. Then it became a game between Harry and the beast and Severus quirked a smile. Then snorted as Harry flew too low and the beast got him.

The bahkeeta landed in the lake with a large splash and paddled around for a while until the squid lifted him up. Harry flapped his large wings a few times before taking off. He flew low before winging out and heading towards the shore. Harry landed and shook his coat out as Severus walked toward the beach. The bahkeeta laid out in the sun with his wings out to his sides.

A few students looked over at Harry but the students were getting used to seeing him around the school. His eyes caught on Draco Malfoy as the blonde walked towards Harry and the dog looked over at him. Severus paused as Draco sat down next to Harry. The dog laid his head back down as the blonde just sat there.

Severus knew that Harry couldn't talk to Draco in that form but it didn't seem to matter to them. He had come across the two boys talking a few times and with Lucius Malfoy on trial. Severus understood why Draco would reach out to someone. When Draco laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. He tensed then felt his heart clench when Harry didn't react. He looked the two over before with a sigh he turned and walked back towards the castle. He'd made his choice.

xXx

Severus looked up when a knock sounded on his classroom door before Harry walked through. The boy gave him a smile before closing the door and using one of his new locking spells before turning back to him.

"Could you help me with this potion that we are being tested on?" Harry requested. "I think I have it right but I wanted to make sure."

"Wouldn't that give you an unfair advantage?" Severus pointed out, dryly.

"Against who?" Harry questioned as he strolled toward his desk. "The Ministry of Magic?"

Severus quirked a smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hermione's been randomly jumping out and asking us questions and I think Ron is one question away from a nervous breakdown." Harry continued. "I just know, if she doesn't get the best score for the school, that we won't hear the end of it."

"Since the results are posted out after you all leave," Severus remarked. "She may not know that she received the highest mark."

"I tried telling her that," Harry answered as he rolled his eyes. "My ears were ringing for an hour after."

Severus snorted and Harry gave him a grin. The expression went straight through him and he shifted slightly. Harry tilted his head but didn't call him on it.

"So, potion?" Harry asked.

"I'll just finish marking this assignment," Severus commented. "While you set up."

Harry grin widened and gave him a nod before moving off. Severus watched the boy walk with smooth steps before turning back to marking the assignment before him.

xXx

"Come in," Severus called at the knock on his office door.

The door opened and closed and he looked up to see Hermione Granger with a book in her hand.

"Ms Granger," Severus greeted.

"I have something for you," Hermione stated and stepped forward to place the book on the table.

Severus frowned and picked up the leather-bound book and flicked it open. It was hand written and in Latin and his frown deepened.

"I found this in Harry's vault," Hermione explained and shifted slightly on her feet. "I thought you might find it interesting."

"Harry's vault or the bahkeeta vault?" Severus questioned as he placed the book down.

"The bahkeeta vault," Hermione answered with a glint in her eyes. "Harry's been working hard to clear it out."

"Yes," Severus agreed as he leaned back in his chair. "Have a seat Ms Granger. How are your studies going?"

Hermione started and then gave him a smile as she took a seat.

"Very well," Hermione said. "I think even Ron will get a good mark which will help him get into the Auror program since he doesn't have potions…as you know. He's been trying to get Harry to fill out the paperwork but he hadn't yet."

"He hasn't?" Severus questioned with a frown.

"No," Hermione replied as she sat on the edge of her seat. "I don't think he's going to and he's been talking to the Headmaster a lot lately. Do you know what he's planning on doing after he leaves school? I know that between his parent's vault and the bahkeeta vault that he doesn't need the money but he likes to keep busy. Last year, he spoke of nothing else but about becoming an Auror and now nothing."

Hermione ran out of words and Severus quirked a smile. There would have been a time that the woman annoyed him, now it was different. Give her a subject and off she goes.

"Oh!" Hermione cried and patted her robes down and pulled out an envelope with a blush. "This is for you."

Hermione placed the envelope on the table and Severus picked it up. He pulled out the piece of paper then didn't know what to think of the wedding invitation.

"I gave Harry his last night," Hermione explained. "You can bring a guest if you want."

Severus looked up at the woman and she blushed deeper.

"Thank you," Severus offered and Hermione beamed.

"I better be going," Hermione said in a rush and stood up.

"I'm sure that you have two boys to ambush with questions," Severus commented.

A glint came into Hermione's eyes.

"If I time it just right," Hermione said with a smirk. "I can get Ron to squeak."

Severus chuckled and Hermione gave him a smile.

"Good night, sir." Hermione offered before leaving.

Severus picked up the book that the girl had left before heading to his rooms. He settled into his lounge with a glass of wine and flicked the book open. Like Elizabeth's diary, this was an account of a woman called Cara and as Severus read he started to understand why Hermione had given it to him. While Elizabeth's diary had been written from a human's point of view. Cara's was written from a bahkeeta's point of view.

He was a quarter of the way in when he stopped. He placed his glass on the table then the book. He cupped his head before sighing. He reached out to the bond with Harry and felt that slight block. It wasn't a full block since that would only bring pain and Voldemort down on them. It however, was a simple block to stop thoughts or feelings leaking over between them.

Harry had put it in place after he had left the him in the room at the Black house. He touched that block now but couldn't feel Harry. He knew that the man was in his rooms on the third floor but not what he was doing or feeling. He mentally stepped away from that as he focused back on the book.

In some ways he needed to be reminded that Harry wasn't human.

xXx

Harry jumped up onto his bed and spread his wings out as far as they would go before curling up in a ball. He pushed his head under his pillow slightly and could just smell Severus's scent on the robes that he had under there. He knew that the smell would wear off completely, in time, as he sniffed the fabric.

He turned his head and placed his paw over his nose as he settled his wings around him. He would be leaving in just over a month and a half and with Voldemort still out there. Albus had suggested that he used one of the Order's safe houses for the next couple of months. Harry was sure that Albus and the Order wanted him on call, for Albus still believed that he was the only one that could kill Voldemort.

Harry wasn't so sure but Albus was convinced that the prophecy stood. Harry huffed a breath and tried to relax. The thought that he would only see Severus a couple of times a month, put him on edge. The need for blood between them had eased off and Harry was sure that Severus would be able to go a full month without his blood but that didn't ease his mind.

With that in thought, Harry fell into a troubled sleep.

xXx

Harry strolled into the potion classroom and looked around with a frown. It was Thursday night and Severus had left the classroom door open but he wasn't there. He shut the door and placed a locking charm before moving to the wall that would let him into Severus's rooms. Severus looked up from the book he was reading when he stepped in.

He took in the sight of Severus in black slacks and a black long sleeve shirt. He had a glass of wine beside him and the leather-bound book that Hermione had given him. He dropped his bag down and took in the scent in the room.

"Still going?" Harry questioned as he moved closer. "Hermione stole it before I could read it."

"You haven't read it?" Severus questioned with an odd look in his eyes

"She took a whole trunk load of books from the vault," Harry sighed as he sprawled out on the lounge and looked him over. "Interesting?"

"Very," Severus drawled and picked up his drink. "There's wine in the fridge or butterbeer."

Harry gave him a grin and walked over to the small fridge, tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. He picked out the butterbeer before moving back to the lounge room. He shrugged out of his robes and threw them over the back of the lounge before taking a seat.

"What's the book about?" Harry questioned and that odd look was back.

"It is written by a woman names Cara Williamson," Severus explained. "She was a Bahkeeta. It was written about fifty years after the Eternal potion was developed."

"Ah," Harry replied and sat forward in his seat. "It would have been easier for her to hide."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "The female bahkeeta doesn't have wings. She, however, had more problems with her mate being killed and the mate bond transferring. It looks like that they used to hunt down the human with the bond and trace it back to the bahkeeta with a spell. She doesn't know how but mentioned that if blood had been used to strengthen the bond it was easier to trace it back to the bahkeeta."

Harry cocked his head and Severus knew he had his interest now.

"She said when the bond would break that it would transfer to someone that resonated with her," Severus expanded and flicked back a few pages. "'The connection to the heart that would follow her wishes for a mate of kind' is what she says."

Harry quirked a smile at that.

"Interesting way of saying it," Harry remarked. "It feels like a live thing, it takes what you wish into account. It adapts and changes with the situation unless it is under too much strain."

They fell into silence at those words both knowing what happens when the mate bond snapped.

"She only ever had male mates so far," Severus continued. "From your words I would say that it takes personal preference into account?"

"From my understanding," Harry said slowly. "Yes."

"So, your mate…" Severus let the sentence hang.

"Would always be male," Harry finished.

"You can know that for sure?"

"Yes."

Severus looked at him with dark eyes and Harry quirked a smile before toasting him with the butterbeer. Severus returned the smile.

"Ms Granger also mentioned that you haven't filled out the paperwork for the Auror program?" Severus remarked. "As well as a wedding invitation."

Harry laughed and gave him a grin.

"Which part of that do I address first?" Harry questioned in amusement.

"Whichever you wish, Potter." Severus said smoothly as he placed the book beside him and focused on Harry.

"Well," Harry drew out the word. "Hermione understands that you will always play a part in my life, hence the invitation. Plus, she does like talking to you and it rubs Ron the wrong way."

"Good to know," Severus retorted.

"As to the Auror program," Harry added and looked down at the floor. "It doesn't feel right."

"What does feel right?"

Harry blew out a breath and took a sip of his drink before sitting back in his seat. He looked at Severus.

"I don't know," Harry answered with a frown. "I'm sure something will come along that feels right."

"That is how you are planning your life?" Severus incredulously and Harry snorted.

"I have a long life to lead, Severus." Harry remarked with a smirk. "I've learnt to just deal with what comes."

Severus frowned at that answer and Harry knew he didn't quite understand it. He was sure that everything in Severus's life had been planned except two things and he bore the tattoo on his arm for one mistake and he was the other.

"As Ms Granger pointed out," Severus mused. "With the amount of money behind you. Paid work isn't high on the list."

Harry just gave him a smile and they shifted on to other topics. Both of them relaxed in the others company.

xXx

Severus sat back in his seat at the booth of the bar. He had a scattering of empty glasses before him and a black shirt. He wasn't sure if it was the empty glasses or Harry's shirt that he felt more ashamed about. He'd stolen it from Harry's room while he'd been in classes. He ran his finger over the fabric and knew it was the scent on the shirt that had made him take it.

He brought the fabric to his nose and took in the scent as his eyes slipped closed and he cursed himself for his weakness. He bunched the shirt up and rammed it into the pocket of his robes and signalled for another drink. He didn't think that wanting a human life would be so jarring to him. He was trying but he wasn't sure just what he wanted. For almost a year he'd been dealing with being bond to a magical creature and the roller coaster that went with that.

"Severus."

Severus looked up and a smile came to his face as he looked at the man before him.

"Alan," Severus greeted and waved his hand to the seat across from him. "How have you been?"

"Very well," Alan replied as he took a seat and looked him over. "You are looking well."

"I'm drunk," Severus countered as he leaned back in his seat and Alan gave a laugh.

"I can see that," Alan purred and ran his foot up his leg under the table. "I'm in town for the night…"

Severus paused at that as the bartender placed two beers down on the table. Severus should stop, the alcohol was already going to his head but he picked up the beer instead and gave the other man a smile. Alan returned the smile before he took a sip of his beer. It had been an over a year since he'd seen his ex-lover but that had never meant much to them. He looked across the table and Alan gave him a familiar smile.

xXx

Harry knocked on Severus's door as he held a couple of books in his hands. He had worked it out, the reason that Voldemort had taken some of those children. He frowned when Severus didn't answer the door, he knew he was in there. He lifted his hand to knock again when a dark-haired man answered the door instead. He looked to be in his early forties with an easy smile and stood taller than Harry. He had a slim build and dark tanned skin with light brown eyes. Harry stilled as he picked up Severus's scent on the other man.

"Hi," The man greeted with a smile. "Are you after Professor Snape?"

"Ah, yes." Harry stuttered, then realised why his sleep had been so troubled last night and felt a chill run through him. "But I can come back later."

"I'll just ask him when he'll be free," The man said and closed the door.

Harry didn't wait for the answer as he hurried off. He would talk to the Headmaster instead; what Severus did now was his life. Harry wouldn't drive a wedge into the friendship they had formed over something as simple as sex. He had given Severus permission to have a human life, he couldn't resent him when he did. It didn't stop the clench in his heart or the coldness in his stomach. Logic never did when it came to feelings.

He reached the golden griffin and stared at it for a few minutes.

"I'm…I don't know the password," Harry told it. "I'm here to see the Headmaster."

The griffin seemed to look him over before jumping to the side.

"Harry," Albus greeted with a smile when he reached the top of the stairs. "How are you? Do you want tea? Or a lemon drop?"

"Tea please," Harry replied as he laid his books on the Headmaster's table. "I worked out why the Dark Lord took some of the younger students."

Albus stilled before looking over at him in surprise.

"Please, explain?" Albus questioned.

"They have very thin connections to bahkeetas," Harry explained. "I was looking up bahkeeta lines when I started to come across some family names. They had a few family tapestries in the bahkeeta vault which showed some family trees. Hermione took photos of them for me. I then cross referenced them with some muggle family trees."

"Spread them out on the table and we'll have a look," Albus offered as he handed over a cup of tea with a smile. "We can have a chat as well."

xXx

Severus swore when he went to Harry's room but the boy wasn't there. He silently cursed Alan and the fact that he'd answered the door as well. The bloody man had never shown sense. Severus focused on Harry and felt that he was further up in the castle and he sighed. He had probably gone up to Gryffindor tower.

He stood in Harry's rooms and looked around. Everything was piled up neatly and he could smell his mate's scent on the air. He relaxed slightly at that before moving back to the bedroom and placing his hand on the wall. He walked through to his rooms and his nose wrinkled. The smell on the air wasn't right and he cursed himself for that moment of weakness. He knew it was the alcohol and the fact that Alan was an old lover that had led to last night. He wasn't sure if things would have worked out differently if he hadn't been drinking. The fact of the matter was that it happened and now he could smell Alan's scent around him and it repulsed him.

He cursed again and pulled his wand. He hadn't wanted Harry to find out this way and yet he had the feeling that the other man would have known what he'd done and he cursed again. Feeling guilty even if Harry and him had agreed to something like this. He swore loudly and went looking for another hangover potion as his head pounded. He was going to need it to deal with the day ahead.

xXx

Albus looked down at the family trees and books on his table in interest. Harry had been working on this for a long time as he showed him not only magical family trees but muggle ones as well. He traced his finger along a line that lead to a third-year student that had gone missing. The amount of time that Harry would have put into this surprised Albus.

"I'll have to call, Kingsley." Albus remarked. "Could any of these children be bahkeetas?"

"No," Harry replied with conviction. "They could carry the genes though, maybe that's what the Dark Lord was looking at."

Albus rubbed his beard in thought then looked at Harry. The boy looked drawn and his green eyes didn't hold the shine they normally did. He could tell that something was bothering him but he also knew that Harry wouldn't speak on it if he didn't want to. He could be a lot like Severus in that way.

"Did you take this to Severus?" Albus questioned and Harry's hands stilled.

"He was busy when I went down there," Harry replied with no expression on his face or in his voice. "I came up here after."

"Very well," Albus said. "I'll call him up, he knows family trees for the darker families."

Harry nodded and moved to one of the seats as Albus made his calls through the fireplace. Very soon people started arriving and as Harry looked around he started to get the feeling that Albus had turned this into an Order meeting.

Harry glance around once more as he felt crowded in and he slipped further back. He was never concerned about small spaces, after growing up in a cupboard, but he had never liked them either. With a quick look around, he slipped from the room. Albus could explain without him.

"Potter," Severus called.

Harry paused in the hallway and turned back to the taller man. Severus stalked towards him with dark eyes and Harry tried not to step back. Severus had had a shower but he could still smell the other man's scent on him.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked and Severus frowned.

"Did you have something to tell me?" Severus asked and glanced over his shoulder at the golden griffin before looking back at him.

"I spoke to the Headmaster," Harry replied. "You were busy."

Severus shifted slightly on his feet at those words. Harry couldn't stop himself from sniffing the air slightly and Severus stilled. An awkward silence fell between them.

"I should be going," Harry announced. "Could you collect my books and papers after Albus has had his meeting?"

"You're not staying?" Severus questioned.

"No," Harry answered.

"Look, Harry." Severus stated and stepped forward. "About Alan-"

"Is your personal business," Harry cut in.

Severus stilled at his words.

"If you could place my stuff in my rooms, please?" Harry requested and Severus nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Harry turned and walked away with Severus's dark eyes on his back. He had to get away from that scent.

xXx

Harry started awake as his head snapped up when he smelt an unfamiliar scent. He growled then relaxed when he saw Severus. He cocked his head to the side as he settled his wings along his back and laid back down on his bed. He looked over to the afternoon sun coming through his window.

"You're jumpy," Severus remarked as he held up his books.

Severus had used the way through the wall in his room. The man looked at his watch before looking at him in concern.

"You're asleep early," Severus said with a frown. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Harry opened the bond with Severus slightly.

 _'Didn't sleep well last night,'_ Harry admitted. _'I'll just change if you want to wait in the living room.'_

Severus frowned at that answer.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked, Potter." Severus stated.

Harry cocked his head to the side and Severus sighed and picked up the books and walked into the living room. Harry jumped off the bed before changing and dressed quickly. He pulled on a jumper over his shirt before walking into the living room to find Severus looking over his table in interest.

"I didn't get a chance to clean up," Harry admitted.

"I feel like I should be apologising for last night," Severus said without looking up.

That awkward silence fell again as Severus ran his fingers over the items on the table before he picked up a black feather. He twirled the feather between his fingers as Harry watched him. If Severus noticed the distance that he kept between them, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Sex is part of a human life," Harry whispered then clenched his teeth on the rest of what he wanted to say.

"I didn't mean for it to go that far," Severus admitted and Harry tensed.

He stepped forward as anger bolted through him and Severus's head shot up to lock eyes with him.

"Did he force you?" Harry growled as his eyes hardened.

"What?" Severus stuttered. "No."

Harry stepped back but watched Severus closely.

"I just meant…I drank too much," Severus amended and Harry nodded sharply.

"I don't want this to come between our friendship," Harry told him with a sigh.

"It would make giving blood awkward between us," Severus added and Harry relaxed at that.

"Yes," Harry commented, then cocked his head to the side. "Which you should be due for?"

Severus stepped away from the table and towards him. Harry held still as Severus closed the distance between them. They did this the way that they felt comfortable with at the time. Severus stepped very close before dipping his head down and sniffing his neck. This was the closest they had done it in months.

Harry didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and just took in the scent of his mate before him and tried to ignore that lingering scent that wasn't his. Harry reached up and used a nail to cut into the skin of his neck. Severus slipped his arm around him and placed his hand on his lower back. He tilted his head to the side and Severus mouth closed over the cut.

Severus sucked hard and Harry had to grab the other man's waist as his legs weakened slightly. He moaned as Severus sucked hard again and was panting as his hands clenched around Severus's waist. He was unsure why Severus was feeding this way, when he knew what it did to him. Severus then did it again and Harry gasped as his eyes rolled back slightly as pleasure bolted through him, setting his nerves on fire.

"Severus," Harry gasped, his grip hard on Severus's waist. "Stop."

Severus pulled back so fast that Harry lost his footing and landed on his knees. He panted with his hands bracing himself, his cock hard and throbbing. He didn't look up at Severus as he stayed where he was. Severus knelt down before him and he could smell Severus's blood on the air before the man held his wrist out to him. Harry didn't take it as he panted. He didn't trust himself to take it at that moment. Wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from taking more than Severus was offering.

"Harry?" Severus questioned, his voice soft in concern.

Harry shook his head and pulled back slightly. The wrist disappeared before Severus laid his hand on his neck. He didn't realise that he was shaking until Severus touched him. He felt the healing charm before Severus's fingers gently touched his chin and tilted his head up.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked in concern.

"Just give me a minute," Harry replied. "Coffee?"

Severus quirked a smile before moving to his feet and to the kitchen. Harry shifted to sit on the floor as he tried to control himself. That slight smell of the man that Severus had had sex with was there as well as Severus's scent. He would have to get used to that as he tried to calm his breathing down. He knew what Severus was like before he gave him his blood, when it came to sexual partners.

When he had more control over himself, he moved to his feet and Severus held a mug out to him in apology. Harry took it in his hand, taking it for what it was.

xXx

Severus looked out over the Great Hall, it was nosier than normal that night since the seventh and fifth years had had their exams over the last week and being a Friday night before a Hogsmeade weekend, the students were excited. His eyes ran down the Slytherin table and caught on Draco Malfoy.

He would be staying at the school after the students left as he took his apprenticeship entry tests with him. He hadn't been surprised when Draco approached him about being a Potion Master and his marks were high enough that the tests would just be a formality. Draco looked up at that moment and gave him a smile and he nodded back.

His eyes roamed from the blonde and to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat between Ginny Weasley and Hemione but he wasn't talking to either one. Ginny was having an animated conversation with Dean Thomas while Hermione had 'that' book out while she told Ron what was planned for their wedding. His eyes were drawn back to Harry.

He'd been quieter than normal the last few weeks and Severus had chalked it up to end of year exams. However, the thought that Harry would be leaving soon had a cold feeling flooding through him. He would still be seeing him on a regular basis. They had already worked out that once a month they would meet, even if the need of blood between them had eased off since Severus had had sex with Alan. Severus's hands clenched around the cup in his hand at that thought and he sighed. He still felt guilty about that even if Harry hadn't said any more about it. It didn't stop the feeling that he'd betrayed Harry with his actions.

He had gotten used to seeing his mate almost every day and their weekly meeting on a Thursday night. He had even found himself walking past Harry's rooms on the third floor for no reason but to pick up on his scent. That would all change.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Minerva questioned.

"What?" Severus uttered, turning to her.

"You look a little pale," Minerva remarked looking him over. "I've told you before that you need sunlight in your life."

"Thank you for the reminder," Severus drawled with sarcasm in his voice.

"Is it the thought of Mr Potter leaving?" Minerva questioned, throwing him.

Severus opened his mouth to retort but nothing came to him. He hadn't realised how much that thought terrified him. The chances of Voldemort getting to Harry would increase even with the protections in place. He started when Minerva laid a hand on his arm and his eyes darted to her.

"He'll be fine," Minerva encouraged. "We placed blood wards around the house and grounds that he'll be using."

Severus nodded sharply but couldn't shake the fear in his stomach. If his mate was in trouble…he knew he wouldn't be able to get there quick enough.

xXx

Harry stood on the edge of the stone ledge as he looked out over Hogwarts. It was his last night at the school and his mind was a bit of a mess. The wind tugged at him and he lifted his head up and sniffed the air. He wasn't sure how long it would be until he could enjoy this again.

Suddenly he felt Severus's mind brush across the bond and he turned his head down as he opened the link. He felt Severus's presence next to him but his thoughts were quiet as he looked through his eyes. Severus didn't say anything to him as Harry sat down on the stones and looked out on the night. He took in the familiar feeling of Severus's presence next to him in his mind as they looked out over the school grounds together.

Harry pulled himself to his feet before moving close to the edge and jumped off. He felt Severus's fear spike as he tucked his wings close and dropped. At just the right moment, he flared his wings out and was rushing back up. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he just let the wind rush over him and everything else faded away. He could still feel Severus with him in his mind as he opened his eyes and flew higher before diving again.

He let everything go as his thoughts slipped into something more animalistic with only the bond with Severus grounding him in humanity as he flew. The wind under his wings and brushing at his body as he circled the castle. The spell over his fur and feathers an annoyance as he winged around. He could feel Severus's presence close in his mind to balance out the animal side of him.

He pumped his large wings before going into a glide as he slowly flew around and towards Severus far below. The man was standing near the forest and he turned in that direction. He flared his wings out as he brought his paws down and felt Severus's presence slip away from him.

Severus stepped forward and held out a long jacket and Harry cocked his head to the side and glanced over his shoulder at the castle. His nose up and sniffing the air, taking in the scents around him.

"Potter," Severus snapped.

Harry turned back to him and he shook the jacket. Harry lowered his head before changing into his human form and grabbed the jacket. He wrapped it around himself with his head still tilted slightly to the side. The scents on the air teasing him before Severus grabbed his arm. He focused back on his mate as his thoughts settled.

"What?" Harry asked as he looked at Severus and the odd look on his face.

"Your eyes were that green-brown," Severus remarked.

Harry just shrugged a shoulder, his mate always seemed concerned when his eyes looked different.

"Why are you out here?" Harry asked as he pulled the jacket closer around him.

He could smell Severus's scent on the fabric and his magic was on the air from the light spell near his shoulder.

"I came looking for you," Severus explained. "I wanted to see you before you leave tomorrow."

Harry cocked his head slightly at those words then Severus held out his hand towards him and he felt confusion.

"Come on," Severus said smoothly and wiggled his fingers.

Harry took the man's hand with a frown and Severus lead them off into the forest. Severus released his hand as they wandered further into the forest and Harry followed behind his mate without question. The light that Severus had called limited his eyesight but Harry kept a nose out for any scents of animals that could harm them. They came to a clearing and Severus turned to him and Harry stopped. There was an odd look in Severus's eyes as he looked him over.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked and looked around, he was unsure why Severus had led him out here.

Severus stepped closer and Harry tilted his head back. He frowned when Severus slipped his hands around his waist and tugged him closer. Harry tilted his head to the side, thinking that Severus needed his blood. That was proven wrong when Severus's hand tangled into his hair and brought his head down to his own neck. Harry took in his scent and couldn't resist licking his skin and tasting that salty taste. Severus's hand slipped down and under the jacket and grabbed his bare ass.

Harry growled low in his throat as he licked up Severus's neck and shifted until there was no room between them. His hands slipped around the taller man as he gently scrapped his sharp teeth over his skin. He moaned at the first taste of blood as Severus's hand wandered over his naked skin.

He wasn't sure why Severus's wanted this but he would take it. He had a feeling that it was going to be a while before they could be this close again. Harry took his time to lick up Severus's neck and lapped at his blood as he hardened. He lost himself to that taste and started when Severus's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him. This was the first sexual contact they'd had since Severus had stated that he wanted a human life.

Harry closed his mouth over the mark he'd made and sucked hard and blood filled his mouth with fire. Severus groaned and his nails dug into his back as Harry rocked his hips forward into his hand. Severus growled in his throat then bit down on his neck. Harry gasped and pushed into the other man as pleasure bolted through him. Severus quickened his pace on his cock and Harry whined softly and tugged at Severus's clothes. His hand moved to rub Severus through his pants and the older man panted against his neck.

Harry rubbed him as he bit down sharply on his neck and sucked hard. Severus gasped as he came, tugging him hard and Harry tipped over as well. He eased up on Severus's neck and licked gently as he came down from his high. He felt like he was in the right place, where he was supposed to be but also knew it wouldn't last. Severus fumbled out his wand and flicked it to clean them up and heal the marks. Harry folded into his arms as Severus held him. The light winked out and darkness fell around them. Harry could just see the stars through the trees as they stood there wrapped around each other. Harry just took in the scent and feel of his mate. Committing it to memory.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N: So, this is the last full chapter of this story and since a lot of you have picked up pitchforks and seem to be out for Severus's blood, I thought I would interrupt that. :-) I wanted this 'Severus Snape' to be more on par to the one that was portrayed in cannon and different to my other stories. A Potion Master bonded to a potion ingredient. Lol. Enjoy and I hope that Severus will redeem himself at the end of this. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or commented, I do read every one of them. *bows*

xXx

Severus took in the warmth of the sun on his back as he strolled along. He could hear the birds singing and he's spotted a few other animals as he'd walked. He had to give credit to Albus, he'd found the perfect place for Harry. He was a little concerned of the isolation, of where the house was, but that gave way to the amount of land around him.

Severus didn't try to seek Harry out via the bond, the man would know he was there soon enough. Not to mention that he knew he was coming. The wards around the property had forced him to apparate at the start of the driveway and he'd been walking for a good ten minutes before the small house came into view.

It wasn't much but he knew Harry wouldn't care about that and may not even be spending much time inside the cottage. Severus stepped up to the front door and placed his hand on the wood and let the wards pass over him. He knocked before stepping into the small house.

He glanced around the small living room before moving through to the kitchen. He could tell that his mate wasn't in the house but he could pick up his scent on the air. He stood in the tidy kitchen and took in that smell for a few minutes. He'd missed it, it had been a few weeks since he'd seen Harry and he could feel the need to see Harry and also the pull for his blood. They had spoken but Severus had been busy with teaching Draco and this was the first chance that he'd been able to get away for the weekend.

He pulled out the boxes of supplies from his pocket and resized them. He started to pack them away while he waited for Harry.

xXx

Harry sniffed along the ground at the edge of the wards. He could smell that Severus had passed over the wards here and he took an extra sniff to see if he was with anyone else…or couldn't pick up any other scent besides Severus's. He gave another sniff before taking flight and back to the small house. He landed near the door and changed forms. He stepped through the door and snagged up a long jacket off the hook and pulled it on. He looked over to see Severus looking at him and he gave him a smile.

"I'll just dress," Harry told him as he walked toward his bedroom. "Albus didn't mention that you were coming, the sly man."

"I'm here all weekend," Severus called. "Unless plans change, I brought you supplies as well."

"That's a good thing," Harry remarked as he stepped back into the living room. "I only had half a rabbit that was left over from breakfast."

Severus quirked a smile and looked him over.

"Coffee," Severus offered with a wave of his hand to the other mug on the table.

"Thanks," Harry replied as he took a seat next to Severus.

He ignored it when Severus leaned a little close. He knew that the man would feel the pull of the bond and his blood. Harry picked up the coffee and took a sip, it was made just the way he liked it. He placed it back on the table before holding out his wrist to the other man.

"What?" Severus said with a smirk. "No foreplay?"

Harry barked a laugh.

"Didn't realise it was that kind of weekend," Harry commented in amusement.

They shared a look as the bond settled between them. Severus took his hand in his and Harry shifted slightly as Severus pulled that knife of his out and nicked the skin above the vein. Severus brought his wrist up to his mouth and slowly drank down his blood. Harry held onto his reaction tightly as Severus fed.

Instead he focused on Severus's scent, he could faintly pick up Draco's scent but that wasn't surprising. Both men would be working close together and he could smell the scents of the potions that Severus had been working on. It was Severus's unique scent under that that he took in.

Severus pulled back from his wrist and healed the wound.

"Do you need my blood?" Severus questioned.

"I'm fine at the moment," Harry answered as he picked up his coffee. "How is Draco's training going? Any Neville potion accidents?"

Severus quirked a smile and Harry felt a tension in him relax as he leaned back on the lounge and listened to Severus's smooth voice.

xXx

Harry relaxed back in his seat as he looked around at the other people in the pub in Hogsmeade. He had gotten a couple of extra glances but with his hair a wild mess and his face covered in dark hair. He was sure that people hadn't made the connection between him and Harry Potter.

If felt odd to be around people again after spending so much time surrounded by nature. The scents around him had been a little overwhelming but that was two beers ago and the alcohol had worked into his system as he waited for Severus. The man was late, which was odd but with school back in session, he didn't think too hard on it. He was sure that Severus was just having trouble getting away.

Harry didn't mind as he ordered another beer and he people watched for a while. He spotted Severus the moment that he arrived and noticed that a few other people took notice of him as well. He was pleased to see Severus's eyes skip over him before coming back and he toasted him with his beer.

"You look like you have been on a wilderness survival training for six months," Severus drawled. "I think Albus needs to move you back to the city, Potter."

"Not well groomed enough for you, Snape?" Harry drawled back and Severus quirked a smile.

Harry lifted his nose up slightly and sniffed the air but there were too many smells in the room to pick up any on Severus.

"What are you doing?" Severus inquired smoothly as he picked up his beer.

"Nothing," Harry replied and Severus raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Just seeing if I can pick up on any other scents but yours."

Severus gave him a smirk.

"Is that your polite way of asking if I have been seeing anyone?" Severus questioned with a glint in his eyes.

"Just easier," Harry admitted with a shrug.

Severus laughed and sipped on his beer and Harry wasn't sure which way to take that or the fact that Severus hadn't answer his question. Severus's eyes ran over him and Harry met his eyes easily.

"I hope you're planning on shaving before the wedding," Severus drawled. "Or they may mistake you for a homeless man instead of the boy wonder."

Harry laughed and rubbed his hairy chin.

"You don't like it?" Harry questioned with a smirk then rubbed his hair until it stuck up in every direction.

Severus snorted and Harry smiled at him. Even if his friends came to see him on a regular basis, seeing his mate was something else.

"Don't worry," Harry remarked. "Hermione has threatened to have me drawn and quartered if I turn up to her wedding like this. She was holding a pair of scissors with a glint in her eyes when she said it as well."

Severus snorted into his beer at that image.

"Is she planning on grooming you herself?" Severus purred and Harry shivered.

"I wouldn't put it passed her," Harry muttered as he sipped on his beer.

Severus gave him a look over that made Harry think that Hermione wasn't the only one thinking of grooming him.

"So," Harry said, changing the subject. "How are classes going?"

xXx

Severus looked over at Harry sprawled out over his bed in just his jeans after having a shower. They had come back to the castle after the wedding and a few too many drinks at the reception. Severus had needed blood and Harry had easily given him his blood but Harry had refused when he'd offered and he was concerned. It had been over two months since the man had taken his blood. Harry suddenly snorted and rolled over to the side of the bed.

"Potter," Severus snapped.

Harry started awake and looked over at him. Severus waved his hand at the bed.

"Wha'?" Harry asked sleepily.

"If you are going to stay there," Severus drawled. "I also need to fit in the bed."

"Do you want me to stay?" Harry asked as he sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his hair free face. "I can head back to the safe house."

"Your choice, Potter." Severus answered and Harry frowned. "You are welcome to stay."

"Right," Harry muttered.

Severus watched as Harry slipped into his shirt and jacket and Severus wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him to stop or not. He had made the offer and was leaving it up to Harry. At least Granger had made him shave and his hair was semi-tame. Not to mention that the wedding had gone off without a hitch which wasn't surprising with the amount of Auror presence.

"Thanks for coming to the wedding," Harry said, once he was dressed. "I appreciate it and so did Hermione."

"I was invited," Severus muttered and looked Harry over. "Are you sure that you don't need blood?"

Harry glanced up at him from pulling on his shoes.

"I'm fine," Harry replied. "Still a little tipsy but good."

Severus smirked as Harry rocked to his feet and he stepped forward. Harry locked eyes with him as Severus took him in a hug. However, he could feel the tension in the other man before he relaxed into his hold.

"Until I see you again," Severus whispered in his ear.

He held him for a few seconds before stepping back.

"How about dinner in Hogsmeade next weekend?" Harry suggested.

"It's a date, Potter." Severus replied easily.

Harry's eyes drifted over him before he left the room. Severus stood there with the lingering smell of the other man and that slight block on the bond that left him feeling a little hollow. He undressed with the warm feeling of the alcohol still in his system. His bed smelt of Harry as he settled in and he took in the scent as he drifted off to sleep.

xXx

Harry woke with a start as the house shook. He rolled from the bed and was grabbing his pants and wand before he was even awake. He just managed to tighten the belt when the first Death Eater arrived at his door. He threw out a spell as he ducked for cover.

Glass suddenly blew out and he yelped as it cut into his skin as two men rushed into the room. He threw out spell after spell, but he had no cover and a small space to work in. He grunted as something hit him in the back and he landed hard to his knees. He felt something cold wrap around his wrist and snarled. He tried to get his feet under him, then two men were on him and driving him to the ground onto his stomach.

He growled and tried to change then felt a chill. He couldn't grab his other form and he whimpered. One man grabbed his hair and pulled back sharply. He cried out in pain as a leather strap was wrapped around his neck and pulled tight but not tight enough to choke him. Hands grabbed his shoulders and arms and he was roughly tugged to his feet, slung between two Death Eaters. One more Death Eater held tight to the leather strap around his neck in one hand and the other was tangled in his hair, holding him still.

"Well, well." Voldemort purred as he walked through the ruined doorway. "How nice to see you again, Harry Potter."

Harry went to retort but the man behind him pulled back on his hair sharply as he drove him to his knees. Harry snarled and tried to push back but with three Death Eaters behind him. He didn't stand a chance. Since he couldn't change, he was suck in his weaker form.

"And in human form this time," Voldemort cooed and Harry snarled as he bared his teeth at the other man. "I had planned on bleeding you dry but it just doesn't seem worth the trouble."

Voldemort then brought up his wand and pointed it at him, calmly.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort whispered.

The green light shot from his wand and smashed into Harry and he yelled out in pain. The first spell was followed up by another and Harry didn't feel the ground as he was released. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all as that green light filled his sight.

xXx

Severus woke with a strangled yell as something twisted in his chest then wrenched and he was left panting harshly. He grabbed his chest as he tried to catch his breath and reached out to Harry. He froze and felt coldness run through him when he felt nothing.

"No," Severus whispered in horror before rolling from the bed.

He dressed quickly as the coin on his bedside table pinged and he grabbed it in his hand.

"Come to my office," Albus's voice ordered from the coin.

He reached out to Harry again but still couldn't feel anything but a grief in the pit of his stomach.

xXx

Harry became aware of talking around him but couldn't understand the words. He was on a hard floor and could feel something cold resting against his palm. He blinked his eyes open to find himself on the floor beside his bed and his hand was curled around a sword's hilt. His head felt sluggish and disconnected. Something felt very wrong as he tried to focus on what was happening around him.

He curled his hand around the hilt of the sword, unsure how he had come to have it there. The talking continued around him but the words didn't seem to make sense as the tight feeling of the leather around his throat dug into his skin. His eyes slowly moved to his other hand and noticed something silver wrapped around his wrist and digging into his skin. He could see his blood around the tight silver bracelet and down his hand and arm. Suddenly there were hands on him and pulling. Rage grabbed a hold of him and he acted on instinct alone.

No thoughts, just reaction.

He took the four men in surprise as he swung the sword and took one down. He could hear yelling but didn't understand the words as he swung out wildly with the sword. He yelled as a spell hit his side and pain flared but kept going. He was running on adrenaline alone as he swung that razor-sharp sword around. Death Eaters yelled out and stumbled away from him as he drove them back. His eyes locked on the red eyes of the serpentine man and he rushed forward.

Voldemort pulled back from the boy as those wild green-brown eyes focused on him. There should be no way the boy should be alive as he yelled out and swung that sword around. Blood was running down his skin from the cutting charm to his side but he didn't seem to care or notice as he lunged.

Voldemort flicked his wand but Harry snarled and the spell seemed to side off his skin and Voldemort stumbled back. Then the boy was getting in close and that sword came up and through his own shield. He gasped as Harry swung around and smashed the hilt of the sword into the side of Voldemort's head. He went down with a ringing in his ears.

He heard yelling as his Death Eaters tried to stop the wild boy but as he looked up and saw those eyes. He knew that Potter was lost to his animal form. Potter snarled and swung his sword around with inhuman speed. Voldemort tried to get out of the way but he wasn't fast enough as that sword sliced into him and he yelled. He looked up just in time to see the sword coming at his throat.

Harry came back to himself as Voldemort's head rolled across the floor and he looked at it in shock. He had just enough time to see the blood on his hands before the magic burst out from the Dark Lord's body. Harry and everyone else in the room were picked up and thrown away from the beheaded body of Voldemort.

Harry grunted in pain as his back hit the wall and he dropped. He curled up in a tight ball as the bed slid across the floor until it smashed into the wall above him. He could hear yelling and screaming and a howl on the air as the magic storm hit. The sound of breaking glass and the groan of the house coming second before the magic just stopped.

Silence fell for a second before with a crash the roof fell in.

xXx

Severus looked at the mess of the house with wide eyes in horror. He felt numb and hollow as he looked at the wreckage. He kept trying to reach out to Harry but nothing was there. The bond was just gone, leaving him feeling hollow and unable to wrap his mind around what that meant. He couldn't even feel a residue of the bond, it was as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Oh, Merlin." Albus whispered from beside him.

"That doesn't begin to cover it," Severus uttered.

The Aurors looked equally shocked.

"There's no Dark Mark," Kingsley commented with a frown.

"What?" Severus questioned and turned to the man.

"There is no Dark Mark in the sky," Kingsley stated and pointed up at the blue sky. "Aurors spread out and start recovery."

The Aurors jumped to work as Albus and Severus watched.

"Can you feel anything, Severus?" Albus whispered and Severus shook his head, unable to voice the answer.

Albus sighed and looked down at the ground. It didn't take long for the Aurors to find the first body. They watched from the side as that body was brought out and was followed by another. Severus lost hope as the minutes and hours ticked by.

Suddenly noise and cheering had them looking over. Severus felt a sick sense of satisfaction when the severed head of Voldemort was brought out by an Auror followed by the body. Albus then sucked in a breath and Severus's eye caught on a sliver sword in one of the Auror's hands.

"Harry," Albus whispered with horror in his voice. "He called on the sword of Gryffindor."

Kingsley suddenly appeared at the front door, looking pale.

"Snape! Get over here!" He called and Severus was moving without thought.

Albus was a step behind him as they carefully stepped through what was left of the front door. The Aurors had cleared some of the rubble away and Kingsley guided them over the mess until they came to the side of the house. What would have been Harry's bedroom, Severus thought as his gut clenched.

Severus froze as his eyes caught on Harry, curled up in a ball, it looked like the Aurors had lifted the bed off him, due to the cleared space around him. He was only wearing his jeans and he'd taken a few cutting charms and he could already see bruising coming up on his pale and bloody skin.

Severus sucked in a breath at the sight. He was sure that if they did find him that he would be in his animal form. Seeing his pale and bloody body, hit him that little harder. He stumbled over to him as Kingsley started talking but he didn't hear the words. Until the words 'St Mungo's' got through to him.

He turned back to Kingsley, feeling numb.

"What?" Severus uttered.

"I said I have a team from St Mungo's on the way," Kingsley repeated. "They said not to move him until they get here, just to stop the bleeding."

"Move him?" Severus whispered, nothing getting through to him.

"Severus," Albus said gently. "He's alive."

Severus turned back to the pale form before very carefully moving to his knees and laying his hand on Harry's side. His skin felt cold and Severus couldn't feel him breathing. He very carefully placed his fingers on his throat then he felt it. It was a very soft pulse under his fingers and he touched the leather band on his neck.

"I don't know if you can give him any blood," Kingsley remarked. "Or whether it would do any good. The medic has stabilised him as much as he could."

Harry was facing the wall and Severus ran his hand through his hair before pulling back and noticing the blood. His hand was shaking as he looked at that blood. He couldn't feel the bond between them and it terrified him. He'd felt that bond for so long and now it wasn't there.

Before he could think he pulled on Harry's shoulder and he rolled limply onto his back.

"Don't move him!" Kingsley snapped with a curse. "He hit his back!"

Severus looked into Harry's pale face as he noticed that leather collar was cutting into his skin. His eyes ran down to the tight silver wire around his wrist and he wondered what Harry had been through. He looked over his shoulder at Kingsley. He gently placed his hand on Harry's chest and felt the very slight movement.

"Can I cut this collar off?" Severus questioned. "Do you know what this wire is?"

"Just leave it for now, Snape" Kingsley ordered. "The hospital medic team will assess him when he gets there. That collar probably saved him from breaking his neck."

Four people arrived with a stretcher and Severus quickly scrambled out of their way. They ran their wands up and down Harry's body for a while as they whispered between them before carefully floating him onto the stretcher.

"Go with him, Severus." Albus encouraged.

Severus followed after Harry, still feeling faint and disconnected. He tried to reach out to Harry but nothing was there. Only the coldness in the pit of his stomach.

xXx

Harry woke to pain and bright lights and he curled into himself as voices yelled out and he growled. He wrapped his hands around his head as other hands tried to stop him. He didn't know what was happening. He tried reaching out with his mind but nothing was there and he whimpered. His mind was more animal than human and the smells and sounds around him confused him. He tried to cover himself but the pain stopped him and he curled up tighter.

Then there was a voice beside him, he didn't know what he was saying. He whimpered in the back of his throat but those hands wouldn't let him be. He growled deeply as the noise and hands kept pulling at him. He growled louder before lashing out. The noise around him, confused and aggravated him as something crashed to the floor, loudly. He growled and tried to break through the hands on him. He couldn't focus his eyes as he saw a blur of people and his nose was filled with too many smells.

His breaths were ragged as the people around him kept trying to grab for him and he snarled in anger. Everything was blurry and the bright lights stabbed into his head until a pain pulsed through him and he yelled out. He felt groggy and sluggish as he was pulled down onto something soft. A familiar scent touched on him and he glanced to his right. He got a slight image of dark hair and pale skin before everything spun away from him.

xXx

Severus panted a breath as the sedative worked and Harry went limp. He looked over to the man that Harry had kicked and the blood on the sheets and floor from Harry pulling out the IV line. He's kicked a table in his panic and items were scattered across the floor. Doctors and nurses looked around before jumping into action.

Severus could still feel the fear in his stomach from the sight of Harry's brown-green eyes. He loosened his hold on the man's shoulder but didn't let him go. The sight of those eyes stuck in his mind more than the growl that Harry had made. He had tried to calm him with his scent in front of his nose and almost lost a finger when Harry had snapped out in panic. His scent had always calmed the man before and yet for some reason it wasn't working now.

"Sir?" The nurse requested from beside him.

Severus let Harry go and stepped out of the way as the nurses worked to straighten Harry out and replace the IV. Severus also knew they would be upping his medication. They had managed to get the leather collar off his neck and Severus could still see the red mark and bruising on his pale skin.

His eyes then caught on the silver wire on his wrist. They still hadn't worked out how to get it off. They had tried cutting it without any luck and there was no clasp. It was just a single line of wire wrapped a few times around his wrist with no end.

"Mr Snape," Doctor Vanta said from beside him, breaking into Severus's thoughts. "We have increased his medication."

Severus nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll also be moving him to a private room soon," Vanta continued then shifted. "Due to your nature of being his mate and no next of kin listed. I have to inform you that we will have to bind him due to his violent nature."

"Due to the fact that he is a magical creature," Severus said darkly and the man shifted again.

"I'm sorry, Mr Snape." The Doctor said. "It is hospital policy that when someone with creature blood shows violence that they are bound."

Severus looked down at the Doctor until he started to sweat. It helped that he had taught the man when he'd been at Hogwarts ten years ago.

"I'm sure that you can vouch for his nature-"

"Just move him to a private room," Severus ordered. "I will stay with him."

"Um…yes, sir." Vanta stuttered and hurried away.

Severus looked back at Harry's pale form before retaking his seat. He wasn't leaving his side.

xXx

Harry woke feeling groggy and drugged. He tried to lift his head but couldn't raise it far and he gave up. He looked around, he was in a hospital room and Severus was asleep in the chair next to him. His memories were a little blurry and he wasn't sure what had happened. It must have been something bad for Severus looked drained and had rough hair on his chin and cheeks.

"Sev'rus?" Harry whispered.

Severus snorted slightly as he woke and Harry looked at him fondly. The man slowly rubbed his face before his eyes locked onto him. Harry quirked a smile at the look in Severus's eyes before he shifted around to face him.

"Hey," Severus whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Drugged," Harry replied, his voice hoarse.

"Do you remember what happened?" Severus asked, giving him an odd look.

"No," Harry answered sleepily. "Blurry."

Severus reached out and brushed his hair back and Harry frowned at the tender move from the other man. He tried to pull up any memories but nothing would account for Severus's actions as the man ran his hand through his hair.

"Your eyes," Severus whispered. "They are that green-brown colour."

"Tired," Harry said in response. "Don't know."

Harry closed his eyes and Severus gently took his hand. Harry blinked his eyes open and looked down at their joined hands. Severus was running his thumb over the back of his hand.

"What's that?" Harry asked, his eyes on the silver.

"We don't know," Severus replied and ran his thumb over it. "And we haven't figured out how to get it off."

Harry tried to reach out to the bond with Severus but couldn't feel anything. His head pounded and he closed his eyes for a while as Severus gently rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. He blinked his eyes open to see Severus looking down at the floor.

"How long since I saw you?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at him with dark eyes.

"Couple of weeks," Severus replied evenly. "Do you remember?"

Harry frowned.

"At Hogsmeade?" Harry ventured. "We went to dinner then you showed me a new potion that you were working on?"

"That's right."

Harry closed his eyes again as sleep tugged at him.

"Just sleep, Harry." Severus advised.

Harry followed those directions without complaint.

xXx

Severus looked up when someone knocked on the hospital door. Albus poked his head around the door with a smile before moving in. He shut the door behind him and flicked his wand. The door locked as he came towards Severus with a couple of books.

"I have a few spells to try," Albus told him as he looked at Harry sleeping. "Should we wake him up?"

"Good luck," Severus said, tiredly. "They drugged him up after he lashed out at a nurse."

"Why?" Albus questioned.

Severus sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"He woke up from a nightmare and we were trying to calm him down when he panicked," Severus explained. "They decided to give him a double dose of sedative…well triple dose from what they would give a human."

"His eyes?" Albus asked.

"Still that green-brown," Severus answered. "There is something wrong. He seems more animal than human. Not himself."

"The wire?"

"Yes, possibly," Severus uttered. "I still can't feel the bond, Albus."

Severus bowed his head as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Needing that physical connection for he couldn't reach out to Harry in any other way. He hadn't realised how much the thought of not having Harry in his life would hurt. The bond had felt right, like it belonged. Now it just felt like he was missing something even if Harry was right in front of him.

"Do you believe that the silver wire is stopping your bond?" Albus asked.

"And possibly breaking the link for him to change into his animal form," Severus added. "The bond grounds him. He once said that he is an animal in human skin. Without that bond…"

The two men fell into silence at that before Albus picked up the first book.

xXx

Harry could feel hands on him and a floating feeling. He growled low in his throat and the voices stopped above him and the hands released him quickly. He blinked open his eyes as a scent touched on his nose. He tried to move but his body just felt heavy.

Someone suddenly laid a hand on his shoulder and he snarled. The hand disappeared and he could hear a soft voice and he relaxed at the familiar smooth tones. He shifted just enough to see Severus seated next to him. He then felt a cold feeling run through him. He couldn't feel the bond.

He reached out with his mind as he started to panic. Severus grabbed the sides of his face and was talking softly. His eyes locked onto Severus as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Can't," Harry whispered.

"I know," Severus replied smoothly. "Just relax, we're trying to fix it."

Harry understood why he felt so disconnected and tried to change. He yelled out as a sharp pain twisted in his chest. Severus's hands tightened on his face as he screwed his eyes closed. Pain washed through him as his head pounded, taking over his mind.

He came back to himself with Severus sitting on the bed beside him. He had his hand on Severus's thigh as the man ran his hands through his hair. He didn't feel as groggy and he was sure that some time had passed but not sure how much. He could already feel his mind fracturing into the two parts of his nature. Without the bond of a human mind to stabilise and ground him. He tightened his hold on Severus's thigh and the man covered his hand with his own.

"Did you try to change?" Severus questioned.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

"Don't try that again until we can get this wire off your wrist," Severus cautioned.

"I can feel my mind fracturing, Severus." Harry stated. "Breaking apart."

"Acting on instinct before your rational mind can process it," Severus remarked and Harry shifted slightly to look up at him.

Severus quirked a smile at him and ran a hand over his head.

"Did something change with us?" Harry asked. "Something before the attack?"

"No," Severus said with a frown. "Why?"

Harry looked up at him before sighing.

"Why are you here, Severus?" Harry whispered.

"You need help," Severus answered as his frown deepened. "I'm here for you."

Harry looked away.

"I'm tired," Harry uttered. "I'm going to get some sleep."

Severus shifted slightly as Harry turned his back on him. The other man however didn't leave the bed and Harry started slightly as a hand ran through his hair and down his back. He wasn't sure what Severus was up to. He'd made his thoughts clear, six months ago, about their bond and the relationship they had.

Severus had a way of changing his mind, Harry mused as he lay there. He had learned that the hard way more than once. Harry just tried to relax as the drugs in his system worked to send him back to sleep.

xXx

Harry sat back in his chair with his arm laying on the bed as Albus tried a new spell. It wasn't working but Harry let them try. He just looked at the wire with hollow eyes and could feel his mind breaking that little more. The more time that passed without the bond, the harder it got to hold onto what was going on around him.

"Harry," Severus whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry just stared at that bracelet as Albus tried something else. Such a small thing, it meant nothing to Harry. He could just leave and disappear into the forest. These were human things, nothing to do with him.

"Harry!"

Harry slowly pulled his eyes away from the wire and looked up at Severus beside him. He felt affection and love at the sight of the man. He wanted to curl up with him and let his scent roll over him. He also knew he couldn't. The two parts of his mind bickered about the details as his eyes slipped away from Severus and back to that silver wire.

"Albus," Severus whispered and the old man looked over at him. "We're losing him."

Both men looked at that hallow look in those green-brown eyes. Harry slowly looked down at the floor. Unconcerned with what was going on around him. Severus knelt down in front of him and gently grabbed his hand.

"Potter!" Severus said sharply.

"What?" Harry questioned, his voice rough from disuse.

Severus blew out a breath and looked at the silver wire. They couldn't get anything under it or cut it off with any tool. Every spell they'd used had no effect. They hadn't given up but they were running out of options that they were willing to use. The fact that they had moved onto unlocking charms proved they were getting desperate. Severus had that sinking feeling that they were also running out of time.

"Oil?" Harry stated blandly.

Severus looked up into Harry's eyes, there was no interest there. Harry just didn't seem to care about anything going on around him.

"Oil?" Severus repeated.

"Dislocate the joint and use oil?" Harry suggested with a shrug.

"We could try that," Albus consented.

"Do you remember how it was put on?" Severus questioned, instead.

"No," Harry answered with a frown.

Severus sighed out a breath, Harry still had memory problems and couldn't remember the attack. Harry then frowned and touched the silver, the strands wiggled under his fingers. Severus paused, it hadn't done that before. Severus placed his fingers close to the silver as Harry pulled at one of the strands. It gave under his fingers slightly before the man just gave up. Severus pulled a vial from his pocket and poured it over the metal.

"Pull it up as much as you can," Severus ordered.

Harry pulled one strand up in disinterest as Severus worked the oil into his wrist and managed to get his thumb under the silver. He gasped slightly as something brushed against his mind. He closed his eyes at the feeling. He could feel that familiar link, he pushed his thumb further under the sliver.

He got his thumb between the silver and Harry's skin then he could feel it. The bond was there and he brushed against it with his mind. Harry shivered with a whine in the back of his throat and his eyes flew open. His green-brown eyes were focused completely on him as he panted slightly. He eased his finger under the metal as Harry slipped his fingers in beside his and the silver gave even more.

He grabbed a hold of the bond and strengthened it from his end and could feel Harry doing the same from his. The silver felt like a piece of tissue paper separating them. They could feel each other but were still blocked. Severus slowly slid his fingers further under the metal as he held that connection and strengthened it. Harry whimpered slightly as he curled his fingers around the metal and tried to help.

"Shh," Severus crooned. "Just relax."

Harry nodded and looked down at their hands as Severus worked the silver and slowly eased it up. He could see it digging into Harry's skin and soon his blood was mixing with the oil. Severus then panted as that bond broke over his mind and he grabbed a hold of it. He mentally grabbed a hold of Harry and pulled him close. It felt as strong as when they'd had sex and he moaned at the feeling. He could hear Harry sniffing the air and he forgot what they were doing for a second at the feeling.

"Sev'rus," Harry whispered.

Severus opened his eyes and noticed that he had his fingers curled around the silver wire. He gently pulled as Harry pushed and the silver expanded. That bond strong between them and pulled at his mind and he let it in. He could feel Harry all around him. From the feeling in his mind, his skin under his hands and his scent on the air.

It felt right as he took it in, like a missing part of himself had slotted back into place.

Harry grunted out a breath when the silver slipped over his hand and Severus dropped it to the ground. It clicked as it hit the tiles and Severus quickly grabbed Harry's bloody hand and wrist. He cursed and Albus held out a cloth and he wrapped it around Harry's bleeding wrist. The wire had cut deeply into his skin. He could feel that bond between them like a live wire. He looked up to see Harry had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily. He knew that the other man was trying to centre himself and he just let him.

"Albus," Severus requested. "Could you get a nurse to dress this for me?"

"Of course, Severus." Albus stated and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Well done, my boy."

Albus stepped out of the room and Severus slipped his hands up to Harry's cheeks. Harry blinked his eyes open and Severus was relieved to see only green.

"Hey," Severus whispered and Harry quirked a smile. "Better?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again before tilting his head back on the chair. A nurse arrived at the door and stepped into the room with Albus behind her. She hesitated slightly before walking towards them. Severus moved out of her way and she unwrapped the cloth and started to clean up the wound around Harry's wrist.

Severus frowned when he felt Harry start to change the bond, to put up that slight block. He reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder and it broke into his concentration. The nurse paused in what she was doing as Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. The woman quickly looked down and finished off bandaging his wrist before tapping it with her wand

"That will repel any water for the next twenty-four hours. The doctor will be by this afternoon," The nurse reported to Severus. "He'll check Mr Potter over for when he can be released."

"Very well," Severus consented and the nurse hurried from the room.

Harry looked around slowly before stumbling to his feet. He was unsteady when he got his feet under him and Severus reached out. Harry stepped back from him and Severus let his hand fall to his side.

"I'm going to have a shower," Harry stated without looking at him. "Thank you."

Albus and Severus shared a look as Harry slowly made his way to the bathroom.

"I shall be leaving then," Albus announced as he picked up his books. "I'll see you in a few days, Harry."

Harry didn't react as he reached the bathroom and closed the door. Severus looked at that closed door in concern.

"Look after him, Severus." Albus said before clapping him on the shoulder and leaving.

Severus could feel Harry putting that slight barrier up on the bond and he sighed. Then felt anger bolt through him. He stalked across the room and pulled the bathroom door open then stopped dead. Harry stood under the water with his arms braced on the tiles as he let the water run down his back and over the bruises and healing marks on his skin. He looked over towards him briefly before lowering his head. Severus crossed the bathroom towards him.

"What do you want, Severus?" Harry questioned hollowly.

Severus paused at the sound of defeat in Harry's voice. While they'd been in the hospital, people had been celebrating on the streets. Voldemort was dead and gone and the one man that had done it. Had been pushed to a back hallway of the hospital and labelled a 'creature'.

Severus stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down his nose at the other man. Harry turned his head to look at him and sighed. He turned off the water and carefully stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his thin waist. Severus's eyes were caught briefly on a bead of water as it curled down Harry's bare chest.

"Look, Severus." Harry sighed, looking tired. "Thank you, but I know you have your own life to get back to-"

Severus cut the man off as he closed the distance between them. Harry went to step back but Severus snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close. He leaned forward and took in the scent of Harry as he tilted his head to the side. No fight or argument as he bared his throat to him. Severus kissed his neck and felt satisfied when a shiver ran down Harry's spine. He kissed along his neck and Harry hesitated before wrapping his arms around him. Severus pulled back just far enough to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Harry returned it as Severus held him loosely.

He closed his eyes and took in the taste, feel and smell of the other man. He felt, the slight block that Harry had placed, crumble. He picked up that bond as he sniffed up Harry's neck and could feel himself responding. Instead of blocking the bond, he strengthened it in his mind. Grabbed a hold of it strongly and Harry gasped.

"I'm not going anywhere," Severus whispered and Harry shivered as his breath tickled his neck. "I'm right where I want to be."

"Severus," Harry whispered and Severus pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, there was a wary look there. "You chose a human life, I can't keep doing this back and forth."

Severus looked down at the smaller man with dark eyes.

"In that case, Harry." Severus drawled, drawing out the man's name and he shivered. "I also made a human error, I was just too thick to see it."

Harry quirked a smile and Severus felt his chest clench at that expression. He dipped forward and took him in a gentle kiss and Harry growled softly in the back of his throat as he deepened it. He carefully pulled him close as he spread his hands out over his soft skin. When they pulled back from the kiss, Severus just held him until Harry shivered and stepped back.

"Come on," Severus encouraged. "Back to bed."

Harry quirked a smile at those words.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

Severus felt the tension in his shoulders unwind at that familiar expression. He looked at the wet shaggy mess of Harry's hair and pale skin. He pushed his hair back to see the thin and faded scar on Harry's forehead. He dipped down and kissed that mark. That part of their lives was over and as he felt Harry's hands touch his skin. A new part of their lives was just beginning.

xXx

Harry was quiet as they walked through the hospital and he kept his head down. The staff hurried out their way and Severus could feel his frustration growing as well as his concern. Severus knew what had been written about the man beside him and that just pushed at his temper as they paused at the front desk. He clenched his hand around the bag in his hand as Harry signed the papers that needed to be signed. He was just happy that they wouldn't have to move past the press. Since Albus had given him a portkey to the gates of Hogwarts the day before.

"Mr Snape," the woman on the desk called. "I need you to sign here."

Severus focused on the woman and sneered.

"And why would that be?" Severus purred darkly.

"Well," The woman started and shifted slightly as Severus glared down his nose at her. "Um… You can both go then."

Severus turned on his heels and stalked off and Harry snorted from beside him.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" Severus purred as he glanced at him.

Harry just gave him a grin and Severus paused at that expression.

"Nothing," Harry stated as he met his eyes head on and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Spit it out, Potter." Severus snapped, not in the mood.

Harry's smile widened and he felt him brush against the bond and the tension drained out of him. It didn't matter that they were standing in the entrance to the hospital and there was staff and patients all around them. Only one person mattered and that was the one before him. Those green eyes had a glint in them that Severus knew well. A warning that Harry was up to something.

"Shall we go home, Mr Snape?" Harry asked sweetly and held out his hand. "You know how the cats worry when we are gone too long."

Severus's lips quirked up in a smile before he could stop himself and Harry gave him a wink. Something seemed to settle into place between them.

"Oh, well." Severus drawled. "If you insist, my dear."

Harry snorted loudly as Severus took his hand. They ignored the crowd they had gathered as they stepped towards the area where they could use their portkey to get back to the school. Severus looked down at Harry fondly before they disappeared, leaving staff and patients alike gapping.


	22. Epilogue

Severus looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts and the large winged dog sprawled out on his stomach on the grass with his wings out wide. The students were used to the bahkeeta by now and only gave him a glance as Harry sunned himself. He looked over as Draco Malfoy stepped out of the castle doors and came to stand beside him. They both looked at the bahkeeta.

"At least he's the right way up," Draco commented. "He copped it from Minerva the other day for sunning himself on his back."

Severus snorted loudly and a couple of students looked over at them.

"I heard from a third year that she screeched so loudly that the owls took flight from the tower," Draco continued.

Severus chuckled as Harry shifted his wings slightly as he rolled onto his side.

"I've been on the wrong end of that screech," Severus mentioned. "I'm surprised that Harry didn't just take off."

Draco quirked a smile.

"I believe that she was armed at the time," Draco added. "And the threat of castration might have been thrown around."

Severus gave a laugh as he looked at the blonde before looking over at Harry. The bahkeeta was looking over his shoulder at them and Severus smirked.

 _'Do I want to know?'_ Harry whispered in his mind, over the bond.

 _'We were discussing your altercation with Minerva,'_ Severus purred and felt Harry's feelings on the matter.

The bahkeeta rolled to his feet and shook himself before folding his wings along his sides. The two Slytherins watched as the dog made his way towards them. The students giving him a glance but not much more. Harry reached the steps and with a jump and flap, he landed on the top step before the two. He moved forward and Severus ran a hand down his head and neck.

"I made a reservation in Hogsmeade for dinner," Severus informed him before turning to Draco. "Did you want to have a drink with us before you head to London?"

"Sure," Draco replied as he ran a hand down Harry's back.

 _'More tests?'_ Harry questioned.

"Yes," Severus answered. "But he should pass if he's been studying. Then he should be able to move on to his second year of his apprenticeship if he passes this time."

Draco blew out a breath at that.

"I hate it when you do that," Draco muttered under his breath and Harry butted his leg with his head.

"If Minerva had a problem with Harry showing his genitals as a bahkeeta," Severus pointed out. "She would have bigger problems if he changed into his human form to voice his remarks."

Draco barked a laugh as Harry woofed in agreement. Severus gave them a fond look and Harry cocked his head to the side.

"I'll see you both later in the Great Hall," Draco said. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," Severus added and watched as the blonde walked away.

Harry leaned into his leg and Severus rubbed his ears as he looked down at the winged dog. They knew that danger would follow them due to what Harry was but they were willing to deal with that together. Severus's fears settled in many ways as he ran his hand over Harry's soft fur.

Severus looked back out onto the grounds and lifted his head slightly. Taking in the scents on the air without thought. They stood there for a while before Severus turned on his heels and headed back inside the castle with Harry a silent shadow behind him. Severus held his door open for him and he brushed past him. Severus closed the door and casually flicked his wand as he locked it. He felt arms wrap around him from behind and a body along his back. Severus glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

They shifted around until Severus had Harry in his arms and the man stood up on his toes and cupped his cheeks. Severus took in the sight of the naked man in his arms and the cheeky grin on his face. He smiled before capturing Harry's lips in a kiss as his hands wandered over his skin.

They finally both knew what they wanted and Severus could now understand what Harry words meant. They would just take what life threw at them for they had long lives to live and share. Harry pulled back from the kiss and looked up at him and Severus smiled. It may have been a hard road to get to this point but they were now on the right track. Severus wasn't letting go and from the hold Harry had on him, neither was the other man.

The End.


End file.
